L'Arôme du Désir
by Moona Neko
Summary: UA - "Il ne connaîtra la joie qu'après avoir longtemps enduré la douleur. Un parfum maudit l'enveloppera jusqu'à ses vieux jours, faisant de lui le plus malheureux des hommes." Et c'est ainsi que la malédiction de Tetsuya commença ... AoKuro, KiseKuro.
1. Prologue

**» ****Auteur :** Soso-Kum

**» ****Anime/Manga** : Kuroko no Basket

**» ****Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Mais un jour, je kidnapperais Kise & Kuroko o/

**» Pairing **: Aomine x Kuroko & Kuroko x Kise

**» ****Note :** Waii, j'ai décidé de commencer une nouvelle fiction en déléssant de nouveau celles en cours...Mais il faut dire que je suis vraiment à fond sur Kuroko no Basket en ce moment 8D Donc voilà, je les sort de leur univers pour en créer un autre, mais j'espère que vous aimerez... Le pairing doit vous étonner, mais vous comprendrez bien vite de quoi il en retourne. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**.o0 Prologue 0o.**

- Si le Tout-Puissant a donné à la femme le pouvoir de la vie, ce n'est pas pour qu'elle s'en retrouve privé.

Rouge de colère, la Mère Supérieure toisa la petite nonne qui osait lui tenir tête. La faible s'était laissée séduire par un homme et portait désormais en ses entrailles le fruit du mal. Elle avait juré devant le Maître qu'elle ne l'aimerait que lui et elle l'avait trompé, la coquine. Et désormais, elle voulait quitter le couvent où ses parents l'avaient déposés à son plus jeune âge. Elle voulait fuir la Maison du Tout-Puissant avec ce traître qui l'avait fécondé. La Mère Supérieure ne pouvait garder une pareille félonne sous son toit. Elle la chassa avec fureur, mais, avant de lui clore définitivement la porte de la Maison Sainte, lui prédit le sombre avenir de son enfant.

- Il ne connaîtra la joie qu'après avoir longtemps enduré la douleur. Un parfum maudit l'enveloppera jusqu'à ses vieux jours, faisant de lui le plus malheureux des hommes. Tu ne le verras jamais grandir. Voilà ce qu'il en coûte de défier le Tout-Puissant.

Le destin de son enfant ainsi prédit ne découragea cependant pas la petite nonne déchue. Depuis son premier souffle, Hana est une battante. Avoir grandit dans la Maison du Seigneur, dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien, lui avait apprit que la vie méritait d'être vécue. Elle paierait sa trahison, si cela lui permettait de vraiment vivre. Et s'est ainsi qu'elle fuit le Royaume du Turquoise en compagnie d'Ame et de leur enfant. Les fuyards, craignant la colère de leur royaume d'origine, s'installèrent dans le Pays du Bleu, espérant pouvoir y élever leur enfant dans la paix. Leur petit garçon naquit durant la saison des pluie, la couleur de ses cheveux témoignant de son royaume d'origine, dans leur modeste chaumière. Éleveur de brebis, Ame ne pouvait se promettre un meilleur avenir désormais, mais rien n'était trop tard pour son enfant, qu'il espérait voir rentrer dans la Chevalerie du Royaume du Bleu, sous les ordres de leur Roi, Aoi. Néanmoins, il ignorait que ce monarque qu'il vénérait serait l'élément déclenchant la malédiction de son fils.

Tetsuya était un enfant magnifique. Ses petites joues roses et rondes donnaient envi à n'importe qui de les croquer comme de petites pommes. N'importe quels parents auraient été fier d'avoir un enfant aussi beau. Mais c'était là une partie de sa malédiction. Car en plus de son charme exquis s'ajoutait un parfum. Une odeur toute particulière qui rendait fou de désir quiconque la sentait. Seuls Hana et Ame semblaient immuniser contre l'effluve que dégageait leur petit garçon. Ils s'étaient rendu compte de l'éveil de la malédiction le jour où le médecin du village, venu faire un diagnostique sur l'état de santé du bambin, avait d'un seul coup d'un seul eut une érection imposante. Ame avait chassé l'homme de sa maison avant qu'il ne fasse du mal à son fils, et plusieurs autres incidents de ce genre se déroulèrent, confirmant aux parents éplorés que la prédiction de la Mère Supérieure n'avait pas été qu'une menace en l'air. Leur petit Tetsuya fleurait une fragrance maudite qui réveillait le désir de ceux qui l'inhalait. La peur d'Ame et Hana qu'un jour quelqu'un agresse leur enfant se transforma en paranoïa, si bien que le père de famille, pour veiller sur son enfant, cessa de s'occuper de son bétail. Ce dernier disparut : certaines brebis moururent de faim, d'autres s'échappèrent avant de subir le même sort. Néanmoins, sans ce travail, le couple ne pouvait plus payer leur loyer. Car en tant qu'anciens habitants du Royaume du Turquoise, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir leur propre maison et payaient un loyer mensuelle au Roi. Quand ce dernier cessa de recevoir son argent, il décida de se rendre sur place...Mettant ainsi la malédiction de Tetsuya en route.

Le Roi Aoi était réputé pour sa capacité de stratège. Sa Chevalerie était la plus puissante du continent et avait déjà soumit plusieurs Royaumes, notamment celui du Rouge. Ainsi, il était entouré d'hommes puissants en provenance des Pays affranchit. Son Conseiller était le dirigeant du Pays du Rouge avant que ce dernier ne devienne plus qu'une province du Pays du Bleu. Akari avait été un souverain juste et droit mais son armée n'avait pas put rivaliser avec la Chevalerie d'Aoi. Ce dernier avait fait du souverain déchu son plus proche conseiller, s'assurant ainsi de sa loyauté. Mais Aoi était un Roi dur et opprimant. Son peuple le craignait, et cette soumission lui plaisait. Quand un villageois devait se rendre au château, il craignait toujours de ne jamais en ressortir. Alors lorsque le monarque sortait lui-même de son palais, la tension était plus que palpable. Perché sur le plus bel étalon du Royaume et suivi de son importante délégation, le Roi offrait un spectacle grandiose qui faisait pâlir de jalousie les plus envieux. Le peuple se devait de le jalouser, cela lui montrait à quel point il était un homme puissant. Ce jour-là, il se rendait auprès de ces anciens Turquais qui n'avaient pas payés leur loyer. Le Roi avait été clément avec eux : il leur avait trouvé cette terre fertile non loin du centre du village, où ils pouvaient élever leurs bêtes dans d'idéales conditions. Il n'était donc pas normal qu'ils ne paient pas leur location. Trottant en tête, le Roi voyait la petite ferme prendre de l'ampleur au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait. Ce qui l'étonna au premier coup d'œil fut l'enclos totalement vide : où était le bétail ? La délégation s'arrêta à deux mètres de la porte et le Roi s'annonça du voix forte. Les anciens Turquais sortirent timidement de leur chaumière. Leur teint crayeux et leurs joues creuses témoignaient de leur privation alimentaire. Ame était sorti le premier, précédé par sa femme. Cette dernière tenait la main d'un tout petit garçon de deux ans, au visage angélique. Il semblait être le seul à avoir une alimentation saine.

- Je suis venu chercher mon du, expliqua le souverain aux villageois.

- Nous sommes navrés, nous sommes fauchés...Souffla Ame, les yeux baissés.

- Tu avais un beau bétail, a-t-il été dévoré par les prédateurs ?

- Non Votre Majesté...Il s'est enfuit. Je ne puis vous payer cette lune-ci.

Caché dans les jupes de sa mère, Tetsuya n'en menait pas large. Ces chevaux étaient beaucoup plus impressionnants que ceux des autres paysans. Alors que le monarque s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, une voix enfantine s'éleva de derrière la délégation.

- Père !

Aoi pivota sur sa selle et observa son fils se détacher des autres et s'avancer vers lui. Juché sur sa pouliche isabelle, le Prince d'une douzaine d'années fixait son géniteur avec autorité.

- Je veux ce garçon.

Il pointa le petit bleu de son index, souriant tel un prédateur. Hana recula d'un pas, cachant d'avantage son petit garçon dans son dos. Ame prit également une position défensive, prêt à protéger son fils contre n'importe qui. Le Roi, loin d'être sourd au désir de son unique enfant, déclara d'une voix forte :

- Je vous laisse deux choix. Soit vous nous donnez votre fils et vous vivez, soit vous refusez et je vous fait abattre sur le champ. Notez tout de même que, quelque soit votre choix, cet enfant me reviendra.

- Jamais ! Rugit Hana en prenant son garçon dans ses bras. Tetsuya est notre fils, nous ne pouvons l'abandonner.

- Je le veux ! Exigea le Prince. Père, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Je veux que ce garçon devienne mon animal de compagnie.

Ame serra les dents. Son fils, un animal ? Pour qui se prenait cet enfant ? Terrifiée, Hana sentit des larmes roulées sur ses joues. Les paroles de la Mère Supérieure lui revinrent en mémoire comme une gifle verbale.

_« Tu ne le verras jamais grandir. »_

Durant ces deux dernières années, elle s'était voilée la face. En voyant son fils grandir à ses côtés, Hana s'était convaincue que cette partie de la prophétie était fausse. Tetsuya était bien là, à ses côtés, vieillissant avec elle. Mais une fois encore, le destin l'avait rattrapé. Elle ne pouvait ignorer l'inévitable. Mais la villageoise ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son enfant. Elle aimait profondément Tetsuya, et craignait de son avenir au château. Son parfum les rendra tous fous, et qui sait quelles immondices ils lui feront subir. Et ce Prince désirait en faire son _animal_. Il ne prévoyait même pas de le considérer comme un homme. Comment laisser partir son enfant dans une telle optique ? Serrant fort Tetsuya dans ses bras, Hana recula lorsqu'un garde mit pied à terre et s'approcha d'elle. Ame tenta de l'intercepter dans deux soldats se chargèrent de l'immobiliser. Pressant son enfant contre sa poitrine, Hana tenta de s'enfuir. Mais la garde eut tôt fait de la rattraper, et lui arracha son fils des bras. Le petit garçon ne broncha même pas et il se retrouva dans les bras du Prince en quelques secondes. Ce dernier le fixa droit dans les yeux et, sentant tous les regards dirigés vers son nouveau compagnon, il l'enveloppa dans sa cape.

- Daiki retourne au château, exigea son père. Ryu, accompagne-le.

Un homme à la chevelure bleu foncée s'approcha du Prince mais ce dernier parti au galop sans l'attendre. Le petit emmitouflé dans sa cape ne risquant pas de tomber, Daiki laissa sa monture galoper le plus vite possible. Le cri d'Hana se répercuta dans tout le village.

Quelques instants plus tard, les Turquais giseaient dans leur sang.

* * *

Et voilà le prologue :D Donc comme je le disais, j'ai complètement extrait les personnages de l'histoire d'origine. Donc n'espérez pas y voir du Basket...Pour le moment il n'y a pas trop d'actions, mais ce prologue permettait de bien comprendre la situation des personnages & l'époque dans laquelle je les aient transportés. J'espère que le prologue vous a plu !

Au plaisir ! Soso-Kum


	2. Le Roi & Moi

**.o0 Chapitre I : Le Roi & Moi 0o.**

Quatorze années se sont écoulées depuis le jour où le Prince du Royaume du Bleu, Aomine Daiki, a fait l'acquisition de son nouvel _animal de compagnie_. Ce dernier n'étant qu'âgé de deux ans à peine lors des événements, il a rapidement tout oublié de son « enlèvement », ainsi que de la mort de ses parents. Aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne il a toujours vécu au palais royal, élevé par les servantes et tenant compagnie au Prince. Ce dernier avait, au premier regard, sut que cet enfant était fait pour lui appartenir. Ainsi, il ne laissait que très peu de personne approcher son bien. Daiki était un enfant intelligent : il savait que Tetsuya avait quelque chose qui produisait de drôles d'effets sur les adultes. Quand il était rentré au château avec son nouveau compagnon, il avait voulut le montrer à tous les résidents du palais. Et tous, sans exception, avait regardé le petit garçon à la chevelure turquoise avec des yeux brillant de désir. Et même s'il n'avait que douze ans à cette époque, Daiki était précoce. La douce odeur qui fleurait de ce gamin n'avait pour le moment aucun effet sur lui, sûrement parce qu'il était trop jeune. Mais les adultes, eux, ressentaient immédiatement du désir pour ce petit être. De ce fait, le Prince avait exigé que Tetsuya porte toujours une grosse cape de cuire recouverte d'une huile spéciale afin de masquer son odeur. Ainsi, personne n'agresserait le petit turquoise. Il appartenait à lui et à lui seul. Tetsuya grandit donc au palais, ne recevant cependant pas la moindre éducation. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, s'était écouté le jeune Prince quand ce dernier le désirait, et parler quand il lui ordonnait. Le Turquais devint donc un être renfermé, quasi-muet et transparent comme de l'eau de source...

- Tetsu ! Viens part là plutôt que de bâiller aux corneilles !

Reconnaissant la voix du jeune Roi entre mille, le concerné quitta la chaise sur laquelle il était installé depuis une heure et trente sept minutes exactement pour s'approcher de son maître. Désormais âgé de vingt six ans, Daiki n'avait plus rien du Prince qui l'avait recueillit à son plus jeune âge. Le Roi Aoi était décédé dix ans auparavant, élevant son fils de seize ans au titre de souverain. Têtu mais stratège, Daiki avait vite prouvé à ses Conseillers que, malgré son jeune âge, il savait diriger son pays dans les règles de l'art. Cela faisait désormais dix années qu'il régnait sur le Royaume du Bleu, et ce dernier avait assujettit trois grosses nations sous sa tutelle. On parlait de lui comme étant le Roi le plus brillant depuis cinq générations.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monseigneur ? Demanda le plus jeune.

Le Roi le regarda droit dans les yeux, mais Tetsuya ne broncha pas. Il connaissait mieux que personne ce monarque. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne le craignait pas. Il pouvait le faire tuer d'un claquement de doigt. Et aussi pénible soit-elle, le turquoise y tenait, à sa vie.

- Dis moi c'que tu penses de c'tableau.

Il pointa du doigt la peinture en question. Elle représentait une scène de chasse, où plusieurs hommes perchés sur des chevaux suivaient quelques chiens. Ces derniers semblaient poursuivre un oiseau, une perdrix peut-être. Le premier plan du décor représentait les sous-bois et le moindre détails étaient présent. Au loin, le palais apparaissait en contre-jour sous la pâle lueur du crépuscule. Bien sûr, pour un néophyte comme Tetsuya qui n'avait jamais tenu un pinceau de toute sa vie, ce tableau était une pure merveille. Mais son Roi était un homme critique, ayant apprit à différencier une belle peinture d'un chef-d'œuvre. Cependant, Daiki lui ordonnait toujours de donner son avis, même s'il était contraire au sien. Alors le bleu répondit d'une voix plate :

- Je trouve ceci très beau.

Il lui sembla voir le peintre frissonner de plaisir. Mais il ne devait pas crier victoire trop tôt. Ce n'est pas la première fois que le monarque lui demande son avis, que Tetsuya dise trouver l'œuvre jolie et que, finalement, il renvoi l'artiste en critiquant sa création avec violence. Le Roi resta silencieux quelques minutes, examinant la peinture avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Le plus jeune ne bougea pas d'un cil, ayant fait sa part du boulot.

- C'pas trop mal en effet, fit finalement le souverain. Cependant, je trouve le ciel un peu unicolore. Je pense qu'un peu plus de orange foncé ici serait mieux. Arrange ceci et je te l'achète.

- Oh merci Monseigneur, merci !

Le peintre recouvrit son œuvre d'un drap et la retira du chevalet sur laquelle elle était exposée. Il s'inclina profondément devant son roi, quittant la salle à reculons. L'artiste ne se redressa et ne tourna les talons que pour disparaître hors de la pièce. Le Roi se tourna ensuite vers son serviteur qui baissa aussitôt les yeux. Il n'aimait pas quand ils étaient seuls. C'est dans ces moments que le souverain en profitait pour lui faire _ça_. Et Tetsuya avait encore la marque du dernier _traitement_. Ne voulant pas que son corps soit plus marqué, il faisait en sorte de passer le plus de temps possible loin de son monarque. Sans aucun doute, ce dernier l'avait remarqué.

- Tu t'améliores en critique de tableau, siffla le Roi d'une voix moqueuse.

- Je ne suis malheureusement pas un expert Majesté, veuillez m'en excuser.

- Mouais, depuis le temps que je t'en montre, tu devrais savoir faire la différence. Mais celui-là n'était pas trop mal. Le peintre est jeune, il s'améliorera.

Tetsuya ne répliqua pas. Le Roi rejoignit son trône, dans lequel il s'affala. Il poussa un long bâillement puis dit à son serviteur :

- Mange avec moi ce soir. Les domestiques servirons le repas mes appartements. Tu sais par où passé. Sois là avant dix neuf heure. Pendant ce temps, occupe-toi comme tu veux.

Le turquoise s'inclina profondément et quitta la salle du trône. Il n'aimait pas quand il le conviait à dîner. A coup sûr, il allait finir par le toucher. Pas que c'était véritablement désagréable mais leurs derniers ébats remontaient à trois jours. Le Roi allait sûrement être plus violent qu'à l'accoutumé. Mais Tetsuya s'y était habitué. En attendant, il avait trois heures de libre. Mais que faire ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il était très occupé. Peut-être devrait-il faire un passage aux cuisines pour aider les domestiques ? Il avait envi de voir Rosa, celle qui l'avait élevé. Peut-être même croiserait-il Seijuro ? Quoi que, il ne passe plus que très rarement à la cuisine. Depuis qu'il est devenu le Premier Conseiller du Roi, le rouge rend moins visite à sa mère nourricière. Heureusement que Tetsuya était là pour combler le cœur de la vieille servante.

Il connaissait le chemin menant aux cuisines par cœur. Combien de fois, enfant, avait-il foulé cette mosaïque rouge ? L'odeur du repas chatouillant les narines du bleu lui indiqua que Rosa devait déjà être venant les fourneaux. Mais la servante avait toujours un peu de temps pour son petit protégé. Ce dernier arriva rapidement à destination. La chaleur était insupportable, surtout sous cette grosse cape qu'il portait presque constamment sur les épaules. En voyant Tetsuya, une vieille servante aux cheveux grisonnant abandonnant la pâte à pain qu'elle malaxait pour serrer le garçon contre sa large poitrine. Ce dernier laissa un petit sourire étendre ses lèvres. Il aimait beaucoup cette dame : elle a toujours était là pour lui et, contrairement à d'autres, n'a jamais essayé de lui retirer sa cape de cuire. Elle saisissait l'importance de ce vêtement et la respectait. Cela ne devait pas être simple tout les jours pour son petit protégé de toujours être affublé de ce vêtement. Tant qu'à faire, le Roi pourrait lui fournir une cape plus jolie. Après tout, il était son favori, bien que Rosa se doutait bien que, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tout les deux, Tetsuya ne gardait pas sa cape.

- Tetsuya mon garçon, voilà un temps que tu n'es pas venu aux cuisines ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as encore maigri ?

Elle palpa les côtes du turquoise qui, chatouilla, le trémoussa. La vieille servante ne semblait pas apprécié de voir que son petit protégé perdait ainsi du poids.

- Tu es sûr que ce Roi te nourri bien ? Tu as encore perdu du poids depuis la dernière fois, et on ne peut pas dire que tu aies des réserves.

- Je mange à ma faim.

- C'est ça le problème, car tu n'as jamais faim.

Rosa alla piocher quelques petites tartelettes sur la table et les enveloppa dans un petit torchon. Elle les remit à Tetsuya avec un grand sourire. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir. La domestique savait qu'il n'aimait pas ce qui était trop sucré. Or, ces tartelettes en contenaient plus que nécessaire. Bon, il les mangera pour lui faire plaisir, mais se forcera.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Seijuro ? Ca fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Tu sais, maintenant qu'il est le Premier Conseiller du Roi, il a moins de temps à accorder à ses affaires personnelles.

- Toi aussi, et pourtant tu viens toujours me rendre visite au moins une fois par semaine. Tu es unique, mon garçon.

Unique ? Encore un mot dont le jeune homme ignorait la signification. Mais venant de Rosa, c'était forcément un compliment alors il ne broncha pas. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, avant que la domestique ne retourne aux fourneaux. Ne pouvant pas apporter d'aide aux cuisinières, Tetsuya quitta les cuisines et rejoignit sa chambre. Enfin, si on peut appeler ceci une chambre. En effet, le turquoise logeait dans une toute petite pièce où rentrait à peine un petit lit miteux et une grosse bassine en bois. Sur de petites étagères trônaient de minuscules flacons d'huile. Le Roi veillait à ce qu'il en possède toujours assez pour que son _animal_ puisse masquer son odeur aux autres résidents du château. Il n'avait pas d'armoire, car une servante personnelle du Roi lui apportait ses tenues chaque jour. D'ailleurs, une nouvelle tunique était pliée sur le lit du turquoise. Il avait encore un peu de temps à tuer avant le repas, mais il ignorait réellement quoi faire. Tetsuya se laissa tomber sur son lit, et le vieux bois gémit sous son poids, bien que peu élevé. Le turquoise aurait bien voulu se laver mais la bassine était vide. Le Roi n'avait donc pas ordonné à sa domestique personnelle de la lui remplir. Tetsuya ferma les yeux. Le silence lui pesait. Parfois, quand il était seul comme à cet instant, il repensait à sa jeunesse. Il se revoyait petit garçon courant après Seijuro qui riait aux éclats. Il se souvenait de leurs parties de cache-cache dans le château, à se courser comme les enfants du village. Certes Tetsuya devait rejoindre le Prince quand ce dernier le lui ordonnait, mais les jeux avec celui qu'il considérait comme son frère gorgeait son cœur de joie. Même si le meilleur souvenir qui lui restait de ces jeunes années étaient les berceuses que leur chantait toujours Rosa au moment de les mettre au lit. D'ailleurs, Tetsuya en avant une en tête...Sans s'en rendre réellement compte, il se mit à chantonner.

_« Toku no yama no itada kite_  
_Yuki ga toke nagare to nari_  
_Buna no mori de midori ni somaru..._

_Satou wa ima hana ni umore_  
_Hana yori utsukushii otome ga..._  
_Buna no... mori de... ai wo, chikau..._

_Waka mo no you..._  
_Midori no mizu ni hashi wo nurashi..._  
_Shika no you ni dakete oi de..._  
_Hana ga chiru mae ni otome no kami ni u chizu ke wo, shite... »_

Combien de fois Rosa leur avait-elle chanté en les bordant ? Comment de fois ces douces paroles avaient endormi le turquoise ? Et depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas entendu … ? Il soupira en se redressant. Il ne devait pas replonger dans ses souvenirs. Le passé était derrière lui, ça ne servait à rien de s'y accrocher. Tetsuya devait vivre dans le présent, aussi dur soit-il. Il aurait voulu dormir, mais le Roi ne tolérait aucune absence. Surtout lorsqu'il l'avait prévenu en avance. Le turquoise espérait que l'heure arrive bientôt. Plus tôt y il était plus tôt ça finirait. La nuit était son seul refuge, le seul moment où il n'avait pas peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

Tetsuya retira sa cape de ses épaules et la suspendit au petit crochet de la porte. Il se sentait tellement plus libre sans cet habit. Il se dévêtit lentement, troquant sa tunique brune contre la bleue foncée fournit par son souverain. Il se mettait aux couleurs du pays, comme lors de tout ses dîners avec Daiki. Ensuite, le turquoise déposa ses yeux sur la pendule, rare « luxe » que lui offrait son Roi. Silencieux, droit comme un i, il regarda la trotteuse passée devant les chiffres en produisant ses petits _« tic tac tic tac »_. Beaucoup trouvait ce bruit insupportable, mais Tetsuya le trouvait reposant. Il aimait le bruit du temps.

Dix-neuf heure sonna enfin, la cloche de l'Eglise se chargeant de l'annoncer à l'ensemble du Pays du Bleu. Par la petite fenêtre de sa chambre, Tetsuya admira la Maison du Tout-Puissant quelques secondes. Puis, poussant un léger soupir, il se dirigea vers la seconde porte de la chambre. Une porte secrète. Il se posta près de son lit et fit pression sur le mur. Un morceau de ce dernier s'éloigna et pivota. Un passage sombre s'ouvrit devant le jeune homme. Il connaissait ce corridor par cœur au point qu'il n'avait même plus besoin de l'éclairer. Il s'avança dans les ténèbres, prenant soin de bien refermer la porte secrète derrière lui. Plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale, Tetsuya avança d'un pas assuré. Le boyau était étroit mais, fluet comme il était, le turquoise n'avait aucune difficulté à y progresser. Il marcha pendant quelques minutes puis un léger faisceau de lumière apparut. Arrivé à destination, Tetsuya toqua légèrement sur le mur en face de lui puis le poussa, comme il avait fait avec sa propre porte. Le mur pivota et le jeune homme ferma les yeux, éblouit par la soudaine luminosité. Il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et détailla ce mobilier qu'il connaissait par cœur. Cet immense lit à baldaquin, aux draps de sois bleu foncé, ces élégantes armoires aux bois sculptés par les meilleurs artisans du continent, ces tapis de luxe si doux sous les pieds et cette table...Cette table de verre aux pieds de fer forgé où étaient déposées diverses victuailles tout aussi alléchantes les une que les autres. Et face à cette table, affalé dans son précieux fauteuil de velours bleu, le Roi aux yeux de fauve qui fixait le nouvel arrivé comme s'il souhaitait l'ajouter aux mets présents sous ses yeux.

- T'es en retard, Tetsu ! Dix neuf heure, c'pas la même chose que dix neuf heure cinq.

- Veuillez accepter mes plus sincères excuses.

- Rhô et arrête de faire le p'tit saint ! Assis-toi, j'crève la dalle.

Tetsuya ne se le fit pas prier deux fois. Il n'avait pas envi d'irriter d'avantage le monarque. Il prit place sur sa chaise habituelle, c'est-à-dire celle à côté du Roi. Puis il attendit que Daiki se serve le premier. C'était la règle : le Roi annonçait le début du repas en enfournant sa première fourchette, et déterminait la fin lorsqu'il engloutissait son dernier met. Le repas débuta lorsque le souverain attrapa une cuisse de poulet et qu'il arracha la viande de l'os d'un coup de dent précis. Lorsqu'il mangeait avec son serviteur, Daiki ne s'embêtait pas avec les bonnes manières comme il le faisait lorsqu'il dînait avec sa cours. Il agissait au naturel avec Tetsu, car il le connaissait comme le turquoise le connaissait. Bon, le plus jeune ignorait encore beaucoup de chose concernant son aîné, mais il n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir. Il en savait suffisamment. Comme à l'ordinaire, Tetsuya mangeait calmement, en silence, tenant délicatement sa fourchette en argent entre ses petits doigts pâles. Il prenait de toutes petites portions dans sa bouche, les mâchaient longuement et les avalait sans faire le moindre bruit. En tout engloutissant sa nourriture comme un ogre, Daiki observait son animal. Malgré ses seize ans, il ressemblait encore à un enfant. Tout en lui respirait la candeur. Et c'est sûrement cela qui plaisait le plus au Roi. Ce gamin ressemblait à un ange, un véritable serviteur du Tout-Puissant. Et lui, le peuple le qualifiait de « diable ». Et pour un diable, dominé un ange est quelque chose de jouissif, qui le rendait presque fou. Il avait d'ailleurs hâte de finir son repas pour dévorer son véritable festin. Tetsuya, de son côté, mangeait sans faim. Il se forçait pour ne pas déplaire au Roi, mais chaque bouchées étaient de trop. Mais il ne pouvait arrêter tant que le Roi ne l'avait pas fait. Et le turquoise savait que l'estomac de son souverain était long à combler. C'est pourquoi il mangeait lentement, prenant de toutes petites portions de nourriture. Daiki se servit alors un verre de vin, puis remplit celui de son cadet en sachant qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Néanmoins, Tetsuya se força à avaler la boisson bien que le goût le fasse grimacer. Le Roi ricana et vida son verre cul-sec. Le repas s'éternisa ainsi, le Roi enchaînant les verre de vin, servant sans cesse le turquoise qui ne pouvait faire autre chose que de boire. Tenant l'alcool comme personne sur le continent, le Roi termina sa seconde bouteille sans voir trouble. Tetsuya, pour sa part, avait les joues rosies, la tête qui tournait et des nausées. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Quand son souverain s'affala dans son fauteuil en passant un long soupir d'aise, le plus jeune comprit que le repas était enfin terminé. Néanmoins, ça ne voulait pas dire que la soirée l'était. En effet, le Roi fixait désormais son animal avec un regard de prédateur.

- Viens par-là.

Ordonna-t-il en levant son index tout en le remuant, invitant son interlocuteur à le rejoindre. Tetsuya se leva de sa chaise en titubant, ses jambes menaçant de céder sous lui. Et justement, il s'effondra lorsqu'il lâcha le dossier de sa chaise. Le Roi éclata d'un rire rauque, faisant frissonner le turquoise. Daiki se leva et s'accroupit devant son cadet qui se redressait lentement. Il lui attrapa le menton et planta ses iris de fauve dans les azurs de son vis-à-vis. Azurs qui, en ce moment même, étaient voilés par l'alcool.

- Tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool, hein ?

Il rit à gorge déployée, s'amusant de l'état de Tetsuya. Comme il était faible...Ah, comme il était plaisant de le voir à ses pieds de la sorte ! Il ressemblait à ses prêcheurs qui rampent devant les statues du Tout-Puissant. Daiki attrapa le turquoise et le souleva sans difficulté, pour ensuite le laisser tomber dans son fauteuil. Il se posta au dessus de lui, le dominant largement. Recroquevillé au fond des coussins en velours, Tetsuya offrait à son Roi une vue tout simplement exquise à ses yeux. Le voir aussi innocent lui donnait tant envi de le salir, de lui faire du mal. Pourquoi est-ce que ce petit bout d'homme lui procurait toutes ses sensations contradictoires ? L'envi, la passion, la haine, le désir, la douleur...Il voulait l'entendre hurler de douleur et le voir se tordre sous lui, lui supplier d'arrêter mais en même temps lui demander de continuer, de ne jamais s'arrêter. Daiki voulait que ce gamin ne voit que lui, qu'il le respecte plus que quiconque, qu'il lui voue un culte plus puissant encore que celui que vouait l'ensemble des habitants du continent au Tout-Puissant. Il voulait que son cœur batte pour lui, qu'il s'apitoie de ses malheurs et s'enorgueillisse de ses victoires. Le Roi voulait que Tetsuya n'appartienne qu'à lui seul.

Ne pouvant plus résister à la tentation, il happa les lèvres roses du plus jeune qui se laissa faire, complètement soumis à son Roi. Ce dernier glissa ses mains sous la tunique de son cadet, caressant sa peau brûlante, alors que sa langue se frayait un chemin entre ses lèvres afin d'aller à la rencontre de sa congénère. Quand elle l'a trouva, elle la cajola sans douceur, la forçant à danser avec elle avec insistance. Obéissante, la langue du turquoise répondit à sa camarade et s'accompagna dans son ballet humide. Dévorant littéralement les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, Daiki senti le goût métallique du sang glisser dans sa gorge. Il rompit le baiser, mais un filet de salive subsista entre leurs bouches. Tetsuya respirait fort. Il avait chaud, autant à cause de l'alcool qu'à cause de leur activité. Le lien entre leurs lèvres se brisa, s'étalant sur le menton pâle du plus jeune. Ce dernier dégluti avec difficulté, sa salive mêlant celle de son Roi et son propre sang. Ses lèvres gonflées et blessées le faisait souffrir. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il pour se réfugier dans les bras de Rosa comme il le faisait petit garçon, quand Seijuro le blessait lors de leurs jeux. Daiki plongea ses mains dans la chevelure turquoise de son cadet puis y fourra son visage, humant à plein poumon leur odeur. Mais le Roi recula vite la tête et poussa un grognement d'insatisfaction.

- T'as mis trop d'huiles sur c'te saloperie de cape, ton odeur est complètement masquée.

Il se redressa et se releva, s'éloignait de Tetsuya qui resta néanmoins recroquevillé sur les coussins.

- J'vais t'faire remplir ta bassine, retire ces putains d'parfums. Ne remet pas ta cape. Ne sors pas de ta chambre. Maintenant, dégage, et fissa.

Le turquoise se releva avec peine, titubant dangereusement. Mais le Roi ne fit pas un seul mouvement pour l'aider. Arrivé près de la porte cachée, Tetsuya décrit une maladroite révérence, s'excusa et souhaita une bonne soirée à son souverain avant de s'engager dans le chemin obscur. Ce dernier lui parut interminable et le turquoise crut bien s'effrondrer avant d'arriver à destination. Quand il arriva enfin dans sa chambre, il referma le passage hâtivement et s'écroula sur son lit, mort de fatigue. Le lendemain, il passera sa journée enfermée dans cette petite pièce...Cette seule pensée brisa son cœur déjà souffrant. Il ferma les yeux et plongea la seconde d'après dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Et voilà le premier chapitre :D L'action peut paraître un peu longue mais ça me permet de bien mettre le décor en place, ainsi que mieux montrer les relations entre les personnages. Je le fais bien Ao' ou il est trop OOC à votre goût ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Hm d'ailleurs, je pense que la fiction va bientôt passer en M, j'espère que ça dérangera personne 'w' . Oh et désolée s'il y a des fautes, je ne me suis pas relue ... Honte à moi.

Dans ce chapitre, j'ai fais chanté Kuroko. Oui, je l'imagine bien chanter 3 Connaissez-vous l'origine de cette berceuse ? :) Le premier ( ou la première ) à me donner le titre du manga dont je l'ai tiré, je lui offre euh...Son personnage préféré de Kuroko no Basket attaché nu dans sa chambre ? Ou alors celui qui trouve me dit simplement ce qu'il veut et je tenterais de le combler ... :D J'annoncerais les résultats dans le prochain chapitre !

Je voudrais remercier_ **Kinjiro1994**_, _**oAo**_, _**Serenna14**_, _**AliceGarden**_ & _**Blue Luminary**_ pour leurs reviews ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que ce que j'écris vous plaise, et j'espère que ce premier chapitre sera à votre goût 3

Gros bisous à tous et à toutes et ... Vive Kuroko ! 3

_Soso-Kum_


	3. Plan de Guerre

**.o0 Chapitre II : Plan de Guerre 0o.**

_Il lui courait après depuis dix bonnes minutes, mais il ne parvenait pas à l'attraper. Elle était trop rapide pour ses petites gambettes d'enfant. Et pourtant, il n'abandonnait pas. Il voulait faire comme son papa, et l'attraper pour la traire. Il suffisait juste de lui attraper les cornes et elle se laisserait faire. Il tendit ses petits bras, ses doigts frôlèrent la kératine mais l'animal s'esquiva avec souplesse. Il bascula alors en avant et tomba à genoux dans l'herbe rase de l'enclos._

_- Tetsu, mon chéri, laisse Sarada tranquille et viens jouer dans la maison._

_Le bambin se releva et regarda sa mère de ses magnifiques yeux turquoises. Ne résistant pas à l'adorable bouille de son enfant, la jeune femme vint le cueillir au creux de ses bras pour couvrir son visage de porcelaine d'une myriade de baisers. Le petit garçon pouffa tout en se tortillant, très chatouilleux. Sa mère le pressa contre sa poitrine et l'enfant se laissa bercer par les battements de son cœur._

_- Je t'aime tant, mon petit Tetsuya..._

Tetsuya se réveilla en sursaut sur son lit miteux, faisant gémir le vieux bois. C'était quoi, ce rêve étrange ? Et qui était cette femme ? Il passa une main dans sa chevelure trempée de transpiration. Cela devait être la cause de la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée la veille. Et son mal de tête semblait d'accord avec cette hypothèse. Son estomac se tordait, lui donnant des nausées.

Le jeune garçon se laissa doucement retomber sur son matelas. Il s'était réveillé trop précipitamment, il devait se calmer. Le turquoise inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Il devait sûrement être tôt, car la lumière filtrant par sa fenêtre ne l'avait même pas éblouit. Le jeune garçon aurait pensé dormir plus longtemps suite aux événements de la veille. Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et les palpa. Elles n'étaient plus gonflées mais quelques petites croûtes s'étaient formées là où le Roi l'avait mordu.

N'importe qui à la place de Tetsuya lui en aurait voulu. Mais le turquoise pouvait recevoir les pires traitements de la part de son Roi qu'il répondrait toujours présent si Daiki le désirait. Et pour une raison toute simple : il le connaissait. Mieux que quiconque dans le Royaume, au même mieux que quiconque sur le continent. Personne n'en savait autant que Tetsuya sur le monarque à la chevelure foncée. Ce dernier avait souffert dans son enfance, et le jeune garçon avait été aux premières loges. Il était le seul à pouvoir mettre du baume sur le cœur sanguinolent du Roi.

La cloche de l'Église sonna, appelant les villageois au travail. Bientôt, les rues du Royaume résonneraient des activités du peuple. Tetsuya comprit qu'il pourrait encore dormir un moment, car Daiki n'était vraiment pas un lève-tôt. Et ses Conseillers avaient apprit bien à leurs dépends qu'il était dangereux de tirer le Roi de son sommeil. Le seul qui ne risquait – presque – rien en le réveillant, c'était Tetsuya. Même si son monarque agissait parfois violemment avec lui, il pouvait également être plus doux qu'un agneau. Mais bien sûr, tout le monde ne voyait la face émergée de l'iceberg.

Tetsuya parvint à se rendormir qu'une petite heure, et tenta de grappiller encore un peu de sommeil, bien en vain. Néanmoins, il remarqua que la grande bassine avait été rempli. Cela signifiait deux choses. Une, que le monarque était déjà réveillé car c'était sa domestique personnelle qui s'occupait des besoins de Tetsuya. Deux, que Daiki voulait que son « protégé » se débarrasse de l'odeur des huiles. En temps normal, le bleuté n'en mettait que sur sa cape, afin que cette dernière masque complètement son propre parfum. Mais quand il craignait que son Roi ne le touche, il en mettait instinctivement dans la chevelure turquoise afin de lui échapper. C'était grâce à cela que le turquoise avait évité les ébats de la veille.

Tetsuya se résolu à quitter sa couche qui ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi confortable. Il retira la tunique bleu foncée qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine d'enlever après son repas avec le Roi. L'alcool mêlé à la fatigue l'avaient jeté dans les bras de Morphée au moment même où il était revenu dans sa chambre. Nu comme au jour de sa naissance, il s'approcha de la bassine et y trempa un doigt. Oh, l'eau était chaude. C'était bien la première fois. En temps normal elle était tiède, limite froide. Son Roi commençait-il à fournir des efforts ? Le turquoise se glissa dans la grande bassine où il tenait largement sans avoir à plié les genoux. En même temps, sa petite taille n'y était pas pour rien. La chaleur de l'eau le détendit rapidement et il poussa un soupir d'aise. Il aurait aimé resté ici des heures et des heures. Tout était silencieux, il n'entendait même pas l'activité des villageois pourtant bruyants à cette heure de la journée.

A contrecœur le turquoise s'obligea à sortir de l'eau, ayant bien fait en sorte qu'il ne reste plus aucune trace d'huile parfumée dans ses cheveux bleu. Puisque Tetsuya ne se rendait pas compte de son odeur particulière, il n'arrivait pas à déterminé quand elle était odorante. Oh et puis, Daiki aura tôt fait de le lui dire...Le jeune garçon s'étonnait même qu'il ne l'ai pas encore convié. S'il lui avait ordonné de ne pas mettre sa cape, c'est qu'il allait sans aucun doute l'inviter dans ses appartements à un moment ou un autre. Et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, s'était attendre. Il se vêtit avant de prendre froid et se mit à la fenêtre afin d'observer le village. Des enfants se poursuivaient en riant, zigzaguant entre les villageois. En les voyant jouer, Tetsuya se rappela des jeux qu'il faisait avec Seijuro. Rosa les avait souvent retrouvés en train de se poursuivre dans le palais, comme le faisant ces enfants sur la place.

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, Tetsuya n'entendit pas la porte secrète s'ouvrir sur son Roi. Ce dernier resta un moment immobile à observer le turquoise. Quand il était perdu dans ses pensées, il ressemblait encore plus à un ange. Il s'avança et enlaça le plus petit par derrière, déposant son front sur les cheveux humides de son protégé. Ce dernier eut un hoquet de surprise. Normalement, Daiki ne venait jamais ici. Il était loin du luxe de ses appartements. Le Roi enfouit alors son visage dans la chevelure de Tetsuya, humant la délicieuse odeur qu'il dégageait. Ses mains glissèrent sous la tunique du plus jeune qu'il senti frissonner. Le monarque déposa quelques baisers dans son cou, descendant jusqu'à ses frêles épaules. Finalement, Daiki força le plus jeune à lui faire face afin de happer ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa fiévreusement, sa langue cajolant sa congénère qui répondit tout de suite à ses avances. Le Roi était heureux que son petit protégé ne le repousse pas malgré les événements de la veille. Mais il avait tellement eu envi de lui qu'il en était devenu fou. Heureusement que l'odeur de lavande dans les cheveux de son partenaire avait atténué son excitation.

Daiki rompit le baiser afin de reprendre sa respiration, tandis que son petit partenaire haletait déjà. Du bout de ses longs doigts, il frôla les petites croûtes qui s'étaient formées sur les lèvres de Tetsuya. Quelque part, le Roi s'en voulait beaucoup. Il l'avait blessé, une nouvelle fois. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne le remarquait qu'après, il n'avait pas conscience que certaines de ses actions blessait Tetsuya. Mais là, maintenant, il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde lui faire de mal. Il le souleva avec une facilité déconcertante et l'assit sur le lit. Ce dernier était en si mauvais état qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas supporter le poids des deux hommes. Daiki devait vraiment lui en fournir un meilleur. Mais pour le moment, il préférait se concentrer sur le turquoise aux joues roses qui serrait fort sa tunique dans ses petites mains pâles. De nouveau, le Roi prit possession de ses lèvres, faisant glisser sa langue sur ces dernières, comme s'il voulait faire disparaître ces croûtes à tout jamais.

Tetsuya, de son côté, gémissait des caresses de son souverain. Quand il se montrait si tendre, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser un peu d'amour. Il poussa un petit gémissement quand son souverain glissa ses mains chaudes et expertes dans son pantalon, en quête de l'objet de son désir. Mais alors qu'ils allaient passés aux choses sérieuses, la cloche signalant l'arrivée de personnages importants au palais sonna. Daiki poussa un cri d'exaspération. Ils avaient vraiment mal choisi leur moment ! Contraint d'abandonner son activité, il s'éloigna de son protégé. Ce dernier était frustré, mais il ne pouvait décidément pas l'avouer à son Roi. Si des personnages importants se présentaient au palais, ce n'était pas pour rien. Toujours haletant, Tetsuya remit le haut de sa tunique en place.

- Mets ta cape et viens avec moi.

Fit le Roi en tendant le vêtement en cuire au plus jeune. Ce dernier obéit sur le champ, puis suivit Daiki dans le passage secret. Telle une ombre, il marcha derrière son Roi tandis que ce dernier arrivait dans ses appartements. Il se changea sans aucune gêne sous le regard embarrassé du plus petit. Une fois en tenue d'apparat – que Daiki se devait de porter en présence de personnage important de la Cours – le souverain prit la direction de la salle d'audience. Tetsuya lui emboîta le pas sans un mot, curieux de savoir qui voulait rencontrer son Roi aussi tôt.

La salle d'audience était impressionnante, même pour Tetsuya qui l'avait pourtant de maintes et maintes fois admirée. Le Royaume du Bleu étant réputé par sa soie, elle était l'élément principal du décor, que ce soit des rideaux, des drapeaux ou des tapis. Le trône du Roi, incrusté de petites pierres précieuses venant directement des mines du Pays du Violet, possédait lui-même des oreillers en soie bleue plus doux encore qu'une peluche. La pièce elle-même arborait les couleurs du Pays, c'est-à-dire le bleu foncé, même si nombres de ses meubles provenaient du Pays du Marron ou du Pays du Rouge.

Daiki s'installa sur son trône et Tetsuya se plaça juste à côté de lui. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre les invités.

La porte s'ouvrit, découvrant une cohorte d'hommes en armure reluisante. A leur tête, un petit homme aux cheveux rouge et au regard bicolore affichait une mine sérieuse. Ceux qui lui emboîtait le pas avaient cessés leur discussion en entrant dans la pièce. Quand ils arrivèrent au centre de cette dernière, il posèrent tous un genoux à terre et baissèrent la tête en signe de respect pour leur monarque.

- Akashi ! Gloussa le Roi. J'espère que tu m'apportes de bonnes nouvelles.

- C'est le cas Monseigneur. Votre Général a défait les armées pourpriennes et a laissé des hommes sur place pour l'occupation.

- Parfait, parfait...Mais je me doute que tu ne viens pas m'annoncer que cela, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, votre Majesté. Le Pays du Violet a demandé la protection du Pays du Jaune, nous ne pouvons donc plus mener de campagne contre lui. Quant au Pays du Marron, son Roi est prêt à vous recevoir pour des pourparlers. Il semble avoir des projets quant au Pays du Noir.

Même si Tetsuya ne comprenait rien à ce que son ami d'enfance expliquait à son Roi, il savait que c'était très important. Depuis que Daiki été monté sur le trône du Royaume du Bleu, il était allé de conquête en conquête. Son père ayant déjà annexé le Royaume du Rouge et le Royaume du Vert, le nouveau souverain s'était mit à en tête de s'accaparer le Royaume du Pourpre, du Violet et du Noir. Néanmoins, ces Pays recevait la protection des autres métropoles du continent. Le Royaume du Violet avait joué la sûreté en demandant la protection du Royaume du Jaune. Ce dernier avait déjà sous son aile les Royaumes du Orange et du Rose, et cherchait à libérer celui du Rouge. Leur armée était à peut près équivalente à celle de Daiki, empêchant ce dernier de leur déclarer la guerre. De plus, le traité de paix qui existaient entre ces deux nations depuis des millénaires ne devaient être bafoués. Mais le Royaume du Jaune était ennemi avec celui du Blanc et ne cherchait donc pas à l'aider contre les envahisseurs. C'est pour cela que Daiki avait lancé une campagne contre le Pays du Noir en partenariat avec le Roi du Pays du Marron, nation que le monarque avait annexé sans pour autant assujettit, contrairement au Pays du Rouge. C'est-à-dire qu'il avait laissée le Roi du Royaume du Marron sur son trône avec tous ses privilèges. Daiki voulait juste d'eux qu'ils répondent présent dès qu'il désirait leur aide. Pour le Pays du Rouge, c'était une autre affaire. Son père avait fait expulsé la famille royale de son palais pour en faire une demeure secondaire. Mais, pour s'assurer de la fidélité du monarque déchu, Aoi avait fait de ce dernier son plus proche Conseiller. Ainsi, il était sûr qu'il ne tente pas de soulever le peuple rougiens contre lui.

Akashi Seijuro, fils d'Akashi Akari, était donc le Prince légitime du Royaume du Rouge. Mais jamais il ne pourrait régner sur son Pays. A la mort de son père, il était devenu le Premier Conseiller de la famille Aomine, et donc du Roi Daiki. Même s'il remplissait remarquablement bien sa fonction de Conseiller, il ne pouvait oublié que ce Roi lui avait volé son Pays. Mais il ravalait sa haine et travaillait du mieux possible, espérant qu'un jour Daiki lui rende son Royaume en lui posant la même condition que celle du Roi du Pays du Marron.

- Quand le Roi Kiyoshi peut-il me recevoir ? Demanda le Roi.

- Dès que vous pouvez. Mais le plus tôt sera le mieux, a-t-il précisé.

- Très bien, je partirais dès demain. Autre chose ?

- Nous devrions définir un plan d'attaque pour la campagne contre le Pays du Gris, avant que le Pays du Blanc ne lance ses troupes.

- Et bien allons-y.

Daiki désigna la grande table qui s'étendait devant son trône, invitant ses visiteurs à s'y asseoir. Aussitôt, Seijuro sorti la carte du Royaume du Gris ainsi que les pièces représentant la Chevalerie du Royaume du Bleu. Il les disposa sur la carte afin de montrer au Roi les positions actuelles des troupes. Ne comprenant rien à la guerre, Tetsuya se contenta de les regarder parler stratégies. Seijuro exposait ses idées avec vivacité, mais il n'avait malheureusement rien d'un stratège, et Daiki rejeta toutes ses propositions.

La réunion dura si longtemps que des domestiques vinrent le servir le repas de midi dans la salle d'audience. Ayant eut la permission de s'asseoir un peu à l'écart, Tetsuya avala ses légumes frais et sa viande froide sans se préoccuper des plans de bataille de ses supérieurs. Il pensait plutôt au départ de Daiki. Ce dernier lui avait déjà dit qu'il fallait plus d'une semaine de voyage pour atteindre le Pays du Marron. Combien de temps le Roi allait-il s'absenter ? Était-ce seulement nécessaire ? Pourquoi voulait-il annexé les Royaumes voisins ? Celui du Bleu ne lui suffisait pas ? Tant de questions auxquelles Tetsuya n'avait pas la moindre réponse.

Seijuro et sa cohorte prirent enfin congé du Roi en début de soirée. Daiki semblait exténué. Cette sorte de réunion lui demandait beaucoup de réflexion, et avoir parlé stratégie pendant plus de neuf heures l'avait complètement liquidé. Il quitta la salle d'audience à grandes enjambées, Tetsuya sur ses talons. Arrivé à ses appartements, il se laissa choir dans son fauteuil favori en poussant un long soupir de lassitude. Puis, il déposa ses yeux de fauve sur le turquoise qui ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle.

- Super ces réunions, hein ? Gloussa-t-il.

- Vous allez partir.

- En effet. Le Roi Kiyoshi semble avoir des projets de campagne contre le Pays du Noir. Je ne puis passer à côté.

- Pourquoi toujours faire la guerre ?

- T'es encore qu'un gamin, tu peux pas comprendre.

Tetsuya ne répliqua pas. Ce n'était pas rare quand le Roi mettait son ignorance pour le compte de son jeune âge. Parfois, le turquoise avait envi de répliquer qu'avec une éducation, tout serait plus clair pour lui mais il se retenait. Ce n'était pas son rôle de critiquer son Roi. Sa mission à lui, c'était de le réconforter, de l'écouter, de lui parler. Il était réellement son _animal de compagnie_.

- J'pense que t'as pigé que je peux pas t'emmener. Néanmoins, j'peux pas te laisser seul sans protection.

- Avec ma cape, je suis censé ne rien craindre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Méfie toi. Comme on dit : quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent. Ceux qui nous entourent ne sont que des vicieux, qui attendent que j'ai le dos tourné pour me poignarder. Mais comme ils sont faibles, ils préféreront s'attaquer à toi. C'est pourquoi je dois te trouver un garde du corps.

Tetsuya connaissait la haine qu'éprouvait Daiki à l'encontre de ses Conseillers, mais de là à dire qu'ils voulaient tous sa mort ? C'était peut-être un peu trop. Mais d'un autre côté, les craintes du Roi n'étaient pas injustifiées.

Son père était dans la fleur de l'âge quand il a trouvé la mort. C'était arrivé du jour au lendemain. Il était parti se coucher plein de vie, et une servante l'avait retrouvé mort dans son lit le lendemain. Daiki voulait bien croire à la paisible mort durant le sommeil, mais cela n'arrivait qu'aux personnes âgées. Et son père n'avait même pas quarante ans. Il avait bien tenté de trouver la véritable raison de sa disparition de son père, mais même le médecin le plus talentueux du continent n'avait pas sut donner les raisons véritables de la mort d'Aoi. Depuis, Daiki était convaincu que son père avait été assassiné. Restait-il à savoir comment...

- Tetsu.

Le concerné leva ses yeux azurs vers son souverain, qui regardait dans le vague. Sûrement pensait-il au long voyage qui l'attendait le lendemain.

- T'veux bien dormir avec moi cette nuit ? S'il te plait ?

Le plus jeune cacha mal sa surprise. Normalement, Daiki ne lui laissait pas le choix, et ne se montrait pas aussi poli. Pour une fois, il montrait sans aucune gêne à quel point il tenait à son protégé. Ils allaient être séparés pendant une durée indéterminée, et le souverain voulait profiter des derniers instants qu'il pourrait partager avec Tetsuya.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, mais cette nuit-là, le turquoise se senti étrangement bien. Pelotonné dans les bras de son Roi, bercé par les battements réguliers de son cœur, il prenait conscience de tout ce que Daiki représentait pour lui. Certes, il y avait des jours où Tetsuya le craignait et le haïssait, mais il était le seul à pouvoir voir le cœur gros comme le soleil qui se cachait sur cette poitrine sombre. Le souffle chaud du souverain caressait son front et le faisait frissonner. Si le Roi dormait comme une souche, Tetsuya lui, malgré son bien-être, n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. C'était comme si le départ imminent de son Roi mettrait fin à quelque chose. Chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. La fatigue eut finalement raison de lui, et c'est en écoutant la mélodie du cœur de son souverain que Tetsuya le rejoignit dans le monde des rêves.

- Le Royaume du Marron ? C'est à huit bons jours de voyage si les chevaux sont endurants. Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu ça, mon petit Tetsuya ?

Debout près de Rosa, le turquoise la regardait malaxer avec application sa pâte à pain. En se réveillant ce matin-là, il avait constaté que Daiki n'était déjà plus là. L'adolescent avait donc quitter les appartements royaux pour retrouver son souverain. Un domestique lui avait dit que le Roi préparait son départ avec ses Conseillers. Tetsuya avait donc rejoint les cuisines pour prendre son premier repas de la journée. Quand Rosa était arrivé, il l'avait tout de suite questionner sur le temps qu'il fallait pour rejoindre le Royaume du Marron.

- Le Roi part cette après-midi pour ce Royaume. C'est long huit jours Rosa, tu es sûre de toi ?

-Bien sûr, j'y suis née ! Le palais de sa Majesté se trouve au nord du Royaume du Bleu, il doit donc le traverser entièrement pour rallier le Royaume du Vert, qu'il doit également parcourir dans sa totalité pour arriver au Royaume du Marron. Ce n'est pas un petit voyage que notre souverain s'apprête à faire. Que le Tout-Puissant l'accompagne !

Tetsuya avait prit congé de sa mère adoptive quelques minutes plus tard. Daiki allait donc vraiment s'absenter pendant longtemps. Jamais le turquoise n'avait été séparé ainsi de lui autant de temps. En temps normal, c'était le Roi Kiyoshi qui faisait le déplacement. Le Roi du Royaume du Bleu allait pour la première fois fouler la terre de son allié.

Dans le château, l'agitation était à son comble. Les domestiques se bousculaient, chargés de victuailles ou d'armures. Tetsuya assista au remue-ménage sans y participer. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa tâche. Les hommes de la Cours aboyaient des ordres à droite à gauche tandis que les soldats enfilaient nerveusement leur armure. Dans tout ce brouhaha, le turquoise arriva tout de même à entendre son Roi l'appeler.

- Tetsu ! Viens par là !

Aussitôt le concerné zigzagua entre les serviteurs, se glissant comme un fantôme dans la foule. Il rejoignit rapidement son souverain qui n'avait pas encore revêtu sa tunique de voyage. Flanqué de Seijuro, Daiki semblait un peu nerveux. Néanmoins, il n'en laissa rien paraître à sa Cours et demanda à son protégé de l'accompagner jusqu'en salle d'audience. Tetsuya suivit donc son Roi et son ami d'enfance sans poser une seule question. De toute façon, ses aînés discutaient du voyage à venir sans réellement se soucier du plus jeune.

Affalé dans son trône, Seijuro droit comme la justice à ses côtés, Daiki transperça Tetsuya de son regard de fauve. D'un coup, il ne ressemblait vraiment plus au Roi de la veille. Il était passé d'agneau au tigre en l'espace d'une seule nuit. Mais cela n'étonnait pas vraiment le turquoise. Ce dernier voulait juste savoir pourquoi le monarque l'avait emmené ici. Il y avait plein d'endroits où ils pouvaient parler, ce n'était donc pas pour rien que Daiki avait choisi la salle d'audience.

- Comme tu le sais, je pars en début d'après-midi. Ce matin, j'ai trouvé celui qui gardera un œil sur toi durant mon voyage.

Tetsuya aurait voulu répliquer qu'il n'était plus un enfant et qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul, mais il ravala ses paroles. Son Roi lui avait déjà expliqué pourquoi il voulait que quelqu'un reste auprès de lui. Et le turquoise savait mieux que quiconque dans ce palais que le monarque détestait se répéter.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur un messager qui se mit directement face contre terre. Daiki, lassé, le somma de se redresser. L'homme, tout en gardant la tête baissée, annonça :

- Il est arrivé, votre Majesté.

- Et bien qu'attendez-vous, faite-le entrer !

Un homme apparut alors à l'embrasure de la porte. Il portait une tunique et un chapeau couleurs vermeille, son couvre-chef paré d'une longue plume jaune accompagnée d'une plus petite bleue foncée. Ses cheveux blonds s'accordaient à merveille avec ses yeux ambrés...

- Général Kise, bienvenue à vous !

* * *

Niarf, je suis sûre que m'arrêter là équivaut à signer mon arrêt de mort, mais Kinjiro1994 m'a tué tellement de fois que je suis devenue invincible :D Et oui vous l'aurez comprit, notre Kise préféré entre enfin en scène ! Dans ce chapitre j'ai beaucoup parlé des autres pays j'espère que nous n'êtes pas trop perdu...J'ai dessiné une carte du continent durant l'une de mes heures d'étude ( et oui, c'est dur la Terminale L ! ) et je pense la scanner, mais j'ai un peu peur que la qualité soit vraiment pourrie...Je verrais bien ! En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que vous avez hâte de savoir la suite :D Plusieurs questions m'ont été posées en review et je pense qu'y répondre ici est une bonne solution, ainsi tout le monde pourra profiter des réponses ;)

Sur la fréquence de mes chapitres, pour le moment j'en poste un par semaine, tout les dimanche. Normalement je devrais garder cette cadence, mais je ne prévoie malheureusement pas la charge de devoirs.

Pour la différence d'âge entre Daiki & Tetsuya, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal ;) Je voulais bien montrer la ... comment dire ... soumission ? de Tetsuya par rapport à Daiki, et leur différence d'âge en est un facteur. J'espère que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire x) *pas douée pour expliquer*

Pour l'huile de Tetsuya, ce n'est bien évidemment pas celle qu'on utilise pour la cuisine. Ce sont des huiles odorantes et des parfums qu'il verse sur sa cape afin que le vêtement doublé de l'odeur des huiles masquent complètement la sienne. Il n'en met pas sur lui sinon, comme vous l'avez lu dans ce chapitre, Daiki ne peut profiter de l'odeur particulière de Tetsuya. Je pense que vous avez plus comprit cette idée au début de ce chapitre.

A nistley & Kirinkai : je pense que la fin du chapitre répond à votre question :D Le voilà enfin notre Kise =3

Et bien, mon "petit mot de la fin" est devenu un "grand mot de la fin", surtout que je n'ai pas fini xD Je voudrais remercier de nouveau _**Kinjiro1994**_, _**oAo**_, _**Serenna14**_, _**AliceGarden**_ & _**Blue**** Luminary**_ ainsi que _**Nyny & Ombrelle**_, _**Rikka Yomi**_, _**nistley**_,_** Kirinkai**_ & _**lala1995**_ pour leurs reviews ! Ca me fait réellement chaud au coeur ! Mais je remercie aussi_** Blihioma**_, _**kimika su**_,_** Lysandera**_ & _**Zangyaku-sama**_ qui ont mit ma fic en alerte. Merci beaucoup à tous, je vous aime :D ( c'est nul j'peux pas faire de coeur, alors faites comme si :D )

Oh et pour la berceuse, vous avez été nombreux à reconnaitre Nezumi !_ ( Nezumi son amûr, tu est célébreuuuh ! ) _La première à avoir trouvé est Kinjiro1994 mais c'une tricheuse elle avait lu mon petit mot de la fin avant le chapitre et puisqu'elle me connait trop bien, elle a tout de suite deviné 8D Alors j'offrirais à tout ceux qui ont trouvé ( soit Kinjiro1994, AliceGarden, Nyny & Ombrelle & Kirinkai ) leur personnage préféré de Kuroko no Basket attaché nu dans leur lit :D Bon sérieusement, si vous voulez quelque chose de particulier ( genre un flash-back dans ce chapitre, un one-shoot ou je ne sais pas ) MP moi et j'essaierais de vous combler !

Ce petit mot de la fin arrive justement à sa fin, désolée de ce pavé mais je tenais vraiment à répondre à quelques questions et à tous vous remercier. Si vous avez des questions ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dont vous voulez me faire part, ma messagerie est ouverte et je serais heureuse de vous lire & de vous répondre :D

Kisu ! _Soso-Kum_


	4. Le Général

**.o0 Chapitre III : Le Général 0o.**

Dans le Royaume du Bleu, tout repose sur l'héritage. Le travail de chacun dépend de leurs ancêtres. Si un homme est un meunier, c'est parce que son père, son grand-père, son arrière grand-père et ainsi de suite l'ont été. On obtient donc pas un rang dans la Cours grâce au travail fourni, mais grâce à papa, pour faire simple. Et la règle marchait également avec les natifs d'autres Royaumes.

Kise Ryouta, fils de Kise Nori, est donc devenu Général de la Chevalerie du Royaume du Bleu à la mort de son père. Mieux encore, il fait parti de la branche collatérale de la famille royale du Royaume du Jaune, son père étant un cousin du Roi actuel. Enrôlé dans la Chevalerie depuis ses quinze ans, c'est un expert du champ de bataille et un brillant stratège, dépassant de loin Daiki. Cela ne fait pas encore tout à fait un an qu'il est devenu le Général de la Chevalerie, mais la liste de ses exploits est déjà longue. C'est grâce à ses plans de bataille que le Royaume du Bleu a triomphé de celui du Pourpre. Il aurait mené la bataille contre le Royaume du Gris si le Roi ne lui avait pas demandé de revenir au palais.

En effet, le Général préparait ses troupes à se lancer à l'assaut du Pays du Gris quand un messager lui apprit que le Roi désirait qu'il revienne au palais le plus rapidement possible. Heureusement, Ryouta ne se trouvait pas loin de la frontière et a rapidement put rallier le Pays du Bleu. C'est pourquoi il se trouvait en ce moment devant le Roi Daiki.

- Tout d'abord, félicitation pour votre victoire contre l'armée du Royaume du Pourpre.

Recevoir un compliment de la part du monarque du Royaume du Bleu était glorifiant, qu'importe la raison. Tetsuya, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, comprit d'un seul regard que le blond prenait cette remarque très à cœur. Le bleuté ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de bien d'avoir assujettit un peuple, mais garda ses questions pour lui.

- Mes Conseillers ont du vous le dire, mais je m'en-vais pour le Royaume du Marron d'ici quelques heures afin de m'entretenir avec le Roi Kiyoshi.

- On m'en a en effet parlé. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'avez fait revenir alors que votre Chevalerie est encore aux frontières pourpro-grisaine*.

- J'ai besoin d'un homme de confiance tel que vous pour s'acquitter d'une mission plus importante.

Le Roi lui présenta le jeune turquoise qui s'inclina devant le Général. Ce dernier le salua en abaissant très légèrement son couvre-chef. Daiki lui expliqua alors qu'il ne pouvait pas emmener le jeune homme avec lui et qu'il désirait que le blond veille sur lui durant son absence. Il lui en donna pas les raisons mais Ryouta respectait trop le monarque pour le questionner. Le Roi lui apprit qu'il lui avait préparé une chambre non loin de celle de Tetsuya et que ce serait lui qui gérerait le château durant son absence. Etant descendant d'une famille royale du Pays du Jaune, Ryouta avait apprit à gérer un Royaume en imitant les adultes. Le souverain ne doutait donc pas de son efficacité.

Daiki ordonna à Seijurô d'accompagner Ryouta jusqu'à ses appartements, et le rouge obéit sans rechigner. Il coula un regard haineux au blond qui ne broncha pas et les deux quittèrent la salle d'audience sans s'adresser une traître parole.

Tetsuya se tourna vers son Roi, lequel semblait pensif. Le turquoise se demanda bien pourquoi Daiki avait choisi son talentueux Général pour veiller sur lui. Il serait plus efficace sur le champ de bataille qu'à ses côtés. Après tout, il y avait bien assez de personnes dans ce palais pour s'assurer que rien ne lui arrive. Le monarque n'avait définitivement pas choisi Ryouta pour rien...

- Viens avec moi.

Le Roi se leva et Tetsuya lui emboîta aussitôt le pas. Le turquoise remarqua vite où le menait son souverain : dans ses appartements. Pourquoi donc ? N'avait-il pas fort à faire pour son voyage ? Après tout, midi approchait. Et Daiki avait annoncé partir après son repas. Il n'allait certainement pas manger dans ses appartements. Quand le souverain arriva devant sa porte, il l'ouvrit et fit entrer son protégé.

Tetsuya senti alors sa cape tomber de ses épaules avant que Daiki ne se soulève avec facilité pour aller l'allonger sur le lit. Le turquoise n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait car le Roi plaquait ses lèvres désireuses sur celles du plus jeune, cherchant tout de suite à se glisser entre elles. Tetsuya le laissa rentrer, allant lui même rencontrer cette langue cajoleuse. Tandis qu'il embrassait son protégé, le souverain fit glisser ses mains sous sa tunique afin de la lui retirer. Il dut évidemment rompre le baiser pour ça mais il se hâta de les reconquérir.

Privé de son haut, le plus jeune gémit quand le Roi se mit à jouer avec ses tétons durcis, avant de les taquiner du bout des lèvres. Les joues rougies par le plaisir, Tetsuya plongea ses mains dans la chevelure bleue foncée du monarque, puis les descendit dans son dos dans le but de lui ôter sa tunique. Daiki comprit tout de suite que son vêtement dérangeait son protégé, alors il le retira lui-même, ainsi que son pantalon et celui du plus jeune. Ils ne leur restait que leur sous-vêtement, et le monarque nota avec un sourire satisfait la bosse dans celui du turquoise.

Plongeant son visage dans les cheveux clairs de son protégé, Daiki les huma à s'en remplir les poumons. Cette odeur, ce parfum qu'il dégageait était tout simplement exquis. Il ne pourrait réellement le définir...Il sentait plus bon encore que les fleurs sauvages du Pays du Rose. Il suffisait que le monarque inhale ce délicieux arôme pour devenir fou.

Quand le Roi jugea avoir assez torturé les boutons de chair de son protégé, il le libéra de sa prison de coton afin de satisfaire le membre gonflé de plaisir de son partenaire. Ce dernier poussa un long gémissement quand il senti la main du monarque se refermer sur lui. Lentement, Daiki commença ses va-et-vient, caressant le sexe de son protégé avec application. Les gémissements que laissait échapper Tetsuya ne laissait pas le Roi insensible, au point qu'il accéléra le mouvement. Le turquoise agrippa les cheveux du monarque, gémissant de plaisir, perdant son visage dans la chevelure sombre de son partenaire. Il respirait tellement fort que son cœur battait la chamade. Il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps...

Il poussa un râle de plaisir tout en se déversant dans la main désormais immobile du Roi. Ce dernier le relâcha et, le regardant dans les yeux, lécha ses doigts avec gourmandise. Tetsuya rougit devant un tel érotisme mais ne pipa mot. Cependant, il s'en voulait d'avoir eut du plaisir avant son souverain. Et il comptait bien arranger la situation. Le turquoise descendit du lit et se mit à genoux devant le Roi. Il commença tout d'abord à lui caresser doucement son membre, puis le prit en bouche. Le grognement de plaisir que poussa Daiki fit frissonner le plus jeune. Cela l'encouragea également à continuer. Il voulait vraiment lui faire plaisir. Et dire qu'il allait bientôt partir...

A cette seule pensée, Tetsuya senti son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte...Pourquoi ne l'emmenait-il pas ? Le turquoise aurait voulu lui demander, mais cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres ne voulant pourtant pas les franchir...

Les caresses que prodiguait la langue du turquoise sur le sexe de son souverain faisait gémir ce dernier sans retenu. Tetsuya y mettait d'avantage du sien, lui offrait plus de plaisir qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais Daiki n'allait pas s'en plaindre...Dans un grognement, il explosa dans la gorge du plus petit.

Haletants, les deux hommes reprirent difficilement leur respiration. Ils n'étaient jamais allé plus loin dans leurs ébats, mais cette étape leur convenait. Et puis, pour une fois que le turquoise participait activement sans y être forcé, Daiki n'allait pas tout gâcher en lui faisant du mal. Il voulait quitter son Pays avec l'image de son protégé souriant.

- Tetsuya mon chéri, tu devrais manger un peu plus. Tu n'as même pas fini ton ragoût, alors que je t'ai préparé ton préféré.

- Ca me fait bizarre de me dire que je ne le verrais plus pendant plus de deux semaines. Nous n'avons jamais été séparés si longtemps.

- Et bien profite de son absence pour faire des choses qu'il ne te laisserait pas faire. Sortir par exemple.

- Il a demandé au Général Kise de garder un œil sur moi, Rosa. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il me laisse sortir.

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, mon chéri.

Perché sur Foldrea, son étalon noir de jais, Daiki observa sa délégation. Près de lui, Seijurô venait de se mettre en selle. Son Conseiller lui apprit alors que tout était prêt et qu'ils pouvaient partir quand il le souhaitait. Le Roi jeta un œil vers les portes du palais. Sur le haut des marches, tout près de son Général, Tetsuya le regardait, imperturbable. Le monarque se doutait de la peine qu'il ressentait, mais il serait trop dangereux pour lui de quitter le château. Il ne risquerait rien auprès de Ryouta, il en était plus que certain.

Daiki lança un regard à Seijurô, et ce dernier comprit automatiquement le message.

- En route !

L'importante délégation se mit tout de suite en marche, guidée par le souverain. Devant les portes du château, Tetsuya regarda le Roi s'éloigner de plus en plus. Le claquement des sabots des chevaux sur les pierres s'amenuisa tandis que les cavaliers disparaissaient à l'horizon.

Ryouta suivit le départ des yeux jusqu'à ce que la cohorte soit trop loin pour qu'il puisse la voir. Quand il se tourna vers Tetsuya, il remarqua que ce dernier avait déjà disparu. Le blond soupira. Si l'autre commençait déjà à lui fausser compagnie, ça n'allait pas être simple de veiller sur lui. Il rentra prestement dans le palais et questionna les serviteurs. Aucun d'eux ne fut capable de lui dire où était parti le turquoise.

-Il n'a pas put disparaître, grommela-t-il.

Ne connaissant pas le château aussi bien que ceux qui y résidait, le Général dut le fouiller en long et en large à la recherche de Tetsuya. Quand il arriva aux cuisines, il fut accueillit part une servante qui lui demanda s'il désirait quelque chose. Ryouta lui demanda où il pourrait trouver le jeune turquoise et la domestique, qui était en fait Rosa, lui expliqua comment se rendre à la chambre de son petit protégé. Bizarrement, cela n'étonnait guère la vieille femme que Tetsuya fausse ainsi compagnie à son protecteur.

Un peu sur les nerfs d'avoir parcouru le château en long, en large et en travers, le Général ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte devant laquelle il venait d'arriver. Si la servante disait vrai, alors il y trouverait celui que le Roi voulait qu'il protège. Et la domestique ne lui avait pas menti. Debout dans la fenêtre, observant l'extérieur sans afficher la moindre émotion, Tetsuya regardait les villageois qui vaquaient à leurs occupations. Il ne réagit même pas quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur le Général.

Ce dernier pénétra dans la modique pièce, et il fut tout de suite attiré par le contenu des étagères. Pleins de petits flacons s'alignaient comme des soldats au front. Il savait que le Pays du Bleu était, en plus de la soie, réputé pour ses parfums. Néanmoins, il était étrange qu'une seule personne en possède autant.

- Tu disparais souvent comme ça ?

Tetsuya sursauta, s'arrachant à sa contemplation. Comme l'avait comprit Ryouta, le turquoise ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer. Il comprenait pourquoi le Roi voulait qu'il garde un œil sur lui. L'autre était tellement dissipé qu'il pouvait se faire assassiner sans même remarquer l'arrivée de son agresseur. La mission allait s'annoncer plus rude que la bataille qu'il venait de mener contre le Pays du Pourpre...

- En tout cas, je me demande bien pourquoi le Roi veut absolument que tu sois surveiller. Quel est ton lien avec lui ?

- Je suis sur courtisant.

- Ah d'accord son court-...Attends, son courtisant ? Mais ce n'est pas un travail de femme ça ?

- Il y a un problème si je suis un homme ?

- Bah...Je ne savais pas que notre cher Roi Daiki était de ce bord.

- De ce bord ?

- Qu'il aimait les hommes.

- Et c'est un problème s'il aime les hommes ?

- Oh non non, bien sûr que non. Et je suis bien mal placé pour le critiquer.

- Pourquoi ? Vous aimez les hommes aussi ?

- Je n'irais pas jusque là, mais je ne me suis jamais senti comblé auprès d'une femme.

- Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Bientôt dix-neuf ans.

- C'est un peu tôt pour tirer de telles conclusions non ?

- C'est moi ou tu es devenu maître de la discussion ?

Le turquoise se tût. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas un reproche de la part du Général. Ce dernier s'étonnait surtout de la répartie de son interlocuteur. Il semblait discret et soumis mais lorsqu'on lz laissait s'imposer, on était bien surprit par sa philosophie.

- Au fait, pourquoi portes-tu cette cape ?

Tetsuya se renfrogna. Bien sûr, il fallait s'y attendre. Il savait pertinemment qu'à un moment ou un autre, le Général le questionnerait sur ce vêtement. Mais que pouvait-il lui dire ? La vérité ? Cela le tenterait sûrement à le lui enlever, surtout qu'il venait de lui avouer son penchant naissant pour la gente masculine. Il lui fallait une excuse, vite. Ou alors un moyen rusé de se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

- Pour rien. Ne vous en souciez pas.

Néanmoins, Ryouta était un homme curieux. Et il n'était pas facile de lui retirer les idées qu'il avait en tête. Donc s'il voulait savoir pourquoi, il le saurait. Et cela, il se hâta de l'expliquer à son interlocuteur.

- Si ce n'est rien, alors enlève-la.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Cela ne vous concerne pas.

- Tu es sous ma responsabilité donc ça me concerne.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant.

- Si tu te défends ainsi, c'est que tu caches quelque chose.

- Je n'ai rien à cacher.

- Alors enlève-la.

- Non.

- Ne me force pas à l'enlever moi-même.

- J'aimerais vous voir essayer.

Tetsuya regretta aussitôt sa témérité. Rapide comme un serpent, le Général se glissa jusqu'à lui et attrapa un pan de sa cape dans ses grandes mains. Le turquoise tenta de le faire lâcher prise en tirant dessus, bien en vain. La peur lui broya l'estomac. Jamais personne auparavant n'avait tenté de lui enlever, parce qu'il craignait la colère du Roi. Mais ce dernier étant absent, les habitants du palais allaient-ils tous réagir comme le Général à la chevelure blonde ?

Le nœud retenant le vêtement finit par de défaire, le laissant tomber des épaules de Tetsuya. Ce dernier fut alors prit un vent de panique et s'assit contre le mur, la tête dans les mains dans un geste qui se voulait défensif.

Clignant des yeux, le Général analysa rapidement la situation. Il avait réussit à retirer la cape de son interlocuteur et ce dernier était replié sur lui-même, tremblant de tout ses membres. La magnifique chevelure turquoise de Tetsuya apprit tout de suite au blond qu'il était originaire du Royaume du Turquoise.

- C'est ça que tu voulais caché ? le questionna-t-il, perdu.

L'autre risqua un œil vers Ryouta. Ce dernier n'esquissait aucun geste visant à le toucher. Son parfum n'avait-il aucun effet sur le Général ou ce dernier était-il trop loin pour s'en imprégner ?

- Q-Quoi ça ? hésita le plus jeune.

- Que tu es un Turquais.

- Un Turquais ?

- Oui, un habitant du Royaume du Turquoise.

- Je n'en suis pas un.

- Bien sûr que si, tu n'as jamais vu la couleur de tes cheveux ?

- Quel est le rapport ?

- Ne savais-tu pas que la couleur de cheveux des habitants du continent témoigne de leur Royaume de naissance ?

Tetsuya lui jeta un regard dépassé. C'est impossible qu'il vienne d'un autre Pays puisqu'il a toujours vécu ici. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ignorait d'où il venait. Daiki ne lui en avait jamais parlé et le jeunot ne lui avait jamais posé la question.

Devant le mutisme du turquoise, Ryouta comprit tout de suite qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui disait. Il fit un pas dans sa direction mais l'autre tendit une main devant lui.

- N'approchez pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Ne sentez-vous rien ?

- Que devrais-je sentir ?

Tetsuya se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il s'était jeté lui-même dans la gueule du loup. Au point où il en était, autant tout lui dire. Ainsi, cette sale besogne passerait plus vite.

- Je...Depuis toujours, je dégage une odeur particulière qui rend complètement fou de désir quiconque l'inhale. C'est pour ça que j'ai cette cape et tout ses parfums. Pour cacher mon odeur.

Le Général resta abasourdit. C'était possible, une chose pareil ? Vu l'état du petit turquoise, ça avait l'air sérieux. Néanmoins, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fine du blond. Il s'accroupit devant Tetsuya qui rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, attendant l'inévitable.

- J'ai compris pourquoi sa Majesté m'a demandé à moi de veiller sur toi.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu n'as strictement rien à craindre de moi. Je n'ai plus d'odorat.

Plus d'odorat ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? A l'air complètement perdu du plus jeune, Ryouta comprit qu'il ne l'avait pas comprit.

- Je ne peux plus rien sentir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je l'ignore. Je pense que c'est à cause de ma première bataille. Un grand incendie s'est déclaré, je pense avoir inhalé trop de fumée. Depuis ce jour, je ne peux plus rien sentir. Le Roi le sait, c'est sûrement pour cela qu'il m'a choisi.

Tetsuya relâcha tout ses muscles, rassuré. Si le Général ne pouvait pas sentir le parfum naturel qu'il dégageait, alors il ne le toucherait pas. C'était si rassurant de pouvoir être à proximité d'une personne qui ne désirait pas la salir à la moindre bouffée d'air qu'elle prenait.

- Désolé d'avoir été brusque, s'excusa le blond. Je comprends maintenant que tes craintes étaient fondées.

Le turquoise accepta ses excuses en hochant doucement la tête. Ryouta s'installa à côté de lui et l'observa plus précisément. Tetsuya avait la peau très pâle, il ressemblait aux poupées de porcelaine que les petites filles du Pays du Rose aimaient habiller. Ses cheveux turquoise s'accordaient à merveille avec l'azur de ses yeux, rendant son regard candide et pénétrant à la fois. Il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant. Et le Général ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était diablement séduisant.

Alors une discussion commença entre eux. Tetsuya raconta son histoire au Général qui l'écouta avec attention. Ce parfum qu'il dégageait faisait de lui un être bien malheureux. Pire encore, il rêvait de s'instruire mais le Roi refusait, n'en voyant pas l'utilité. Pourtant, n'importe qui à la droit d'être éduquer s'il le désirait. Et Ryouta comptait bien aider ce jeune homme à rendre sa vie moins fade.

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, je serais ton tuteur ! déclara le blond avec ardeur.

- Mon tuteur ?

- Tout ce que tu désires savoir et que je sais, je le l'apprendrais. Je t'apprendrais le nom des Royaumes et leur Roi, les coutumes de chaque pays. Je t'apprendrais à lire et à écrire, les danses populaires, tous les animaux qui peuplent le continent. Je te promet qu'au retour du Roi, tu connaîtras plus que choses que lui.

A cet instant, Tetsuya oublia tout ses traquas. Le départ du Roi, sa malédiction, tout semblait si futile à présent. Jamais personne avant Kise Ryouta ne lui avait fait de si belles promesses. Il voulait lui apprendre tout ce qu'il a toujours désiré savoir. Il allait lui offrir tout ce qu'il a toujours rêvé.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un le voyait tel qu'il était...

Comme un _Homme_.

* * *

* _frontières pourpro-grisaine_ : frontières séparant le Pays du Pourpre & le Pays du Gris (cf. carte sur mon profil)

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 3 :D Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai galéré comme pas possible à l'écrire ! C'est fou j'avais les idées en tête mais je n'arrivais pas à les retranscrire Je suis donc assez déçue par ce chapitre, je voulais en faire un bien écrit pour la rencontre Kise/Kuroko mais j'ai lamentablement échouée...Désolée ;_;

En plus je trouve une fois encore que le chapitre est un peu mou...Mais j'ai mis un lemon :D Oui oui, je sais que vous êtes frustrées et que vous allez toutes m'immoler à la prochaine pleine lune mais ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que notre cher et tendre Kuroko se fera prendre 8D Épargnez son popotin encore un peu, pitié pour lui...

Certaines d'entre vous on du le voir, mais j'ai mis le lien de la carte du continent sur mon profil :D Bon la qualité n'est pas super top car comme je l'ai dis, je l'avais faite sur une feuille quadrillée mais j'ai légèrement foncée l'image sur photofiltre pour que vous voyez bien les Royaumes et leurs frontières. Vous pouvez en même temps admirer mon horrible écriture =3

Pour les remerciements, une fois n'est pas coutume, grand merci à _**Kinjiro1994**_, _**oAo**_, _**Serenna14**_, _**AliceGarden**_ & _**Blue**** Luminary**_ ainsi que _**Nyny & Ombrelle**_, _**Rikka Yomi**_, _**nistley**_,_** Kirinkai, **__**lala1995, **__**Blihioma**_, _**kimika su**_,_** Lysandera**_ & _**Zangyaku-sama**_qui me suivent depuis le début, et aux petits nouveaux soit_** Camille**_ & _**Caath** _! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma fiction ait autant de succès et je suis vraiment très heureuse qu'elle vous plaise ! (coeur)

Pour le mini-concours, la plupart des gagnants m'ont annoncé leur choix sauf Nyny & Ombrelle. N'aie pas peur de me dire ce que tu veux enfin ;D

En tout cas, Kinjiro1194 tu retrouveras Aomine nu dans ton lit ce soir, et Kirinkai tu retrouveras Kise. Ils ne sont pas simples à attraper les lascars, pourquoi vous m'avez demandé ces deux-là hein ? J'ai du utiliser un petit appât...*montre du doigt un Tetsuya complètement ligoté* Merci pour ta participation Kuro-chan, je peux désormais te laisser au bon soin de AliceGarden :D Vous n'oubliez pas de me les rendre hein ? C'est qu'ils sont un bon business... ;)

Si ce genre de petit concours vous plait j'essaierais d'en faire d'autre, je dois juste varier les lots car courir avec Aomine et écrire un OS avec lui et Kagami va vite me demander beaucoup de travail o/ D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas pouvoir vous offrir le prochain chapitre dimanche prochain tout simplement parce que mes parents sont (nouvellement) séparés et que le week-end prochain je suis chez ma mère qui n'a pas encore de réseau. Je peux emmener mon ordinateur portable et écrire là-bas, ce n'est pas le problème (enfin normalement) mais sans interdit difficile de le mettre en ligne...Donc il se peut que le chapitre 4 ait un peu de retard...

De plus mon nom de plume a changé 8D Vous avez du le remarquer, je ne suis plus Soso-Kum mais Moona-sama. Ca me correspond déjà un peu plus :D Bref, sur ce je vous laisse en vous faisant plein plein plein plein pleeeein de gros bisous :3

Kisu ! _Moona-sama_


	5. Premières Leçons

****_Il est fortement conseillé d'avoir la carte du continent sous les yeux pour le début de ce chapitre._

* * *

**.o0 Chapitre IV : Premières leçons 0o.**

Le Roi Daiki n'a jamais été réputé pour être friand de lecture. C'est pourquoi Tetsuya n'avait jamais mit les pieds dans la grande bibliothèque du château avant que Ryouta ne l'y emmène. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de livre de sa vie. Il y en avait de partout, chaque étagères étant remplies à craquer. Certains étaient d'ailleurs empilés dans les coins, faute de place. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une très longue table en bois au centre de laquelle s'alignaient plein de petits encriers.

Laissant son protégé s'asseoir sur l'une des nombreuses chaises en osier, le Général s'en alla fouiller dans les étagères ce dont il avait besoin pour son cours du jour. Il comptait apprendre à Tetsuya la géographie et l'histoire du continent. Il était doué depuis sa naissance d'une mémoire infaillible et pouvait reproduire tout ce qu'il voyait. Si son père ne l'avait pas fait rentrer dans l'armée, il aurait aimé devenir précepteur. Le turquoise lui donnait donc l'occasion de réaliser l'un de ses rêves, tout en comblant les siens.

Ryouta trouva vite ce qu'il souhaitait car, malgré les apparences, la bibliothèque était très bien rangée. Il se chargea de rouleaux et d'ouvrages puis rejoignit Tetsuya qui l'attendait sagement. Il s'installa face à lui et déposa sa lourde charge sur la table. Il commença par mettre tout ce qui concernait l'histoire d'un côté et tout ce qui concernait la géographie de l'autre. Enfin, il se saisit d'un long tube en bois et retira le bouchon de liège à son extrémité. Le Général en fit glisser un long parchemin qu'il déplia sur la table.

- Voici le continent Niji. Nous, nous sommes là.

Le Général désigna le Royaume le plus au nord sur la carte. Le Pays du Bleu était l'un des plus vastes d'après ce que voyait le Turquais.

- Le Royaume du Bleu, gouverné comme tu le sais par l'héritier de la famille Aomine, est très réputé pour ses parfums et ses vers à soie. D'ailleurs, la soie joue un très grand rôle dans l'économie du Pays car il est le seul à en produire, et les familles riches apprécient ce luxe, surtout les femmes du Pays du Rose. Il est frontalier avec le Royaume du Rouge, le Royaume du Turquoise, le Royaume du Vert et le Royaume du Pourpre.

Tandis qu'il énumérait les différents Pays, Ryouta les pointait du doigt. Tetsuya écoutait et observait avec attention, même si ses yeux étaient instinctivement focalisés par le Royaume du Turquoise. D'après son tuteur, c'était son Pays de naissance...

- Le Pays du Turquoise est le seul d'entre eux à ne pas être assujettit car il a gagné son indépendance grâce à l'aide apporté par le Pays du Jaune. Autrefois c'était une province du Pays du Bleu mais des Blanchais contre le pouvoir en place dans leur Royaume ont émigrés au Pays du Bleu. Ce sont ces deux populations qui ont créés les Turquais, et qui on voulu avoir leur indépendance. Une guerre civile à éclater entre la province et le reste du Royaume, et l'armée du Jaune s'est rangée aux côtés des Turquais, leur faisant gagner la guerre. Le Pays du Turquoise est notamment connu pour les mythes qu'ils aiment inventer et chanter. C'est en quelque sorte le Pays de la musique. Il est actuellement gouverné par le Roi Mikuo.

Une guerre d'indépendance ? Quelque part, le Pays du Bleu devait garder une certaine rancœur pour celui du Turquoise. Peut-être sa famille faisait partie des Turquais à être rester au Royaume du Bleu et qu'il avait confié leur fils au Roi pour éviter les représailles ? Tetsuya chassa cette idée de sa tête. Cliché, beaucoup trop cliché.

- Le Pays du Rouge que tu vois ici a été assujettit par le Royaume du Bleu il y a dix sept ans. La famille royale a été chassé de son palais, qui est devenu la résidence secondaire de la famille Aomine. Les Akashi sont devenu leurs Conseillers, leur enlevant ainsi tout droit politique sur leur Royaume. Le Pays du Rouge est surtout réputé pour ses pièces en métal, comme les fers à cheval et les armes. Ils sont également connu pour leurs tables en fer forgé dont raffole les nobles du Pays du Jaune.

Le Turquais connaissait déjà quelques informations sur le Pays du Rouge, notamment la déchéance de la famille Akashi. Seijuro, l'héritier légitime du trône, lui en avait souvent parlé lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Mais Tetsuya n'avait jamais réellement comprit le poids de ce vol de trône. Maintenant, il comprenait que c'était une dure humiliation pour son ami d'enfance de servir le fils du responsable de sa déchéance.

- Le Royaume du Jaune est, avec le Pays du Bleu et celui du Blanc, l'une des nations les plus puissantes et les plus vastes du continent. Les Jauniens sont des éleveurs de chevaux et leurs bêtes sont très demandés par les autres Royaumes. Leur Cavalerie est la plus compétente du continent. Il offre souvent sa protection aux Pays que souhaite assujettir le Pays du Bleu. Un traité de paix a été signé entre les Jauniens et les Bleuiens il y a soixante ans, les empêchant de se déclarer la guerre. Néanmoins, le Pays du Jaune est ennemi avec le Pays du Blanc qui a jadis enlevé des femmes du Pays du Rose. Le Pays du Jaune est gouverné par le Roi Koyama.

Le Général ventait son Pays, cela se ressentait dans le ton fier qu'il adoptait. Il arrivait que Daiki parle du Royaume du Jaune à Tetsuya. N'acceptant pas ses plans de conquête, la famille Kise offrait sa protection aux Royaume voisins. Les Jauniens avaient déjà le Pays du Violet, le Pays du Orange, le Pays du Turquoise et le Pays du Rose sous son aile. Ils projetaient même la libération du Pays du Rouge, mais puisque le traité empêchait les Jauniens et le Bleuiens de se déclarer la guerre, cette mission était perdue d'avance.

- Pour en finir avec les plus grands Royaumes, voici celui du Blanc, célèbre pour son coton. Néanmoins, nous ne pouvons en profiter car ce Pays est ennemi avec les deux autres puissances. Il a sous son aile les Pays du Gris et du Noir et revendique le Royaume du Turquoise puisqu'il est à l'origine de sa création. Le Royaume est gouverné par le Roi Shiro.

La leçon dura toute la matinée. Le Général lui présenta ainsi chaque Pays, racontant un petit bout de leur histoire, énonçant les mœurs et les coutumes du peuple, nommant leur souverain. Tetsuya était impressionné par le savoir de son aîné. Il semblait savoir tout sur tout. Il connaissait toutes les familles riches du continent, toutes les croyances. Son savoir semblait sans limite...

- Où avez-vous apprit tout cela ? le questionna le Turquais tandis que le blond feuilletait une encyclopédie.

- J'ai eu beaucoup de précepteur durant mon enfance. Faisant parti de la famille royale, même de la branche collatérale, j'ai été éduqué comme un Prince. Mais à partir de mes quinze ans, ils n'ont plus sut quoi m'apprendre car je connaissais tout ce que j'avais à savoir. J'ai continué à m'éduquer en dévorant les livres de toutes les bibliothèques que je trouvais. J'ai toujours eu une excellente mémoire, ce qui facilitait mon apprentissage. Bref, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

Il fit glisser le livre jusqu'à Tetsuya qui observa les pages avec attention. Ne sachant pas lire, il ne comprenait pas ce qui était marqué, donc ce fut davantage la carte qui attira son attention. Elle semblait représenter le continent Niji, mais il n'était découpé qu'en quatre Royaumes.

- Au tout début, Niji n'était séparé qu'en quatre Royaumes. Celui du Bleu, du Jaune, du Rouge et celui du Blanc. Les autres Pays se sont crées au fur et à mesure. Un Prince Bleuiens qui se marie avec une Princesse Rougienne créant ainsi le Pays du Violet, un Roi Jauniens qui épouse une Princesse Bleuienne créant le Pays du Vert, et ainsi de suite. Le continent passa rapidement à huit Royaumes : Bleu, Jaune, Rouge, Blanc, Violet, Orange, Vert et Rose. Des colons à la chevelure noire s'installèrent quelques années plus tard sur le continent, créant le Pays du Noir. Arrivèrent alors le Pays du Gris, du Marron et du Pourpre. Le dernier Pays en date est le Royaume du Turquoise dont je t'ai expliqué les origines.

- Vous voulez dire que le Pays du Rouge fait parti des Royaumes Fondateurs ?

- Ah, tu en as entendu parler ?

- Le Roi en parle quelques fois.

- Royaume Fondateur est le nom donné aux Pays qui sont à l'origine des autres. Ce sont d'ailleurs les plus puissants aujourd'hui encore, excepté le Royaume du Rouge qui a été chassé de son piédestal. C'est en parti parce qu'il s'agit d'un Royaume Fondateur que le Pays du Jaune désire le libérer du joug de la famille Aomine. Seule la famille Akashi a le droit de régner sur le Royaume du Rouge.

- Je connais l'héritier légitime.

- Oui, c'est le Conseiller du Roi, Seijuro. Ca doit être humiliant de travailler pour le responsable de sa déchéance.

- Le Roi n'est pas coupable, c'est son père.

-Je ne pense pas que Seijuro fasse la différence. Si Daiki était un bon monarque, il rendrait son Pays à ce jeune homme.

- Seijuro n'est pas fait pour régner.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- J'ai grandi avec lui. Il tyranniserait son peuple s'il devenait Roi. Il y a trop de colère en lui.

Le Général ne répliqua pas. Si Tetsuya avait réellement grandi avec l'héritier Rougien, il devait en savoir plus que lui sur sa personnalité.

- Il a perdu sa mère très tôt, continua le Turquais. Son père ne pouvant l'élever, il l'a confié à Rosa. Un an après, c'est de moi qu'elle reçu la charge. Il était guère plus vieux que moi, mais son cœur était déjà noir de haine. Plus d'une fois il m'a dit qu'un jour, il se vengerait de la famille Aomine. S'il arrivait un jour où il pourrait monter sur le trône du Pays du Rouge, je suis sûr que la première chose qu'il ordonnera, c'est le ravage du Pays du Bleu.

- Il serait tout de suite arrêté par la Chevalerie du Royaume.

- Et cela annoncera un retour à la case départ pour le Pays du Rouge, mais Seijuro, lui, sera exécuté sans aucune chance de se racheter.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Si tu savais tout ce qu'il m'a apprit, Rosa ! Savais-tu que le Pays du Rose était habité par les plus belles femmes du continent ?

-Tu m'as l'air bien enthousiasme mon chéri. Ce Général n'est pas si méchant que ça, finalement, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il l'était.

-Mais oui, mais oui.

Tetsuya ne répliqua pas, préférant avaler avec appétit une bouchée de la délicieuse galette préparé par sa mère adoptive. Depuis que Ryouta lui avait apprit le nom de chaque Royaume, il rêvait de tous les visiter, surtout celui du Turquoise. Il était curieux d'en savoir plus sur le peuple duquel il était originaire. Mais il savait que c'était impossible. Jamais on ne le laisserait quitter le château, surtout pour visiter un autre Pays. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était rêver...

**OoOoOoOoO**

Jamais Tetsuya n'avait aussi hâte de se lever le matin depuis l'arrivée du Général. Il voulait tellement apprendre qu'il attendait toujours le lever du soleil avec impatiente. Ryouta lui ayant enseigné la géographie et un peu d'histoire du continent, il avait décidé de changer un peu d'activité. Ils avaient passés trois jours enfermés dans la bibliothèque et ils avaient besoin d'air. Quoi de mieux alors qu'une petite balade à cheval ?

- Tu n'as jamais monté ? s'étonna le blond quand il communiqua son projet son jeune camarade.

- Je ne sors jamais du palais.

- Tu n'as donc jamais visité le Pays du Bleu ? C'est bien dommage, c'est un magnifique Pays. Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour ça. Bien qu'avant de prévoir des balades, il faut que je t'apprenne à monter...

Si Tetsuya avait souvent accompagné son Roi dans les écuries royales, jamais il ne s'était trop approché des magnifiques bêtes qu'elles abritaient. Venant d'un Pays où le cheval était aussi important que n'importe quel être humain, Ryouta trouvait cela inconcevable que le Turquais ne sache pas monter. De son œil expert, le Général examina chaque bête, cherchant la plus convenable pour le néophyte.

- Cette jument m'a l'air parfaite !

Il ouvrit la stalle et s'approcha de l'animal. Pas craintive pour deux sous, la jument se laissa caresser, appréciant la douceur de l'humain. Ce dernier lui passa un licol et la fit doucement sortir du box. Elle n'était pas très grande mais tout en finesse dans sa jolie robe blanche. Une unique tâche noire autour de son œil lui donnait un petit air de pirate.

- Je te présente Kloé. Vu sa taille, elle ne doit jamais être montée par le Roi ou sa Cours. Ce serait dommage qu'elle finisse sa vie entre l'enclos et l'écurie.

- S'il ne les monte pas tous, pourquoi le Roi en a autant ?

- Parce qu'il aime avoir de belles choses. La robe de Kloé n'est pas commune, il l'a sûrement acheté cher. Ce n'est pour lui qu'un bijou de plus à sa couronne. Bref, revenons à notre leçon. Tiens-la, je vais chercher sa selle et sa bride.

Mal à l'aise, Tetsuya attrapa le licol de la jument et regarda le Général disparaître dans une petite pièce. Il regarda l'animal qui restait bien calme, ses beaux yeux marrons fixés sur l'humain encapuchonné. Ryouta réapparut bien vite avec l'équipement de la jument. Il se hâta d'expliquer à Tetsuya comment harnacher.

- D'abord, tu mets ceci sur son dos, puis la selle. Tu la règles comme ceci, prenant garde de ne pas l'étouffer. Tu règles les étiers selon la taille de tes jambes. Pour la bride, tu lui mets le mords dans la bouche comme ça, puis tu attaches la sous-gorge et la muserolle. Il ne te reste plus qu'à passer les rênes par dessus ses oreilles et voilà, ton cheval est équiper.

Le turquoise ignorait s'il serait capable de recommencer seul l'opération, mais le blond ne le laissa pas réfléchir plus longtemps à la question. Il le fit se placer à gauche de l'animal et mettre un pied dans l'étrier. Puis, il le hissa sur la salle en lui faisant la courte-échelle. Perché sur la jument, Tetsuya laissa le blond lui chausser les étriers, puis suivi ses indications pour la prise en main des rênes.

- Les rênes passent sous l'auriculaire et ressortent entre le pouce et l'index. Tes pouces doivent être en contact avec la face brillante des rênes. Les ongles de tes mains se font face, tes pouces vers le haut. Le flot libre des rênes passe à droite entre la rêne droite et l'encolure.

Ryouta le fit se placer correctement sur sa monture, réglant les étriers à la bonne taille. Il corrigea sa position, le forçant à rester bien droit. Quand il le senti plus à l'aise, il fit marcher la jument dans l'allée des écuries, ne voulant pas l'effrayer dès sa première tentative. Le Turquais sentait les muscles de l'animal roulés sous sa robe luisante, et son pas le berçait. Il était très à l'aise et voulait en apprendre d'avantage. Le Général le fit alors sortir, s'assurant que personne ne se trouvait à proximité des jardins. Même si Tetsuya semblait tout à fait à l'aise, le blond hésitait à lâcher la bride de la jument. Si elle venait à s'emballer, il serait responsable de l'accident. Mais quand le Turquais lui fit lui-même la demande de marcher seul, Kise obtempéra.

Tetsuya se souviendrait toute sa vie de cette première expérience équestre. Kloé marchait tranquillement dans les magnifiques allées fleuries, répondant sagement aux ordres de son cavalier. Ce dernier restait toutefois hésitant dans quelques unes de ses démarches, notamment les demi-tours, où il tirait pas mal sur la bouche de l'animal. Mais la jument semblait comprendre qu'elle était montée par un néophyte et ne chercha pas un seule instant à se débarrasser de son cavalier. Quand la nuit commença à tomber, le Général reconduisit le turquoise et sa monture aux écuries. Là, Ryouta lui apprit à retirer l'équipement et à panser convenablement sa monture, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne fallait surtout pas la négliger.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Et oui, c'est ça l'équitation !

Tetsuya jura entre ses dents. Ryouta aurait put le prévenir des douleurs que provoquait l'hippisme. Il n'avait jamais eu si mal au derrière et aux cuisses de toute sa vie. Il ne pouvait plus s'asseoir sur une chaise sans couiner de douleur. Le Général trouvait la situation assez amusante, mais le Turquais était loin de partager son avis.

- Tu veux un massage ?

Avant que le plus jeune n'ait le temps de répondre, le Jauniens s'agenouilla devant Tetsuya assit sur son lit et attrapa sa cuisse gauche. Il commença alors à la malaxer doucement, sentant les muscles tendus sous ses doigts.

- Si c'est censé me soulager, c'est raté ! gémit le turquoise.

- Arrête un peu de te plaindre.

Le blond s'appliqua à sa tâche, ignorant les couinements de son patient. Ce dernier aurait voulu se dérober mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il appréciait le contact des mains de son protecteur contre sa peau. Ses doigts glissait contre son épiderme, appuyant parfois, malaxant après. Le Général massa ainsi les cuisses de l'apprenti cavalier, le soulageant un peu de sa douleur.

Quand il se recula légèrement et qu'il croisa les yeux azurs du Turquais, Ryouta senti que son cœur rater un battement. Cela faisait désormais deux semaines qu'il veillait sur lui. Le Roi Daiki leur avait fait parvenir un message dans lequel il leur annonçait qu'il resterait plus d'un mois dans le Pays du Marron. A la réception de ce message, le Général s'était senti heureux. Il pourrait ainsi passer plus de temps avec Tetsuya. Ce dernier ne le laissait pas indifférent, et il se sentait de plus en plus attirer par lui. Alors quand il se plongea dans l'océan de ses yeux, ses lèvres vinrent toutes seules de perdre sur celles du plus jeune...

* * *

Ahah :D Je sais que vous allez me maudire, mais je l'ai mérité 8D Oui, je n'avais pas prévu de chapitre cette semaine mais finalement j'ai réussis à écrire un peu samedi soir et là je viens de finir (à 22h45) donc autant le mettre en ligne ! Bon, vu que je n'avais pas trop le temps, le chapitre n'est pas super long...Disons que j'ai pleeeeins d'idées mais je les réserve pour plus tard 8D Dites vous que c'est seulement un prélude des évènements plus intéressants à venir ;)

Et aujourd'hui, je suis allée au cinéma de Lyon voir le film "Les Enfants Loups, Ame & Yuki". Ce film est juste génial, je vous le conseil vraiment ! Si vous l'avez vu, faites le moi savoir j'adorerais partager vos avis sur ce chef-d'oeuvre :D Maintenant, j'ai des loups plein la tête !

Bref, ça c'était mon petit moment racontage de vie =3 Je remercie une nouvelle fois qui tout ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, merci merci et remercie :D Vos conseils m'aident beaucoup et j'essaie de les mettre en application pour rendre votre lecture plus agréable. Si vous avez des conseils ou autre à me donner, n'hésiter surtout pas ! Pour les questions, n'ayez pas peur de les poser, le plus souvent j'y réponds implicitement dans les chapitres tout en y répondant réellement dans le petit mot de la fin.

D'ailleurs Nyny & Ombrelle, je suis contente que tu aies remarqué les liens entre les Royaumes et les personnages, j'ai bien cru que personne ne comprendrait ;_; Mais chaque Royaumes n'est pas assimilé à un personnage de KnB, il y aura pas mal de personnages inventés qui auront bien sûr qu'un rôle mineur dans l'histoire. Kirinkai, bravo, tu as remarqué l'allusion aux "dons" de copie de Kise :D Je lui ai aussi rajouté une excellente mémoire, je sais plus si c'est le cas dans le manga mais s'il copie, il doit aussi avoir une bonne mémoire non ? *logiquedemerde*

Ah aussi, sachez que moi je regarde l'animée, je ne lis pas les scans (du moins pas pour le moment) donc j'ignore totalement la psychologie d'Akashi. Bon, je m'aide un peu des autres fictions et des images que je trouve de lui mais je ne connais pas suffisamment le personnage pour lui offrir sa véritable psychologie. Donc n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire quand vous le trouvez OOC, que je puisse corriger ceci durant les prochains chapitres :D Et pour l'odorat de Kise, ne le plaignez pas, c'est un point très important de l'histoire :D

Je pense avoir fait le tour de tout ce que je devais dire (c'est déjà pas mal) donc j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous laisse, mes lectrices chéries (oui, je suis presque sûre que mon public est féminin mais s'il y a un garçon, qu'il témoigne de sa présence !)

Kisu ! _Moona-sama_


	6. Enfance

**.o0 Flash-Back : Promesses d'enfants 0o.**

- Mon chéri ne court pas comme ça dans les escaliers, tu vas finir par te rompre le cou !

Tetsuya s'arrêta net dans sa course, déposant ses magnifiques yeux sur sa mère adoptive. Une seconde plus tard, Seijuro entra en collision avec le turquoise et les deux gamins déboulèrent les dernières marches en roulé-boulé.

- Hmpf !

Morte d'inquiétude, Rosa se précipita vers ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses fils. Écrasé par Seijuro, Tetsuya suffoquait. La servante se hâta de relever les garçons, qui se frottait la tête en grimaçant.

- Tetsuya, pourquoi tu t'es arrêté d'un coup ? ronchonna Seijuro.

- Rosa m'a dit de ne pas courir dans les escaliers.

- Pas une raison...

- Les garçons arrêtez de vous chamailler, intervint Rosa. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous dis de ne pas courir dans le palais et encore moins dans les escaliers. Vous récoltez ce que vous semez.

- Ca veut dire quoi récolter ? demanda Tetsuya.

- Et semer ? ajouta Seijuro.

La servante poussa un léger soupir. Ces deux enfants lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. A quatre ans à peine, Tetsuya voulait déjà tout savoir sur le monde. Seijuro, de deux ans son aîné, s'éclipsait à longueur de journée dans l'armurerie dans laquelle il prétendait s'entraîner aux maniements des armes. Ce n'était pas là une activité acceptable pour un enfant de six ans.

Réajustant sa capuche, le petit turquoise attendait toujours la réponse de sa mère adoptive.

- Récolter c'est quand on ramasse les produits de la terre. Quand tu vois les villageois partir au champ le matin et revenir avec plein de fruits et des légumes, c'est qu'ils ont fait une récolte.

- Et semer alors ? fit Tetsuya

- Et bien c'est...

Rosa ne put finir sa phrase, car déjà Seijuro tapait l'épaule de son camarade et repartait en courant dans les longs couloirs du palais. Tetsuya se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite, laissant sa mère adoptive au milieu de sa phrase. La servante ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire. C'était agréable de les voir s'amuser comme ça, même si Seijuro aimait beaucoup embêter son cadet. Rosa remerciait chaque jour le Tout-Puissant d'avoir mit ces deux enfants sur son chemin...

**OoOoOoOoO**

Malgré ses quatre ans, Tetsuya avait tout de suite comprit quelque chose au palais. Lorsque Daiki l'appelait, il devait immédiatement le rejoindre, et ce dans les plus brefs délais. C'est pourquoi il s'éclipsait souvent lors d'une partie de cache-cache avec son ami aux cheveux rouge, qui attendait parfois des heures dans sa cachette.

Ce jour-là ne faisait pas exception. Seijuro répétait les règles à son camarade, le jugeant encore trop jeune pour tout bien retenir.

- Tu comptes jusqu'à soixante, tu te rappelles combien ça fait ?

- Oui, je dois lever six fois tout mes doigts.

- Exactement. Et tu gardes les yeux fermés, sinon c'est de la triche.

- D'accord.

- Alors vas-y, commence !

Aussitôt, Seijuro détala comme un lapin à la recherche d'une cachette. Tetsuya de son côté ferma ses yeux et, lentement, leva un par un chacun de ses doigts. Puisqu'il ne savait pas réellement compter, le rouge lui avait apprit ce petit procédé. Alors qu'il était arrivé à trente huit, l'enfant entendit une voix l'appeler. Aucun doute, c'était bien le Prince. Oubliant Seijuro et le jeu, il quitta le hall du château pour rejoindre Daiki. En chemin, il croisa son jeune camarade qui tentait de rentrer dans un gros coffre en bois. En voyant Tetsuya passer, Seijuro gonfla les joues.

- Tu triches !

- Non, le Prince m'a appelé.

- Pourquoi tu lui obéis comme un petit chien ? Lèche-botte !

- C'est quoi un lèche-botte ?

- Tetsu ! résonna une voix menaçante.

Le turquoise ne resta pas une seconde de plus avec son ami. Il se hâta de rejoindre les appartements du jeune Prince, qui n'était pas réputé pour sa patience. Quand il arriva enfin à destination, Tetsuya toqua doucement à la porte et entra tout de suite après. Daiki, immobile devant une immense tapisserie, ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Alors le plus jeune lui frôla doucement la main.

- T'as été long.

- Je suis désolé.

Le Prince tourna afin la tête vers son cadet. Ce dernier avait dix ans de moins que lui mais était d'un comportement exemplaire. Il avait eu raison de le confier à Rosa. Daiki remarqua alors que les beaux yeux de son protégé dévorait la tapisserie avec une curiosité sans borne.

- C'est le Royaume du Bleu. Un jour, je régnerais sur tout ça.

- Quand vous serez grand ?

- Quand mon père mourra.

- Il va mourir quand ?

- J'sais pas.

Tetsuya ne releva même pas l'impassibilité du Prince quant à la mort de son père. C'était comme s'il s'en fichait royalement. Enfin, Daiki ne rendait que la monnaie de la pièce de son géniteur. Ce dernier n'avait jamais de temps à accorder à son fils unique, sûrement à cause de ses origines.

En effet, le Prince n'était pas légitime. Le Roi Aoi avait perdu sa femme qu'il avait tant aimé avant qu'elle ne puisse lui donner de descendant, et s'était consolé dans les bras d'une de ses servantes. Quand cette dernière tomba enceinte, elle obligea le Roi à mettre son fils sur le trône au lieu de quoi elle révélerait sa liaison avec lui aux yeux de tous. Ne voulant pas ternir sa réputation auprès de son peuple, Aoi avait accepté le chantage à contrecœur. La servante mourut quelques années plus tard, laissant au Roi un gamin de deux ans. Sachant que Daiki serait l'unique enfant qu'il était digne de recevoir du Ciel, Aoi l'avait reconnu comme son seul héritier.

- Tu vas voir, quand je serais Roi, tout le monde me respectera.

- Moi je vous respecte déjà.

- J'le sais d'jà ça...

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Seijuro mon poussin, pourquoi est-ce que tu boudes encore ? s'enquit Rosa en voyant son protégé bougonner tout en maltraitant la peluche favorite de Tetsuya avec sa petite épée de bois.

- Tetsuya veut plus jouer à cache-cache avec moi.

- C'est parce que tu ne le laisses jamais se cacher.

- Normal, après je ne le retrouve pas.

- C'est le but du jeu, mon petit.

Tetsuya arriva alors dans la petite pièce, et s'empressa de sauver son doudou de son agresseur. S'en suivit alors une course poursuite entre les deux enfants, l'un voulant protéger sa peluche et l'autre cherchant à la décapiter. Rosa dut séparer les gamins avant qu'ils ne se bagarrent une nouvelle fois. Parfois, la servante ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point les bambins étaient différents.

Tetsuya était un enfant doux, curieux et calme malgré son jeune âge. Il ne supportait pas la violence, ne mangeait pas beaucoup et n'était pas très sportif. Il semblait vivre que de ses rêves et vouait au Prince une admiration sans borne. Il avait également le don de disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre, obligeant la servante à le chercher à longueur de journée. Rosa se rappelait encore du jour où Daiki était venu lui confier l'enfant de deux ans, sans lui expliquer d'où il venait...

Seijuro, contrairement à son camarade, était impulsif, grognon et souvent violent. Il lui arrivait d'être grossier même avec son propre père et se fichait pas mal des remontrances de ce dernier. Il croyait que tout lui appartenait, en particulier Tetsuya. C'est pourquoi il appréciait guère que ce dernier s'éclipse durant leur jeu pour rejoindre ce Prince. A six ans seulement, il haïssait déjà la famille Aomine de toute son âme. Akari avait demandé à Rosa d'élever Seijuro puisque son épouse était morte en couche. Seijuro n'avait donc jamais connu sa mère.

Quand l'heure du repas arriva, Rosa fit asseoir les deux garnements à table, prenant bien soin de ne pas les mettre côte à côte. Elle leur servit une galette de pomme de terre avec un bol de bouille de céréales fumant. Seijuro se jeta sur la nourriture comme un sauvage tandis que son cadet évaluait avec sérieux la constitution du repas.

- Rosa, ca veut dire quoi être amoureux ? demanda alors Tetsuya, brisant ainsi le silence.

- C'est quand on aime une autre personne très très fort.

- Et quand on la baise ! s'écria le petit rouge.

- Seijuro ! Où as-tu apprit ce genre de mot ?!

Le gamin ne répondit pas, enfournant plutôt une cuillère de gruau.

- Ca veut dire quoi baiser ?

- Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit mon poussin. Donc, être amoureux c'est quand on adore une autre personne et qu'on veut passer beaucoup, beaucoup de temps, vivre et avoir des enfants avec elle. Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu ça mon chéri ?

- Le Prince m'a dit qu'il devait épouser la Princesse du Pays du Rose mais qu'il ne voulait pas parce qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle.

- Moi chui sûr qu'il est amoureux de toi, commenta Seijuro.

- C'est grave s'il est amoureux de moi ? s'effraya Tetsuya.

- Ouais, ca voudrait dire qu'il est gay ! déclara son ami d'enfance.

- Jeune homme, je veux vraiment savoir qui t'apprends ce genre de mot. Et on ne critique pas son Prince de la sorte !

- N'empêche que c'est dégoûtant.

- Ce n'est pas dégoûtant, l'amour ne répond à aucune règle, à aucun critère. Il ne doit pas forcément unir un homme et une femme. Chaque être à sa façon d'aimer.

- C'est dégoûtant quand même...bougonna Seijuro.

Tetsuya n'entendit pas la servante rabrouer le petit Rougien. Il repensait à la définition de l'amour que lui avait donné Rosa. On vivait donc avec son amoureux et on passait beaucoup de temps avec ? Alors il se pouvait vraiment que le Prince soit amoureux de lui ? Non ce n'est pas possible parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir des enfants, puisqu'ils étaient des garçons...

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Je me vengerais.

Tetsuya tressaillit.

- Ils regretteront tous le jour où je suis sorti des entrailles de ma mère.

Sa voix rauque trahissait les sentiments qu'il refusait de laisser apparaître sur son visage fermé.

- Ce n'était pas lui qu'ils visaient, c'était moi. Mais ils sont trop lâches pour m'attaquer directement.

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du corps étendu devant lui.

- Mais tu verras, ils paieront, tous autant qu'ils sont.

Le turquoise déposa ses yeux céruléens sur Daiki. Les poings serrés, le Prince fixait la dépouille de son père, les sourcils froncés. Il ne pleurait pas, puisqu'il ne pleurait jamais. Néanmoins, la rage déformait ses traits.

- Je les tuerait de mes propres mains sans aucun remords.

Le Roi Aoi avait pourtant encore de longues années devant lui. Personne n'avait été capable de déterminer les causes de sa mort. Ou alors, ils ne voulaient pas l'avouer au Prince courroucé.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils te prendront pour cible aussi. Mais je ne les laisserait pas faire. Je te fais la promesse de te protéger contre tout ces rats.

Le cœur de Tetsuya rata un battement. Sept ans seulement, et pourtant il comprenait le poids des paroles du nouveau Roi du Pays du Bleu.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_- Quoi ? Vous vous êtes embrassé ? T'es dégoûtant Tetsuya, dégoûtant !_

La tête basse, Tetsuya déambulait dans les couloirs du palais comme un fantôme. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction qu'avait eu Seijuro en apprenant la relation qui s'établissait entre lui et le Roi. Le turquoise n'avait certes que treize ans mais son enfance était loin derrière lui désormais, et était plus mature encore que les adultes du château. Il comprenait mieux que quiconque les tourments dans le cœur du Roi et il était de son devoir de calmer ces tempêtes.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de dégoûtant d'embrasser un homme ? Les lèvres de l'adolescent étaient encore roses des baisers fiévreux qu'il avait partagé avec son souverain. Ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable, loin de là. Tetsuya n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'émotion en un laps de temps aussi réduit. De longs frissons avaient traversés tout son épiderme alors qu'une bouche désireuse dévorait ses lèvres avec délectation.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait appeler ça de l'amour. Rosa lui avait bien expliqué ce que c'était, et la définition que lui avait donné la servante était forcément vraie pour le turquoise. Oui, il vivait avec Daiki et aimait passer du temps avec lui, mais ils ne pouvaient pas avoir des enfants. Donc, ce n'était pas de l'amour. Bien sûr, Rosa avait tenté de se rattraper en disant à son protégé que la mise au monde d'un enfant n'était pas obligatoire dans un couple mais l'adolescent n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer la chose autrement. Les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour le monarque étaient trop confus pour qu'il puisse les nommer convenablement.

Une voix familière retenti et le jeune homme reconnu le Roi sur le champ. Ne voulant pour rien au monde le faire attendre, Tetsuya se hâta de rejoindre les appartements royaux. Les deux sentinelles postées aux portes du logis du Roi s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer, habitués à le voir venir souvent. Comme à l'accoutumé, Daiki était affalé sur son magnifique fauteuil de velours bleu foncé, vêtu le plus simplement du monde d'une tunique et d'un pantalon de soie.

- Vous m'avez demandé, sire ?

- Viens par ici.

Docile, l'adolescent s'approcha. La seconde d'après, un flot d'émotion le submergera tel un tsunami. Daiki avait fondu sur sa bouche comme si sa vie en dépendait. Déjà sa langue venait taquiner sa timide compagne. Tetsuya ne savait comment réagir. Jamais le Roi n'avait été comme ça avant, peut-être était-ce parce que, désormais adulte, il ressentait le besoin de se satisfaire sexuellement ? Bien que l'idée d'être un objet de sexe ne ravissait pas le turquoise, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester insensible aux baisers fiévreux de son monarque.

Une main retenant la tête du turquoise pour ne pas qu'il se dérobe, Daiki dévorait l'orifice buccale de son cadet. Il n'avait pas besoin de sentir sa délicieuse odeur pour ressentir du désir pour lui. Tout en Tetsuya respirait la candeur, l'innocence, la pureté. Et ça, ça le rendait ivre de désir, le plongeant dans une libido sans limite. Il aurait voulu déshabiller son cadet sur le champ et lui faire l'amour toute la nuit mais il ne voulait pour rien au monde l'effrayer. Mieux, il voulait le guider petit à petit jusqu'à l'acte afin qu'il y soit consentant et qu'il y prenne du plaisir. Pour le moment donc, Daiki s'en tenait aux lèvres gonflées de plaisir du turquoise.

Leur ballet humide dura un moment, bien que les danseurs aient quelques fois prit quelques secondes de repos pour reprendre leur souffle. Parfois, la langue du Roi allait taquiner les joues et le palais de Tetsuya, qui frissonnait de plaisir. Évidemment, le Roi sentait chacun des tressaillements de son protégé et s'en délectait. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Tetsuya respirait tellement fort que le Roi n'entendit même pas la cloche de l'Église sonner ses six coups.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Depuis ces événements, Tetsuya avait été installé dans une chambre contiguë aux appartements du Roi, ce qui avait peu ravis Rosa et Seijuro. Pour l'adolescent, se rapprocher ainsi de son monarque lui prouvait que ce dernier lui accordait beaucoup d'attention. Bien que Daiki se montre parfois brusque et violet avec lui, il savait qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès. Jamais personne ne lui avait apprit à montrer ses sentiments, alors il les imposait. Il n'avait jamais connu l'amour d'une mère comme Tetsuya grâce à Rosa.

La relation entre le Roi et l'adolescent avançait lentement, mais Tetsuya n'arrivait toujours pas à appeler ceci de l'amour. Après tout, ils ne s'échangeaient aucun mots doux : seulement des baisers sauvages et humides. Cependant, le turquoise aimait la sensation des lèvres du monarque contre les siennes. Parfois il avait encore l'impression de les sentir contre sa peau. D'un côté comme de l'autre, ils étaient devenus complètement dépendant l'un de l'autre...

_- Je suis sûr qu'ils te prendront pour cible aussi. Mais je ne les laisserait pas faire. Je te fais la promesse de te protéger contre tout ces rats. Tu verras Tetsuya, je ne laisserais jamais rien t'arriver, jamais. Je te l'ai promis et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Fais-moi confiance. Un jour, nous pourrons vivre dans la quiétude, j'y veillerais personnellement. Pour le moment attends, guette. Sois attentif, patient. Et surtout, aime moi, comme jamais personne avant n'a aimé un autre._

* * *

Et voilà le flash-back, récompense d'AliceGarden :D J'espère qu'il te conviendra car ce n'est qu'après avoir écrit trois pages Word que j'ai réalisé que je mettais plus en avant la relation entre Tetsuya et Seijuro plutôt que ce que tu m'avais demandé, soit du AoKuro. J'ai essayé de me rattraper, j'espère vraiment que tu aimeras !

J'en ai profité pour décrire un peu le passé, ou du moins l'origine de la naissance de Daiki, et aussi un peu celle de Seijuro, afin que vous en sachiez un peu plus sur les personnages :D

Comment ça j'ai fais exprès de mettre un flash-back à ce moment de l'histoire ? Non non, ce n'est vraiment pas fait exprès 0:) Bon j'avais ce flash-back était une bonne occasion de vous faire lambiner encore un peu. Je m'étonne moi-même d'être aussi cruelle *rire démoniaque*

Pour la petite question qui m'a été posées récemment, oui les autres membres de la Génération des Miracles apparaîtront mais au fur et à mesure :) Nous en avons déjà quatre sur six, ce qui n'était pas trop mal non ? ;D

Oh et, mes chères partisanes du AoKuro, je suis navrée de vous apprendre que moi je suis pour le KiseKuro donc arrêter de menacer de mort notre beau blondinet, ça ne changera rien mouhahaha *s'étouffe dans son rire diabolique* Mais nous ne sommes à l'abris de rien, je vous réserve plein de tournants... ;)

Comme d'habitude, un graaaand merci à toutes celles qui me suivent, qui me donnent pleins de supers conseils et qui ne disent que du bien de ma fiction. Je suis réellement contente qu'elle vous plaise et que vous appréciez tant mon style d'écriture. Je le critique souvent mais puisqu'il vous plait, alors je suis très contente :D Merci aussi à celles qui me font de la pub ( oui, comme toi Kaita-Chan :D ), je suis super contente de voir de nouveaux lecteurs s'arrêter sur ma fiction :D

Voilà voilà je ne raconte pas d'avantage ma vie, je vous fais de gros gros bisous !

Kisu ! _Moona-sama_


	7. Le Cri du Coeur

**.o0 Chapitre V : Le Cri du Cœur 0o.**

Le temps c'était comme arrêté, figé. Plus aucun bruit ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Ni la course de la trotteuse sur son horloge, ni le brouhaha des villageois, ni même les battements pourtant effrénés de son propre cœur. Pendant quelques infimes secondes, il s'était laissé tenter par les lèvres douces et humides du Général. Mais un éclair bleu foudroya son cœur.

Il repoussa doucement le blond de sa force maigrelette.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Vous devriez pouvoir comprendre…Quand nous offrons notre fidélité à quelqu'un, le tromper est la pire des trahisons en ce monde. C'est encore pire que la désertion. N'ai-je pas raison, Général ?

Chacun de ces mots étaient une épine en plus dans le cœur de Ryouta. Si Tetsuya refusait de trahir Daiki, alors pourquoi, pendant ces petites secondes, avait-il répondu à ses baisers ? Le blond l'avait senti : les lèvres du Turquais c'étaient légèrement fermées pour accueillir les siennes. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce brusque changement d'avis, ce rapide retour à la raison ? C'était comme si, d'un seul coup d'un seul, le turquoise s'était rappelé de son Roi. Cela voulait donc dire que le Général avait réussit à faire oublier le monarque à celui qu'il aimait pendant un petit moment. Quelques secondes certes, mais c'était déjà ça.

Il avait été trop pressé. En même temps, difficile de résister à ses lèvres roses et fines légèrement entrouvertes. C'était un appel clair au baiser, tout simplement. Mais Ryouta avait tiré une conclusion de cette expérience : il parvenait à effacer Daiki des pensées de Tetsuya. Maintenant, il fallait monter le reste des échelons, lentement, pas à pas. Ce n'est que petit à petit que le Général parviendra à chasser ce Roi de son piédestal. Cette guerre sera plus difficile que celle menée au Pays du Gris, et opposera deux brillants stratèges…

_On verra qui de nous deux est le meilleur sur ce champ de bataille, Majesté…_

**OoOoOoOoO**

L'incident, si nous pouvons appelé ceci ainsi, fut vite oublié. Du moins, c'est ce que les deux protagonistes laissaient paraître. Si Tetsuya s'en voulait d'avoir brisé le cœur du Général qui était si attentionné envers lui, ce n'était que partie remise pour Ryouta. Il n'abandonnerait pas. Il se savait être le seul digne de le posséder, puisqu'il était le seul à ne pas pouvoir sentir son parfum exquis et donc qui voyait l'âme qu'il possédait et non le corps qu'il habitait. Quoi que ce corps l'attirait de plus en plus, et pas de façon très saine, soyons honnête. Néanmoins, le Général gardait ses observations pour lui.

Bien qu'un malaise subsista entre eux pendant une journée, ils purent rapidement se reparler comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé. Le Général, toujours aussi guilleret dans les actions qu'il entreprenait, alternait journée à la bibliothèque et journée aux écuries.

Ce jour-là, Ryouta avait décidé de lui apprendre à lire. Pour lui, en plus de l'équitation, la lecture était une activité qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Ayant reçu une éducation quasi-princière, le Général était un homme cultivé qui aimait partager son savoir avec autrui. Il avait donc choisi un roman très simple et court, le genre de livre que lisaient les enfants de villageois quand ils avaient le luxe d'aller à l'école. Ryouta en avait toujours un sur lui afin de faire la lecture aux marmots quand il s'arrêtait sur les places des villages dans lesquels il se promenait parfois.

Assit sur l'un des magnifiques bancs de pierre du parc du palais, Ryouta découpait chaque mots en syllabe et produisait le son que la combinaison formait. Elève sérieux et attentif, Tetsuya se répétait les sons mentalement. Quand le Général lui demanda de lire la première phrase, le Turquais dégluti.

- Il é…tait une fois, dans un pai…pays loin…tain, vivait un Roi très avare.

- Pas mal ! Passons à la seconde phrase…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Malgré quelques accrochages, Tetsuya apprenait vite. En une journée, il avait réussit à lire le premier chapitre du petit ouvrage. Néanmoins, c'était surtout de la répétition. Ryouta devait le tester sur un texte inconnu, sinon ce qu'il faisait ne rimait strictement à rien. Le lendemain donc, il prit le Turquais par surprise. Plutôt que l'emmener aux écuries pour une nouvelle leçon d'équitation, il le mena à la bibliothèque. Il le fit s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils et lui mit un ouvrage entre les mains. Rien à voir avec celui pour gosse de la veille. Celui-là, c'était un auteur célèbre qui l'avait rédigé. C'était de la littérature, de la vraie.

- Contrôle surprise ! Voyons si la leçon d'hier a servi à quelque chose.

Le blond s'installa sur un fauteuil face au Turquais et attendit que ce dernier lui fasse la lecture. Tetsuya regarda tour à tour l'ouvrage et le Général, hésitant. Finalement, il ouvrit le bouquin et observa les premiers mots quelques instants, histoire d'évaluer ce qui l'attendait. L'écriture était beaucoup plus petite et les formes plus fines. Rien à voir avec les grosses lettres majuscules du conte de la veille. Prenant une grande inspiration, le turquoise commença la lecture.

- Chapitre un : Lu…cy ? Lucy regarde dans une ar…moire. Il était une fois quatre enfants qui s'appelaient Péter, Suzen, Edemunede et Lucy. Cette histoire raconte ce qui leur arriva…

- C'est bon, arrête-toi ici. C'est pas trop mal si on s'appuie sur le fait que la calligraphie et le style d'écriture sont différent. Mais les prénoms des personnages se disent Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy.

Durant l'heure qui suivie, Ryouta fit lire plusieurs passages à Tetsuya afin d'améliorer encore un peu sa lecture. Puis ils commencèrent l'activité normale de la journée. Le Général et son protégé sellèrent leurs chevaux et quittèrent les écuries après s'être assurés que personne ne les voyait.

Depuis quelques leçons maintenant, le blond montait aussi, laissant ainsi le Turquais en parfaite autonomie. Perché sur Moélys, sa jolie jument alezane, Ryouta observait souvent Tetsuya, qui s'améliorait de jour en jour. Il avait surtout arrêté de tirer sur la bouche de Kloé qui semblait apprécié cet état de fait. Il était à l'aise aux trois allures et le blond commençait à le faire sauter de petites hauteurs. Néanmoins, pour la seconde fois le même jour, le Général prévoyait un petit écart à la leçon normalement prévue.

Alors que le Turquais trottait en zigzaguant entre les parterres de fleurs, le blond vint à sa rencontre.

- Ca te dis une petite balade ?

- Dans les jardins ?

- Oh non, tu commences à les connaître par cœur. Je pensais à une balade hors du palais.

Tetsuya blêmi.

- Hors du palais ? Ce n'est pas un peu…risqué ?

- Tu ne crains rien avec moi, enfin !

- Mais si on se fait voir ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je pensais aller dans la forêt qui s'étend au nord ouest du palais. Personne n'y va, c'est trop loin des villages. Et puis les Bleuiens ont bien d'autre chose à faire qu'à se balader dans les bois à cette heure-ci.

- Je ne sais pas trop…

- Aller, ça te fera du bien de sortir un peu. De voir d'autres choses. Profites-en car quand le Roi sera de retour, tu ne pourras plus sortir aussi facilement.

Prendre le Roi comme argument, c'était là une façon de se valoriser par rapport à ce dernier. Comme si le Général voulait dire « _tu vois avec moi tu es libre, mais pas avec Daiki_ ». C'était implicite, très implicite même, mais efficace. Du moins, le blond l'espérait. Si le Roi pouvait se venter d'être plus puissant et plus riche que Ryouta, ce dernier prônait son humanité et comptait sur cette dernière pour faire pencher la balance de son côté.

Tetsuya ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Ryouta mettait déjà Moélys au galop, prenant la direction de l'arrière-cour. Peu rassuré, le turquoise le suivit tout de même. Il retrouva le blond près d'une petite porte en bois sur laquelle il tirait de toutes ses forces. Les gonds étaient rouillés, mais la porte finit par s'ouvrir en poussant un gémissement à faire froid dans le dos. L'ouverture était à peine assez haute et large pour que les deux bêtes y passent, donc Tetsuya du mettre pied à terre. Il suivit Kise à l'extérieur du château et abouti devant un petit marais malodorant. Des moustiques volaient à la surface de l'eau créant un bourdonnement agaçant. Kloé menaçait déjà les mouches en fouettant sa queue contre sa croupe.

Le blond se boucha le nez en grimaçant après s'être remit en selle. Tetsuya l'imita en silence, cachant mal son inquiétude. Il venait de quitter le château. Il avait brisé l'une des règles qu'avait autrefois décrété Daiki.

« _Tu ne quitteras jamais le château sans moi_. »

Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine du plus jeune comme un serpent sournois visant sa nuque. Mais que faisait-il ? Il était en train de s'éloigner du bon chemin qu'il avait autrefois suivit sans aucun écart. Mais le Général était arrivé, et sa vie avait été chamboulée. Positivement comme négativement. Certes il lui apprenait à lire et à monter, mais il l'incitait également à violer les règles du monarque le concernant. Bon, il se pourrait que Daiki n'apprenne jamais cette escapade hors de son palais, mais l'idée seule de le trahir lui donnait la nausée.

Alors qu'il reprenait ses rênes, Tetsuya jeta un regard en coin vers Ryouta. Il devait être honnête : c'était un très bel homme. Tout en grâce et en finesse, ses cheveux blonds s'alliant à merveille avec ses magnifiques yeux ambrés. Sa tunique et ses braies vermeils s'accompagnait d'un élégant chapeau d'où fusait deux plumes : une grande jaune et une plus petite bleue. Tetsuya devinait que ses plumes avaient une signification, mais il ignorait laquelle. Il comptait bien se renseigner un jour sur ce qu'elles représentaient.

- Je me demande pourquoi Daiki n'a pas encore fait assécher ce marais. Il sent vraiment mauvais. Eloignons-nous vite.

Il enfonça doucement ses talons dans le ventre de Moélys qui prit automatiquement un petit galop. Kloé imita sa congénère, s'éloignant de cette eau verte et stagnante. Les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent progressivement du palais fortifié, creusant un peu plus un sillon de culpabilité dans le cœur affolé du jeune Turquais.

Tetsuya suivait Ryouta de près, soucieux de se retrouver seul au-delà des remparts. Le Général souriait largement, visiblement heureux de galoper avec autant de liberté. Il n'y avait plus les hauts murs blancs du palais pour le garder prisonnier. Sa monture progressait sans avoir à se soucier des parterres de fleurs ou des occupants du château. La belle crinière chocolat de Moélys dansait avec le vent, secouée par ses longues et élégantes foulées.

Les deux cavaliers gravirent une pente douce, et c'est une fois arrivé en haut que le blond s'arrêta. Le Turquais suivit son regard et là, son souffle fut coupé.

De leur position, les deux jeunes hommes avaient une vue magnifique le Royaume du Bleu. Ils apercevaient le château, majestueux et imposant, à leur gauche ainsi que les dizaine de villages qui s'étendaient à perte de vu. Le plus grand d'entre eux se situait au pied du palais. Les toits en chaume des maisons ressemblaient à des petits trous de taupes sur un gazon impeccable. Les élevages de ver à soie se reconnaissaient par leur superficie, puisque la sériciculture était la principale source économique du Royaume. Il y avait également quelques champs, de légumes comme de fleurs, mais plus en périphérie du palais.

Tetsuya se doutait bien qu'il ne voyait pas l'intégralité du Pays du Bleu, puisqu'il faisait parti des Royaumes les plus vastes. Mais le panorama que lui offrait cette petite colline réveillait en lui un désir d'évasion et une soif intarissable d'apprendre. Il voulait visiter tout ces villages, tout ces élevages. Il voulait apprendre à faire pousser des légumes et à tisser la soie. Le turquoise rêvait de se lier au commun des mortels.

- C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

Le Turquais sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas remarqué que le Général l'observait depuis quelques minutes déjà, ravi des étoiles qui brillaient au fin fond de ses prunelles céruléennes. Kise avait raison : le Pays du Bleu était magnifique. Les villages répondaient à des règles strictes et régulières d'organisation, leur donnant un air presque sérieux.

- Oui, magnifique. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose de semblable.

- Normal, puisque c'est la première fois que tu sors du château.

Tetsuya baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Après tout, il n'avait jamais voulu être ainsi privé de liberté. Mais avant que Kise ne lui fasse remarquer, le turquoise ne s'en était jamais réellement soucié. Tout ce qu'il lui important, c'était que son Roi soit satisfait. Sa petite personne ne lui importait pas ou peu. Au contact du Général, il développait un égoïsme qui le changeait. La preuve : il avait quitté l'enceinte du château et ne s'en souciait presque plus…

- Je voulais juste te montrer un peu le Pays du Bleu, autrement que par la fenêtre de ta chambre. La forêt se trouve un peu plus à l'ouest, dans la partie occidentale du Royaume. Suis-moi !

Le Général fit faire demi-tour à sa monture et la lança de nouveau au galop. Ne voulant se laisser devancer, Kloé se hâta de prendre également de la vitesse afin de courir au même niveau que Moélys.

Tetsuya adorait la sensation du vent fouettant son visage et dansant dans ses cheveux. Il avait resserré le nœud de sa cape pour que la capuche de celle-ci ne se retire pas. Il voulait éviter quelque accident que ce soit pour sa première escapade. Même s'il rêvait de s'en débarrasser afin de profiter pleinement des sensations ressenties lors d'un tel galop, le Turquais se refusait à l'enlever.

La forêt se dessina peu à peu à l'horizon, le marron des arbres tranchant avec le vert de la plaine. Cette partie fertile du Royaume ne pouvant être exploitée à cause de ses nombreuses collines, la nature y régnait en seule maîtresse, rendant l'endroit fort agréable. Comme le lui avait promit le Général, Tetsuya n'aperçut personne depuis qu'il avait mit un pied à l'extérieur. Pour un Jaunien, il connaissait vraiment bien la géographie du Royaume du Bleu. Son savoir semblait illimité.

Les montures ralentirent quand elles pénétrèrent dans le sous-bois. L'odeur de l'humus mêlée à celle de la terre plut aussitôt à Tetsuya qui s'en rempli aussitôt les poumons. Ca sentait la liberté. Les oiseaux gazouillaient au dessus de sa tête, et il aperçut même un écureuil grignoter un gland entre les racines d'un chêne. Les animaux ne semblaient pas terrifier par les humains et vivaient leur vie sans se soucier de leur présence. Au pas, les deux cavaliers observèrent les alentours dans un silence religieux. Le turquoise capta alors un mouvement entre les arbres. Un petit animal brun clair au dos tacheté de blanc pointa le bout de son museau, suivant sa mère de près.

- Tu devrais l'enlever.

La biche et son faon s'enfuirent aussitôt dans les buissons, tandis que le cœur de Tetsuya ratait un battement

- Enlever quoi ? s'enquit le turquoise.

- Ta cape.

- Ma cape ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne risques rien dans les bois. Personne ne vient jamais. Et puis tu pourrais rester accrocher à une branche à cause d'elle.

- Ce n'est pas prudent, je préfère la garder.

- Fais moi confiance, je te dis que jamais personne ne vient part ici. Les Bleuiens sont trop occupés, surtout à cette heure-ci. Elle te gêne, ça se voit. Profites-en, ce n'est pas souvent que tu pourras te dépouiller de ce vêtement. Accroche-la sur cette branche là, et nous la récupérerons au retour.

Tetsuya hésita. Même si Ryouta semblait certain qu'ils ne croiseraient personne, rien n'était totalement sûr. S'ils tombaient sur quelque personne que ce soit, son odeur le trahirait sur le champ. Certes le Général le protégerait, mais la garder leur éviterait pas mal d'ennui. Mais d'un autre côté…Il est vrai qu'elle entravait pas mal ses mouvements. Et maintenant qu'ils allaient progressés dans un espace où il était facile de s'accrocher, elle ne lui causerait que des soucis…

Ses doigts tremblant lâchèrent les rênes sur l'encolure de Kloé et remontèrent jusqu'au nœud de la cape. Il le défit lentement, fit tomber le vêtement de cuire de ses épaules puis le suspendit à une branche de chêne. Le turquoise jeta un petit regard au Général qui lui répondit avec un sourire rayonnant.

Le malaise qu'il ressenti en abandonnant sa cape fut vite dissipé. La forêt regorgeait de fleurs sauvages aux odeurs enivrantes et de petits animaux curieux qui venaient renifler les cavaliers. Ryouta se retrouva même avec un pivert perché sur son chapeau, ce qui fit éclater Tetsuya de rire pour la toute première fois depuis fort longtemps. Cette hilarité toucha le Général au plus profond de son être, et son ego le félicita pour avoir fait rire l'homme qu'il aimait. Il n'y a rien de mieux en ce monde que la joie sur le visage de l'être aimé.

Ils profitèrent ainsi de la nature toute l'après-midi. Le Turquais n'avait cessé de questionner le Jaunien sur la faune et la flore qu'ils rencontraient, et le blond assouvissait sa curiosité en y répondant avec précision. En une journée, Tetsuya en avait apprit plus qu'en seize ans d'existence. Ces petites sorties étaient encore plus éducatives que les journées à la bibliothèque. Cependant, il subsistait une part de crainte dans le cœur du turquoise, qui craignait qu'on n'apprenne son escapade et que tout soit rapporté à Daiki. Ryouta se ferait châtier sévèrement…

Au cours de cette journée, Tetsuya remarqua également qu'il commençait à se soucier davantage du Général que de lui-même. Autrefois, il aurait craint la sentence de le Roi lui attribuerait à lui, non pas à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais désormais, il pensait à Ryouta d'abord. Quand ce dernier l'avait embrassé, le Turquais l'avait repoussé car cette relation aurait pu lui être fatal. Il ne se souciait pas de lui-même et des répercutions que leur liaison aurait occasionné, mais bien de ce qui pourrait arriver au Général si tout venait à être découvert…

**OoOoOoOoO**

- J'espère que cette journée t'a plus ! lança gaiement Ryouta, sur le chemin du retour.

- C'était vraiment très intéressant.

- Le château va te paraître bien triste en rentrant.

- Je suis bien d'accord…

- On recommencera si tu veux.

- Ca ne doit pas devenir une habitude, sinon je vais y prendre goût.

- Et c'est mal ?

- Quand le Roi sera de retour, je ne pourrais plus sortir. Alors autant ne pas m'y habituer.

- Je dirais plutôt que tu devrais en profiter. Fais ce que tu ne pourrais jamais faire s'il était là.

Tetsuya déposa ses pupilles céruléennes sur Kise avec étonnement. Il lui avait dit la même chose que Rosa…

« _Et bien profite de son absence pour faire des choses qu'il ne te laisserait pas faire. Sortir par exemple_. »

Profiter de l'absence de Daiki…C'est ce qu'il faisait. Il profitait de son absence pour faire tout ce que le monarque lui avait interdit. Et pour Tetsuya, c'était une sorte de trahison. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, son seul objectif dans la vie était de rendre son Roi heureux. Et en lui désobéissant, il transgressait ses règles et, dans un sens, le rendait malheureux – du moins s'il venait à le découvrir. Il s'écartait du droit chemin qu'il s'était lui-même défini, et son cœur nageait désormais en eau trouble. Avec qui était-il le plus heureux ? Si on prenait en compte seulement les choses positives, c'était inévitablement avec le Général. Ce dernier réalisait chacun de ses rêves en l'éduquant et en le faisant sortir. Mais d'un autre côté, il le poussait à désobéir, agissant à l'encontre des ordres que lui avait donné Daiki. Ce dernier avait demandé à Ryouta de _surveiller_ Tetsuya. Pas de l'apprécier, et encore moins de l'aimer…

- Elle a disparu.

Tetsuya fut aussitôt tiré de ses pensées.

- Comment ?

- Ta cape. Elle a disparu.

Le Général pointa du doigt la branche où, quelques heures plus tôt, le Turquais avait suspendu sa cape de cuir. Cape qui n'était plus suspendue à cette fameuse branche. Tetsuya mit pied à terre et regarda tout autour de l'arbre si un quelconque animal ne l'avait pas fait tomber. Mais rien. Aucune trace du vêtement aux alentours du chêne.

- Je dois la retrouver avant de rentrer, fit le plus jeune.

- La nuit va bientôt tomber, c'est beaucoup trop risqué. Rentrons au château.

- Mais sans ma cape je…

- J'irais t'en chercher une, le coupa le blond. Ne nous devons pas nous attarder plus longtemps.

L'estomac noué, le turquoise se remit en selle et suivit le Général en silence. Le retour lui parut affreusement long, et ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée près du marais que la peur lui resserra les entrailles. Sans sa cape, il était à la merci de n'importe qui. Ryouta descendit de sa selle et ouvrit doucement la petite porte pour atténuée son gémissement. Quand Tetsuya amorça le geste de le suivre, Kise l'arrêta sur le champ.

- Tu ne peux pas rentrer, c'est trop risqué. Reste par ici. Vu l'odeur que dégage ce marais, personne ne viendra mettre son nez ici. Je ne serais pas long.

Tetsuya se retint répliquer que si personne ne venait aussi bien ici que dans la forêt, il ne le retrouverait sûrement pas à son retour. Mais il garda sa remarque pour lui et le regarda disparaître derrière la porte en vieux bois. Puisqu'il était encore perché sur Kloé, il pouvait toujours fuir si jamais quelqu'un venait par ici.

Comme promit, Ryouta rejoignit rapidement Tetsuya, mais sans Moélys. Sûrement avait-il prit le temps de laisser la jument à l'écurie. Le Turquais mit pied à tour et attrapa le long voile bleu en soie que lui tendait le Général. Il s'en contenterait pour le moment mais ça n'allait pas être facile de se promener avec cette étoffe à longueur de journée. Il la jeta tout de même sur ses épaules et, silencieux, les deux hommes se hâtèrent de retourner au château, traînant Kloé derrière eux.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- C'est pour moi ?

Le ton de sa voix trahissant son émotion, Tetsuya restait tout de même pétrifié de stupeur. Le Général, debout devant lui, lui présentait une magnifique cape en velours bleu turquoise à motifs divers et variés. Plus rien à voir avec le vieux vêtement en cuir décrépit qu'il avait perdu en pleine forêt. Elle semblait plus légère, plus douce. Et était surtout beaucoup plus jolie.

- Bien sûr pour toi, pour qui d'autre ? fit le blond avec un sourire. Je suis retourné en forêt hier mais impossible de retrouver cette fichue cape. Si tu veux mon avis, un animal - genre un écureuil - a du la faire tomber de la branche puis un autre animal, par curiosité, l'a emmené plus loin…En tout cas, impossible de remettre la main dessus. Alors je t'ai fait faire celle-là. Prends-en soin, c'est du sur mesure !

A en juger par la valeur du velours et si on prend en compte la confection sur mesure, la cape avait due coûter une petite somme d'argent au Jaunien. Certes ce dernier avait les moyens en tant que Général et membres de la famille collatérale du Royaume du Jaune, mais le fait qu'il lui ait payé une cape remplissait le cœur de Tetsuya d'une voix indéfinissable.

Le blond lui déposa la cape dans les mains, ravi de l'effet de son cadeau. Il avait du graisser la patte du fabriquant pour l'avoir le plus tôt possible mais rien ne valait l'émotion brillait au fond des yeux azurées du plus jeune.

Yeux qui se scellèrent dans les siens. Ryouta senti son cœur battre à la chamade dans sa poitrine, le menaçant presque de s'en échapper. Lentement, Tetsuya se leva et combla d'un unique pas le peu de distance qui les séparait l'un de l'autre. Et alors, ce dont il rêvait depuis plusieurs semaines se réalisa.

Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, le Turquais déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du Général. Stupéfait, ce dernier resta cependant inactif d'un quart de seconde, puisqu'il se hâta de passer ses bras derrière la tête de Tetsuya pour approfondir le baiser. Les lèvres du blond cajolèrent avec amour celles du turquoise, heureuses de pouvoir enfin les rencontrer et les combler. Avant même que Ryouta en fasse la demande, le plus petit desserra la mâchoire afin d'inviter le muscle rose de son aîné à rencontrer la sienne. Les deux langues désireuses se cajolèrent passionnément, alors que le Général serait plus fort celui qu'il aimait contre lui.

Il l'avait accepté. Enfin, Tetsuya avait accepté l'amour que le Général se tuait à lui donner. Enfin, il comprenait que les appels désespérés de son coeur ne se calmeraient qu'une fois ce dernier entièrement comblé.

Et ce jour-là, dans la chambre du turquoise, toutes les pensées négatives des deux hommes s'envolèrent comme une nuée d'oiseaux. Le Roi, les répercutions, les réflexions…Tout cela n'était plus que fadaise. Plus rien ne comptait, si ce n'est l'être qu'ils avaient en face d'eux, l'être qu'ils embrassaient avec un amour tabou et interdit. Ryouta comme Tetsuya venaient de tout sacrifier au nom de leur passion commune.

C'était un prélude à la seconde partie de la malédiction de Tetsuya.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre cinq très, très en retard ! Veuillez m'en excuser, mais la fin de la semaine derrière n'a pas été de mon côté...Je suis tombée malade avec fièvre et tout le toutim et, pour en rajouter une couche, mon ordinateur ne voulait plus démarrer. J'ai donc du le remettre à zéro, en perdant pas mal de mes dossiers...Pour couronner le tout j'étais chez ma mère et j'avais un DM de philosophie. Pour récapituler : malade + bug d'ordi + chez maman ( _= pas d'ordi_ ) + DM de philo = chapitre en retard o/ Ahlala, j'aime tant les maths... _*grosse ironie*_

Bref ne nous apitoyons pas et soyons plutôt ravi que ce chapitre ait enfin vu le jour 8D J'avais l'idée de la cape perdue en forêt depuis quasiment le début de la fiction et j'attendais toujours un moment pour la placer...Ce chapitre m'a bien aidé ! Désolée ô mes chères fans de AoKuro mais c'est un chapitre entièrement consacré à du KiseKuro que voilà. Je trouve encore que l'action est molle mais le prochain chapitre vous plaira à coup sûr !

D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas pour projet de faire une fiction de 156 chapitres et donc la fin ne tardera pas. D'après mes prévisions, plus que quatre chapitres. Et oui, toute les bonnes choses ont une fin mes chères amies :3 Mais je vous réserve quelques petits surprises qui, je suis sûre, satisferons tout le monde.

Pour ceux ne visitant pas mon profil, j'y ai posté un lien pour mon compte Facebook spécialement dédié aux fanfictions, RPGs, créations graphiques et diverses autres activités internet. Ce n'est donc pas mon compte officiel mais un compte fake, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Je serais donc ravie de vous ajouter à ma liste d'amis et de discuter avec vous. J'aime faire de nouvelles rencontres et discuter de choses et d'autres alors n'hésitez surtout pas à m'ajouter :D

Qu'est-ce que je voulais dire encore...Ah oui, il y a dans ce chapitre une référence à un bouquin. Un bouquin d'ailleurs très connu. Mais j'ai pas put le citer davantage sous peine de faire un anachronisme. Vous avez deviné ? Oui oui, même principe qu'avec la chanson de Nezumi. La première a trouver pourra me demander le lot qu'elle désire. Bon je vous le dit tout de suite niveau OS j'en ai 3 de prévus (2 sur Kuroko no Basket & 1 sur Junjou Romantica) donc il risque d'être long à arriver. D'ailleurs, en passant, ne t'en fait pas Kaita-Chan ton OS AoKaga arrive bientôt ! Avec les vacances à venir, j'aurais davantage de temps à consacrer à l'écriture (et à l'ordinateur en général 8D) donc je pense que tu auras ton OS au cours de ces vacances de la Toussaint ;)

Pour les remerciements, bah toujours les mêmes hein mes lectrices fidèles que je n'aime tout fort, soit **Kaita-Chan**, **Caath**, **Dollylix**, **Kirinkai**, & **Nyny et Ombrelle**. Vos reviews me font vraiment chaud au coeur ! Je ne fais là que celles ayant reviewés mon chapitre précédent mais je n'oublie pas les autres pour autant ! Bon, je ne fais pas la course aux reviews mais n'hésitez pas à m'en mettre si jamais vous avec des questions, des conseils ou même des suggestions à me faire. Je lis toujours attentivement les messages que vous me laisser afin de vous satisfaire du mieux possible. Après tout, cette histoire est pour vous :D Et je suis également contente que le flash-back vous ait plut, vos reviews de mécontentement m'ont bien fait rire :D Aaaah il fallait bien vous faire languir un peu, sinon ce n'est pas drôle :3

Pour le prochain chapitre qui, je l'espère, sera là en temps et en heure attendez-vous à rencontrer d'autres personnages du manga et à bouffer des descriptions plus pointilleuses de Pays car j'sens que ça va chauffer :3 De toute façon, vous avez toujours la carte à votre disposition sur mon profil :D Bon j'arrête de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche surtout que le "petit mot de la fin" devient presque aussi grand que le chapitre huhuhu...

Je vous fait à toutes de gros gros gros GROS câlins et à bientôt :D

Kisu ! _Moona-sama_.

* * *

PS. Si vous aimez les fictions un peu délirantes de Bleach et que vous êtes fan du GrimmIchi, je vous invite à lire les fictions de ma Ane-san, soit Kaita-Chan. Il y a un lien vers son profil sur mon propre profil :) Bisoooous ! (coeur)


	8. Le Voyage (1)

**.o0 Chapitre VI : Le Voyage 0o.**

_{ Première partie }_

Il n'aurait pas du accepter. Ce Général lui faisait vraiment faire que des bêtises. Mais comment résister à ses yeux de chiot ? Il y avait travaillé toute la nuit, il ne pouvait donc pas mettre tous ses plans à l'eau comme ça. Alors il avait accepté. Bêtement. Sans vraiment réfléchir.

Mais maintenant qu'il était perché sur Kloé et que le château devenait de plus en plus petit loin derrière lui, Tetsuya se disait que c'était une très, très mauvaise idée de visiter les pays frontaliers au Royaume du Bleu. Quand Ryouta lui avait communiqué son envi de lui faire visiter ces quatre Pays, le turquoise avait d'abord refusé. Daiki sera de retour d'ici peu et s'il ne retrouvait ni son protégé ni son Général à son retour, le plus jeune n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui allait se passer. Alors le blond avait réduit la donne, promettant de rester près de la frontière. Toute la nuit durant il avait calculé le temps que ce voyage mettrait, et il en était arrivé à deux semaines. Parallèlement, il avait compté combien de temps encore Daiki resterait dans le Royaume du Marron. Résultat : deux semaines et quatre jours – Ryouta aimait les calcules précis. Ils avaient donc largement le temps d'exécuter leur propre périple.

Kloé et Moélys allaient au pas, leurs cavaliers ne voulant pas les fatiguer. En effet, les juments portaient dans de petites sacoches quelques vivres. A cette allure, ils atteindraient le Royaume du Pourpre que le lendemain matin. Ils allaient donc devoir dormir à la belle étoile. S'ajoutait donc aux vivres des couvertures pour les protéger de la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Pour passer le temps, le Général questionnait le plus jeune quant au Royaume pour lequel ils étaient en route.

- Le Pays du Pourpre est l'un des Pays les plus récents et n'a pas encore de spécialité. Mais il semble être en bonne voie pour concurrencer le Pays du Gris sur le marché des produits de la mer.

- Exactement. Puisque Daiki a du partir précipitamment pour le Pays du Marron il n'a pas encore décidé de ce qu'il ferait du Pays du Pourpre. Le Roi Haru n'a donc pas été chassé de son trône mais il est étroitement surveillé par les soldats bleuiens restés sur place.

- Nous ne risquons pas d'avoir des problèmes en nous y rendant ?

- Le palais de Haru se trouve au sud est de la frontière, nous ne risquons rien si nous nous aventurons pas profondément dans les terres pourpriennes.

Ce n'était pas très rassurant. Tetsuya ne voulait pas finir sa vie aux mains d'une population mécontente. Mais Ryouta semblait sûr de lui. Depuis le temps qu'il le fréquentait, le Turquais avait apprit à lui faire confiance, même s'il ne cessait de l'entraîner sur la mauvaise voie. Avant de le rencontrer, jamais une seule seconde il n'aurait pensé trahir son Roi. La culpabilité lui rongeait le cœur, mais l'amour que lui portait le blond parvenait à diminuer cette douleur.

- Si le Roi ne sait pas ce qu'il compte faire des Pays qu'il a vaincus, pourquoi ne les laisse-t-il pas en paix ? questionna le turquoise.

- C'est une histoire de politique. Plus tu as de Royaume sous ton joug, plus tu es puissant. Daiki tente sûrement d'impressionner le Pays du Blanc, l'un des Pays Fondateurs qui a le moins d'alliés.

- Seulement le Pays du Noir et le Pays du Gris, c'est ça ?

- Exactement. Il voulait mettre la main sur le Royaume du Pourpre mais nous sommes arrivé avant lui.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, tu ne m'as jamais raconté pourquoi le Pays du Blanc et le Pays du Jaune sont ennemis.

- Oh, c'est une histoire simple et compliquée à la fois. Avant que le Royaume du Rouge ne sois assujettit par celui du Bleu, il entretenait beaucoup de rapport avec le Pays du Blanc. Tout comme le Pays du Bleu et le Pays du Blanc ont créés le Pays du Turquoise, le Pays du Rouge et une fois encore le Pays du Blanc ont créés le Pays du Rose. Cependant, les Blanchais se sont un jour mit à enlever des femmes Rosiennes. Alors le Pays du Rose a demandé de l'aide au Pays du Jaune. Les Blanchais n'ont pas acceptés que la population qu'ils avaient créée s'allient à la plus grande nation du continent et ont donc déclaré la guerre au Pays du Jaune. Mais ce dernier étant allié au Pays du Rouge, le projet tomba à l'eau. Mais depuis, le Pays du Blanc tient en rancune le Pays du Jaune.

- Les alliances entre les Pays sont assez difficiles à comprendre. Est-ce que le Pays du Blanc est également ennemi avec le Pays du Bleu à cause du Pays du Turquoise ?

- Pas du tout, justement. Le Pays du Blanc n'a pas voulu répéter les mêmes erreurs qu'avec le Pays du Rose, donc il ne s'approche ni de près ni de loin à sa population. Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'Haru surveillait étroitement ce Pays.

- En mal ou en bien ?

- Sur ce coup, je t'avoue que je n'en sais strictement rien.

Tetsuya resserra ses doigts sur les rênes. Tout cela était si compliqué. Pourquoi les Pays ne pouvaient-ils pas tous être allié et se contenter de leurs terres ? Si Daiki était là, il le traiterait encore de gosse aux rêves illusoires. Plus le temps passait, et plus le turquoise découvrait la véritable face du monde : orgueilleux, malsain et où seuls les plus forts avaient une chance de survivre. Rien à voir avec le monde idyllique dans lequel le Turquais s'était laissé bercer pendant ses seize années d'existence…

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Cet endroit est parfait.

- Tu en es vraiment sûr ?

Tetsuya regarda autour de lui, peu rassurer de dormir à la belle étoile. De plus, Ryouta voulait établir leur campement au beau milieu d'un immense océan de verdure. N'importe qui pourrait les voir, et ce à des lieux.

- J'en suis même certain. Nous laisserons le feu brûler pour éloigner les éventuels prédateurs.

- Et les humains ?

- Les humains ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu les éloigner ?

- Si on tombe sur quelqu'un qui nous reconnais, on sera dans de beaux draps.

- Pourquoi penses-tu toujours négativement ?

- Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi sûr de toi ?

- Bon, ne nous disputons pas pour si peu. Nous n'avons rien à craindre. Personne ne voyage de nuit, et surtout pas les Pourpriens qui sont très superstitieux.

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Superstitieux ? C'est quand les gens croient à la magie, aux choses surnaturelles et tout le toutim. Tu sais ce que c'est la magie, hein ?

- Oui, il y en avait dans le dernier livre que j'ai lu.

- La lecture t'apprend beaucoup de choses à ce que je vois.

Le Turquais ne répondit pas, préférant mettre pied à terre. Ryouta l'imita sans relever son mutisme et détacha les sacoches de cuir et la couverture de sa selle. Le campement fut rapidement établi et le blond se hâta de faire le feu avant que la nuit ne tombe complètement sur la lande. Les deux jeunes hommes avalèrent de la viande sèche et quelques petits fruits puis s'enroulèrent dans leur couverture, non loin du feu. Et bien évidemment le Général insista pour que le turquoise se blottisse contre lui sous prétexte qu'ils se tiendraient mutuellement chaud. Tetsuya avait bien évidemment comprit que le blond voulait seulement dormir dans ses bras mais il fit mine de croire à son excuse.

C'est donc recroquevillé contre le corps chaud de Ryouta que Tetsuya s'endormit, bercé par les hurlements lointain des loups…

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Bienvenue au Pays du Pourpre !

Tetsuya écarquilla les yeux. De leur poste d'observation, les deux hommes avaient une magnifique vue sur l'intégralité du Pays du Pourpre. Ce qui attira en priorité les yeux du plus jeune fut l'étendue bleue qui se dessinait à l'horizon, dans la partie septentrionale du Pays.

- C'est la mer, lui dit Ryouta.

- C'est comme un lac ?

- Beaucoup plus grand, et salé. Tu veux qu'on aille la voir de plus près ?

Pour toute réponse, Tetsuya talonna sa monture pour dévaler la colline au galop. Ryouta se lança à sa poursuite et les deux cavaliers se dirigèrent vers la mer à la vitesse de l'éclair. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, l'herbe laissait place au sable, et bientôt le galop des deux juments souleva des nuages de poussières sur la plage. Ils ne ralentirent même pas quand l'eau fut toute proche et les deux bêtes se lancèrent dans les flots, aspergeant ainsi les cavaliers.

Quand l'eau leur arriva au poitrail, Kloé et Moélys se calmèrent. Tetsuya et Ryouta les fit donc retourner vers la plage afin de les laisser se reposer après cette course folle. Ils mirent pied à terre et Ryouta proposa de retirer l'harnachement des bêtes pour qu'elles puissent bouger en toute liberté. D'après le Général, Kloé et Moélys n'avaient aucune raison de s'enfuir, surtout que l'alezane tenait trop à son cavalier pour lui fausser compagnie.

Leurs braies trempées les empêchant de s'asseoir sur le sable au risque que ce dernier ne s'y colle, les deux voyageurs décidèrent de les enlever afin de les faire sécher au soleil sur l'un des rochers qui fusaient hors du sable tels d'immenses totems. Tetsuya y laissa également sa cape. Leur longue tunique cachant ce qu'il y avait à cacher, Ryouta témoigna de nouveau son envi de se baigner. Il traîna presque de force son cadet dans les flots et Tetsuya frémit quand la fraîcheur de l'eau caressa ses jambes. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée dans l'eau, le Général apprenant la natation au turquoise.

Quand la faim commença à se manifester par le biais de grognement, Tetsuya jugea qu'il était temps de sortir. Mais son aîné ne fut pas de cet avis. Il lui agrippa le bras et le tira vers lui, l'emprisonnant contre son torse. Il commença alors à combler son visage de baisers papillons tout en caressant ses cheveux turquoise.

- Je ne pense que c'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour faire ce genre de chose, balbutia le Turquais en tentant de se dégager de l'emprise de son amant.

- Arrête de stresser, je sais que tu en as envi aussi.

Tetsuya frissonna quand le blond déposa sa main sur son intimité. Rhâ, quelle trahison de la part de son propre corps. Il poussa un petit gémissement quand le Général prit son sexe en main avant de commencer des petits mouvements de va-et-vient. Le Turquais s'accrocha à la tunique de son aîné et y cacha son visage.

- Non, arrête…Pas ici…

- Chuuuut…

Ce n'était pas leur première fois et, tout comme avec Daiki, ils n'avaient pas dépassés le stade des caresses. Si le Turquais trouvait que son Roi le harcelait souvent, ça n'était rien face au Général. Ce dernier semblait prendre plaisir à mettre le plus jeune mal à l'aise. Le toucher ainsi en pleine nature, c'était si obscène.

- Aaaah…

Il savait exactement ce qui le rendait fou. Ses caresses mêlées à ses baisers mettaient Tetsuya dans tous ses états. Ryouta lui releva le menton afin de l'embrasser, sa langue allant tout de suite cajoler sa congénère. Les yeux mi-clos, le Turquais ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps si son amant le touchait comme ça. Il allait devenir fou avant l'orgasme.

C'est dans un long gémissement qu'il se libéra, son corps secoué d'un long spasme de plaisir. Le Général observa avec délectation les joues rosies de plaisir de son amant, ravi de lui procurer autant de plaisir. Les jambes flageolantes, Tetsuya tenta de reculer mais ses genoux se dérobèrent. Ryouta le rattrapa afin qu'il ne tombe dans les flots. Le portant comme une princesse, le blond sorti de l'eau et alla déposer son amant sur le sable. Il l'enroula dans une couverture et lui frictionna le dos pour le réchauffer.

- Tu n'es qu'un pervers, grelotta le Turquais.

- Comme si ça ne t'avait pas plu.

Le sourire espiègle qui se dessina sur les lèvres du plus vieux fit frissonner le turquoise. Ils se séchèrent et revêtirent leurs braies avant de remettre leur harnachement aux juments. Une fois perchés sur ces dernières, Tetsuya et Ryouta se mirent à la recherche d'une auberge où passer la nuit. Le Turquais aurait préféré éviter cette population assujettie mais le Général semblait connaître une adresse où ils seraient bien reçus.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Mais c'est le Général Kise !

Tetsuya arqua un sourcil. A peine son amant et lui avaient-ils franchi la porte de l'auberge que le blond se faisait apostropher par le propriétaire de l'établissement. Ce dernier s'approcha de son vieil ami et lui administra une tape dans le dos, qui coupa la respiration de Ryouta pendant quelques seconde.

- Heureux de te revoir Yuichi ! Je te présente Tetsuya. Tetsuya je te présente Yuichi, un ami de longue date.

Le turquoise salua son aîné d'un signe de tête respectueux. Yuichi faisait à peu près la même taille que Ryouta, quoi que légèrement plus petit. Ses cheveux pourpres prouvaient son appartenance à ce Royaume et il était relativement fin pour un aubergiste. La description que Tetsuya avait toujours eu des personnes pratiquant ce métier était celle d'un bon gros bonhomme barbu mais jovial. Yuichi était la preuve que ce cliché était tout ce qu'il y a de plus faux.

- Depuis que le gamin Aomine nous a vaincu j'ai perdu pas mal de clients, bougonna Yuichi.

- Et bien on prendra ta meilleure chambre ! Ainsi que le dîner et le petit-déjeuner pour demain matin.

- Ce sera avec joie. Je vous laisse vous asseoir, je reviens dans quelques instants pour prendre votre commande.

Ryouta guida Tetsuya vers une table un peu à l'écart. L'auberge était presque vide, seuls un couple et un vieil ivrogne étaient attablés aux tables en bois. N'ayant jamais mit le pied dans un tel endroit, le Turquais se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise. Bien emmitouflé dans sa cape, il espérait que personne ne tente de la lui retirer. Apparemment Ryouta pensait la même chose parce qu'il surveillait les autres clients avec attention.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? les questionna Yuichi, désormais armé d'un calepin et d'un crayon à papier.

- Tetsuya doit absolument goûter à ta spécialité, répondit Ryouta avec un large sourire.

- Mon bœuf en sauce et ses petits légumes ?

- Exactement.

Yuichi interrogea Tetsuya du regard, comme attendant sa confirmation. Faisant confiance à son amant, le turquoise hocha la tête. L'aubergiste prit donc cela en note et retourna en cuisine.

Ce soir-là le Turquais goûta une cuisine totalement différente de celle à laquelle il était habitué. Ce n'était pas les plats raffinés et princiers que préparaient Rosa et les autres servantes mais une cuisine plus traditionnelle. Il goûta même à des légumes qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Si à l'accoutumer Tetsuya avait un appétit d'oiseau, cette fois-ci il mangeait comme un ogre. Quand Ryouta lui fit remarquer cet état de fait, le plus jeune se senti rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Quand ils montèrent se coucher, Tetsuya était tellement épuisé qu'il s'écroula sur le lit et s'endormi quelques minutes plus tard. Le Général l'observa dormir pendant une petite heure pour se coucha également, obligé de faire couche à part avec lui puisque la chambre ne proposait que deux lits simples. Ils passèrent néanmoins une agréable nuit et le Turquais eut toutes les peines du monde à quitter les draps le lendemain. Ce lit était tellement plus confortable que celui qu'il possédait au château qu'il donnerait tout ce qu'il a pour y dormir éternellement…

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Tu veux déjà quitter le Pays du Pourpre ?

Sa cuillère plongée dans son bol de gruau, Tetsuya trouvait cela fort étonnant que Ryouta lui propose déjà de voyager jusqu'au Pays du Vert. S'il avait compté deux semaines de voyage, c'est sûrement parce qu'il prévoyait de rester quelques jours dans le même Pays à chaque fois.

- J'ai parlé avec Yuichi ce matin et d'après ses sources, Daiki compte rentrer plus tôt que prévu. Si nous voulons finir notre voyage sans problème il ne faut pas qu'on traîne. Je préfère donc que nous quittions le Pays du Pourpre juste après le déjeuner pour rallier le Pays du Vert. Si tout va bien nous y serons dans deux jours. Je connais quelqu'un là-bas qui pourra nous héberger pendant deux nuits.

Tetsuya ne répliqua pas, engloutissant sa cuillère de bouille de céréales avec appétit. Cette nourriture lui rappelait beaucoup son enfance car Rosa en préparait souvent pour lui et Akashi quand ils étaient petits.

Une fois leur premier repas de la journée englouti, Ryouta et Tetsuya prirent congé de Yuichi, qui leur fit promettre de revenir le voir un jour. Il leur fourni quelques restes en prévision des deux jours de voyage qu'ils allaient accomplir. Ils allèrent ensuite chercher leurs montures à la petite écurie adjacente à l'auberge et quittèrent cette dernière au petit trot, faisant de grands signes de main à Yuichi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne qu'un point à l'horizon.

Les deux premières heures de voyage se passèrent en silence, mais bientôt ce dernier devint beaucoup trop pesant pour le blond. Sachant que Tetsuya n'était pas bavard, il ne devait pas compter sur lui pour débuter la conversation. Le problème, c'était que Ryouta ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. S'il le questionnait sur le Pays du Vert, son amant comprendrait tout de suite qu'il s'agirait d'un simple meublage.

- Qui pourra nous accueillir au Pays du Vert ?

La voix calme et monotone du plus jeune sorti tout de suite le blond de ses pensées. Tetsuya regardait en sa direction, son air impassible fidèlement collé à son visage. Reprenant en une seule seconde toute sa superbe, Ryouta lui répondit aussitôt d'une voix guillerette.

- Le Prince légitime du Pays.

- Mais le Royaume du Vert a été conquit non ?

- En effet, mais les faits se sont déroulés alors que le Prince était tout jeune, il n'a donc jamais espéré régner sur son Pays. C'est l'un des Grands Conseillers de Daiki qui gouverne le Pays du Vert.

- C'est tellement injuste…

- Tu irais lui répéter.

Le Turquais jeta un regard courroucé à son aîné mais ce dernier préféra lui sourire avec espièglerie.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Comme l'avait prévu Ryouta, le voyage jusqu'au Pays du Vert dura deux jours. Les longues heures passées à cheval se ressentaient chez Tetsuya qui avait les cuisses et les jambes tellement douloureuses qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à marcher. Il était toujours obligé de plaider l'aide du blond pour monter ou descendre de sa monture. Le Général ne le plaignait pas parce que, d'après lui, c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron, donc si le Turquais voulait devenir un excellent cavalier il devait s'habituer à monter, même si cela lui provoquait nombre de douleurs musculaires.

- J'ai mal à des muscles dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence, gémit le turquoise en mettant difficilement pied à terre.

Ils étaient presque arrivés au Pays du Vert mais la nuit tombait sur le continent, obligeant les deux voyageurs à s'arrêter pour la nuit. N'ayant pas trouver d'auberge à proximité, ils allaient de nouveau devoir dormir à la belle étoile, ce qui n'arrangeait pas Tetsuya qui avait assez mal comme ça pour ne pas s'ajouter un mal de dos du à la dureté du sol.

- Tu veux un massage ? lui proposa Ryouta avec un sourire.

Tetsuya devait bien l'avouer : les massages de son amant étaient efficaces. Bon, ça ne supprimait pas la douleur mais l'atténuait de façon à ce qu'elle soit plus confortable. Faisant s'asseoir son protégé sur un petit coussin formé par leurs couvertures, le blond se mit à genoux face au Turquais et fit glisser ses mains sous ses braies afin d'aller malaxer les muscles douloureux. La fraîcheur de la peau du Général fit frissonner le plus jeune qui enfouit sa tête dans la chevelure blonde face à lui. Tandis que Ryouta massait doucement sa cuisse, Tetsuya huma les cheveux à plein poumon. Il appréciait ses contacts simples et doux qu'ils avaient, plus que leurs relations sexuelles. Pour le Turquais, il y avait bien d'autre façon de prouver son amour à quelqu'un qu'en le touchant. Et les massages du Général en étaient la preuve…

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ryouta releva la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune. Ce dernier se laissa faire mais quand son amant commença à abandonner ses cuisses pour glisser ses mains plus haut, Tetsuya décida de l'arrêter tout de suite.

- Tu peux me montrer ton affection autrement que comme ça…

- Je le sais bien, fit l'autre avec un sourire innocent

- Les relations sexuelles ne sont pas obligatoires…

- Je le sais. Quoi qu'on ne puisse pas vraiment dire relation sexuelle puisque nous n'avons jamais fait l'amour.

Tetsuya senti son visage s'enflammer. Il disait ces choses là sans aucune gêne, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

- C'est un terme général ! tenta-t-il de se justifier en butant sur les mots.

- Ahah, tu t'es renseigné sur le sujet ?

- Bi-Bien sûr que non…

- Hey calme-toi, je te taquine…

Le Général retira ses mains et embrassa tendrement le front de son cadet. Quand il se mettait ainsi dans tous ses états, il était vraiment adorable. Et le blond devait vraiment prendre sur lui pour ne pas lui sauter dessus comme un fauve.

Pour que la nuit du Turquais soit plus agréable Ryouta lui laissa sa couverture, à condition bien évidemment que son amant dorme blotti contre lui, comme il le souhaitait toujours. Le turquoise pu donc passer la nuit au chaud et sur un couverture, rendant le tout bien plus confortable que ses précédentes nuits en pleine nature.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Le Pays du Vert a été assujettit par le Roi Daiki au tout début de son règne, commenta Ryouta lorsque les deux voyageurs pénétrèrent enfin dans le royaume de l'agriculture. La famille Midorima, à qui appartenait le Royaume du Vert, s'est vue retirer tous ses droits de régner mais Daiki ne les accepta pas de son entourage personnel. Même si il leur retirait leurs pouvoirs politiques, il ne les a pas dépouillé de leur fortune, donc les Midorima habitent aujourd'hui encore dans une magnifique demeure presque aussi grande qu'un palais. Le Prince, Shintarou, a été enrôlé dans la Chevalerie de Daiki mais suite à un accident il a dut se retirer.

- Quelle sorte d'accident ?

- Il t'en parlera s'il est d'accord.

Le paysage environnent n'était plus du tout le même. Les grands espaces verts entrecoupés de forêt avaient laissés leur place à d'immenses champs en culture. Malgré l'heure matinale les paysans étaient déjà là, s'occupant de leurs précieuses plantations. Les hommes se redressaient à leur passage pour les saluer d'un signe de tête respectueux. Tout le monde semblait reconnaître le Général, quand bien même ce dernier portait une tenue de voyages totalement différents des riches habits qu'il portait à l'ordinaire.

- Tu es une vraie célébrité, commenta Tetsuya.

- Sache que je suis connu dans tous les Royaumes.

- Bonjour la modestie.

- C'est pas de ma faute, s'affligea le blond. Être le Général de la Chevalerie du Pays du Bleu, ça te rend célèbre que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Et ça te déplait ?

- Oui et non. Beaucoup juge mes actions en oubliant que j'obéis seulement aux ordres, et que j'ordonne toujours qu'aucun mal ne soit fait aux civils et même aux soldats. Je n'accepterais jamais qu'un de mes hommes volent volontairement une vie.

- Tout le monde devrait être comme toi.

Le Général rougit malgré lui. Ils chevauchèrent encore toute la matinée avant que le paysage sorte de la monotonie de ses champs. La nature reprit peu à peu possession des lieux et les voyageurs se retrouvèrent rapidement au milieu d'une charmante petite forêt. Kloé et Moélys trottaient parmi les fougères sans afficher le moindre stresse, signe que l'endroit était sûr. Tetsuya en profita pour retira la capuche de sa cape, voulant sentir le vent danser dans ses cheveux turquoise.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, le point qu'ils apercevaient à l'horizon ne cessait de s'agrandir. Bientôt Tetsuya se retrouva face à une immense demeure. Ryouta mit pied à terre, aussitôt imité par son cadet. Tenant les juments par leurs rênes, ils s'approchent de l'entrée de la propriété. Le Général confia les guides de Moélys à Tetsuya et s'approcha des portes afin d'y toquer. L'attente ne fût pas longue et un domestique vint rapidement leur ouvrir. Ryouta n'eût pas besoin de prononcer un traître mot que le nouveau venu s'inclinait profondément, saluant le Général. Des palefreniers jaillirent de nulle part et prirent en charge les bêtes. Les voyageurs furent alors invités à entrer.

- Mio va vous conduire au petit salon, je vais avertir le Maître de votre présence.

Il s'inclina devant les visiteurs, laissant une toute petite servante aux cheveux noirs coiffés en adorables petites couettes s'occuper des invités. Mio guida Ryouta et Tetsuya jusque dans une pièce moyenne dotée de deux grandes banquettes recouverte de coussins. Tout à fait à l'aise dans cet environnement, le Général alla s'y affaler. Le Turquais le rejoignit, plus nerveux. Il prit place tout près de son amant en prenant garde de ne pas mettre le souque parmi les coussins alors que l'autre s'y était laissé tomber sans aucun scrupules.

La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur un homme, légèrement plus grand que Ryouta, à la chevelure verte et aux yeux kaki. Ses doigts étaient tous enroulés dans ses bandages blancs, intimidant le Turquais.

- Kise ? Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Midorimacchi ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on est censé saluer ses vieux amis !

- Qui est mon vieil ami ici ?

- Tu es si cruel !

La scène qui se déroulait sous les yeux de Tetsuya le surprit tellement qu'il resta complètement muet. Tandis que le blond rappelait au vert tous leurs souvenirs d'enfance, ce dernier se contentait d'hocher négativement la tête.

- Et c'est qui lui ?

La question du Prince calma aussitôt le Général qui se redressa. Le Turquais coula un regard en sa direction mais Ryouta fixait le vert dans les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas mentir à un vieil ami. Je te présente Tetsuya, le favori de Daiki.

- Le favori de Daiki ? répéta Shintarou, incrédule. Et c'est normal qu'il soit avec toi plutôt qu'avec lui ?

- Sa Majesté est actuellement en déplacement et il m'a chargé de veiller sur lui. Mais…Nous nous sommes trop attachés si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Tu t'es mis dans la merde jusqu'au cou, soupira le personnage royal.

- J'en suis bien conscient, mais ne parlons pas des sujets qui fâchent. Je profite de l'absence de Daiki pour lui faire visiter les pays frontaliers.

- Laisse moi deviner, tu es venu me demander le gîte ?

- Dans le mille ! Toujours aussi perspicace Midorimacchi.

- Non, c'est juste que ça tombe sous le sens. Bon, je ne vais pas vous chasser et de toute façon mon père n'accepterait pas que je n'accorde pas le gîte à un visiteur de marque.

- Cette dénomination fait plaisir à entendre, roucoula le blond, sur un petit nuage.

- Je ne fais que citer ses mots. Bon, le repas va être servi d'ici une heure, donc Mio va vous conduire jusqu'à votre chambre. Lavez-vous avant de descendre dîner, j'enverrais quelqu'un vous chercher.

Le vert tourna les talons et rentra en collision avec le mur à côté de la porte. Tetsuya amorça un geste pour s'assurer de son état mais Shintarou se reprit sur le champ et quitta la salle, laissant entrer Mio à sa place. Voyant l'air presque ahuri sur le visage du Turquais, Ryouta lui coula au creux de l'oreille :

- Shintarou a une très mauvaise vision, c'est souvent quand il se prend les murs.

L'hilarité dans sa voix montrait au plus jeune que la situation du Prince le faisait souvent rire. Même si, sur le coup, Tetsuya avait trouvé la scène comique, ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours de mal voir et de se prendre tous les objets se tenant devant soi. Mio pria ensuite les invités à la suivre et les deux voyageurs emboîtèrent le pas à la petite servante qui les conduisit jusqu'à leur chambre à l'étage.

La richesse de la pièce fit écarquiller les yeux de Tetsuya. C'était presque aussi luxueux que les appartements de Daiki. Un immense lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la chambre, les draps blancs accompagnés par de jolis coussins verts. Ces deux couleurs là dominaient d'ailleurs l'ensemble de la pièce, créant une atmosphère fraîche qui plut tout de suite au Turquais.

- Prenons notre bain ensemble ! chantonna Routa en cajolant son amant.

Tetsuya n'essaya même pas de l'en dissuader. Si le blond voulait qu'ils se lavent ensemble, il n'y avait aucun moyen de lui faire changer d'avis. Et puis partager son bain avec quelqu'un ne devait pas être désagréable…Surtout quand cette personne est celle que l'on aime.

Ils se rendirent donc dans la petite salle adjacente à la chambre où se trouvait un magnifique bassin rempli d'une eau claire et scintillante sous la lueur des bougies. Avant d'y pénétrer, ils se lavèrent avec les seaux d'eaux mit à leur disposition, afin de ne pas salir l'eau du bassin. Le Général insista pour frotter le dos de son cadet qui ne pu empêcher le rouge de monter à ses joues. Les mains douces et humides du blond glissant sur sa peau ne le laissant pas insensible, il senti rapidement son bas-ventre s'enflammer. Et bien qu'il tenta de le cacher, Ryouta le remarqua tout de même et esquissa un sourire taquin.

- Et après c'est moi le pervers ? minauda-t-il.

Le turquoise piqua un fard et se redressa afin de rejoindre le bassin, espérant que cet éloignement calme les réactions naturelles de son corps. Mais c'était peine perdue car le Général l'y rejoignit et l'attira dans ses bras afin de le câliner jusqu'à l'étouffer. Néanmoins, il n'essaya pas de le toucher. Il y avait des moments comme ça où il comprenait que son camarade était trop gêné et n'apprécierait pas ses caresses. Il se contenta donc d'embrasser son cou et ses épaules tout en caressant ses reins.

- Gnh…

Le gémissement que tenta d'étouffer le Turquais parvint tout de même aux oreilles du blond. Aucun doute que son érection le faisait souffrir. Il devait absolument le soulager avant que ça empire. Mais alors qu'il allait glisser ses mains entre les cuisses de son protégé, une voix retenti.

- Le repas va être servi, les Maîtres vous attende dans la cuisine. Vos vêtements vous ont été prit pour être lavé et nous vous en avons mit des propres à disposition. Je vous attendrais dans le couloir pour vous guider.

Ryouta se retint de répliquer qu'il connaissait la demeure Midorima comme la sienne. Il aurait préféré arranger la situation de Tetsuya avant dîner mais ce dernier quittait déjà ses bras pour sortir de la baignoire, malgré son inconfort évident. Poussant un léger soupir, le Général quitta l'eau à son tour et attrapa les serviettes posées sur une étagère. Il s'enroula dans la sienne et déposa l'autre sur les épaules de son protégé pour ne pas que ce dernier n'attrape froid. Il lui sécha ensuite les cheveux en frottant vigoureusement sa chevelure turquoise avec un pan de la serviette puis le laissa s'habiller. Heureusement, la tunique et les braies prêtées par Midorima étaient légèrement trop grande pour lui et cachait l'origine de leur gêne commune.

C'est donc revêtu aux couleurs du Pays que les deux voyageurs suivirent Mio à travers les couloirs richement décorés de la demeure. Quand Ryouta affirmait que cette maison était aussi impressionnante qu'un palais, il n'avait pas mâché ses mots. Malgré leur déchéance, la famille Midorima restait très riche, sûrement même plus que le régent imposer par Daiki.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la grande salle à manger dans la propriété, où trois personnes les attendaient. Tetsuya reconnut immédiatement Shintarou, assit en face d'une belle femme à la longue chevelure verte coiffée en une tresse impeccable où étaient piqués des broches en forme de papillons blancs. Ses yeux vert émeraude brillaient de bienveillance et d'amour, le profil même de l'épouse fidèle et de la mère aimante. Assit en bout de table, un homme dans la quarantaine au visage jovial saluait ses invités avec un immense sourire. Ses cheveux légèrement plus foncés que ceux de son fils commençaient à se parsemer de cheveux blancs, tout comme sa barbe de trois jours.

- Général Kise ! Voilà fort longtemps que nous ne vous avons pas reçu dans notre demeure. Quel bon vent vous amène ?

Tout en parlant il désigna deux chaises, invitant les voyageurs à s'y installer. Ryouta se retrouva donc assit à côté de la femme de la maison et Tetsuya à côté du Prince. Ce dernier ne lui adressa pas un traître regard, ce qui arrangea le turquoise.

- Je suis actuellement en voyage avec Tetsuya ici présent. Je lui fais visiter les Royaumes frontaliers au Pays du Bleu.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de vous, Général ! Le cœur sur la main, comme toujours. Dites-moi jeune homme, pourquoi portez-vous cette cape ?

- Et bien…commença Tetsuya.

Le malaise du turquoise était facilement devinable, surtout que tous les regards étaient désormais tournés vers lui. Ryouta avait beau chercher une excuse tenant la route mais rien ne germa dans son esprit. La personne qui l'avait elle-même mit dans l'embarra arrangea aussitôt la situation.

- Oh et puis quelle importance ? Si vous êtes en compagnie du Général alors vous êtes obligatoirement de bonne compagnie. Bon bon l'heure tourne et mon estomac ne supporte plus cette attente !

Il attrapa une petite cloche dorée posée près de lui et la sonna. Aussitôt, une horde de serveurs encercla la table et y déposa une diversité de mets aux odeurs alléchantes. Dès que le chef de famille eut englouti sa première portion, le repas pu commencer.

Durant le dîner, Ryouta et le père Midorima discutèrent politique tandis que les trois autres restaient silencieux. Son état ne s'étant nullement arrangé, Tetsuya se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise au point d'en transpirer. Le Général, surveillant son amant du coin de l'œil, espérait que le repas se termine vite. Mais ayant reçut une éducation princière, il savait que le dîner s'arrêterait lorsque le maître de la maison aura déposé ses couverts. Et malheureusement pour Tetsuya, Midorima père avait un appétit d'ogre. Il engloutissant les aliments tout en écoutant le récit du blond sur sa dernière bataille.

Enfin, le maître de la maison déposa ses couverts de chaque côté de son assiette et tapota son ventre rond bien rempli. Le reste de la tablée l'imita et les domestiques se hâtèrent de débarrasser.

- Vous prendrez bien le thé Général ? proposa Midorima père.

- J'en serais ravi mais nous avons fait beaucoup de route et nous sommes exténués. Nous aimerons nous retirer pour la nuit.

- Faites donc mes enfants, faites donc. Passez une agréable nuit.

Se levant de table, Ryouta s'inclina devant le bourgeois. Tetsuya fit de même et suivit son amant hors de la salle à manger. Mio arriva alors pour les guider mais le blond l'en dissuada en lui apprenant qu'il connaissait le manoir presque aussi bien que ses propriétaires. C'est donc d'un pas rapide que Kise retourna jusqu'à la chambre, le turquoise sur ses talons. La porte fut ouverte à la volée et quand le cadet la passa, le Général se hâta de la refermer et de la verrouiller.

Surprit par son agitation, Tetsuya le questionna du regard alors qu'il bataillait avec le nœud de sa cape. Ryouta le saisit par les épaules et le força à reculer jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne rencontrent le lit. Là, il le fit s'asseoir et finit de dénouer le vêtement qu'il lui avait offert pour ensuite la faire tomber sur les draps. Le Turquais gémit quand son amant déposa sa main sur son entre jambe.

- Ca ne s'est pas arrangé ?

- Ce n'est rien, laisse ça va se calmer…

- Ca ne se calmera pas tout seul, pire ça va devenir douloureux. Laisse moi m'occuper de toi…

Sur ces mots le Général lui baissa ses braies jusqu'à ses chevilles avant de prendre la virilité de son compagnon en main. Il commença par de lents mouvements de va-et-vient puis la prit en bouche, faisant gémir le plus jeune. Ce dernier s'accrochait à la chevelure du blond, la décharge de plaisir qu'il ressentait lui faisant voir des étoiles. Il n'essayait même pas de retenir ses râles de plaisir, de toute façon il n'y serait pas arrivé. L'orgasme arriva rapidement, et il se déversa dans la bouche du Général qui écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

- Ca va mieux ? fit malicieusement le blond en essuyant le coin de ses lèvres.

- Je suis désolé…

- Pourquoi l'es-tu ? Est-ce qu'il y a une raison, même infime, pour que tu le sois ?

Tetsuya baissa les yeux. Ryouta se redressa et s'installa au milieu du lit, prenant son protégé dans ses bras. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux avant de lui chuchoter :

- J'ai l'impression que tu prends trop les actes sexuelles comme une chose que tu subies, limite comme une punition. Tu ne dois vraiment pas. Tu as le droit d'avoir envi comme tu as le droit de ne pas avoir envi. Les fois où vous le faisiez, c'était quand lui le désirait n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond parlait de Daiki, ça coulait de source. Alors le Turquais hocha doucement la tête, honteux. Néanmoins, le Roi ne l'avait jamais forcé. Quand il ne le sentait pas réactif, il ne continuait pas. Il était certes brusque, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. On ne lui avait jamais apprit à partager ses sentiments, alors il les imposait. Parfois Tetsuya se disait qu'il aurait du lui apprendre, mais gamin qu'il était, il préférait se laisser faire dans la peur d'être blessé. Maintenant qu'il était plus vieux il pouvait essayer, mais il serait difficile de changer la façon d'être du monarque.

Remarquant qu'il avait perdu l'attention de son protégé, Ryouta glissa sa main entre ses jambes. Contre toute attente, une fois n'avait pas suffit au Turquais car son corps en redemandait. Le rouge de ses joue s'accentua et le Général ne pu s'empêcher de trouver cela tout à fait adorable. Il le fit s'allonger sur les draps, se mettant à califourchon au dessus de lui.

- Quand tu en as envi, il faut que tu me le dises. C'est gênant, je le conçois, mais je ne te toucherais pas sans ta permission. Tu ne dois pas subir, mais apprécier ou, mieux encore, participer. On dit ne pas faire l'amour pour rien, l'amour doit être présent. Et dans mon cas, je déborde d'amour envers toi. Je veux que tu te sentes bien, que tu apprécies tout ce que je te fais. Ce n'est pas une punition et encore moins une humiliation. Loin de moi l'idée de t'humilier. Je veux juste partager avec toi ce que nos corps réclament.

Les yeux brillant de larmes, Tetsuya ne savait quoi répondre. Les paroles du Général lui réchauffaient le cœur mais il était tellement complexé qu'il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être attiré par lui. Pour Daiki c'était compréhensible : il n'avait qu'à humer son odeur et le tour été joué. Mais Ryouta n'avait plus d'odorat. La bosse de son entre jambe n'était donc pas du à son odeur corporel, mais à lui seul, l'être humain qui se tenait sous lui.

- Ryouta…

Tetsuya entoura la nuque du Général avec ses bras et amena son visage auprès du sien afin de l'embrasser. Entendre son prénom prononcé avec autant d'amour de la part de la personne qu'il aimait fit frissonner le blond de la tête au pied. Ca ne l'empêcha néanmoins pas de répondre au baiser de son amant, dont le but avait tout de suite été comprit : le Turquais voulait qu'ils continuent. Et le Général se ferait une grande joie de réaliser son souhait.

Tandis qu'il dévorait ses lèvres avec délectation, il souleva sa tunique pour découvrir ses tétons roses. Aussitôt il vint les taquiner du bout des doigts, ravalant les gémissements de son compagnon. Sentant les petits bouton de chair se durcirent sous ses caresses, Ryouta abandonna les lèvres de son cadet pour en prendre un en bouche et le titiller avec sa langue. Ayant désormais une main libre, il la glissa le long du corps de son compagnon afin de caresser son sexe dur. Les gémissements de Tetsuya lui apprirent qu'il appréciait ce qu'il lui faisant. Temps mieux. Il n'allait sûrement pas apprécier longtemps.

Le Général se redressa afin de se dépouiller de sa tunique qui entravait ses mouvements. Il saisit alors les cuisses de son protégé pour l'installer sur ses genoux, surélevant ainsi son bassin. Le Turquais lui lança un regard interrogateur qui disparu vite lorsque la tête du blond se perdit entre ses jambes. Ryouta prit la virilité de son cadet en bouche mais l'abandonna rapidement pour descendre de plus en plus bas vers son intimité. Quand il arriva à la partie entre les deux zones de plaisir Tetsuya se arqua, poussant un long râle de plaisir. Le blond ne pu se retenir de sourire. Il venait de repérer une nouvelle zone sensible chez son partenaire. Il le taquina alors du bout de sa langue, le sentant se cambrer de plaisir. Il finit par arrêter sa douce torture et arriva devant l'intimité du Turquais. Il commença par la lécher pour l'humidifier. En même temps, il glissa deux doigts dans la bouche de son cadet, jouant avec sa langue afin de le faire saliver. Une fois ses doigts bien mouillés, il se redressa et en enfouit un premier en son protégé. Ce dernier poussa un couinement de douleur et le Général se pencha légèrement afin de lui embrasser la tempe et lui murmurer des mots rassurant au creux de l'oreille. Il fit tout doucement bouger son doigt, conscient néanmoins que cela ne devait pas être agréable. Quand les muscles autour de lui se dilatèrent suffisamment pour que son doigt y glisse facilement, il en rajouta un autre. La douleur fut telle que Tetsuya se redressa, s'asseyant brusquement sur les genoux de son partenaire. Mais ce brusque bond en avant lui causèrent un mal horrible puisqu'il s'empala lui-même et sans douceur sur son index et son majeur. Son cri de douleur se répercuta sur les murs de la chambre, et le Général se hâta de le réconforter, restant immobile en lui.

- Tu n'es jamais allé aussi loin avec Daiki, n'est-ce ? lui souffla-t-il doucement.

Le Turquais fit non de la tête. Le Roi du Pays du Bleu a toujours été respectueux à ce sujet et ne lui avait donc jamais fait ce genre de chose. Quelque part Ryouta était fier d'être son premier, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas lui faire de mal.

- Tu veux qu'on arrête là ?

Tetsuya fit non de la tête. Même si ça faisait mal, il était curieux. Curieux de voir comment cette douleur deviendrait un plaisir. Il ressemblait un peu à un masochiste mais il faisait entièrement confiance en Ryouta. Il ne s'imaginait pas expérimenter cela avec un autre que lui. Les doits de son aîné se remirent donc à bouger lentement en lui, et le turquoise s'accrocha à ses épaules en se mordant la lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas couiner. Le Général lui chuchotait des mots doux et embrassait parfois sa tempe, lui rassurant afin qu'il se détende. Progressivement, le Turquais relâcha ses muscles. Néanmoins, il se tendit de nouveau lorsque Ryouta entama des mouvements de ciseaux afin d'écarter au mieux les chairs destinées à l'accueillir. Tetsuya respirait si fort et son cœur tambourinait tellement dans sa poitrine qu'il aurait presque pu en mourir. Mais son corps s'habitua à ses étrangers qui le malmenaient et il grimaça à peine quand un troisième intrus rejoignit ses pairs.

Sentant son partenaire assez préparé, le blond retira ses doigts. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé la prostate de son protégé mais il était sûr de la trouver rapidement. Il l'allongea sur les draps et se plaça entre ses jambes. Il lui souleva son bassin et se présenta à son entrée.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux continuer ?

Le turquoise hocha la tête. Le blond ne se serait pas permit de le faire sien s'il ne l'avait pas désiré. Néanmoins, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu se retenir à ce stade. Sa chaleur dans son propre bas-ventre devenait insupportable et il voulait à tout prix s'en soulager. Il pénétra donc lentement en son amant, l'embrassant afin de ravaler ses gémissements de douleur. Des larmes se formèrent aux coins des yeux du plus jeune qui n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie. C'était une sensation étrange et douloureuse, comme si on le déchirait de l'intérieur. Bon, c'était à peu près le cas mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'amour serait aussi douloureux.

Entièrement en son cadet, le Général prit une pause. Pour le moment, ce n'était agréable ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Ils prirent donc le temps de s'habituer. Au bout d'un moment, Ryouta donna un léger coup de bassin. Son partenaire poussa un léger couinement. S'était mieux qu'un cri. Alors le blond se mit en mouvement, exécutant de lents va-et-vient. Le torse du turquoise se soulevait rapidement alors qu'il cachait son visage sous ses bras, d'un seul coup embarrassé.

- Ne te cache pas, je veux te voir…

Le blond lui prit les poignets et les bloqua au dessus de sa tête. Les joues rouges d'embarra et de plaisir du plus jeune était si adorables qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de les embrasser avec affection. Une fine particule de transpiration recouvrait son corps et la lueur vacillante des bougies y faisait danser de magnifiques arabesques. Le seul regret de Ryouta était de ne pas pouvoir se délecter de son odeur, même en sachant que cette dernière était maudite. Cependant, les yeux voilés de désir de son amant comblaient ce manque.

- Aaaaah … !

Ce long gémissement du turquoise apprit à son amant qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa prostate. Le Général se concentra donc à cogner contre ce point, cet endroit qui faisait gémir son compagnon. Ce dernier se cambrait à chaque fois que la virilité de son amant tapait contre cette boule de nerf qui lui faisait voir des étoiles. Enfin, il ressentait le véritable plaisir. Il n'arriverait pas à le nommer correctement, mais les décharges qui le parcouraient étaient toutes sauf douloureuses. Il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Lorsque les coups de bassin de Ryouta devinrent de plus en plus désordonnés, les amants comprirent que ça n'allait plus durer longtemps. Et c'est dans un dernier mouvement plus violent que les autres que le Général senti les muscles de Tetsuya se resserrer brusquement contre lui. Alors que le plus jeune se déversait sur leurs torses trempés de sueur, l'aîné explosa en son amant tout en gémissant son prénom. Il se retira lentement et, essoufflé, se laissa choir juste à côté de lui. Le blond prit le turquoise dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, ravi et pleinement satisfait.

- Je t'aime, souffla le Général en embrassant le front de son cadet.

- Je t'aime aussi…

La voix de son amant semblait lointaine et le blond comprit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir. Kise attrapa alors une serviette posée sur la table de chevet, nettoya son compagnon et lui-même puis recouvrit leurs corps des draps. La respiration sereine de Tetsuya confirma les pensées du Général et ce dernier ne tarda pas à rejoindre son bel amant au pays des songes.

* * *

Désolée, désolée, désolééééée ! C'est encore avec du chapitre que je poste la suite de ma fiction. Mais comme je l'ai dis dans mon OS d'Halloween, je jonglais entre ce chapitre-ci, le OS, les corrections des fictions de Kaita-Chan et Professeur Layton & le Masque des Miracles. En plus j'ai été chez ma mère. La recette secrète pour les chapitres en retard o/

Mais vous l'avez remarqué : ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les précédents. Et encore, j'ai décidé de le couper en deux car j'avais pour projet de faire la visite des quatre Pays en un seul chapitre. Mais arrivée à 15 pages Word et vu la semaine déjà de retard, je me suis dis d'arrêter ici afin de vous le poster car ce week-end je suis encore chez ma mère et lundi soir chez une amie...Moi qui espérait arriver au moins à l'avant-dernier chapitre avant la fin des vacances je réalise désormais que c'est purement impossible 8D

Mes prévisions pour les chapitres sont donc décalés et la fin arrivera finalement d'ici cinq chapitres sauf s'il m'arrive la même chose que pour celui-ci. Désolée une fois encore mes pauvres fans de AoKuro, je vous ferais un petit OS pour compenser mais c'est encore et toujours le KiseKuro qui domine dans ce chapitre. Et il y a un lemon youhou o/ Le premier véritable lemon yaoi que j'écris, faites péter le champagne ! *ouvre une bouteille* Hm sérieusement, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait de gaffe car bien que j'en lise souvent, je reste une fille et j'ignore ce que ça fait d'être...Enfin bref, ne nous attardons pas sur des détails 8D D'ailleurs je préviens tout de suite que ce week-end vous l'aurez comprit pas de chapitre, et que je doute avoir la suite la semaine prochaine car je vais la consacrer au OS AoKaga que j'ai promis à Kaita-Chan en récompense pour le précédent mini-concours. Je la fais lambiner depuis suffisamment longtemps mais cette fois sera la bonne !

En parlant de petit concours, c'est Nyny & Ombrelle la première à avoir trouver le Monde de Narnia cité dans le chapitre précédent même si, je l'accorde, ce n'était vraiment pas difficile 8D J'aurais pu mettre un extrait de la République de Platon mais là personne n'aurait trouvé... Ou alors vous êtes vraiment trop fortes o/ Nyny & Ombrelle je te ferais donc un OS AoKuro si tu le souhaites :D Je voulais aussi expérimenté un AoKise mais après c'est comme tu veux :p

Pour les remerciements, une fois n'est pas coutume, merci à **Kaita-Chan**, **Nyny & Ombrelle**,** Caath**, **Kirinkai**, **Dollylix** ainsi que toutes les autres. Vos reviews et pour certaines d'entre vous vos messages me font réellement plaisir et me donne encore plus l'envi d'écrire. Que serait un auteur sans ses letrices ? (coeur) Je vous souhaite donc une bonne fin de soirée ( lol, c'est 23h36 o/ ) en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plut !

Kisu ! _Moona-sama_


	9. Le Voyage (2)

**.o0 Chapitre VI : Le Voyage 0o.**

_{ Deuxième partie }_

Bien qu'il soit devenu un très bon cavalier, Tetsuya n'échappait toujours pas aux douleurs musculaires que lui octroyait l'équitation. Le bas de son dos et ses cuisses se chargeaient de le lui rappeler à chaque fois qu'il descendait de cheval. Mais ajoutez à cette douleur celle d'une première nuit d'amour et vous comprendrez l'état dans lequel se trouvait le turquoise le lendemain de sa première fois, alors qu'il parcourait la campagne Verdienne avec son amant et Shintarou.

Ce dernier avait été étonné de voir le plus jeune grimacer dès le réveil mais il n'avait pas questionné ses hôtes pour autant. Après tout, leur vie privée ne le concernait pas le moins du monde, même s'il se doutait des activités qu'ils avaient pratiquées la veille au soir. Et le pauvre Turquais combinait cette douleur à celle de l'équitation. Etait-il masochiste ou borné ? Difficile à savoir. Néanmoins, il suivait ses aînés sans se plaindre, tenant fermement les rênes de Kloé entre ses doigts.

- Tu nous emmènes où Midorimacchi ? lança gaiement le Général en faisant trotter sa jument en rond autour de ses camarades, leur donnant le tournis.

- Au village le plus proche, où veux-tu que je vous emmène ? grogna le vert.

- Je pensais à l'Observatoire.

- En pleine journée ? soupira Shintarou.

- Effectivement, je n'y avais pas pensé.

Alors que le vert rabrouait le blond, le turquoise tenta de deviner ce qu'était que l'Observatoire. Cela devait être quelque chose d'important si Kise voulait qu'ils y aillent. Et c'était un endroit où il ne fallait aller que de nuit. Sa curiosité était piquée, mais il ne pourrait savoir de quoi il en retourne qu'à la nuit tombée…

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Le village Ouest est le plus proche de la demeure Midorima, expliqua Ryouta à Tetsuya alors qu'ils pénétraient dans un charmant hameau. Le Pays du Vert est divisé en quatre villages principaux, celui du Nord, celui du Sud, celui de l'Est et celui de l'Ouest. Chacun d'eux à sa spécialité en terme d'agriculture. Le village Ouest est le spécialiste des fruits.

Les enfants couraient à côté des chevaux, saluant Shintarou à effort de grands cris. Le vert semblait avoir sa petite célébrité parmi les habitants. Ces derniers ne semblaient pas pouvoir oublier que sa famille avait gouverné sur leur Pays depuis la nuit des temps. Tetsuya imaginait bien le mal l'aise qu'avait du causer la déchéance des Midorima au sein de la population verdienne.

Les villageois saluaient la petite délégation en leur souriant largement, ravis de recevoir de telles célébrités dans leur village. Car que Shintarou soit célèbre, c'est normal en soi. Mais que Kise soit également salué avec le plus grand des respects prouvait à Tetsuya que son amant n'était pas n'importe qui. Il se sentait presque mal à l'aise, lui qui n'était rien, de cheminer en compagnie de ces deux personnages.

Le silence qui pesait sur le groupe n'arrangeant en rien l'inconfort du turquoise, ce dernier se contenta d'observer les alentours, enregistrant tout ce qu'il voyait dans son esprit afin de pouvoir questionner Ryouta plus tard. Mais ses yeux tombèrent vite sur un regroupement d'enfants qui riaient aux éclats. Mais ce n'était pas là des rires joyeux. Plutôt moqueurs. De plus, le fait qu'ils soient tous en rond laissait comprendre qu'ils observaient quelque chose se trouvant au centre. Un râle de douleur parvint alors aux oreilles du Turquais. Ne pouvant rester inactif, il rompit les rangs et trotta jusqu'au regroupement de gamins.

- Tetsuya ! l'appela Kise. Où vas-tu ?

Mais le concerné ne l'entendait déjà plus. Son arrivée provoqua de la peur chez les gosses qui, devant cet homme encapuchonné, mirent immédiatement fin à leurs rires. Certains d'entre eux prirent la poudre d'escampette, d'autres restèrent plantés là, défiant le cavalier du regard. Tetsuya finit par mettre pied à terre, achevant de faire fuir les enfants. Le Turquais pu alors découvrir le centre de l'attention. Un petit animal gisait misérablement dans la poussière, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Tetsuya fit glisser sa main le long du pelage noir et blanc de l'animal, qui releva péniblement la tête pour observer son sauveur. Sa petite queue enroulée sur elle-même se mit à remuer faiblement, et le turquoise prit cela pour un remerciement de la part du pauvre animal.

Ryouta et Shintarou s'approchèrent alors de Tetsuya, mettant pied à terre pour le rejoindre.

- Pauvre petit chien ! gémit Kise.

- Un chien ? répéta son amant.

- Bah oui, un chien. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

Le Turquais gonfla les joues.

- Bien sûr que si, j'en ai déjà vu. Mais jamais d'aussi petits.

- C'est un chiot, lui expliqua le vert.

- Pourquoi ses enfants le frappait-il ? demanda le plus jeune.

- Ca devait les amuser, soupira le blond.

- Je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état, se lamenta Tetsuya en attrapant doucement le petit animal.

Le chiot se laissa faire sans répliquer, n'en n'ayant de toute façon pas la force. Ses petits yeux bleus exprimaient une douleur triste à voir. Le Turquais enroula la pauvre bête dans un pan de sa cape et se remit en selle. Le personnage royal et le Général firent de même, ouvrant la voie. C'est dans un silence presque religieux qu'ils prirent le chemin du retour.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Il est épuisé et affamé, mais ses blessures sont superficielles. D'ici quelques jours, il aura retrouvé toute sa vigueur !

Midorima mère adressa au sourire au Turquais qui se sentait rassuré. Le chiot dormait désormais roulé en boule sur un petit coussin, ses blessures ayant été nettoyées et bandées. Son pelage, désormais propre et démêlé, brillait sous les rayons du ciel perçant par la fenêtre.

Quand Tetsuya était revenu chez les Midorima chargé de ce petit animal blessé, la mère de Shintarou avait immédiatement accepté de le soigner. La verdienne venait d'une famille de vétérinaire et s'y connaissait beaucoup. Après avoir lavé le chiot, elle avait pansé ses plaies et nourrit. Depuis, le turquoise n'arrêtait pas de lui témoigner sa gratitude. Il avait vraiment eu peur que cet adorable chiot succombe à ses blessures...

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Tu veux le garder ? répéta Ryouta, incrédule.

- Je crois qu'il s'est attaché à moi.

En effet, le chiot allait beaucoup mieux depuis que le Turquais l'avait trouvé, il y a de cela deux jours. Même s'il ne marchait pas encore stablement, il arrivait tout de même à suivre son sauveur partout où il allait. Et quand ils venaient à être séparés pour x raison, l'animal hurlait à la mort jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de nouveau réunit. Depuis peu, il dormait même avec lui, roulé en boule entre ses jambes. Et Ryouta n'appréciait que vaguement cet intrus dans ses draps.

- Nous sommes censés partir demain matin, lui rappela le blond. Il ne pourra pas nous suivre.

- Je le porterais.

- Tetsuya, s'est insensé ! Que vas-tu en faire après ?

- Dis-moi Ryouta, tu ne serais pas jaloux de lui ?

Le rouge monta aux joues du Général. Lui, jaloux d'un chien ? Quelle idée ! Bien sûr que non, il n'était pas jaloux. Pourquoi le serait-il ? Après tout, ce n'était qu'un animal ! Un animal qui dormait avec celui qu'il aimait, qui recevrait autant de caresse qu'il le souhaitant sans rien faire d'autre que remuer sa mignonne petite queue enroulée et qui pouvait suivre Tetsuya partout sans que celui-ci ne s'en plaigne…Non vraiment, pas de quoi être jaloux ! Quoi que …

- Je ne suis pas jaloux du tout !

Pas crédible pour deux sous. Mais Tetsuya fit mine de ne rien remarquer.

- Je peux le garder, alors.

Kise soupira. De toute façon, le turquoise avait déjà décidé qu'il garderait le chiot. Il n'avait demandé l'avis du blond que pour faire bonne figure. Le Général espérait juste que l'animal ne créait pas de conflit entre eux…

- Et tu lui a donné un nom ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Oui, Ni-Go.

- Ni-Go ?

Tetsuya hocha la tête, et Ryouta haussa les épaules. Il pouvait bien appeler son chien comme il le souhaitait. Même si, niveau prénom, le blond avait connu mieux...

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cette fois, c'était la bonne. La lune baignait la vallée dans la magnifique lueur blafarde, assez intense pour que les cavaliers se repèrent dans l'obscurité. En tête de la file, Shintarou guidait ses hôtes jusqu'à l'Observatoire, une torche à la main. La nuit était tombée depuis moins d'une heure et le ciel était dégagé. Une nuit parfaite pour admirer les étoiles.

Très rapidement, un immense bâtiment apparut dans le champ de vision des trois jeunes hommes. Son toit courbé rendait son architecture originale. Tetsuya n'avait jamais rien vu de tel et avait déjà hâte de visiter l'édifice.

Ils mirent pied à terre et attachèrent les chevaux aux anneaux accrochés au mur. Shintarou sorti alors un trousseau de clés de la poche de son ample veste et déverrouilla la porte d'entrée. Il alluma une à une chaque bougies à l'aide sa torche afin d'allumer l'endroit. Bientôt, l'immense salle fut illuminée comme au grand jour, révélant aux visiteurs de nombreuses tables et bibliothèques où ouvrages et parchemins se disputaient la place. Des objets dont Tetsuya n'imaginait même pas l'existence trônait près des cartes du ciel entièrement gribouillées et, de ce fait, presque méconnaissables. Cependant, l'élément le plus impressionnant était l'immense télescope se trouvant au centre de la salle. Le tube perçait le plafond, dépassant de quelques mètres à l'extérieur.

- Bienvenue à l'Observatoire, fit le vert à ses invités.

- Il a beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois où je suis venu, constata Ryouta en observant rapidement les parchemins sur la table. Tu as avancé dans tes recherches ?

- J'ai découvert trois nouvelles étoiles, j'étudie en ce moment leurs caractéristiques.

- Je peux utiliser le télescope ?

- Tant que tu ne l'abîmes pas.

Ryouta fit signe à Tetsuya de le suivre, et ce dernier obéit sur le champ, poussé par sa curiosité. Le blond positionna son œil face à l'extrémité de l'objet et ferma l'autre. Puis, il laissa la place au Turquais. Ce dernier imita les gestes de son amant, et bientôt le firmament lui apparut comme à porter de main. Les étoiles brillaient de mille feux, ressemblant presque à la rivière de diamant que portait la mère de Shintarou. Ce dernier s'approcha alors de ses hôtes et Tetsuya lui céda la place. D'une manière agile et habituée, il tourna quelques engrenages et fit pivoter le télescope afin de changer l'angle de vue. Il s'écarta et laissa le turquoise admirer la nouvelle étoile qu'il avait découvert il y a de cela quelques mois.

- Je l'ai nommé Loäm.

- Et bien, tu as des noms aussi bizarres que ceux de Tetsuya, se moqua Kise en faisant un clin d'œil.

Les concernés lui lancèrent des regards noirs, n'appréciant pas que l'on critique leurs goûts en terme de noms.

- Elle est plus grosse que les autres et pourtant je viens de la découvrir. Je pense qu'elle est née il n'y a pas longtemps.

- Je peux tenter de l'étudier moi aussi ? tenta le blond.

- Vas-y.

Le Général rassembla alors quelques feuilles et autres outils utiles à son étude. Ne voulant pas le déranger, Tetsuya alla s'asseoir sur une chaise un peu à l'écart. Il ignorait les capacités de Kise en astrologie mais se doutait qu'il devait connaître un peu plus que les bases. Comme pour tout autre chose, d'ailleurs.

Shintarou le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, et s'installa près de lui. Tetsuya l'observait du coin de l'œil. Cet homme était vraiment mystérieux. C'était quoi, ces bandages autour de ses doigts ? Pourquoi avait-il une aussi mauvaise vue ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ressenti lorsque sa famille a été déchue ? Depuis combien de temps connaît-il Ryouta, et dans quel contexte ce sont-ils rencontrés ? Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans son crâne en refusant néanmoins de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres…

- Il y a un problème ? lui demanda le vert.

Le plus jeune sursauta et détourna son regard, gêné.

- Si tu as des questions, pose-les. Mais arrête d'observer les gens de travers, ça pourrait t'attirer des ennuis.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

- Kise va rester des heures accrochées au télescope, alors autant s'occuper.

- Depuis quand le connaissez-vous ?

- Trop longtemps.

- Vous ne l'aimez pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais il est trop exubérant. Ca pourrait lui attirer des ennuis.

- Vous semblez toujours vouloir éviter les ennuis, quoi qu'ils fussent.

- Quand on nous prend l'ongle, on finit toujours par nous arracher le bras. Il faut toujours être prudent.

- C'est un manque de prudence qui est à l'origine de ces bandages ?

Le Turquais regretta aussitôt sa franchise. Le vert resta silencieux quelques secondes. Secondes qui parurent des heures à Tetsuya.

- En effet. Autrefois, je faisais parti de la Chevalerie du Royaume du Bleu, moi aussi. Nous étions cinq, les meilleurs de la base d'entraînement. Tous des jeunes seigneurs, dont la famille avaient été déchus ou non. Nous formions un groupe solide, nos missions toujours couronnées de succès. Mais un jour, tout parti de travers.

Le plus jeune, attentif, était pendu aux lèvres du vert. Ce dernier prit une petite pause, comme si tous les événements défilaient devant ses yeux.

- Nous avons été envoyés sur le front suite à la défaite de l'escadron C. Sûrs de nous, nous avons foncés dans la bataille sans réfléchir. C'est là que l'adversaire nous a prit par surprise, déclarant un incendie dans la vallée. Ryouta et moi avons été encerclés par les flammes et ainsi séparés de nos compagnons. Nous peinions a garder nos montures calmes, car le feu les effrayait plus encore que nous. Mon cheval était un animal nerveux de base, et cette situation l'a tellement affolé qu'il m'a éjecté, m'envoyant droit dans le brasier.

Tetsuya écarquilla les yeux.

- Heureusement, je ne suis pas tombé directement dans les flammes. Du moins, pas mon corps en entier. Mes doigts, par contre, ont tous été brûlés, certains moins que d'autres. Incapable de me relever, je suis resté au sol pendant ce qu'il m'a semblé des heures. Je pense que c'est à cause de la proximité avec les flammes et la fumée que ma vision a tant baissée. Tout comme Ryouta a perdu son odorat. C'est justement lui qui m'a sauvé, poussant son cheval à rejoindre l'endroit où j'étais allongé avant de me charger sur la croupe de sa monture. Je me souviens encore que la suie sur son visages et ses larmes de rage qui y dessinaient des sillons pâles. C'est avec difficulté que nous avons enfin rejoint nos compagnons, qui étaient morts d'inquiétude. Après ça, la plupart d'entre nous on du quitter la Chevalerie. Aomine avait perdu son père et devenait Roi de son Pays, et Akashi le suivit en voie de devenir son Conseiller. Suite à mes blessures, j'ai été congédié pour inaptitude. Seuls Kise et Murasakibara y sont restés. Et voilà ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui : Kise est Général de la Chevalerie, le hissant presque au même rang qu'Akashi, et Murasakibara est Chef des Armées du Pays du Violet, en voie d'en devenir le Roi.

Le Turquais n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. En plus de connaître Ryouta, il connaissait aussi Daiki et Seijuro ? Pourquoi son amant ne lui avait-il jamais parlé de cet escadron qu'il avait formé avec son Roi et son frère de lait ? Qu'est-ce que Shintarou savait encore sur Kise que lui-même ignorait ?

- Vous connaissez Akashi et Aomine ?

- Bien sûr, nous avons passés près de cinq ans ensembles. Mais ils rentraient toujours plus tôt, et Aomine avait tendance à rater la plupart de séances d'entraînement et des missions.

« _C'est parce qu'il était avec moi._ »

Lui qui avait toujours vécu avec Seijuro et Daiki ignorait ces moments de leur vie, alors qu'il pensait être celui qui les connaissait le plus. Plus le temps passait et plus il apprenait des choses sur les personnes qui l'entouraient, et plus il se sentait extérieur à leur univers. C'était comme s'il progressait sur un fil tendu entre deux montagnes, et qu'il voyait ses aînés au loin, dans la brume. Plus il avançait sur le fil, puis les silhouettes devenaient claires, et plus il manquait de vaciller en découvrant les différentes facettes dont ils étaient composés. C'était effrayant et intéressant à la fois. Mais il ignorait combien de temps encore il tiendrait sur ce fil…

- Désolé, j'ai du dire des choses que tu ignorais. En tout cas, Kise et toi jouez à un jeu dangereux. Tu es le favori de Daiki n'est-ce pas ? Comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir s'il apprenait ta relation avec celui qui autrefois l'idolâtrait ?

- Ryouta idolâtrait Daiki ? Tetsuya avait du mal à y croire.

- De tout le groupe, c'était Aomine le plus puissant. Fort, rapide, intelligent. Tout pour faire de lui le meilleur des soldats. Kise l'a toujours admiré pour cela. Cependant, je pense que s'ils devaient s'affronter aujourd'hui, ce serait Kise qui gagnerait. Il vit dans les armes et les champs de bataille depuis son enfance, personne n'est plus expert de la guerre que lui.

Le Turquais jeta un regard vers son amant. Ce dernier semblait griffonner sur un parchemin, valsant entre le télescope et le papier. Sa capacité à tout apprendre très vite était impressionnante. Il avait tellement de chance de tout savoir …

- Parfois, j'envie son savoir, avoua le turquoise dans un souffle.

- Je ne partage pas ton avis. La vie doit être tellement fade quand nous n'avons plus rien à apprendre.

Point pour le vert. Tetsuya n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Obsédé par sa propre ignorance, il n'avait pas songé une seule seconde que le blond puisse se lasser de sa propre culture…

Shintarou et Tetsuya discutèrent plus d'une heure de tout et de rien, mais surtout des différents points de vus qu'ils avaient de Ryouta, Seijuro et Daiki. Bien qu'il ne les ait pas vu depuis longtemps, le vert dressait des portraits quasi-parfaits de ses anciens comparses. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas changés depuis tout ce temps.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Tu boudes ?

Ryouta observa son amant retirer sa tunique verte pâle. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de l'Observatoire, le Turquais était encore plus muet qu'à l'ordinaire. Avait-il une dent contre lui ? C'est vrai qu'il l'avait laissé seul – enfin, pas seul puisqu'il y avait aussi Midorima – mais l'euphorie que lui avait apporté la possibilité d'étudier quelque chose qu'il ignorait l'avait secoué comme un tsunami.

- Non.

Tetsuya retira ses braies et plia soigneusement les vêtements sur la petite chaise près de la porte. La vue du corps presque dénudé de son amant fit courir un long frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale du blond, mais il refoula ses pulsions pour ne pas indisposer son compagnon. Ce dernier ne semblait vraiment pas d'humeur.

- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose pour que tu agisses ainsi.

- Ainsi ?

- Tu ne me regardes pas en face.

Le turquoise lui jeta un regard oblique, confirmant l'affirmation du Général.

- Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Si c'est à cause de ce que j'ai fais à l'Observatoire, je suis désolé. J'étais ab- …

- C'est quoi l'amour pour toi ?

La question soudaine du plus jeune prit le blond de cours. Ce qu'est l'amour pour lui, hein … ?

- C'est la plus belle chose qui existe sur la terre. Une force indépendante et surprenante, qui peut vous coincer au détour d'un couloir sans que vous ne puissez réagir. C'est la mélodie formée par deux cœurs battant à l'unisson, l'union de deux êtres pour qui plus rien ne compte à part leur moitié. Personne n'y échappe, ça nous tombe dessus comme une goutte de pluie. C'est également ce qu'il y a de plus contradictoire, car on peut en souffrir, voir même en mourir. Mais rien ne peut empêcher un cœur d'aimer.

A la fin de sa tirade, il tenta de croiser le regard de son amant. Mais ce dernier l'évita agilement et resta debout au milieu de la chambre pendant de nombreuses secondes, avant de finalement s'asseoir près du Général.

- Pour moi, c'est aussi une confiance sans faille entre deux personnes.

- C'est un reproche ?

- En quelque sorte. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dis que tu connaissais Daiki et Seijuro depuis des années, que vous faisiez ensembles parti de la Chevalerie ?

- Je vois, Midorimacchi t'as tout raconté…soupira le blond.

- J'aurais préféré l'apprendre de ta bouche.

- C'est une partie de mon passé que j'aimerais oublié.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la grande fenêtre de la chambre. Le ciel noir piqué d'étoiles lui semblait bien triste, ce soir-là. Comme si, comme le blond, il regrettait ces années auprès de ses anciens camarades.

- A l'époque, nous formions un groupe réellement unit. Chacun se respectait, quelque soit la situation de nos familles. Quand je suis arrivé parmi eux, je n'avais que quatorze ans. Le plus âgé, Daiki, en avait déjà dix neuf. Mais on étaient solidaires, chacun aidant les autres à s'améliorer. Puisque j'étais le plus jeune, je prenais mes aînés comme modèle et tentait de copier leur façon de faire, afin de devenir aussi fort qu'eux. Notre escadron se démarqua vite des autres et c'est très tôt que nous avons reçu nos premières missions. Confiants en nos capacités, nous foncions dans la bataille tête baissée. Puis arriva la bataille où nous avons été surprit par l'incendie. Midorimacchi a du te raconter : lui et moi avons été séparés des autres part des murs de flamme. Si je ne l'avais pas sauvé ce jour-là, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Aucun de nos compagnons n'ont essayés de nous rejoindre pour nous sauver. J'ai perdu mon odorat, et Midorimacchi a subit de graves blessures. Encore aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à les pardonner pour leur couardise. De plus, après cet échec, le groupe s'est démantelé : Daiki devenait Roi, Seijuro devenait son Conseiller, Shintarou a été congédié pour inaptitude…Il ne restait que Murasakibara et moi. C'est d'ailleurs le seul que j'ai réussi à pardonner, car il ne m'a pas définitivement tourné le dos après cette dissolution.

L'air mélancolique du Général et la faible lueur des bougies qui dansait sur son visage le rendait encore plus beau qu'à l'accoutumé. Sûrement parce que le tableau semblait tiré d'un conte de fée…

- J'étais qu'un gamin à cette époque. Tout cela m'a semblé comme la pire des trahisons. C'est pourquoi j'ai continué à servir la Chevalerie, afin de monter les échelons. Montrer à Akashi et Aomine que moi aussi, je pouvais devenir quelqu'un. A mes dix-sept ans, je suis devenu le plus jeune Général du continent. Cependant, ils me regardaient encore de haut. Je ne les avais pas revu depuis un an lors de la convocation de Daiki.

Ryouta noya ses yeux ambrés dans le regard turquoise de son amant, et conclut :

- Mais il y a un champ de bataille sur lequel j'ai réussis à les vaincre.

Il s'approcha du Turquais et fit glisser sa main dans sa chevelure turquoise, plus douce et soyeuse que les étoffes de soie du Pays du Bleu.

- Je suis désolé.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kloé et Moélys piaffaient d'impatiente à l'idée de se mettre en route. Les palefreniers finissaient de remplir les sacoches de leurs selles de vivres pour que leurs cavaliers aient de quoi manger avant d'atteindre une auberge. Ni-Go observait les préparatifs en agitant la queue d'excitation.

La famille Midorima souhaita bonne route aux aventuriers, et Ryouta promit de revenir très bientôt – au grand malheur de son ami aux cheveux vert. Mais avant qu'ils ne se mettent en selle, le bourgeois leur adressa une dernière parole.

- Prenez garde à vous. Autant l'un que l'autre, vous connaissez Aomine. Ne vous engagez pas dans des situations dangereuses.

- Compte sur nous.

Le ton sérieux du Général étonna le Turquais, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils se hissèrent sur leurs montures et, tout en saluant leurs hôtes, prirent la route, en direction du Pays du Turquoise.

La discussion de la veille semblait avoir quitté les esprits des deux cavaliers. Tetsuya avait comprit à quel point le passé de son amant était compliqué par rapport au sien, et regrettait de l'avoir forcé à ce souvenir de cette époque qu'il s'attelait à oublier. Bien évidemment, ils avaient finit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et le bas du dos du turquoise était là pour en témoigner.

Pour réduire l'inconfort évident de son compagnon, Kise le fit s'arrêter et retira sa selle à Kloé, la remplaçant par quelques couvertures. Il bricola le tout en créant une sorte de sangle avec de la corde pour tenir les couvertures bien stables sur le dos de l'animal. Bien évidemment, Kloé allait devoir supporter sa selle sur sa croupe mais elle n'eut pas l'air de s'en plaindre. C'est donc avec quelque chose de plus moelleux sous les fesses que Tetsuya pu reprendre la route auprès du blond.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- J'ai faim, gémit le turquoise après quatre heures de route.

- Arrêtons-nous pour manger alors.

Les cavaliers mirent pied à terre près d'un petit étang et soulagèrent leurs bêtes de leur harnachement. Kloé et Moélys allèrent directement s'abreuver au point d'eau, ne manquant pas d'y plonger, aussitôt imitées par Ni-Go. Tandis que Tetsuya sortait les quelques vivres fournis par la famille Midorima, le Général étudiait le paysage du regard. Ils ne devaient plus être très loin de la frontière verto-turquaine*. D'après Shintarou, il y avait une auberge dans les environs. Son compagnon souffrait déjà assez pour ne pas qu'on y ajoute la dureté du sol.

Cependant, ils progressaient rapidement. Le Pays du Vert était celui qui avait la plus longue frontière avec le Pays du Bleu. Ils n'arriveraient donc pas au Pays du Turquoise avant le surlendemain. Ils devaient se dépêcher s'ils voulaient finir leur voyage avant le retour de Daiki.

Les deux voyageurs mangèrent tout en discutant. Alors que Ryouta lui apprenait tout ce qu'il avait réussit à étudier de l'étoile Loäm, son compagnon l'écoutait attentivement. Il ne comprenait pas tous les termes qu'utilisait son amant de Général, mais ce dernier s'efforçait de toujours lui expliquer avec des mots simples, prenant même la peine de lui définir précisément les termes compliqués.

C'est le ventre plein qu'ils reprirent la route, alternant pas, trot et galop pour ménager leurs montures. Cependant, Ryouta ne se lassait pas d'admirer le visage serein de son amant lorsqu'ils étaient en plein galop. Le vent avait fait tomber sa capuche et dansait dans ses cheveux, les faisant souplement virevolter autour de son visage angélique. Ses joues rosies par la brise faisaient concurrences à ses magnifiques yeux céruléens qui brillaient comme le firmament. Le blond n'avait aucune honte de s'avouer à quel point il aimait ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait finalement que depuis peu de temps…

C'est trois heures plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à proximité d'une auberge. Tetsuya dormait presque sur Kloé, et Moélys traînait de plus en plus la patte. Tout le monde avait besoin de repos. Tandis que le Turquais restait avec les bêtes à l'extérieur, Kise s'en alla rencontrer l'aubergiste, auquel il demanda une chambre et deux stalles pour la nuit. Les juments furent tout de suite prit en charge par un palefrenier et les voyageurs guidés jusqu'à leur chambre. Puisque le plus jeune dormait presque debout, le blond le laissa choir sur le matelas confortable et le couvrit. Ni-Go grimpa non sans mal sur le lit et se blotti contre son maître, boule de poil noire contrastant avec la blancheur des draps. L'après-midi ne touchant pas totalement à sa fin, Kise ne rejoignit pas son compagnon dans les draps, préférait rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée où se trouvait la partie restaurant de l'auberge. Beaucoup de voyageurs couverts de grosses capes de voyages discutaient ici et là, partageant leurs expériences communes.

Le Général commanda de quoi casser la croûte et s'installa à une table isolée. Il ne broncha pas quand quelqu'un vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Vous êtes le Général Kise ?

- Lui-même.

- J'ai un message pour vous, de la part du Prince Murasakibara.

Ryouta leva les yeux de son assiette et croisa le regard de son interlocuteur pour la première fois. Un Violins, à juger par la couleur de ses cheveux.

- Je t'écoute.

- Il me dit de vous prévenir de la situation au Pays du Marron. Le Roi Aomine se lasse des pourparlers et souhaitent rentrer plus tôt dans son Pays.

- Je vois, remercie ton Prince de ma part. Et prends ça.

Le Général laissa tomber une petite bourse sur la table. Le messager le noya de remerciements et s'en alla comme il était venu. Kise avait presque oublié qu'il avait demandé à son ami de surveiller le Roi pendant son voyage. Voyage qu'il allait de nouveau devoir écourter, alors qu'il avait prévu de passer plusieurs jours dans le pays natal de son amant. Ce Roi était décidément doué pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues…

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Pourquoi est-ce que nous n'avons pas passé plus de temps à l'auberge ? bâilla Tetsuya alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la bâtisse de pierre.

- J'aimerais atteindre le Pays du Turquoise aujourd'hui. Si nous ne faisons pas trop de pause, nous y serons au milieu de la nuit.

- Pourquoi une telle hâte ?

Le Général ne répondit pas. Le Turquais n'insista pas, mais il espérait connaître la raison de cet entêtement tôt au tard. Il lui avait bien fait comprendre l'autre nuit qu'il ne souhaitait aucune cachotterie entre eux. Même s'il savait que son amant agissait ainsi pour de bonnes raisons, ce n'en était pas une pour ne rien lui dire.

Ils chevauchèrent toute la matinée sans prendre de pause. Les paysages se succédaient, tout aussi différents les uns que les autres. Un coup ils se trouvaient au milieu d'un champ de fleur, un autre ils trottaient à la limite d'un champ. Blotti entre les bras de Tetsuya, Ni-Go restait bien tranquille, ne se plaignant pas de ce moyen de transport plutôt incongru pour un chien.

C'est un peu plus tard que midi qu'ils s'accordèrent une pause, permettant aux chevaux de se reposer et au chiot de batifoler. Il courait après les papillons en attendant sa propre pitance, car Midorima mère avait prit soin de remettre de la viande séchée pour le jeune animal. Ce dernier rappliqua en courant quand son maître l'appela, et avala son repas avec joie. Les cavaliers décidèrent d'attendre un peu avant de se remettre en route afin de ne pas épuiser leurs montures qui, d'ailleurs, faisaient une petite sieste à l'ombre.

Une fois les bêtes reposées, le convoie reprit la route, plein ouest. Plus ils s'approchaient du Pays du Turquoise et plus la végétation devenait dense. Des petites forêts commençaient à apparaître de ci de là, montrant que les Verdiens n'avaient pas encore exploité cette partie de leur Royaume. Les habitations étaient également de plus en plus rares et la dernière auberge qu'ils avaient vue était celle qu'ils avaient quittée très tôt dans la matinée.

- Nous approchons de la frontière ?

- Tu vois cette forêt, tout là bas ? Il faut la traverser et nous serons au Pays du Turquoise.

- Nous avons encore pas mal de route, donc.

- Je pense que nous y serons un peu après la tombée de la nuit.

Et les estimations du Général se relevèrent justes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'orée du bois, le soleil commençait déjà sa lente descente derrière les montagnes. S'ils ne voulaient pas être surprit par la nuit alors qu'ils étaient en pleine forêt, les voyageurs avancèrent au trot, retenant le galop pour ne pas fatiguer leurs montures. Kloé et Moélys n'avaient jamais fait autant de route et leur manque d'endurance les fatiguait rapidement. Bien que Kise aurait voulu l'éviter, ils durent prendre une nouvelle pause au beau milieu de la forêt pour que Ni-Go fasse ses besoins. Cela permit aux juments de prendre du repos, et eurent beaucoup de mal à se relever quand ils reprirent la route.

La forêt paraissait interminable. Les ténèbres commençaient tout doucement à prendre possession des lieux et Tetsuya n'appréciait vraiment pas cette atmosphère. Kloé et Moélys marchaient presque flanc contre flanc, se rassurant mutuellement. Aux aguets, Ni-Go observait les alentours, prêt à alerter les bipèdes aux moindres bruits suspects que ses petites oreilles de chien étaient à même de capter.

Cependant la traversée se fit sans encombre et ils débouchèrent sur une colline d'où ils avaient une magnifique vue sur le Pays du Turquoise.

Le Royaume de naissance de Tetsuya...

**OoOoOoOoO**

De tout les Royaumes qu'il avait visités, Tetsuya n'en avait jamais vu de semblable à celui du Turquoise. Les habitants semblaient dans une telle harmonie qu'on se croyait dans un conte de fée. La population Turquaise était si joviale qu'elle mettait tout de suite ses visiteurs à l'aise. Comme dans les autres Pays, le Général fut rapidement reconnu et accueillit avec joie. Cependant, quand les villageois apprirent que le compagnon de route du blond était des leurs, il fut directement aussi acclamé que son amant.

Les enfants se pressaient autour des juments, toujours réveillés malgré l'heure tardive. Ils furent aussitôt rappelés par leurs mères qui les mirent aussitôt aux lits, ne souhaitant pas que leurs garnements importunent leurs visiteurs. Kise conduisit son protégé à l'auberge du village qui semblait encore plus luxueuse que celles chez qui ils avaient déjà séjournés. Et en effet, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Cela semblait aussi riche que les appartements de Daiki. La propriétaire apostropha Kise comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le premier passage du Général dans cette bâtisse. C'est avec les sourcils froncés que le Turquais observa l'aubergiste discuter avec son amant. Elle le regardait comme si elle souhaitait le dévorer, et cela ne plaisait vraiment pas au plus jeune.

Une fois tous les détails réglés, les voyageurs laissèrent Kloé et Moélys aux bons soins des palefreniers. Ils dînèrent avec appétit et se hâtèrent de rejoindre leur chambre afin de profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. La richesse de la chambre laissa le Turquais pantois. Presque tout était aux couleurs du Pays, rendant l'environnement doux et rafraîchissant. Les draps blancs accompagnés des doux coussins bleu turquoise appelaient les jeunes hommes à les rejoindre, mais ils devaient tout d'abord prendre un bon bain. Tetsuya en profita pour décrasser le pelage de Ni-Go qui avait prit un malin plaisir à se jeter dans les flaques de boues pendant leur voyage.

Une fois propre, Tetsuya s'installa sur le lit, appréciant le doux contact des draps contre sa peau. Ryouta apparut quelques secondes plus tard, en tenue d'Adam, frictionnant sa tête avec une serviette. La vue du corps nu et constellé de gouttes d'eau du blond fit frissonner le Turquais de la tête aux pieds. Le Général souffla sur les bougies, épargnant uniquement celles du chandelier placé sur la table de chevet. Il se glissa sous les couvertures, prêt à apprécier une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Mais Tetsuya n'était plus fatigué.

Ses mains vinrent caresser la peau de son amant, glissant le long de son flanc. Il le senti frissonner et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. A chaque fois, c'était le blond qui prenait l'initiative. Cette fois, le Turquais voulait lui communiquer son désir et lui montrer qu'il pouvait le désirer autant que lui le désirait.

Il se colla contre son dos, glissant ses mains sur le ventre de son amant. Le turquoise commença alors à lui embrasser le cou, alternant baisers, grignotage et léchage. Il sentait que le Général luttait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, mais Tetsuya n'abandonnerait pas. Quand ses mains arrivèrent finalement au niveau du sexe de son compagnon, ce dernier ne pu retenir un gémissement.

- Tetsuya, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bougonna-t-il, l'air ensommeillé.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

- Ryouta…

Le plus jeune fit glisser sa langue le long du cou de son aîné qui frissonna de plaisir. Le Général rendit les armes quand son amant commença à stimuler son intimité par le biais de lents va-et-vient. Il lui fit face et l'emprisonna dans ses bras, fondant sur sa bouche comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ils s'échangèrent alors des baisers humides et sauvages, ne se séparant que pour reprendre leur souffle. Ryouta prit soin de laisser quelques marques sur la peau de diaphane de son amant, et ce dernier l'imita aussitôt. Le Général comprit rapidement que son compagnon voulait mener la danse, alors il le laissa faire selon ses envies. Cependant, il poussa un gémissement quand son amant, après avoir humidifié ses doigts avec sa salive, glissa un premier intrus en lui. Ca, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Néanmoins, il comprenait bien que le Turquais veuille également expérimenter cette facette de leurs ébats.

Le blond s'habitua très vite à cette présence en lui, alors il autorisa son amant à en ajouter un autre. Serrant fort les draps dans ses poings, il gémissait de douleur et de plaisir à la fois. Les doigts du turquoise s'enfonçant profondément en lui, signe que Tetsuya était à la recherche de son point sensible, celui qui lui faisait voir mille et unes étoiles. Ryouta poussa un cri de plaisir quand son amant trouva enfin sa prostate, le faisant se cambrer. Il était désormais suffisamment préparé pour la suite des hostilités.

Puisque les rôles étaient inversés, Kise s'octroya le droit du choix de la position. Il fit s'asseoir son amant contre la tête de lit et se plaça entre ses cuisses pour s'empaler lui-même sur le sexe tendu de son compagnon. Il serra fort le bois du lit tandis qu'il s'asseyait lentement sur l'haine du turquoise, qui gémissait de plaisir. C'était tellement différent…

Le Général resta immobile le temps de s'habituer à cette situation, puis commença à bouger, provoquant des gémissements chez son partenaire. Puisqu'il avait les mains libres, le turquoise caressait la peau luisante de sueur de son amant, traçant les courbes parfaites de son corps du bout de ses doigts. Cependant, il remarqua vite que le Général semblait avoir du mal à se donner du plaisir, à en juger par l'air frustré qui déformait son joli visage. Tetsuya trouva tout naturellement la solution du problème. Il attrapa les hanches de son partenaire et s'appliqua également à donner des coups de bassin. Le résultat eut l'effet escompté, car Ryouta laissa échapper un gémissement tout en resserrant sa prise sur la tête de lit. La jouissance arriva rapidement pour le plus jeune qui jouit en son amant en rejetant la tête en arrière, ravagé par l'orgasme.

Il se retira, pantelant, son cœur battant à folle allure dans sa poitrine. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que le Général, lui, n'avait pas jouit. Il ne pouvait décidément pas le laisser dans cet état. Alors une fois qu'il eut à peu près récupéré son souffle, il se pencha sur lui pour prendre son sexe en bouche. L'autre gémit, attrapant les cheveux de son vis-à-vis entre ses mains. Il était tellement doué…Le blond ne prit pas longtemps pour venir, explosant dans la gorge du Turquais qui ouvrit de grands étonnés.

- D-Désolé ! s'excusa-t-il aussitôt.

Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles quand l'autre ravala sa salive et son sperme. Son amant avait l'air tellement érotique par moment…S'il n'était pas aussi fatigué, il aurait remit ça. Mais son corps n'était définitivement pas d'accord. Après un nettoyage express, les deux amants se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Si Tetsuya avait trouvé la population du Pays du Vert accueillante, elle n'était tien comparé aux Turquais. A peine les voyageurs avaient-ils quittés l'auberge après un bon repas que les habitants les avaient mêlés à la foule. Afin de ne pas perdre son amant, le turquoise le tenait par la manche. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui arriverait s'ils venaient à être séparés.

Le soleil était à peine levé et pourtant la population était déjà en effervescence. De différentes mélodies résonnaient partout autour d'eux, prouvant que le Pays du Turquoise était bel et bien celui de la musique. Les enfants se regroupaient afin de créer une petite chorale et chantaient tous ensembles, la joie illuminant leurs visages.

Ce Pays semblait être tiré d'un véritable conte de fée.

- Monsieur monsieur !

Une toute petite fille tira sur la manche de Tetsuya afin d'attirer son attention. Le turquoise se tourna vers l'enfant, qui avait exactement la même couleur de cheveux que lui.

- Chantez vous aussi ! Tout les Turquais chantent !

Le concerné arqua un sourcil. Chanter ? C'est qu'il n'avait jamais fait en public, excepté une fois pour Seijuro et Rosa, lorsqu'il était petit. De plus, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de chanson, et ignorait s'il parviendrait à laisser échapper le moindre son si toute la population l'écoutait.

- J'aimerais bien t'entendre chanter, rajouta Kise avec un sourire.

Et avant que le Turquais n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, son aîné le poussait sur l'une des nombreuses estrades placées de ci de là dans la ville. Aussitôt, toutes les musiques prirent fin, comme si le village entier attendait la chanson de leur visiteur. Celui-ci, embarrassé, baissa la tête tout en tripatouillant ses doigts.

- Courage ! cria une voix.

- Tu vas y arriver ! l'encouragea une seconde.

- Tu es un Turquais, tu as ça dans le sang ! ajouta une troisième.

Poussé par leurs encouragements, Tetsuya se racla la gorge et commença à chanter...

_« Kaze wa tamashii o sarai, hito wa kokoro o ubau  
daichi yo, amekaze yo, ten yo, hikari yo  
koko ni subete o todomete  
koko ni subete o todome  
koko de ikite  
tamashii yo, kokoro yo, ai yo, omoi yo  
koko ni kaeri  
koko ni todomatte_

_Kaze wa tamashii o sarai, hito wa kokoro o ubau_  
_sore de mo, koko ni todomari_  
_utaitsuzukeru_  
_douka_  
_watashi no uta o todokete_  
_douka_  
_watashi no uta o uketotte »_

Un silence accueillit la fin de son chant. Craignant avoir chanté comme un canard enrhumé, il amorça la descente de l'estrade pour vite disparaître dans la foule quand un tonnerre d'applaudissement l'interrompit. Les villageois avaient tous de grands sourires et tapaient dans leurs mains dans un ensemble parfait. Cependant, le seul visage sur lequel les yeux de Tetsuya restèrent braqués, c'était celui de Ryouta...

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Je ne te soupçonnais pas si bon chanteur, commenta Kise en frictionnant la chevelure de son amant.

- J'ai toujours aimé chanter, mais seulement pour moi-même. Mon seul public a toujours été Rosa.

- La chanceuse.

Il fit claquer un baiser sur la nuque du turquoise qui frémit. Après une longue journée à arpenter les rues du Royaume du Turquoise en écoutant divers styles de musique, les deux voyageurs s'étaient retirés dans leur chambre à l'auberge et avaient prit un bon bain chaud. Ils prévoyaient de ressortir plus tard dans la soirée pour assister aux animations de nuit de leurs hôtes. Ces derniers avaient en effet insisté pour organiser une fête de bienvenue à leurs invités de marque.

Ryouta avait accepté afin que son amant profite au maximum de son Royaume de naissance. Il n'était peut-être pas né dans ce village mais au moins il était en contact avec sa population. Une fois bien sec, ils revêtirent des tuniques propres aux couleurs locales et quittèrent l'auberge. La nuit était tombée sur le continent mais une multitude de petits lampions illuminaient des rues. Tout les villageois portaient des tuniques presque identiques à ceux des voyageurs, donnant à ces derniers une impression d'intégration très agréable.

La fête donnée en leur honneur au centre ville se poursuivit jusqu'au petit matin, et c'est complètement éreintés que Kise et Tetsuya se laissèrent choir dans leur lit. Ils avaient passés la nuit à faire la fête, le turquoise se laissant emporter par les enfants qui voulaient chanter avec lui, le blond échangeant les derniers ragots avec quelques hauts fonctionnaires. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Turquais goûta à l'alcool et apprécia la plupart des cocktails proposés par son amant.

Ils ne purent cependant pas profités plus longtemps des charmants Turquais puisqu'ils devaient reprendre la route s'ils voulaient visités le Pays du Rouge avant le retour de Daiki. Ils firent leurs adieux à la population qui leur fit promettre de revenir un de ces jours, car ils leurs manquaient déjà. C'est donc la tête pleine de souvenirs qu'ils quittèrent le charmant village de Turquais...

Ils chevauchèrent tranquillement, laissant Ni-Go courir près des juments qui prenaient garde à ne pas écraser le jeune animal. La langue pendante, la queue remuante, le chiot avait vraiment reprit du poil de la bête depuis que Tetsuya l'avait sauvé. Le turquoise ne se lassait pas de le voir batifoler gaiement, pourchassant les petits insectes.

Dans tous les villages dans lesquels ils passèrent, les deux voyageurs eurent toujours droit à des prestations musicales de la part de la population. Les Turquais étaient tous des bardes qui ne vivaient que de musiques et de chansons. Tetsuya enrichit ainsi la culture musicale en apprenant nombre de nouvelles chansons, dont il se faisait une joie de rechanter à son amant durant leurs trajets. La bonne humeur du turquoise plaisait énormément au blond dont le seul regret était de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps dans le pays natal de son compagnon.

Il leur fallut deux jours pour traverser le Pays du Turquoise et s'arrêtèrent à la frontière turquano-rougienne* pour passer la nuit. Tout comme tous les autres établissements dans lequel ils avaient séjournés, les voyageurs furent accueillit en grande pompe et installés dans la meilleure chambre.

A la fenêtre de la pièce, Ni-Go dans ses bras, Tetsuya admirait le soleil couchant qui déversait ses rayons orangés sur le Pays du Turquoise. Et dire qu'il était né ici, dans ce Royaume de chanteurs et de musiciens à la bonne humeur contagieuse. Lui qui avait toujours vécu dans la morosité du palais du Royaume du Bleu découvrait les mœurs et les coutumes totalement différentes des autres pays. Des trois autres nations qu'il avait visitées, celle qu'il avait préférée était de loin son pays natal.

Et dire que le lendemain, ils quitteraient le Royaume du Turquoise...Le turquoise n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait aussi difficile d'abandonner ce pays. Il n'y avait pas grandit, seulement passé quelques jours, et pourtant c'était comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Il espérait tant que les secondes deviennent des heures pour encore profiter des Turquais et de leur magnifique royaume...

Le lendemain, quand Ryouta s'éveilla, Tetsuya n'était plus à ses côtés. Il prit peur en ne le trouvant nulle part dans l'auberge, et paniqua réellement en s'apercevant que Kloé et Ni-Go étaient également introuvables. Il se hâta de payer l'aubergiste et, perché sur Moélys, parti à la recherche de son amant. Il était parfois difficile de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son compagnon...

C'est au haut d'une colline surplombant le Pays que Ryouta retrouva enfin son ami. Ce dernier, le regard dans le vague, semblait faire ses adieux à cette magnifique nation. Comme s'il était sûr de ne plus jamais pouvoir revenir. Le Général s'approcha de Tetsuya et posa sa main sur son épaule. L'autre ne sursauta même pas.

- Tu reviendras un jour.

- J'en doute.

- Si tu pars comme ça, alors c'est sûr que c'est peine perdu. Si tu le souhaites suffisamment fort, je suis certain que ton vœu se réalisera.

Tetsuya ferma les yeux, et le blond retira sa main et recula afin de le laisser faire ses adieux à son pays natal...

**OoOoOoOoO**

- C'est quoi ?

Une immense bâtisse de la taille d'un château projetait son ombre sur les deux voyageurs. Ils avaient franchi la frontière il n'y a même pas deux heures et Kise souhaitait déjà s'arrêter alors qu'il ne devait pas être loin de midi.

- Le Centre d'Entraînement de la Chevalerie.

Le Turquais écarquilla les yeux. C'est ici que la Chevalerie du Royaume du Bleu entraînait ses nouvelles recrues. Des guerriers qui, un jour, obéiront aux ordres de Ryouta sur un quelconque champ de bataille visant la conquête d'un pays.

- Entrons, déclara le blond en s'approchant de la porte.

Aussitôt, il annonça sa présence aux sentinelles qui se hâtèrent d'ouvrir les lourdes portes de bois. Tetsuya suivit son amant dans l'immense fortification alors qu'ils déboulaient dans une cours où de nombreux jeunes hommes s'affrontaient à l'épée ou s'exerçaient à l'équitation. Le bruit des métaux s'entrechoquant doublé des hennissements des chevaux donnaient à l'endroit une ambiance bien différente des villages Turquais.

Alors qu'ils étaient rendus au milieu de la cours, un cri retenti, faisant sursauter Tetsuya. Non loin d'eux, un jeune homme assez imposant aux cheveux noirs et rouges combattait un brun légèrement plus âgé. D'un féroce coup d'épée, le cadet désarma son aîné qui mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre la situation.

- Félicitations, Kagami ! Tes coups sont puissants et agiles, tu t'es vraiment amélioré.

Le dénommé Kagami gonfla le poitrail et esquissa un sourire vainqueur. Intéressé, Ryouta s'approcha des combattants, suivi de près par son amant. Le brun reconnut tout de suite le cavalier blond et se hâta de le saluer.

- Général Kise, bienvenue !

- Merci Hyuga. Alors, encore une nouvelle recrue ?

- En effet, je vous présente Kaga-...Kagami ?

Le concerné s'était en effet soudainement volatilisé. C'est Ryouta qui l'aperçut le premier, alors qu'il tentait de se cacher entre deux tonneaux. Tetsuya s'approcha alors du guerrier qui poussa un cri de terreur, tremblant de tous ses membres.

- Eloignez ce monstre !

Le turquoise arqua un sourcil. Lui, un monstre ? C'est alors que Ni-Go poussa un petit aboiement. Kagami cacha sa tête dans ses bras, gémissant de peur.

- Vous avez peur...de Ni-Go ? le questionna le Turquais qui cachait mal sa surprise.

- Je déteste les chiens, se lamenta le concerné.

L'éclat de rire du Général se répercuta dans toute la cours...

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Le nouvel escadron est très prometteur et nous prévoyons une évaluation d'ici quelques semaines.

Tout en déambulant dans la cours de la fortification, Hyuga faisait son rapport au Général qui l'écoutait avec attention. Derrière eux, Kagami marchait à une distance raisonnable de Tetsuya, Ni-Go dans ses bras. Le cynophile* surveillait l'animal avec attention, comme s'il sortait tout droit des enfers.

- Le Prince Murasakibara est arrivé hier, il vous attend dans le petit salon, conclut le brun.

- Murasakibaracchi est ici et il ne m'a même pas averti ? s'étonna le blond.

Le groupe s'arrêta devant les portes d'un immense bâtiment de pierre, ressemblant si méprendre à un château. Les deux visiteurs prirent congés de leurs hôtes et pénétrèrent dans l'imposante bâtisse. Kise avançait d'un pas sûr, montrant à son amant à quel point il était dans son élément. Ils déboulèrent alors dans une pièce moyenne à la décoration modeste. Attablé à une magnifique table en verre – qui rappelait au Turquais celle présente dans les appartements de Daiki – un homme à la chevelure violette engloutissait des diverses petites pâtisseries avec appétit. A la vue de ses hôtes, il avala bruyamment et se leva.

La stature plus qu'imposante du Prince étonna le turquoise qui se senti encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il avait déjà trouvé Midorima grand, mais il n'était rien comparé à l'homme se dressant devant lui. Son air complètement je-m'en-foutiste et les traces de crème sur sa joue le rendaient cependant moins impressionnant que le vert.

- Murasakibaracchi ! s'exclama joyeusement le blond. Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu venais !

- Je suis arrivé hier, je voulais voir de mes propres yeux les nouvelles recrues. Alors, c'est lui le fameux Tetsuya duquel tu me parles avec tant d'amour dans tes lettres ?

Les joues du Général s'empourprèrent.

- En effet, c'est lui. Tetsuya je te présente Murasakibara Atsushi, le Prince du Pays du Violet et le Chef des Armées de ce même Pays.

- Enchanté, souffla le plus jeune, impressionné.

L'autre inclina légèrement la tête en guise de salut.

S'en suivit alors une discussion à laquelle Tetsuya ne comprit absolument rien. Les deux amis discutaient de leur armée respective, commentant les derniers actes politiques du continent. Puisque la discussion ne le concernait et ne l'intéressait pas, le Turquais s'installa sur le canapé et joua avec Ni-Go, surveillant tout de même le Prince du coin de l'œil. De tous, il avait été le seul à ne pas quitter la Chevalerie et à avoir gardé un véritable contact avec le blond. Tetsuya n'était pas jaloux, mais légèrement possessif. Il voyait un ennemi en toute personne trop proche du Général.

De _son_ Général.

La discussion entre les deux chefs d'armée dura plus de deux heures, et c'est quand l'estomac du blond gronda qu'ils quittèrent enfin le petit salon pour rejoindre l'immense salle à manger. Là-bas, les recrues et leurs aînés se mélangeaient, oubliant la hiérarchie le temps d'un repas. Cette ambiance plût tout de suite au Turquais qui se sentait plus à l'aise que lors de son arrivé dans le Centre d'Entraînement.

- On se croirait dans un palais, souffla-t-il à son amant.

- Car c'en est un, souri le blond. Le palais du Pays du Rouge. Là où, autrefois, vivait la famille Akashi. Lorsque le Pays du Rouge a été assujettit, un Conseiller a prit le trône. Mais lorsque Daiki est arrivé au pouvoir, il a fait du palais le centre d'entraînement de la Chevalerie qui avant se trouvait entre ses propres murs.

Tetsuya avait du mal à s'imaginer qu'il foulait en ce moment même le sol qu'avaient autrefois tant foulé les ancêtres de son frère de lait. _Sa_ demeure...C'était la demeure d'Akashi.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Après un excellent repas, les deux voyageurs furent conduit jusqu'à leur chambre au second étage. Alors qu'il se déshabillait pour aller se laver, Tetsuya remarqua le regard gourmand de son compagnon.

- N'y pense même pas, l'averti-t-il.

Trop tard. Son amant se débarrassait déjà de ses propres vêtements.

- Je vais juste te frotter le dos, claironna le blond avec un petit sourire innocent.

Le Turquais poussa un soupire. Ryouta était vraiment incorrigible. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il était frustré. Ils avaient des relations sexuelles assez fréquemment, parfois même deux fois dans la même journée. Et les marques sur le corps du plus jeune étaient là pour en attester.

Bien qu'il ne lui avait promit de _seulement_ lui frotter le dos, le blond ne tint pas sa promesse et commença embrasser la nuque de son amant, faisant glisser ses mains sur sa peau trempée. Le plus jeune frissonna, pas insensible aux caresses de son compagnon. Quand ce dernier l'invita à lui faire face, il se hâta de se retourner afin de happer ses lèvres. Après un long baiser langoureux, Tetsuya fit doucement reculer le Général. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

- Nous devons arrêtés...

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Dans quelques jours...Dans quelques jours nous retournerons au Pays du Bleu. Tu sais ce que ça signifie...Daiki va revenir.

Un couteau en pleine poitrine aurait été moins douloureux, autant pour le blond que pour le turquoise.

- S'il voit la moindre petite marque suspecte sur ma peau, il te soupçonnera tout de suite. Je refuse qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Nous ne devons plus le faire, sinon il comprendra.

Malgré les gouttes d'eaux qui ruisselaient sur le visage de Tetsuya, Ryouta aperçut tout de même la larme qui venait de rouler sur sa joue.

- Offre-moi cette nuit, souffla le Général à l'oreille de son cadet, qui frémit.

Il s'entendit accepter d'une voix trahissant sa tristesse.

Cette nuit-là fut aussi belle que douloureuse. Autant Tetsuya que Kise comprenaient que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils pourraient se toucher ainsi, ressentir le contact rassurant de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre. Les larmes se mêlaient à leurs baisers alors qu'ils se disaient adieux, regrettant déjà leur trop courte histoire. Ils l'avaient su depuis le départ. Leur relation était vouée à l'échec. Il y aurait toujours quelque chose les empêchant de s'aimer. Et ce quelque chose, c'était Daiki. C'est lui qui, inconsciemment, avait marqué le début et la fin de leur douce idylle.

Le jour se levait quand les deux amants s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs joues trempées par les nombreuses larmes qu'ils avaient versées. C'était la fin de leur belle histoire...

**OoOoOoOoO**

Lorsque le Général quitta les draps deux jours après leur arrivée dans le Pays du Rouge, son amant était encore endormi, roulé en boule dans les draps, de la même manière que son homologue canin. Avec un petit sourire triste, il caressa ses cheveux, regrettant de ne plus pouvoir le toucher comme il le souhaitait. Il comprenait son choix de vouloir cacher leur relation au Roi du Pays du Bleu, malgré tout ce que cela signifiait. Ils s'étaient aimés, de tout leurs cœurs, et avait vécu une courte et belle histoire, que Ryouta ne regrettait pas le moins du monde. Mais toute bonne chose ont une fin, c'est le lot des malheureux.

Ne voulant pas réveiller Tetsuya, Kise rejoignit Atsushi dans la cours où les entrainements avaient débuté depuis l'aube déjà. Le blond repéra rapidement le cynophile qui, loin de l'objet de ses cauchemars, était un véritable colosse. D'après ce qu'il avait vu et ce que lui avait rapporté différents guerriers, Kagami s'élevait largement au dessus des autres recrues. Il l'ignorait encore, mais Taiga allait incessamment sous peu passer une évaluation visant à le faire entrer ou non dans un escadron plus expérimenté.

- Général Kise !

Le concerné reconnut tout de voix la voix de la jeune entraîneuse châtain qui sautillait vers lui. Si le Centre d'Entraînement était normalement un endroit réservé aux hommes, Aida Riko était la première femme à avoir franchi ses murs avec le métier d'entraîneuse sur les épaules. D'après Atsushi, elle était en ce moment en charge de l'escadron S, celui dans lequel les aînés voulaient faire entrer Kagami.

- Tu m'as l'air en forme, chantonna le blond. Ton escadron s'améliore ?

- Plus que tu ne le crois ! Tu jugeras par toi-même quand ils seront sous tes ordres.

La soudaine décampade* de Kagami apprit à Ryouta que Tetsuya venait s'engager dans la cours avec son chien. Quand le Turquais arriva près de lui, il lui présenta la jeune femme qui le salua gaiement.

- Alors, il parait que tu repars bientôt ? demanda alors Murasakibara.

- Cette après-midi, répondit son ami. J'ignore quand exactement Daiki sera de retour, et nous devons arriver avant lui.

- Tu veux que j'envoie quelqu'un en éclaireur ?

- Ca ne servirait à rien. Nous sommes à deux jours du palais du Pays du Bleu, je n'aurais pas ton message à temps.

La matinée passa trop vite au goût de Tetsuya qui ne voulait pas que ce voyage prenne fin. Il avait tellement apprit pendant ces quelques jours que retrouver sa vie morose au palais ne l'emballait guère. A ses pieds, Ni-Go ne savait pas quoi faire pour rassurer son jeune maître.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, le Général et son amant étaient perchés sur leurs juments, faisant leurs adieux aux guerriers. Le Turquais n'avait passé que quelques jours avec eux, et pourtant il réalisait qu'ils allaient affreusement lui manquer. C'était tellement dur de quitter des personnes qu'on s'était évertué à connaître pendant quelques jours. Cependant, il ne regrettait aucune des rencontres qu'ils avaient fait, constatant à quel point les personnes pouvaient être différentes les unes des autres.

Deux jours plus tard, ils étaient de retour au Pays du Bleu. Suivi trois jours plus tard par Daiki.

_« Adieu. »_

* * *

_* frontière verto-turquaine : _frontières séparant le Pays du Vert & le Pays du Turquoise (cf. carte sur mon profil)

_* frontières turquano-rougienne : _frontières séparant le Pays du Turquoise & le Pays du Rouge (cf. carte sur mon profil)

_* cynophile :_ se dit d'une personne qui a peur des chiens

* * *

Pfiiiiou ! Voilà (enfin) la seconde partie du Chapitre VI ! Je vous l'avoue, j'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment galéré pour ce chapitre ! Je voulais tellement en mettre que ma vitesse d'écriture baissait affreusement et arrivée à plus de 30 pages word ( première et seconde partie mélangée ) je me suis dis que ça servait à rien de m'embêter car ça me frustrais plus qu'une chose x) Je suis donc vraiment déçue par ce chapitre que j'ai vraiment bâclé. J'aurais voulu parler d'avantage du Pays du Turquoise, qui est tout de même le pays natal de Tetsuya, mais voilà ... Je suis vraiment déçue, j'ai presque honte x)

Je me suis aussi retrouvée bien bête quand j'ai vite-fait abordé le passé commun entre la Génération des Miracles ( Tetsuya non comprit, vous l'avez deviné ) au niveau de l'âge. En effet, j'ai mis Daiki trop jeune sur le trône et le laisser avec 26 piges sur les épaules faisait entré Kise à 8 ans dans la Chevalerie ... J'imagine trop le petit bout de choux de 8 ans qui se ramène à la guerre 8D J'ai donc revu l'âge de Daiki pour que ça colle mieux ... Il n'a donc plus 26 ans mais 24, il en avait donc dix neuf dans la Chevalerie, et en avait 10 lorsqu'il a "enlevé" Tetsuya. Il est donc devenu Roi à 19 ans et cela ne fait plus 10 mais 5 ans qu'il règne sur son Pays. Bon après on ne fait pas forcément attention à l'âge mais ça me dérangeait et je devais le préciser x)

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'entends déjà toutes les fans de AoKuro qui crient leur joie xD Mais ne criez pas victoire trop tôt, vous ignorez à qui vous avez à faire *w* Ah, pendant que j'y pense ... Dans la première partie, quand Midorima se prend le mur ce n'était à la base pas prévu 8D En fait je discutais avec Kaita-Chan alors que nos amis venaient d'arriver au Pays du Vert et je me suis demandée si, à l'époque dans laquelle je les aient implantés, les lunettes existaient. J'ai alors sorti qu'il allait se prendre les murs et Kaita-Chan a absolument voulu que je le mette ... Je ne suis donc pas responsable de ceci, et aucun Midorima n'ont été maltraités pendant le tournage 8D Notez tout de même que le télescope hyper high-tech de Midorima est en si un anachronisme plus flagrant qu'une paire de lunettes ...

Vous commencez à comprendre, la fin de la fiction arrive à grands pas. Encore deux chapitres et l'épilogue et l'Arôme du Désir sera terminé :) J'espère le finir avant ou pendant les vacances de Noël mais avec mon nouveau projet ( que certaines d'entre vous ont déjà lu ) intitulé Notre drame romantique ( oui, l'ancien titre ne me plaisait pas 8D ) j'ignore la fréquence de rédaction ... En tout cas, sachez que je privilègerais l'Arôme du Désir afin de l'achever dans les plus brefs délais ;)

Bon je ne trouve plus rien à dire ( le plus souvent je m'en souviens une fois le chapitre postée 8D ) donc j'arrête là mon monologue :D Malgré la basse qualité de ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plut ( surtout que j'ai mis un lemon 8D ) et que la suite vous plaira tout autant ! Surtout que Daiki est de retour ( pour nous jouer de mauvais tour) o/

Kissu ! _Moona-sama_


	10. Révélations

**.o0 Chapitre VII : Révélations 0o.**

Foldrea secoua sa magnifique crinière ébène quand son cavalier se mit en selle. Le Roi du Pays du Bleu était arrivé depuis plus de deux semaines au Pays du Marron et tout ce qu'il souhaitait en ce moment même, c'était retourné dans son pays.

Au départ, les pourparlers s'étaient admirablement bien déroulés. Le Roi du Pays du Marron, Kiyoshi Teppei, lui avait exposé sa stratégie et simulé la bataille sur la carte du continent. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que le Marronais ne demande à être lui-même chef de l'armée et commander sur la Chevalerie. Les premières tensions s'étaient donc manifestées, car Daiki refusait pertinemment que soit quelqu'un d'autre que son Général qui contrôle l'armée du Pays du Bleu.

Il avait donc décidé de repartir chez lui, sans donner suite au plan de Teppei. Jamais il ne laisserait ce dernier diriger sa Chevalerie, alors ça ne servait à rien qu'il reste plus longtemps. Il était loin de son Pays depuis suffisamment longtemps. Il était loin de Tetsuya depuis _trop_ longtemps.

Le retour lui parut beaucoup plus long que l'allée : sûrement parce qu'il avait hâte de fouler de nouveau le sol Bleuiens. Chevauchant à sa droite, Akashi, aussi calme que d'habitude, fixait l'horizon sans ciller. Lui aussi, quelque part, semblait être impatient de retourner au bercail.

Pendant l'intégralité de leur séjour au Pays du Marron, Seijuro avait été présent à chacune des réunions, mais s'éclipsait dès qu'elles prenaient fin. Daiki ignore totalement ce qu'il a fait pendant tout ce temps, mais il n'avait pas cherché à le savoir. Bien que jeune, le Rougien était très mature et avait conscience de ses actes. Et puis il avait autre chose à faire que le couver.

Quand ils pénétrèrent en territoire Verdien, la hâte du Roi fut encore plus ressentie par sa cohorte. Daiki exigea de ses hommes et de leurs montures des efforts suprêmes, refusant de s'arrêter tant que Foldrea tenait encore sur ses pattes. Et la réputation de l'étalon du Roi était son endurance hors du commun. Finalement, en voyant que plus personne n'arrivait à suivre, Daiki accepta de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Le campement fut dressé en moins d'une heure et chacun s'endormirent dès qu'ils posèrent leur tête sur l'oreiller. Tous sauf Seijuro et Daiki. Chacun dans leurs tentes, les deux personnages avaient leurs pensées braquées sur la même personne : Tetsuya. L'un ricanait en prévision de ce qui allait arriver, l'autre le languissait de son absence. Ils ignoraient cependant ce que leur retour allait engendrer.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Sa Majesté est de retour ! Place pour sa Majesté !

Les villageois se hâtèrent de libérer le chemin afin de laisser passer leur Roi. Bien droit sur Foldrea, Daiki observa ses sujets qui le regardaient avec une certaine peur. Ils avaient du souffler pendant son voyage. Mais maintenant qu'il était de retour, ils retenaient tous leur respiration.

Un jeune cavalier s'approcha alors de la cohorte royale et s'inclina respectueusement devant son monarque.

- Je suis ravi de vous revoir votre Majesté. Permettez que je vous relate les derniers événements.

Le jeune coursier, marchant à côté de l'étalon de Daiki, se chargea de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était déroulé au Royaume du Bleu pendant son absence. Le Roi l'écouta d'une oreille distraite, pas vraiment intéressé de savoir que leurs ventes de soi avaient encore explosées. Ce qui l'intéressait l'attendait sûrement quelque part dans le palais, à l'écart des autres.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin aux portes du palais, Daiki mit pied à terre et un palefrenier vint tout de suite prendre Foldrea en charge. Sourd aux voix qui l'appelaient, le monarque pénétra dans son palais et prit tout de suite la direction de ses appartements. Jamais le trajet ne lui avait parut aussi long. Quand enfin il arriva près des grandes portes décorées du blason de sa famille, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. C'est les mains tremblantes qu'il franchit le dernier obstacle le séparant de l'objet de sa convoitise.

Tetsuya était bien là, debout devant la grande fenêtre, place qu'il occupait toujours. Il ne portait pas sa cape, et ses vêtements de soi bleu étaient d'une élégance rare. Il avait mit ses plus beaux vêtements pour accueillir son monarque comme il se doit. Quand Daiki s'approcha, le Turquais se retourna. Son regard bleu ciel le transperça comme une flèche. Il n'était pas parti longtemps, et pourtant il trouvait que son protégé avait terriblement changé.

Déjà, il se tenait bien droit, bien fier. Comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de formidable. Ensuite, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrangère à Daiki, l'empêchant de la nommer. Pour finir, il avait prit un peu de poids, lui offrant une silhouette parfaite. Il ne ressemblait plus à un gamin. C'était un bel adolescent plein de vie qui se dressait désormais devant le Roi du Pays du Bleu.

Le plus jeune s'avança et, arrivé à un mètre seulement de son souverain, s'inclina avec respect. C'est alors que son odeur exquise vint chatouiller les narines de Daiki. Le parfum naturel de Tetsuya lui avait tellement manqué...Il ne saurait précisément mettre un nom dessus. C'était comme...Un champ de fleurs sauvages. Non, même ceci ne sent pas aussi bon que le petit turquoise. Ce dernier plongea alors son regard céruléen dans celui bleu roi du monarque, qui senti son cœur chaviré.

La seconde d'après, il pressait fermement Tetsuya contre son torse, l'embrassant avec une telle passion que le plus jeune en tremblait. Il avait redouté le moment fatidique où Daiki rentrerait au palais. Même si Kise et lui savaient dès le départ que leur relation était vouée à l'échec, devoir faire une croix définitive sur lui avait été l'une des plus douloureuses expériences de sa jeune vie. Cependant, il ne devait rien laisser paraître. Il avait attendu le retour de Daiki dans les appartements de ce dernier, sans sa cape. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule façon d'oublier le Général : appartenir une fois pour toute au Roi.

C'est pourquoi il avait répondu à ses baisers et n'avait pas tenté de fuir quand le monarque l'avait allongé sur le grand lit à baldaquin. Il s'était dit, de toute façon, que ce serait la même chose si c'était Ryouta ou Daiki qui le touchait. L'acte restait le même, après tout.

Mais bien sûr, c'était loin d'être le cas.

Ce n'était pas les mains douces et câlines du Général qui glissaient sur sa peau de porcelaine, ni ses lèvres humides qui embrassaient sa nuque. C'était un tout autre homme qui se tenait là, à califourchon au dessus de lui.

Et cette constatation, bien que tardive, fut atrocement douloureuse.

Sa tunique et ses braies tombèrent lentement, glissant aux pieds du lit sans provoquer le moindre bruit. Car Tetsuya ne pouvait reprocher la douceur de son Roi, qui, pour la première fois, était plus doux qu'un agneau. Le Turquais avait cru que, après autant de temps loin de lui, Daiki le dévorerait sans pitié. Mais il s'était trompé, une fois encore. Bien que ce ne soit pas celui qu'il voulait qui le caressait, c'était tout de même une personne douce et attentionnée.

Il gémit quand son monarque commença à stimuler sa virilité par le biais de va-et-vient qui le faisait frissonner. Cependant, quand un premier intrus se glissa lentement en lui, c'est un râle de douleur que poussa le Turquais. C'était la première fois que le Roi allait aussi loin, et quelque part, cela effrayait le plus jeune. Le seul autorisé à lui faire ce genre de choses n'en avait plus la permission et c'était un doigt totalement différent qui s'enfonçait en lui. Les larmes aux yeux, il s'accrocha à la tunique de Daiki, qui parsema son visage de baisers papillons. Et dire qu'il ignorait totalement qu'il n'était pas le premier de son protégé. Il pensait être celui qui lui faisait découvrir toutes ces sensations que procure l'acte de l'amour, sans savoir que son Général l'avait fait avant lui.

Tandis qu'il préparait Tetsuya à le recevoir, le Roi exigea du Turquais qu'il le prépare également. C'est ainsi que le plus jeune se retrouva au dessus du monarque, son visage au niveau de son haine, nez à nez avec sa verge palpitante, qu'il prit en bouche. Les grognements de satisfaction de Daiki le firent frissonner, mais il s'appliqua à sa tâche. Ce n'est après tout pas la première fois qu'il lui fait ce genre de chose.

Cependant, il poussa un long gémissement quand le souverain effleura sa prostate du bout des doigts. Maintenant que deux doigts s'activaient en lui, Tetsuya sentait l'heure fatidique arrivée. Bien qu'il s'y attendait, cela arriva bien trop vite à son goût.

Retirant ses doigts, Daiki fit s'allonger le turquoise devant lui et lui suréleva le bassin à l'aide d'un coussin. Puis, lentement, il se glissa en lui, serrant les dents face à l'étroitesse de son protégé. Ce dernier gémit de douleur, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues rosies. Une fois totalement en Tetsuya, le Roi lui caressa doucement les joues, puis embrassa son front. Quand il jugea le moment bon, il commença à bouger, arrachant de petits râles de plaisir et de douleur à son partenaire.

Enfin, il le possédait. Il le marquait comme étant sien une bonne fois pour toute. Et pour que cela se voie bien, Daiki prit soin de laisser un beau suçon sur le cou du turquoise.

Ce dernier, justement, se sentait plus que mal. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait si difficile de faire ce genre de chose avec un autre que Ryouta. Il s'était voilé la face en pensant que, quelque soit le partenaire, c'était toujours la même chose.

C'était différent. Totalement différent.

Le Roi l'attrapa doucement sous les bras et le fit s'asseoir sur son haine, s'étant lui-même adosser contre sa tête de lit. Tenant fermement les cuisses du Turquais, le monarque apprécia ce nouvel angle en accélérant les mouvements. Etant plus proche désormais du corps de son protégé, il scella leurs lèvres puis fit glisser sa langue dans la bouche du plus jeune qui lui autorisa immédiatement l'accès.

Leurs respirations se firent de plus en plus saccadées, tout comme les balancements de hanche du Roi. Ils savaient que la jouissance arriverait d'ici peu, alors Daiki s'employa à rendre ces derniers instants magiques. Tetsuya enfouit son visage dans la nuque du monarque, ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille. Un coup plus fort que les autres provoqua tellement de plaisir au plus jeune qu'il se libéra dans un cri, rejetant la tête en arrière. Le Roi lui suivit quelques secondes plus tard, explosant en lui en grognant de satisfaction.

Ravagés par l'orgasme, ils restèrent tout deux immobiles pendant de longues minutes, peinant à reprendre leur respiration. C'est Tetsuya qui réagit en premier en se relevant doucement, retirant la virilité du souverain d'entre ses fesses. Puis, tremblant, il se laissa choir dans les draps. Il frissonna quand Daiki vint caresser doucement son dos, le serrant contre son torse.

La culpabilité rongeait cependant le cœur de Tetsuya. Si le Roi savait ce qu'il avait fait en son absence, il ne le serrerait pas comme ça. Il se sentait tellement misérable. En plus d'avoir abusé la confiance de Daiki, il avait brisé le cœur de Ryouta. Il se dégoûtait, il regrettait tout ce qu'il avait fait...

_« Je suis tellement désolé ... »_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kise soupira quand il jeta un énième regard par-dessus son épaule. C'était tellement dur de se dire que Tetsuya ne cheminera plus jamais derrière lui. La présence du Turquais lui manquait horriblement. Comme si on lui avait arraché quelque chose de vital.

Il avait vu Daiki rentré et foncé jusqu'à ses appartements. Le blond savait que le turquoise s'y trouvait. Le blond savait ce qu'ils faisaient.

Et cela, ça lui déchira le cœur.

Il reprit tristement sa route, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il fallait qu'il oublie, c'était la seule solution. Il pouvait espérer, rien ne changerait : Tetsuya était le favori de Daiki, jamais ce dernier ne les laisserait s'aimer. D'ailleurs, s'il l'apprenait, Ryouta ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. La vie était tellement injuste...

- Tu m'as l'air bien triste, Ryouta.

Le Général frissonna en reconnaissant la voix du Premier Conseiller du Roi. Il tourna lentement les talons et aperçut Seijuro adossé à une colonne. Les lèvres du Rougien s'étirèrent en un sourire peu rassurant.

- Que veux-tu, Akashicchi ?

De tout le groupe, Akashi a toujours été celui avec qui Kise a eu le plus de mal. Le Prince du Royaume du Rouge avait certes le même âge que lui, il n'en était pas moins un être terrifiant. Enfant déjà il maniait les armes blanches comme personne. Et quand quelqu'un le caressait à rebrousse-poil, il signait son arrêt de mort.

- Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais fait bon voyage.

Le cœur du Général rata un battement. Seijuro était au courant du périple mené par Tetsuya et Ryouta ? C'était impossible, il avait accompagné Daiki au Pays du Marron ...

- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des espions, Ryouta.

Le blond fronça les sourcils en serrant les dents. Il ne devait rien dire sous peine de se trahir. Le Rougien pouvait bluffer, il était assez vicieux pour cela.

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais quitter le Royaume du Bleu en laissant Tetsuya sans surveillance ? reprit le jeune homme. Je ne suis pas aussi naïf que Daiki.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

- Allons, ne fais pas l'innocent. Les adultes ne devraient pas mentir. J'ai hâte de voir la réaction de notre Roi bien-aimé quand il apprendra la trahison de son Général. Je suis certain qu'il appréciera tout particulièrement d'apprendre que tu as pris la virginité de son favori.

Ryouta serra les poings. Il était fait comme un rat, il ne pouvait strictement rien face à Akashi. Ce dernier le transperçait de son regard hétérochrome, ce petit sourire fier étirant ses lèvres. Comment a-t-il put être ainsi espionné tout le long de son voyage ? Il ne s'était pas douté une seule seconde qu'Akashi aurait put mettre le Turquais sous surveillance. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté.

- J'espère être là à la décision de la sentence.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Les yeux écarquillés, Tetsuya digérait difficilement les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre.

Il venait de quitter les appartements de Daiki et comptait rendre visite à Rosa quand il avait entendu des voix familières : celles de Ryouta et de Seijuro. Curieux, il s'était collé au mur et avait écouté la conversation. Malheureusement, il avait loupé le début. Mais ce qu'il put entendre l'avait cloué sur place.

Seijuro était au courant. Il savait tout. Et comptait en parler à Daiki. Si ce dernier venait à apprendre la relation qui était née entre le Général et lui, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à faire exécuter Ryouta.

Et cela, Tetsuya ne pouvait l'accepter.

Il devait agir avant Seijuro.

Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, il tourna les talons et rejoignit la salle du trône en courant. Les serviteurs s'écartèrent sur son passage, peu habitués à voir le jeune homme encapuchonné filer ainsi dans les couloirs du palais. Arrivé aux portes de la salle, le Turquais les poussa de sa force maigrelette et y pénétra prestement. Heureusement, Daiki ne remarqua pas son entrée précipitée, trop occupé à rabrouer une servante maladroite. Tentant de paraître le plus calme possible, Tetsuya s'approcha du trône où le Roi était affalé. En voyant son protégé, Daiki congédia la domestique d'un geste de main. Quand elle eut quittée la salle, il observa le Turquais avec suspicions, ayant encore du mal à le voir porter cette cape. Même s'il lui avait raconté que c'était Rosa qui lui avait fabriqué, il avait du mal à le croire. Cependant, il s'adressa tout de même au turquoise :

- Il y a un problème Tetsu ? Tu ne voulais pas aller voir Rosa ?

- Je m'y rendais, mais j'ai croisé votre Général en chemin.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors je ne veux plus le voir. Il s'est montré admirable avec moi ces dernières semaines, mais sa présence me rappelle notre séparation. S'il quittait le château, j'oublierais plus facilement à quel point votre absence a été difficile.

C'était dur de lui mentir de la sorte, mais la sécurité de Ryouta était plus importante que l'honnêteté.

Touché, le Roi hocha lentement la tête.

- Je comprends. Je vais le convoquer sur le champ.

D'un geste, il invita l'un de ses serviteurs à s'approcher.

- Faites savoir au Général Kise qu'il doit immédiatement me rejoindre ici-même.

Le messager s'inclina et fila vers la sortie.

Prenant place aux côtés de Daiki, debout derrière son trône comme il l'avait toujours fait, Tetsuya cachait sa nervosité et sa tristesse. Il espérait que Ryouta comprenne que tout cela, c'était pour son bien. Il ne fallait pas que Daiki apprenne leur liaison. Et la meilleure façon de la lui masquer, c'était de faire partir le Général.

Ce dernier pénétra dans la salle du trône peu de temps après le départ du messager, suivi quelques secondes plus tard par Akashi. Tetsuya retint sa respiration.

- Votre Majesté je...commença Seijuro.

- Silence ! aboya le Roi. Général Kise, je vous remercie de vous être occupé de mon Royaume durant mon absence. Comme je suis de retour, vous n'avez plus rien à faire entre ses murs. Je vous ordonne donc d'aller vous renseigner sur la situation de chaque Royaume. Vous me ferrez vos rapports par lettre. Partez sur le champ.

Le blond s'inclina profondément devant son Roi et, cachant habilement sa tristesse, quitta la salle.

- Majesté, je dois vous informer de quelque chose.

- Pas maintenant Akashi, j'ai à faire.

- Mais Majesté je-...

- Akashi, ne me force pas à me répéter, siffla Daiki.

La rage déformant ses traits, le Rougien tourna les talons et quitta la salle en faisant violemment claquer la porte.

Tetsuya, les yeux dans l'eau, retenait au mieux ses larmes. Il l'avait sauvé, il avait agit pour le mieux. Mais pourquoi son cœur lui faisait-il si mal ... ?

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sellant Moélys, Ryouta se répétait en boucle les paroles de Daiki. Quelque chose clochait. Il était étrange qu'il le chasse ainsi de son château en lui donnant une mission de la sorte. Comme si le Roi du Pays du Bleu se souciait de ses voisins. Mais alors, pourquoi ? Le blond avait beau retourner la question dans tout les sens, impossible de trouver la solution.

Enfourchant sa jument, il se dirigeait vers la sortie quand Seijuro lui barra la route. Le Rougien semblait décidé à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

- Tu as réussi à t'en sortir cette fois Ryouta, mais tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis. Il finira par le savoir.

- Sais-tu que si le Roi décidait de me faire exécuter, cela causerait beaucoup de mal à Tetsuya ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu tenais beaucoup à lui.

Le jeune Conseiller fronça les sourcils, peu ravi qu'il parle à la légère de sa relation avec le Turquais.

- Je le connais mieux que quiconque.

- Parce que tu as grandi avec lui ?

- Parce que je sais tout de lui.

- C'est ce qu'il croyait aussi avant d'apprendre que vous faisiez parti de la Chevalerie.

Le Général tenta de contourner Akashi mais ce dernier était tenace. Il lui bloqua de nouveau le passage, appréciant peu qu'on remette en doute ce qu'il affirmait.

- Je sais des choses que Daiki lui-même ignore.

Cette fois, la curiosité de Kise était piquée. Plongeant ses yeux dorés dans le regard hétérochrome de son ancien camarade, il lui demanda :

- Tu m'en diras tant ?

- Vois-tu, quand je m'intéresse à quelque-chose, je l'étudie avec précision. Il n'est pas difficile de tout savoir lorsque l'on sait où chercher.

Sentant qu'il avait toute l'attention du Général, il commença à faire les cent pas devant Moélys, tout en faisant tourner son poignard entre ses doigts. Kise l'observa avec suspicions, ayant apprit depuis longtemps à ne pas lui faire confiance.

- Cela fait des années que j'enquête sur Tetsuya. Mais ma dernière trouvaille est de loin la plus intéressante de toute. Je vais d'ailleurs te le dire, sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce que je suis certain que ta réaction sera amusante à voir.

Suivant le mouvement du Rougien des yeux, Ryouta resta muet. Il savait que Seijuro le faisait lambiner juste pour apprécier la frustration qui s'étalait sur son visage.

- Sais-tu quel est le nom de famille de Tetsuya ?

Il s'arrêta face à la jument, alors que le Jaunien écarquillait les yeux. Il ne s'attendait à tout, sauf cela ...

- Kuroko.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Les cheveux dans le vent, Kise ne se remettait pas de la révélation de Seijuro. Comment était-ce possible ? Et même si c'était le cas, comment Tetsuya s'était-il retrouvé au palais du Royaume du Bleu ? Quelque part, le blond se doutait que le Rougien ne lui avait pas donné cette information seulement pour étudier sa réaction. Il y avait un sens caché derrière ses paroles. Il suffisant de trouver lequel.

Cependant, décrypter les messages d'une personne comme Akashi Seijuro, ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

Le Général arriva au Pays du Rouge à la tombée de la nuit. Puisqu'il souhaitait se rendre dans son Pays de naissance, c'était la route la plus courte. Il décida de s'arrêter au Centre d'Entraînement, certains que ses camarades lui feraient bon accueil.

C'est Murasakibara en personne qui ouvrit les portes au Général, quelque peu surprit de le voir revenir aussitôt. Ryouta lui rapporta les dernières nouvelles et, tout comme lui, le Prince du Pays du Violet digéra avec difficulté la révélation de Seijuro. Kise lui demanda alors s'il pouvait enquêter sur tout ceci et lui faire parvenir ses trouvailles. Le Violains accepta sans aucune hésitation. Quelque part, lui aussi souhaitait mettre cette affaire au clair.

Le Jaunien passa la nuit dans la forteresse et reprit sa route à l'aube. Il devait rejoindre le Pays du Jaune le plus rapidement possible. Son grand-oncle, le Roi Koyama, aurait peut-être des informations intéressantes. Après tout, le Pays du Jaune était connu pour sa capacité à deviner tout ce qu'il se trame chez ses voisins. La moindre petite information était tout de suite prise en notes, créant petit à petit un véritable réseau d'information.

Repoussant l'endurance de Moélys jusqu'à ses limites, le Général parvint à atteindre son Pays de naissance au beau milieu de la nuit. Cependant, il fallait encore au moins une demi-journée avant d'arriver au palais. Le blond dormit à la belle étoile, se nourrissant de quelques vivres offert par Atsushi. Il reparti aux aurores, même si la fatigue peignait le dessous de ses yeux.

Quand il arriva enfin à proximité du palais, un cavalier vint à sa rencontre à fond de train. Ayant reconnu le Général, l'homme s'inclina profondément.

- Général, le Tout-Puissant soit loué, vous êtes là ! Je m'apprêtais à vous rejoindre au Pays du Bleu. Le Roi se meurt et il vous demande à son chevet.

La fatigue déserta immédiatement le corps de Kise. N'attendant pas une seconde de plus, il enfonça ses talons dans le ventre de sa jument qui bondit en avant, se dirigeant vers le château à la vitesse d'un éclair. Les paysans se hâtèrent de libérer de chemin, ne voulant pour rien au monde être bousculé par l'animal.

C'est écumante de sueur que Moélys s'arrêta devant les grandes portes du palais du Pays du Jaune. Sautant à terre, Ryouta laissa sa jument aux bons soins des palefreniers et se rua à l'intérieur du magnifique château. Il aperçu immédiatement son père qui, sans un mot, le mena jusqu'aux appartements du Roi.

Le palais du Roi Koyama ne ressemblait en rien à celui du Roi Daiki. La décoration était riche sans être surchargée. De magnifiques fanions jaunes couvraient les murs, accompagnés de magnifiques peintures de chevaux. Des statues de cavalier se dressaient de-ci de-là, comme s'ils surveillaient les personnes foulant le sol du palais.

Les appartements royaux se trouvaient au second étage, dans la partie Est du palais. Ceux du Roi se trouvaient le plus au fond, les magnifiques portes décorées ne laissant aucuns doutes quant à son occupant. Nori les ouvrit mais ne rentra pas, s'effaçant plutôt pour laisser faire son fils. Ce dernier pénétra alors dans les magnifiques appartements de son grand oncle et n'eut aucun mal à trouver son lit.

Le front trempé de sueur et le visage marqué par la vieillesse, Koyama présentait tout les facteurs de la vieillesse. Ses cheveux autrefois aussi blonds que ceux de Kise déteignaient vers le blanc, donnant à la chevelure une couleur jaunâtre. De gros cernes peignaient le dessous de ses yeux. En voyant le jeune homme arrivé, un sourire se dessina sur son visage ridé.

- Ryouta, tu es venu...

- Je revenais au pays quand j'ai croisé votre messager.

Le jeune Général s'agenouilla à côté du lit de son aïeul.

- Vous me semblez tellement souffrant...

- C'est le lot de la fin de vie, mon enfant. Personne n'est éternel, arrivera forcément le moment où nous devrons partir, faire le grand voyage. Il est temps pour moi de rejoindre le Tout-Puissant et de rejoindre ma femme et mes ancêtres.

Kise n'avait aucun souvenir de sa grand-tante, qui était morte d'une grave maladie. Cependant, Koyama et Nori lui en avaient souvent parlés, et le magnifique portrait de sa personne qui trônait juste au dessus du lit du Roi donnait à Kise l'impression de l'avoir toujours connue.

- Cependant, avant de m'offrir le repos éternel, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer.

Le Général prit la main de son aïeul et la serra dans la sienne, prêt à entendre ses révélations.

- Comme tu le sais, je ne possède aucun héritier. Ma chère femme est morte avant de m'en laisser un. Elle a enchaîné fausse couche sur fausse couche, jusqu'à ce que sa maladie ne l'emporte et je n'ai jamais put prendre une autre femme. Dans mon cœur, ça ne peut qu'être Risa, et ce pour toujours. C'est ce qu'on t'a apprit, n'est-ce pas ?

Le concerné hocha lentement la tête.

- Je suis navré, mais on t'a menti. J'ai ordonné qu'on te mente. Avant de me quitter à jamais, Risa m'a laissé le plus beau des cadeaux.

Le Roi marqua une pause, et Ryouta remarqua tout de suite les larmes se formant aux coins des yeux de son monarque. Ce dernier fut prit d'une quinte de toux, mais il se reprit dès qu'elle fut passée :

- En échange de sa vie, Risa avait donné un héritier au Pays du Jaune. Cependant, la vie de cet enfant était menacée. En effet, nous avons apprit que trop tard qu'un poison coulait depuis des années dans ses veines, provoquant toutes ses fausses couches. Ce poison, Risa l'avait ingurgité au Pays du Bleu, lors d'un de nos entretiens avec leur Roi, Aoi.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent. Le père de Daiki aurait empoisonné sa grand-tante ? Mais dans quel but ? Pourquoi faire une chose aussi horrible ?

- Nous ne connaissons pas les raisons exactes de ce geste, même si je pense qu'il espérait me prendre mon Royaume si jamais je n'avais aucun héritier. C'est pourquoi, quand mon fils est né, je l'ai confié à mon cousin.

Le cœur de Ryouta rata un battement alors qu'il comprenait tout le but de ces révélations...

- Tu as compris, mon enfant. Oui, tu es mon fils. C'est pour cela que tu as reçu cette éducation digne d'un Prince, que tu as intégré la Chevalerie à quatorze ans, que tu as apprit à gérer un Royaume. Si tu savais comme ça a été dur pour moi de te voir grandir sans pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras. Nori a été fantastique avec toi, il a su t'élever de la meilleure des façons. Je navré Ryouta, tellement navré...

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le visage ravagé par le chagrin, Ryouta digérait avec difficulté ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Le Roi Koyama avait embrassé le front de son fils avant de s'éteindre, le sourire aux lèvres, heureux d'avoir passé les derniers instants de sa vie auprès de son héritier. Mais ce dernier se retrouvait plus que désemparé : il apprenait qu'il était le fils du Roi et, même pas une heure plus tard, il héritait du Royaume de ses ancêtres. Combiné à ce qu'il avait apprit sur son amant, cette surcharge de révélations étaient trop lourde pour ses pauvres nerfs.

La Cour étant déjà au courant de tout concernant les origines du Général, ils insistèrent pour le couronner sur le champ. Néanmoins, le blond n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça. Avant de devenir Roi, il souhaitait étudier en détails la situation du Pays. C'est pourquoi il s'enferma dans la riche bibliothèque du palais et éplucha tout les dossiers qui lui tombaient sous la main. Il y passa la nuit malgré sa fatigue, si bien que le lendemain au lever du soleil, il connaissait la situation de son Royaume sur le bout des doigts.

La cérémonie de couronnement se passa donc dans la grande cours du château, en présence de nombreux Jauniens. La population semblait ravie d'avoir le Général pour Roi, car il était une véritable célébrité dans son pays. Peu de personne se doutaient de ses origines mais personne ne chercha à les remettre en question. Kise fut donc couronné devant la population qui l'acclama et l'applaudit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne regagne son château.

Cependant, à peine couronné, le voilà déjà croulant sous le travail. Ses conseillers s'agitaient autour de lui alors que certains paysans lui demandaient déjà des audiences. Ajoutez à cela une missive importante de la part de Murasakibara : bizarrement, seulement cette-dernière fut rapidement étudiée par le nouveau Roi.

Un rapport. Le blond s'étonnait de la rapidité de son ami. Un envoyé de ce dernier avait donc fait quelques recherches au Pays du Bleu et avait apprit d'une famille Turquaine s'y était installée il y a de cela seize ans. A cette époque, il était fort étrange pour des Turquais d'élire domicile chez leur voisin du Nord, car il subsistait des tensions après la guerre d'indépendance. Les Turquais avaient cependant mystérieusement disparus. Atsushi ignorait si cette famille était celle de Tetsuya, mais lui promettait de lui écrire dès qu'il en saurait plus.

Ayant remarqué à quel point Ryouta galérait avec les affaires de la Cour – et devinant qu'il avait autre chose en tête – Nori lui proposa de s'occuper de tout. En tant que cousin de Koyama, il avait hérité d'une éducation de Roi et s'était lui-même occupé du Royaume au déclin de son cousin. Kise le noya de remerciements et laissa la charge du Royaume à celui qui l'avait élevé, sa confiance en lui étant inébranlable.

Ryouta ne pouvait en effet pas gérer lui-même son Royaume parce qu'il comptait faire une croix définitive sur les hostilités entre le Pays du Jaune et le Pays du Blanc. Et il savait précisément comment s'y prendre.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le Pays du Blanc, l'un des Pays Fondateurs, est depuis toujours réputé pour son coton, dont il refuse tout commerce avec les Pays qu'il juge ennemi. C'est pourquoi ni le Pays du Jaune ni celui du Bleu n'ont le droit à cette matière si intéressante.

Le Pays du Jaune et celui du Blanc étaient ennemis depuis l'incident au Pays du Rose. En effet, il y a quelques années, une étrange maladie a frappé la plupart des femmes Blanchaines, les rendant infertiles. Ne voulant voir sa population disparaître, le Roi de l'époque avait ordonné l'enlèvement des femmes Rosiennes qu'il considérait comme appartenant au Pays du Blanc, puisqu'il était à l'origine du Pays du Rose. Cependant, le second créateur, le Pays du Rouge, ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et contesta ces enlèvements. Malheureusement, un vieux traité empêchait les deux Pays de se déclarer la guerre, empêchant aussi les Rougiens d'intervenir. C'est pourquoi le Pays du Jaune y avait mit son grain de sel, prenant les Rosiens sous son aile et convainquant les Blanchais d'arrêter ces enlèvements. Craignant la puissance du Pays du Jaune et de sa Cavalerie, le Pays du Blanc cessa, mais garda une profonde rancœur envers les Jauniens.

D'après Kise, cette époque était révolue. Désormais, les deux Royaumes avaient changés de monarque, et le Roi Shiro serait peut-être plus intelligent que ses ancêtres. En apprenant l'arrivée du blond dans son Royaume, le jeune Roi alla en personne l'accueillir aux portes de son palais.

- Général Kise ! Quelle bonne surprise.

- Salutations, Roi Shiro. Je désire m'entretenir avec vous, est-ce possible ?

- Evidemment, veuillez me suivre.

Mettant pied à terre, Ryouta confia les rênes de Moélys à l'un des hommes qui l'avait accompagné et suivi le monarque dans son palais. Ce dernier semblait taillé dans de l'ivoire : ce qui était, avouons-le, le cas. Les murs blancs, entrecoupés de tapisseries et de fanions colorés, rendaient les pièces très lumineuses. Shiro fit entrer son visiteur dans la salle du trône, et la richesse de cette salle était stupéfiante. Tout était de couleur blanche et or, des tapis de sol jusqu'aux lustres. Le trône du Roi ressemblait d'avantage à un grand fauteuil, avec ses nombreux coussins colorés.

Prenant place sur un divan, Shiro invita Ryouta à s'asseoir sur celui d'en face.

- Que me vaux votre visite ?

- Dans un premier temps, je viens vous apprendre la mort du Roi Koyama.

- Mes condoléances au Pays du Jaune. Mais ce dernier ne se retrouve-t-il pas...

- Si je suis venu en personne, c'est pour vous annoncer que je suis le nouveau Roi.

- Co-comment ? Koyama n'était-il pas sans héritier ?

- C'est une longue histoire. Cependant, je suis bel et bien son fils. Mais passons, ce n'est pas que pour cela que j'ai tenu à vous rencontrer.

Le monarque à la chevelure blanche lui jeta un regard suspicieux, se demandant bien de quoi il souhaitait lui parler.

- Je pense que ces hostilités entre nos Pays n'ont plus lieu d'être. Nous sommes tout deux de jeunes Rois et je pense qu'il est de notre devoir de corriger les erreurs de nos ancêtres.

- Nous sommes bien mal placés pour les juger, les incidents à l'origine de cette aversion ont eu lieu bien avant notre naissance.

- Justement. Nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher au moment où nous nous parlons, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous n'êtes pas venu seulement pour faire ami-ami, Roi Kise. Soyez franc et déballez votre sac.

- Votre perspicacité est magnifique. En effet, ce n'est pas là mon seul objectif. En vérité, je soupçonne le Pays du Bleu de quelques actes condamnables.

- Ceci ne date pas de la dernière lune ! La famille Aomine bafoue les règles de nos ancêtres depuis des générations. Si vous voulez leur déclarer la guerre, grand bien vous fasse. Mais je n'y mettrais pas les doigts.

- Et si je vous disais que l'affaire concernait un Turquais ?

Shiro planta ses yeux bleu pâles dans le regard doré de son visiteur. Ce dernier retint un sourire. Ce n'était pas une nouvelle que le Pays du Blanc s'était toujours inquiété de la situation des Turquais, et surveillait attentivement leur Pays pour qu'aucun mal ne leur soit fait. Les Blanchais tenaient beaucoup à la population qu'ils avaient créée avec les Bleuiens.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un Turquais vient faire dans cette histoire ?

- Il en est le centre. Je n'ai appris que quelques renseignements sur la chose pour le moment, j'attends des résultats plus poussés.

Ryouta lui révéla ce qu'il avait apprit de Seijuro et ce que l'espion d'Atsushi avait sut récolter. L'histoire sembla intéresser vivement le jeune souverain, parce qu'il ne mit pas longtemps avant de se prononcer.

- Je vois. Je comprends votre raisonnement et je suis d'accord pour la situation de nos Pays. Ne restons pas en conflit pour des histoires qui nous ne concerne pas. De plus, si au cours de votre enquête vous devriez solliciter une aide quelconque, je serais à votre entière disposition. Je vous demande juste de me tenir au courant des avancées de cette fameuse enquête. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les Turquais sont très importants pour les Blanchais.

- Je le sais et je le comprends. Je vous remercie, Shiro. Vous êtes un Roi exemplaire.

**OoOoOoOoO**

A son retour au Pays du Jaune, Ryouta avait tout de suite été interpellé par un messager qui lui rapportait une lettre de Murasakibara. La seconde d'après, le jeune Roi parcourait les lignes du message. Et ce qu'il y lut lui serra le cœur.

« Après des recherches plus poussés, nous avons apprit que les parents ont été assassinés par les hommes du Roi Aoi. Bien sûr, ils ont fait disparaître toutes traces du meurtre mais quelques villageois habitant aux alentours de leur ancienne maison ont témoignés avoir tout vu du meurtre. Ils ignorent cependant ce qu'il est advenu de l'enfant. Mais ils connaissaient tous son prénom : Tetsuya. Ils ne l'avaient cependant que rarement vu car ses parents le gardaient cloitré chez eux. Sur ceci, je ne peux te renseigner, mais ce sont bel et bien les parents de Tetsuya qui ont été assassinés il y a quatorze ans. Tetsuya a été enlevé par Daiki. »

Tournant subitement les talons, il rejoignit la salle du trône, qu'il venait à peine de quitter. Nori était encore là, réglant les derniers détails sur la succession au trône. En voyant le blond revenir si vite, il comprit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait.

- Tu repars déjà, c'est cela ?

- En effet. Je suis désolé de vous donner tant de travail.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce que tu dois faire est certainement plus important qu'un dîner avec la Cour.

Kise se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

- Je reviens le plus vite possible.

- Sois prudent.

- Comme toujours.

Et, après un signe de main, le jeune monarque quitta la salle du trône. Il se força à ne pas courir, sachant que ce n'est pas là l'attitude que devrait avoir un Roi. Arrivé aux écuries, il sella lui-même Moélys et, en refusant tout accompagnateur, quitta le Royaume du Jaune au galop, droit vers le Pays du Bleu.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Arpentant les grands couloirs du palais du Royaume du Bleu, Seijuro doutait. Avait-il bien fait de révéler les origines de Tetsuya au Général ? Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Mais peut-être que, inconsciemment, il s'était dit qu'il devait partager cette information. Elle était bien trop lourde pour ses seules épaules. Poussant un soupire las, il rejoignit les cuisines sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Ses pas le guidèrent d'eux-mêmes jusqu'à Rosa, qui pétrissait avec application une pâte à pain. Ses cheveux brun clair remontés en un chignon impeccable témoignaient de ses origines Marronaise. Cette femme l'avait élevé depuis sa naissance, s'occupant de lui comme une véritable mère. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il tenait énormément à elle.

En remarquant la présence de son protégé, Rosa abandonna tout de suite sa tâche pour l'emprisonner dans ses bras et le serrer fort contre elle. Akashi resta de marbre, même si son cœur battait la chamade tant ses bras étaient rassurants et réconfortants.

- Seijuro mon poussin, ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me rendre visite ! Plus tu vieillies et plus tu deviens beau, tu dois en faire chavirer des cœurs.

Même si cette phrase avait une visée positive, un coup de poing dans l'estomac aurait été moins douloureux. Certes, il en faisait chavirer des cœurs. Mais pas celui qu'il rêvait de posséder.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas venir plus souvent mais-...

- Je sais je sais, tu as de hautes responsabilités et tu ne peux te permettre de perdre ton temps. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Tetsuya me donne souvent de tes nouvelles.

Tetsuya...Lui, bien sûr, prenait toujours le temps de venir voir Rosa. Mais alors, pourquoi ne lui accordait-il pas de temps à lui ?

Déjà avant l'arrivée de Ryouta, le Rougien entretenait une haine farouche envers Daiki qui, en plus de lui avoir volé son Royaume, lui avait volé Tetsuya. Ce dernier lui était dévoué corps et âme, n'hésitant pas à le rejoindre au beau milieu de la nuit s'il l'appelait. Puis était arrivé le Général. Le Turquais lui était tombé dans les bras comme s'il l'avait toujours attendu. Et cela, ça révoltait Seijuro.

Le Prince du Pays du Rouge resta un petit moment avec Rosa puis quitta les cuisines. Il regagnait ses appartements privés quand il croisa Daiki qui lui annonça partir rencontrer un agriculteur sur ses terres. Seijuro le regarda partir, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Voilà enfin sa chance.

A peine le monarque avait-il disparu de son champ de vision que le jeune homme aux yeux hétérochromes se dirigeait vers celui qu'il convoitait. Même s'il ignorait l'emplacement exact de sa chambre, il savait que cette dernière se trouvait près des appartements de Daiki. Il n'aura donc pas à chercher longtemps. Seijuro ouvrit toutes les portes, et c'est la dernière qui se révéla la bonne.

Tetsuya était bien là, caché par sa magnifique cape offerte par Kise, assit en tailleur sur son lit, un livre posé en face de lui. Il semblait concentré sur sa lecture. Aucun doute que Ryouta lui avait apprit à lire. Cependant, en remarquant la présence d'Akashi, le turquoise referma brusquement l'ouvrage et le fit glisser sur ses couvertures.

- Se-Seijuro ? bégaya-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds. Co-Comment as-tu trouvé ma chambre ?

- Le plus simplement du monde : en regardant dans toutes les salles près des appartements de notre Roi bien-aimé.

Le Rougien appelait Daiki ainsi depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Mais seul Tetsuya savait à quel point ces mots étaient ironiques.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Je voulais seulement te voir.

- Voilà qui est inhabituel. Dis moi plus que tu es venu me faire des menaces, à moi aussi.

L'attitude du Turquais avait vraiment changé depuis ses semaines passées avec le Général. Il n'avait désormais plus peur de dire ce qu'il pensait. Quelque part, c'était une bonne chose. Mais d'une autre, Seijuro regrettait le gamin innocent et naïf qu'il avait été.

- Des menaces ? Enfin Tetsuya, de quoi pourrais-je te menacer ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi. Je t'ai entendu.

Alors comme ça, il avait perçu la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Ryouta ? Voilà donc pourquoi Daiki l'avait fait partir aussi vite du château...Sûrement le Turquais avait-il trouvé une excuse que faire déguerpir son amant avant que le Rougien ne le dénonce. Il était presque effrayant de voir à quel point Tetsuya parvenait à manipuler Daiki. Et ce dernier qui ne se doutait de rien de tout ça...Son amour pour le Turquais serait attendrissant s'il n'était pas en train de se ramollir de la sorte.

- Tu ne connais pas mes raisons, souffla le rouge.

- Et je ne veux pas les connaitre.

- C'est de ta faute, Tetsuya. Et de la tienne seulement. Si tu n'étais pas tombé dans ses bras comme une princesse dans ceux de son prince, rien de cela ne se serait passé.

Le turquoise serra les poings.

- Tu ignores ce qu'il se passe autour de toi, et ce qu'il se passe là.

Le rouge prit la main de son ami d'enfance et la posa contre son cœur. Il senti clairement le turquoise tressaillir.

- Je ne comprends pas, Tetsuya. Pourquoi eux ? Ils ne te connaissent pas. Moi, je sais tout de toi. Moi, j'ai grandi avec toi. J'ai toujours respecté tout ce que tu caches sous cette cape. Je ne t'ai jamais vu en entier. J'ignore la couleur, la taille, l'odeur de tes cheveux, je devine seulement la pâleur de ta peau, je ne peux voir que la couleur de tes yeux.

De sa main libre, il vint caresser la joue du Turquais.

- Je t'ai vu grandir, je t'ai vu vieillir. Je t'ai vu pleurant, je t'ai vu souriant. Je t'ai vu dormant, je t'ai vu courant. Je t'ai vu petit, je te vois grand. Alors pourquoi Tetsuya ? Pourquoi pas moi ?

Hypnotisé par le regard or et sang de Seijuro, Tetsuya ne senti même pas la main de ce dernier descendre jusqu'à son menton.

- Le premier t'as blessé, le second t'as brisé. Moi, je n'ai fait que t'aimer.

Sa main termina sa course sur le nœud de la cape du turquoise.

- Mais aujourd'hui, je veux te voir.

Et avant que Tetsuya n'ait le temps de réagir, le vêtement glissait de ses épaules...

* * *

Voilà enfin le chapitre sept ! Je m'étonne moi-même de ma vitesse O_o Il faut dire que j'attends d'écrire ce chapitre depuis le début xD J'avais hâte de mettre une jolie couronne sur la tête blonde de mon Kise (coeur) :3 Même si, je l'avoue, je n'aime vraiment pas la partie couronnement car je la trouve trop rapide. J'aurais voulu qu'il soit couronné en présence de Tetsuya mais cela m'empêchait de le faire rencontrer Shiro donc bah...tant pis :3 Et oui c'est fait exprès que ça finisse comme ça, un peu de suspense enfin ! 8D

Cependant, ce chapitre mérite bien son titre. Nous apprenons en effet plein de choses concernant les personnages. Sauf pour celle faite sur Tetsuya, qui ne sera révélée qu'au prochain chapitre :3 A votre avis, de quoi il en retourne ? Vous avez des idées ? Qu'est-ce que son nom de famille change ? Je suis vraiment curieuse de connaitre vos impressions, alors pitié faites-les moi savoir *^*

En tout cas, désolée au fanclub d'Aomine, je n'en parle que très peu dans ce chapitre. Mais vous avez un lemon ! :D Ce chapitre se concentre en effet d'avantage sur Kise & Akashi, et met en avant les sentiments des trois personnes proches de Tetsuya envers lui. Désolée si Akashi est OOC mais je ne le connais pas assez pour le maîtriser totalement. Cependant, je suis vraiment fière de ce que je lui fais dire à la fin du chapitre *fière d'elle même pour une fois*.

Je sais, je le dis à chaque fois, mais la fin de la fiction est proche. Le prochain chapitre est le dernier, mais je vous rassure, il sera suivi d'un épilogue. J'espère pouvoir vous poster la suite avant Noël, mais vu tout ce que j'ai prévu d'écrire, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir respecter (une fois encore) les délais. Donc, j'arrête d'en donner, voilà ! D8 Mais bon, là je n'ai aucun autre projet de fictions qui m'empêcherait d'écrire, surtout avec l'arrivée des vacances. Si ce chapitre là a été un peu long, c'est parce que j'écrivais le OS de Kaita-Chan, intitulée _Un Amour de Mannequin_, en ligne depuis un peu moins d'une semaine. D'ailleurs, je vous invite à y faire un tour car j'aimerais beaucoup avoir des critiques sur cette fiction :3

Et ben, je vois que Nezumi est une véritable célébrité :D Je suis moi-même une grande fan de Nezumi & de No.6 en général, si bien qu'après avoir vu l'animé que je suis achetée les romans ! Vive Nezumi ! (coeur)

Bon je pense avoir fait le tour ce que je voulais vous dire :3 Je remercie encore** Kaita-Chan**,** Nyny & Ombrelle**, **Mamoizelle Splash Boum**, **Kirinkai**, **AliceGarden**, **MasterIso**, **Guest** & **lalala1995** pour leurs reviews :D Ca me plait vraiment plaisir ! Mais merci également à mes fans sur skype/facebook, dont **Aomine** (tu vois, avant que tu ne rentres de l'internat ! :D), **Isoku** & **Kyuu Kei**, qui se reconnaîtrons sans doute ! Merci merci merci ! (coeur)

D'ailleurs, en parlant Facebook, après le compte, la page o/ Je trouve que c'est beaucoup plus facile de communiquer les informations de cette façon là. J'ai mis le lien sur mon profil, allez liker ! :3 Je vous conseille également d'aller lire les fanfictions de **Nyny & Ombrelle** (_Basket, et plus si affinité_) & de **Blihioma** (_Tu n'es plus seul_) qui sont de supers fictions que je vous conseille vraiment ! :D

Voilà voilà je pense que tout est dit, au pire je me rattraperais sur le prochain chapitre ! 8D

Kisu ! _Moona-sama_


	11. A chacun son destin

**/!\ Attention scène limite SM à la prochaine séparation /!\**

* * *

**.o0 Chapitre VIII : A chacun son destin 0o.**

- Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je veux dormir avec Tetsuya !

Gigotant dans les bras des servantes, Seijuro tentait de se libérer de leur étreinte.

Presque tout les soirs, s'était le même cirque. Quand il fallait séparer les deux bambins pour la nuit, c'était les crises de larmes. Le Rougien refusait de dormir sans Tetsuya, quand bien même cela n'était jamais arrivé. En effet, le petit turquoise devait obligatoirement dormir dans une pièce séparée et fermée à clé afin que personne ne le visite pendant la nuit, l'un des seuls moments de la journée où il enlevait sa cape.

Parce que bien que Rosa soit immunisée contre l'odeur exquise de son protégé, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde au palais. Il était donc obligatoire que l'enfant ne dorme pas avec son camarade. Et cela, ce dernier ne le supportait pas.

- Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas mon poussin, tenta de le raisonner Rosa. Le Prince l'interdit à tout le monde.

- Mais je m'en fiche que ce que veux le Prince ! Je veux juste dormir avec Tetsuya !

Se libérant enfin de l'étreinte, il alla se coller contre le bois de la porte, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues pâles. Les servantes échangèrent un regard peiné. Le lien qui liait Seijuro à Tetsuya était tellement fort que le voir dans cet état était douloureux. Mais les ordres sont les ordres. Les petits n'ont pas le droit de dormir ensemble. Et cela, personne ne pouvait rien y faire.

A genoux, la tête posée contre l'obstacle qui le séparait de son ami, Seijuro ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de jaillir de ses yeux. C'est tellement injuste ! Tout ce qu'il demande, c'est de rester avec Tetsuya pendant la nuit. Ce n'était pas un gros caprice. Alors pourquoi ?

C'est alors qu'une douce voix retenti derrière la porte...

_« Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
__I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see._

_T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
__How precious did that Grace appear  
The hour I first believed. »_

Et il chanta ainsi jusqu'à ce que son camarade ne s'endorme, blotti contre la porte, les yeux trempés de larmes...

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le temps a passé depuis cette époque, et beaucoup d'eaux sont passées sous les ponts. Cependant, Seijuro se souviendrait toujours des berceuses que seuls Rosa et lui avaient le loisir d'entendre. Néanmoins, plus Tetsuya vieillissait et plus le Prince le demandait. Et quand ce dernier devint Roi, tout disparu. Tetsuya changea de chambre, et plus jamais Seijuro n'avait put entendre l'une de ses chansons...

Cependant, Seijuro avait décidé que tout cela avait duré assez longtemps. Qu'il était temps pour lui de connaître Tetsuya dans les moindres détails. Et pour cela, il lui a seulement fallut retirer la cape. Quand cette dernière tomba au sol sans un bruit, les yeux hétérochromes du Rougien s'écarquillèrent.

La première chose qui attira son regard, ce furent les magnifiques cheveux turquoise de son ami. Il avait certes déjà vu des Turquais, mais aucun d'eux ne possédait une telle chevelure. Sa peau pâle, presque laiteuse, ne pouvait que mettre en valeur ce bleu clair qui encadrait sa tête. Ses grands yeux céruléens brillaient encore de la lueur de l'enfance et tout en lui rappelait l'innocence. La Pureté même, celle avec un grand P. Il ressemblait à une poupée en porcelaine. Non, à un chérubin. Comme ceux peint sur les murs des Eglises.

Seijuro s'avança d'un pas, brisant la distance entre lui et son ami d'enfance.

C'est alors que la délicieuse odeur du Turquais vint chatouiller les narines du Rougien.

Il se figea, écarquillant d'avantage les yeux. Face à lui, Tetsuya, comprenant ce qu'il se passait, commença à reculer lentement, levant les mains devant lui dans un geste qui se voulait défensif.

- N-Non, Seijuro, pars, s'il te plait...

- Tetsuya...

- S'il te plait Seijuro, pas toi, pas toi...

Mais l'attraction était trop forte. Tandis que Seijuro avançait, Tetsuya reculait. Mais bientôt, son dos rencontra le mur. Il se laissa glisser au sol, remontant ses genoux contre son torse, croisant les bras sur ses jambes pour y fourrer sa tête. Il senti son ami d'enfance s'agenouiller devant lui, et passer sa main dans sa chevelure turquoise. Ce dernier n'osa même pas relever la tête pour observer les sentiments peint sur le visage de Seijuro.

- Tetsuya...Regarde-moi.

Le concerné frissonna à cette voix douce. Ca le ramenait douze ans en arrière, quand le Rougien venait le rassurer. Lorsque Tetsuya avait du chagrin, son ami était toujours là, à l'écouter. Et il lui parlait toujours de cette voix si douce, qu'il était le seul à avoir jamais entendu.

La main du rouge glissa le long de sa joue et termina sa course sur son menton. Il le souleva lentement, le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ce que le turquoise lut dans le regard sang et or de son ami serra violemment son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Des larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux, alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à les détacher de ceux de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier approcha lentement son visage et, attrapant doucement le visage du Turquais entre ses mains, l'embrassa avec délicatesse. D'abord un baiser chaste et court, puis un un peu plus audacieux, caressant d'avantage les lèvres du turquoise. Finalement, le rouge vint quémander l'entrée à la bouche de Tetsuya, qui ne le lui autorisa pas. Seijuro joua avec ses joues afin de lui ouvrir un tant soit peu la mâchoire et y parvint au bout de quelques secondes. Il glissa tout de suite sa langue dans l'orifice buccale du Turquais qui, ne pouvant se résoudre à le blesser, se retint de lui mordre la langue. Le muscle rose du Rougien vint doucement caresser celui du turquoise qui refusa néanmoins de le suivre dans son ballet.

Bientôt, la réticence de Tetsuya agaça Seijuro. Ce genre de chose, il l'avait fait avec Daiki et Ryouta, alors pourquoi pas avec lui ? Qu'a-t-il de moins que ces deux- à ? Le rang ? Pourtant, il était le Prince légitime du Pays du Rouge et le Premier Conseiller du Roi du Pays du Bleu. L'âge peut-être ? Après tout, il n'y avait que deux ans de différence entre Tetsuya et lui, alors qu'il y en avait trois avec Ryouta et huit avec Daiki. De tous les points possibles et imaginables, c'est son profil qui convient le mieux au Turquais.

Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le comprendre ? Pourquoi Tetsuya les préférait eux à lui ? Ce n'était pas logique. Vraiment pas logique.

Il finit par agripper les cuisses du turquoise afin d'aller le déposer sans douceur sur son lit qui gémit sous leurs poids, puisque Seijuro venait de se mettre à califourchon au dessus du plus jeune. Ce dernier pleurait, si bien que, quand le Rougien l'embrassa de nouveau, leurs salives se mêlèrent aux larmes du Turquais, donnant un goût salé à leur baiser. Le Conseiller faisait son possible pour que le turquoise l'accompagne dans son ballet, sans y parvenir. Cependant, sa patiente a des limites. Et chez Seijuro, elles sont très faciles à attendre.

Abandonnant la bouche de Tetsuya, le Rougien fit glisser ses mains sous sa tunique bleue et la souleva doucement, découvrant ses tétons roses. Aussitôt, il en prit un en bouche, provoquant un gémissement étouffé de la part du Turquais. Ce dernier tenta néanmoins de s'enfuir, ne voulant vraiment pas faire _ça_ avec Seijuro. Cependant ce dernier le retenait fermement, bloquant ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

- Pitié Seijuro, arrête ça...gémit Tetsuya en battant faiblement des jambes.

- Chuuut...Tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer...

Le Rougien se mit alors à embrasser chaque parcelle de la peau du turquoise. Il tomba cependant nez à nez avec une marque laissée précédemment par Daiki. La colère remua ses entrailles mais il se retint de ne pas le marquer par-dessus. Il se contenta d'embrasser le suçon puis se hâta de remonter le long de son épiderme, sans oublier d'y déposer des baisers papillons. Sous lui, Tetsuya continuait de le supplier d'arrêter, mais Seijuro, sourd à ses plaintes, lui retira sa tunique qu'il jeta hors du lit.

Le Turquais retint un gémissement quand son ami d'enfance plongea sa main sous ses braies, venant saisir délicatement sa virilité. Il lui saisit les épaules, ses larmes coulant en torrent sur ses joues pâles.

- Seijuro...

Mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas finir, préférant prendre possession de ses lèvres. De nouveau, il y invita sa langue et Tetsuya, comprenant qu'il était désormais trop tard pour s'enfuir, relâcha les muscles en laissant faire son ami d'enfance.

Seijuro tira alors le petit poignard - qu'il avait toujours à la ceinture - de son fourreau. Les yeux du turquoise s'écarquillèrent quand la lame glacée vint glisser le long de son flanc droit. Puisque le Rougien n'exerçait pas de pression sur l'arme, cette dernière ne pouvait entailler la peau du Turquais. Ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur quand la lame entailla finalement sa cuisse droite. Des gouttes vermeilles s'échappèrent de la plaie, formant un contraste flagrant avec la pâleur du turquoise. Eloignant l'arme, Akashi s'approcha de l'entaille et lécha le sang qui s'en échappait. Cependant, voir ainsi le liquide vermeil glisser sur la peau laiteuse de son ami d'enfance l'excitait tellement qu'il l'entailla de nouveau, au niveau de la joue, puis sur le torse, le bras droit, la paume gauche, le front et s'arrêta finalement en « gravant » une étoile sur le plat de sa main droite, symbole du Royaume du Rouge.

Ses larmes ne cessant de couler sur ses joues, se mêlant même à son sang, Tetsuya n'avait jamais eu autant mal de sa vie. Jamais avant ce jour il n'avait vu son propre sang glisser sur sa peau. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Seijuro avait décidé de le blesser. Pour le punir ? Ou alors pour défier Daiki ? Les deux solutions étaient plausibles, ce qui inquiétait profondément le Turquais. Et Ryouta qui était loin désormais...Il aurait tout donné pour se trouver dans ses bras et non sous le poignard de Seijuro, quand bien même ce dernier était son ami d'enfance. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. C'est étrange, il le conçoit, mais il sait mieux que quiconque l'effet de son odeur sur les autres.

Les mains d'Akashi se refermèrent sur ses côtes alors qu'il l'installait à quatre pattes devant lui, s'offrant ainsi un accès beaucoup plus simple à l'intimité du Turquais. Ce dernier se laissait faire sans protester : il avait trop mal pour cela. Il réprima une grimace de dégoût quand le Rougien le força à prendre le manche de son poignard en bouche. Le goût mêlé du cuire et du métal lui donnait presque envi de vomir. Heureusement, Seijuro lui retira rapidement d'entre les lèvres. S'il avait cependant sut où elle finirait, le plus jeune aurait serré les dents pour la garder en bouche. En effet, il poussa un cri de douleur quand il senti le manche s'insinuer en lui. C'était tellement douloureux que ses bras se dérobèrent sous lui, le faisant tomber tête la première dans ses draps. Il sentait les baisers que Seijuro déposait sur son dos, mais cela n'estompait en rien la douleur. Quand son ami commença à exécuter des va-et-vient, le turquoise serra les draps dans ses poings, subissant cette torture avec difficulté.

Finalement, Seijuro lança le poignard à l'autre bout de la chambre et se présenta à son entrée. Le Turquais serra les dents alors que son ami d'enfance le pénétrait lentement, le tenant fermement par les hanches. Ce dernier lui accorda quelques secondes de répit avant de commencer à se mouvoir, arrachant ainsi des petits cris de plaisir et de douleur à son ami. Ce dernier espérait que tout cela se termine vite. Il avait tellement mal qu'il aurait presque souhaité mourir. Depuis le départ de Ryouta, rien n'allait plus. Il regrettait tellement sa présence à ses côtés.

Un vent de panique le secoua tout entier quand une voix familière s'éleva derrière la porte.

- Tetsu je ...

La colère déformant son visage, le Roi du Pays du Bleu toisa avec mépris son Conseiller qui n'avait pas cessé ses balancements de hanches malgré l'arrivée de Daiki. Pire, dans ses yeux hétérochromes dansait une lueur de défi. Bien décidé à tuer sur place ce Rougien impertinent qui osait faire ce genre de chose à _son_ Tetsuya, le souverain brisa en deux pas la distance le séparant des deux autres. Cependant, il s'arrêta net lorsque le parfum du turquoise vint chatouiller ses narines. Accentué par l'odeur de la transpiration et du sang, l'arôme que dégageait le Turquais était encore plus exquis qu'à l'accoutumé.

Et même avec tous les efforts du monde, Daiki ne put que succomber...

**OoOoOoOoO**

Jamais la route séparant le Pays du Jaune du Pays du Bleu n'avait parut aussi longue au nouveau Roi du Pays du Jaune. La fatigue de Ryouta se dessinait sous ses yeux mais ce que lui avait apprit Atsushi l'avait tellement secoué qu'il avait voulu mettre les choses au clair par lui-même. Moélys, bien que plus fatiguée encore que son cavalier, se forçait de garder une allure régulière, consciente que tout reposait sur sa vitesse. Les courtes pauses que lui accordait le blond suffisaient à peine à la reposer, mais la jument était du même genre têtu que son cavalier.

Quand le palais de Daiki pénétra fin de son champ de vision, Kise poussa Moélys dans ses derniers retranchements. Ils y étaient presque. Malheureusement, arrivé aux portes de la ville, l'animal refusa de faire un pas de plus. Elle semblait tellement fatiguée qu'elle vacillait sur ses propres jambes. Ryouta lui retira alors son équipement et le cacha dans des buissons. Sachant pertinemment que sa monture n'irait pas loin, le blond la laissa là et finit à pied le reste du chemin. Plus il s'approchait du château et plus son cœur battait la chamade. Il sentait que quelque chose d'horrible était en train de se produire. Et c'est pour ça que, à peine un pied dans le palais, il prit tout de suite la direction de la chambre de Tetsuya.

Cependant, il aurait aimé ne jamais voir ce qu'il découvrit derrière la porte. A quatre pattes sur son lit, du sang coulant de nombreuses entailles, Tetsuya gémissait de douleur, aux prises de Seijuro et Daiki. Alors que le premier se complaisait entre ses cuisses, l'autre dévorait sa bouche avec l'appétit d'une bête sauvage. La colère qui secoua le corps du nouveau monarque fut telle qu'il tira immédiatement son épée dorée – héritage laissé par son père – de son fourreau.

Ses yeux dorés ne voyaient que les deux satyres qui faisaient souffrir celui qu'il aimait. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressenti la réelle envie de tuer. Bien qu'il ait été Général de la seconde meilleure armée du continent, il n'avait jamais donné la mort par plaisir, et n'avait fait que deux victimes de toute sa carrière. Mais là, c'était différent. Ses poings se refermèrent fermement sur l'épée à deux mains.

Concentré sur sa tâche, le Roi du Pays du Bleu n'avait pas entendu le blond rentré. Cependant, la lame, elle, il la senti. Le cri de douleur qu'il lâcha sorti Seijuro de sa propre transe, mais la botte qu'il reçut en pleine figure ne lui laissa pas le temps de voir son assaillant. Il tomba à la renverse, sa tête cognant brutalement contre une petite étagère, l'assommant.

Tremblant de tous ses membres sous la force de l'adrénaline qui l'avait secoué, Ryouta enveloppa Tetsuya dans les draps et le souleva dans ses bras après avoir rentrée son épée dans son fourreau. Aussitôt, il quitta la chambre en trombe, piquant droit vers les écuries. En route, il remarqua Ni-Go qui lui courait après et saisit le chiot sous le bras.

Les palefreniers de Daiki s'écartèrent en voyant arrivé le Général, et ce dernier se jucha avec l'agilité d'un chat sur le dos de Foldrea, que les hommes d'écuries étaient entrain de panser. Habitué à monter à cru, le blond enfonça tout de suite ses talons dans le ventre du puissant animal qui bondit en avant. D'un coup de pied précis, Ryouta ouvrit le box de Kloé qui se lança directement à la poursuite de l'étalon noir. Ce dernier fila tel un éclair noir dans la cour du château et traversa le village en trombe. La cacophonie de ses sabots claquant violemment sur les allées de pierre suffit à éloigner les villageois, lui offrant un champ libre. Quand ils passèrent près de Moélys, cette dernière s'ajouta à la cohorte.

Pressant fermement Tetsuya contre lui, Ryouta chassa d'un clignement d'yeux les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas tué Seijuro et Daiki et pourtant, c'était tout comme. Blesser ses deux anciens camarades lui apparaissait comme l'une des pires des choses qu'un homme ne puisse faire. Mais avoir vu le Turquais ainsi maltraité l'avait rendu ivre de rage. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle haine avant ce jour...

**OoOoOoOoO**

Les Turquais ont toujours eu la réputation d'être des personnes sans aucune once de méchanceté en eux. Jamais aucune bagarre n'avait éclaté dans les rues depuis la naissance du Pays, accentuant leur statut de peuple pacifiste. De ce fait, les médecins du Royaume du Turquoise n'étaient pas les plus compétents du continent.

Néanmoins, quand Ryouta se présenta au premier village avec son amant blessé, il fut tout de suite conduit chez le médecin. La plupart des entailles présentes sur le corps de Tetsuya n'étaient pas profondes, mis-à-part celle sur son bras qui méritait des points. Cependant, le docteur remarqua vite quelque chose qui compliquerait les soins.

- Elles sont affectées ? s'affligea Kise aux résultats du Turquais.

- Je pense que l'arme était sale, et vous avez fait une journée entière de trajet sans essuyer les plaies. Il faut réagir rapidement avant que ça n'empire. Malheureusement, les désinfecter avec nos moyens serait presque inutile. Nous n'avons pas les produits nécessaires pour cela.

Mordillant l'ongle de son pouce, le blond se mit à réfléchir à la situation tout en faisant les cents pas près de la couche de son amant, toujours évanouit. Ni-Go, les oreilles rabattues sur son petit crâne, était roulé en boule contre son maître. Il fallait absolument traiter les plaies du turquoise avec les meilleurs produits possibles. La solution au problème germa alors dans sa tête. Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Enveloppant de nouveau Tetsuya dans les draps – propres ceux-ci – il quitta le petit hôpital et hissa de nouveau sur Foldrea.

- Où allez-vous ? s'enquit le médecin.

- Au Pays du Rose.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Pressant son bras blessé contre lui, Daiki faisait les cents pas dans l'infirmerie du palais, la rage déformant ses traits. Le coup que lui avait porté Ryouta sur son bras droit n'avait pas été assez puissant pour lui briser l'os, mais la lame s'était suffisamment enfoncée dans sa chair pour arriver jusqu'à l'ossature. Seijuro s'en sortait avec une bonne bosse sur le front et une balafre à l'arrière du crâne. Il ne s'était réveillé que quelques minutes avant de retomber dans les bras de Morphée. Bien que l'attitude de son Premier Conseiller à l'égard de Tetsuya ne lui avait pas plut, Daiki trouvait le cas Ryouta beaucoup plus grave et important.

En effet, son Général s'était mit dans de beaux draps. En plus de l'avoir blessé et de lui avoir volé son cheval, il avait kidnappé Tetsuya. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Ryouta l'avait éduqué et offert cette somptueuse cape. Depuis le départ, il avait des vues sur lui. Et tout portait à croire que ses sentiments étaient réciproques car le Turquais s'était empressé de le faire partir en moment même où Akashi voulait lui apprendre quelque chose d'important.

Les pièces du puzzle se rassemblaient, et l'affreuse vérité lui tomba dessus comme une goutte de pluie pendant la mauvaise saison. Depuis son retour, il avait trouvé Tetsuya changé. Et pour cause, ce dernier était devenu une tout autre personne. Pire encore, il était parvenu à le manipuler. Cette horrible constatation lui brisa le cœur. Tetsuya était la dernière personne le rattachant à l'enfant innocent qu'il avait été. S'il avait depuis le premier jour désirer sa compagnie, c'est parce qu'il savait que ce petit gars avait quelque chose de plus que les autres, que lui ne le jugerait jamais. Il avait prit soin de l'isoler le plus possible pour qu'il ne voit que lui, lui et seulement lui. Mais il avait échoué. Non, Ryouta avait tout fait échouer.

Et ceci, le Général ne paierait de sa vie.

Cependant, sa blessure était trop récente pour risquer quoi que ce soit. Daiki sait être raisonnable quand la situation le demande. Il devait donc prendre son mal en patiente. Ryouta allait le payer : il le tuera et reprendra Tetsuya. Personne ne doit défier le Roi du Pays du Bleu. Personne.

En attendant, évidemment, il devait remplir son devoir de monarque. Et justement, l'un de ses sous-conseillers tenait à lui faire part d'une importante nouvelle. C'est donc habillé de ses vêtements d'apparat – qui cachait habilement l'épais bandage à son bras – qu'il reçut l'homme dans la salle du trône. Le conseiller se prosterna devant son Roi mais ce dernier le pressa de parler.

- La nouvelle nous vient directement du Pays du Rouge, commença l'autre. Le Roi Koyama s'est éteint il y a peu.

- N'était-il pas sans héritier ? lui demanda le souverain, soudain intéressé.

- C'est ce que tout le monde croyait, votre Majesté. Mais il avait bel et bien un fils.

- Et qui est donc cet héritier ?

- C-C'est...Votre Général, votre Majesté...

Le Roi écarquilla les yeux. Ryouta...Ryouta est le fils de Koyama ? Non, c'est impossible. Il est le fils du cousin du monarque, pas son héritier. Quoi que, cela était fort possible. Plus le souverain y pensait et plus il trouvait la chose plausible. Au bout de quelques minutes, le Bleuiens dû se rendre à l'évidence : il était tout à fait possible que le blond soit le descendant de Koyama et donc le nouveau Roi du Pays du Jaune.

Un sourire satisfait étira alors ses lèvres. Mais voilà qui rendait la situation bien plus intéressante. D'un calme à faire froid dans le dos, le monarque déclara :

- Le Pays du Bleu déclare la guerre au Pays du Jaune.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Ryouta ?

Elle bondit de sa chaise et se rua à l'extérieur. Le soleil aveuglant du début d'après-midi l'accueillit, la forçant à se protéger les yeux. Dans sa jolie robe verte pomme aux nombreux voiles, la jeune fille ne faisait aucun effort pour cacher ses origines royales. Bien qu'elle ait rapidement renié son sang bleu, la demoiselle demeurait la fille du Roi Yuto. Sachant qu'elle ne serait jamais appelée à régner sur son Pays, la Rosienne avait suivi une éducation de médecine afin de pouvoir aider son prochain à sa façon.

Ce n'est donc pas pour rien que Ryouta se trouvait désormais devant elle, un futur patient dans les bras.

- Salut Satsuki, désolé de débarquer comme ça mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide.

- Tu ne me déranges jamais Ryouta ! Alors, qui m'emmènes-tu ?

- Quelqu'un a qui je tiens beaucoup...Il a été blessé et les plaies se sont infectées.

- Dépêchons de rentrer alors.

Le duo pénétra dans la bâtisse qui était en réalité l'hôpital du Pays du Rose et la Rosienne conduisit le Roi jusqu'à une chambre libre. Le blond y déposa sa fragile charge mais ne la découvrit pas tout de suite.

- Satsuki...Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour te boucher le nez ?

- Pourquoi donc ? lui demanda la doctoresse, curieuse.

- Tetsuya est...spécial. Pour tout t'avouer, son odeur corporelle est comme maudite. Il serait préférable que tu ne l'inhales pas.

- C'est difficile à croire, et j'espère que tu ne te moques pas de moi.

- Crois-moi, sur ça, je ne rigole vraiment pas.

Elle hocha doucement la tête puis disparut dans une salle attenante. Ryouta en profita pour retirer doucement le drap en prenant garde de ne pas secouer le Turquais. Ce dernier ne s'était pas réveillé depuis leur départ du Pays du Bleu et le Roi s'inquiétait réellement de son état de santé. Son estomac contracté lui faisait horriblement mal mais il n'arrivait pas à déstresser. Il se sentait coupable de tout cela.

Satsuki réapparut dans une tenue plus appropriée, les narines bouchées par un pince-nez. Le blond le remercia d'un regard et elle lui répondit par un joli sourire. La doctoresse commença alors les soins, mais se retrouva vite dérangée par la présence de Ryouta dans son dos, ce qui la déconcentrait.

- Il serait préférable que tu sortes.

- Pourquoi ? s'affligea-t-il.

- Tu es tellement stressé que tu en es pâle. Va manger quelque chose en attendant.

- Mais Tetsu-...

- Pas de mais ! Dépêche-toi.

Bougonnant, Ryouta se résolut tout de même à sortir. Il faisait confiance à Satsuki : s'il y avait bien quelqu'un pour soigner Tetsuya, c'était elle. Il quitta donc l'hôpital du Pays du Rose et se dirigea vers l'auberge, Ni-Go sur les talons. Même s'il n'avait vraiment pas faim, il se força à avaler un peu de gruau. La fatigue le saisit alors comme un assassin et il s'endormi sur la table en bois, la tête posée sur ses bras repliés.

Satsuki, de son côté, désinfectait les plaies de son patient tout en admirant son visage endormi. Elle connaissait beaucoup de Turquais parce que leurs pays étaient voisins, mais elle en avait jamais vu un aussi beau. Elle se demandait bien qui avait bien put le blesser de la sorte. Les Turquais étaient réputés pour leur pacifisme et leur répugnance à user de la violence. Comment cet adolescent s'était-il retrouvé dans un tel état ? L'entaille sur son bras nécessitant des points, l'infirmière se mit au travail sur le champ. Elle renferma proprement la plaie après l'avoir bien désinfectée.

Le Pays du Rose étant réputé pour sa flore, Satsuki se servaient de diverses plantes pour concocter ses remèdes. Un coup d'œil aux blessures du Turquais lui avait suffit pour comprendre la gravité de la situation, et elle avait donc utilisé les plantes les plus fortes pour le guérir. Le jeune homme semblait très important pour Ryouta, et la Princesse ne souhaitait pour rien au monde voir son ami malheureux. Concentrée sur son travail, elle ne remarqua que la nuit était tombée que quand la faible lueur de sa bougie vacilla.

- C'est tout ce que je peux faire ce soir, chuchota-t-elle en couvrant le Turquais.

Elle souffla la bougie et quitta la chambre en prenant bien soin de la fermer à clé derrière elle. Si Ryouta disait vrai, il était plus prudent de verrouiller la chambre pour que personne ne vienne visiter le turquoise pendant la nuit. La Princesse partie ensuite à la recherche du blond. A l'instant même où elle sortait de l'hôpital, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un messager Jaunien.

- Mes respects Princesse ! s'écria-t-il en exécutant une courbette maladroite. Sauriez-vous où se retrouve le Roi Kise ?

- Je partais justement le rejoindre, il doit être à l'auberge.

La Princesse et le messager se rendirent donc dans le bâtiment et l'aubergiste leur apprit qu'il avait transporté le blond dans une chambre puisqu'il s'était endormi sur la table. Il les conduisit jusqu'à ladite chambre et les laissa devant la porte. Satsuki la poussa et repéra tout de suite le Roi. A en juger par ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux mi-clos, il venait de se réveiller. A côté de lui, Ni-Go remuait doucement sa petite queue.

- Votre Majesté ! s'écria le messager. Nous avons un grave problème ?

- Hm ? bâilla l'interpellé en bâillant.

- Le Royaume du Bleu nous a déclaré la guerre !

- Quoi ?! Mais...Le traité...

- Il faut croire que le Roi Aomine n'en a rien à faire. Il dit vous attendre au Pays du Rouge dans quinze jours.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La première chose que ressenti Tetsuya lorsqu'il s'éveilla fut la chaleur, il se sentait presque enveloppé dans un cocon tellement rassurant qu'il aurait tout donné pour ne jamais en sortir. Cependant, quand il bougea son bras, une douleur fulgurante le fit gémir.

- Ne bouge pas...fit une voix douce et familière près de lui.

Il senti une main saisir la sienne et l'odeur délicate qui assaillit ses narines confirma l'identité de son veilleur. Ryouta entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de son amant, rassuré de le voir réveillé. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient arrivés au Pays du Rose et c'était la première fois que le Turquais ouvrait les yeux.

- Où suis-je... ? souffla le convalescent d'une voix rauque.

- En sécurité dans le Pays du Rose.

- Le Pays du Rose... ? Que s'est-il passé ? Je me souviens de Seijuro qui...

Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge quand il tenta de retenir un sanglot. La scène se rejoua dans son esprit et son cœur se brisa en milles morceaux. Il n'avait pas été capable de dissuader Seijuro, malgré tout ses efforts. S'il y avait bien une personne avec laquelle il ne voulait jamais coucher, c'était bien avec son ami d'enfance. Depuis toujours, il l'avait considéré comme son frère. Quand il se passait quelque chose, Seijuro le savait et venait toujours retrouver son ami pour le réconforter. Il avait été l'épaule sur laquelle le Turquais se reposait, la seule personne en ce monde avec qui il voulait entretenir un lien aussi fort que celui fraternel. Il n'avait jamais cru une seule seconde que le Rougien ressente de tels sentiments envers lui...

- Comment a réagit Daiki ? demanda finalement le turquoise, conscient que le Bleuiens ne les avaient pas laissé partir les bras croisés.

- Plutôt mal à vrai dire. Il a déclaré la guerre au Pays du Jaune.

- Co-comment ?

- Il n'a pas franchement apprécié que je le blesse et que je m'enfuie avec toi.

- Pourquoi ... ?

- Pourquoi ? l'encouragea le blond.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé là-bas ?!

La soudaine agressivité de la voix du Turquais étonna le blond, qui resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes.

- Mais enfin, ils te ...

Il ravala difficilement la bile qui lui remontait dans la gorge. En parler lui rappelait ce qu'il avait découvert en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de son amant et lui donnait de vives envies de meurtre. Le Roi n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de sentiment autrefois et s'étonnait lui-même de les ressentir. Son attachement pour le Turquais pouvait le rendre totalement autre...

- Il a déclaré une guerre, Ryouta. Dans une guerre, il y a des morts...Et ce sera de ma faute.

Kise se releva brusquement, faisait tomber la chaise sur laquelle il était assit.

- Cette guerre devait éclater un jour où l'autre ! Tu n'en es en aucun cas responsable. Et même avec tout les efforts du monde, je n'aurais pas put te laisser là-bas.

- Que vaut ma vie face à celle de nombreux hommes ?

Un coup de couteau en pleine poitrine aurait été moins douloureux. Serrant la mâchoire, le chagrin et la colère se disputant la place sur son visage, le nouveau souverain se retint de le gifler. Il détestait quand on voulait se sacrifier pour la cause commune, alors quand c'était son amant qui le voulait...C'était encore pire.

- Je dois partir cet après-midi. Satsuki veillera sur toi.

Tout en parlant, il s'était dirigé vers la porte.

- Où vas-tu ?

Ryouta déposa sa main sur la poignée et observa le turquoise pendant quelques secondes. Il paraissait si fragile, là, sur son lit d'hôpital, avec son épais bandage sur la tête...

- Chercher des alliés.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Même si la famille Midorima avait été déchue il y a de nombreuses années, la population Verdienne appelait toujours l'héritier « Prince », quand bien même ce dernier refusait d'être appelé de la sorte. C'est pourquoi il rabroua son messager personnel quand ce dernier l'aborda avec cette dénomination.

- Mais mon Prince...

- Je ne le répéterai pas.

Le messager ravala difficilement sa salive. Shintarou n'en donnait pas l'air au premier abord, mais avec sa voix menaçante et son regard noir, il ferait pâlir le plus courageux des hommes.

- Quel est ton message ? le questionna le vert.

- Le Général Kise vous attends dans votre salon privé.

Le noble haussa un sourcil, se demandant bien ce que lui voulait son ami. Il remercia le messager et le congédia, puis prit la direction de son salon privé. Il ignorait ce que pouvait lui vouloir Ryouta, et ce n'est sûrement pas une simple envi de le revoir qui l'avait fait venir, puisqu'ils s'étaient vu il y a peu. Il chassa ses questions de son esprit. Après tout, le seul moyen de le savoir, c'était de le lui demander directement, n'est-ce pas ?

Midorima arriva rapidement à destination et l'air grave sur le visage du blond l'étonna. Ce sentiment de mal aise s'accentua quand Ryouta lui lança un regard brillant de colère. Il espérait juste que cette dernière ne lui était pas destinée.

- Bonsoir Midorimacchi.

- Toi, tu ne vas pas bien.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Ta salutation est bien trop formelle.

Gêné d'avoir été percé à jour, le souverain se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Cependant, il se reprit rapidement.

- Tu es au courant ? Pour mon-...

- Couronnement ? Bien sûr. Tout le continent est au courant.

- Et ça ne t'étonne pas ?

- Pas tant que ça.

Un ange passa. Même si Kise était habitué à la nonchalance habituelle de son ami, il aurait pensé qu'il soit un peu plus étonné de son ascension au trône. Ou alors adoptait-il cette attitude pour ne pas trahir ses sentiments ? Après tout, sa famille avait été déchue...

- Personnellement, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! fit le blond dans un rire nerveux.

- Tu n'es pas venu me voir que pour ça alors abrège.

- Ah euh oui et bien ..., il toussota pour se reprendre. Je suis venu quérir ton aide.

- Mon aide ?

- Le Pays du Bleu est entré en guerre avec le Pays du Jaune.

Shintarou mit quelques secondes à avaler l'information. Kise profita de son mutisme pour lui en expliquer la cause et son ami l'écouta sans faire la moindre remarque, même si ses expressions faciales en disaient longs. A la fin du récit du souverain, le silence s'installa et demeura entre eux durant des secondes qui leurs parurent des heures.

- Tu me demandes donc de réunir des hommes pour cette guerre ? fit finalement Midorima.

- En effet. Mais je ne vise pas d'écoulement de sang. Je pense que si nous sommes suffisamment nombreux, Daiki abandonnera.

- Il n'est pas facilement impressionnable.

- S'il te plait Midorimacchi, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide...

Jamais le vert n'avait vu le blond dans cet état-là, malgré les années qu'ils avaient passés ensembles dans la Chevalerie. Et quelque part, tout au fond de son cœur, cette sollicitation le toucha...

- Tu peux compter sur les hommes du Pays du Vert.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Grâce aux bons soins de Satsuki, Tetsuya se remettait rapidement de sa convalescence. La Rosienne s'occupait de son patient avec professionnalisme et sérieux, si bien qu'il put quitter l'hôpital quatre jours plus tard. Puisque Kise était parti à la rencontre de potentiels alliés, le Turquais passait la majeure partie de son temps avec la Princesse. Cette dernière, fidèle aux recommandations de son ami d'enfance, faisait toujours en sorte que son patient porte une cape qu'elle avait déniché dans les affaires de son frère aîné.

Ce jour-là, ils se promenaient dans la campagne du Pays du Rose, à la frontière rosano-turquaine*. Satsuki, amusée par la curiosité sans bornes du Turquais, se faisait une joie de nommer toutes les fleurs et tous les arbres qu'ils croisaient. Le convalescent l'écoutait avec attention, appréciant de plus en plus la compagnie de la Princesse Rosienne. Cette dernière ne cherchait pas à savoir la raison de ses blessures ou à avoir plus de précisions sur sa malédiction. Elle le traitait de la même façon que les autres, et cela plaisait énormément au Turquais.

Tout en déambulant parmi les fleurs sauvages, le turquoise en vint à se demander pourquoi c'était Kise qui était parti à la recherche d'alliés et non les messagers du Roi. Quand il posa la question à la rose, cette dernière se retourna pour lui faire face, la mine étonnée.

- Ryouta ne te l'as pas dit ?

- Dis quoi ? s'étonna le plus jeune.

- Ryouta est le nouveau Roi du Pays du Jaune.

Tetsuya en resta pantois. Son amant était devenu Roi et il ne lui avait même pas dit ? Et puis, ne faisait-il pas partie de la branche collatérale de la famille royale Jaunienne ? Remarquant son étonnement, Satsuki se chargea de lui expliquer tout ce qu'elle savait. Son père ayant été un proche ami de feu le Roi Koyama, il savait depuis toujours les origines du Général. Quand ce dernier avait reprit le trône de ses ancêtres, la Princesse avait demandé à son père de lui raconter tout ce qu'il savait. Elle répéta donc au Turquais ce que son père lui avait apprit.

- Le Roi Koyama et sa femme, la Reine Risa, ont toujours eu beaucoup de mal à avoir des enfants. Quand la Reine tombait enceinte, elle finissait toujours par avoir une fausse-couche. Beaucoup de médecins ont tentés de trouver le problème de la Reine, en vain. Risa commença alors à perdre confiance en elle, n'osant même plus partager le lit de son mari. Mais Koyama ne perdait pas espoir et lança un grand appel à l'aide parmi tout les Pays en demandant un médecin capable de venir en aide à sa femme. C'est un Rosien qui est parvenu à mettre le doigt sur le mal qui la rongeait : un poison coulait dans ses veines depuis des années. Une enquête a donc été menée pour savoir qui avait empoisonné la Reine. Les résultats leur ont apprit que Risa avait été empoisonné lors d'une visite au Royaume du Bleu.

Tetsuya écarquilla les yeux, digérant avec difficultés toutes ses révélations sur la famille de Ryouta.

- Le traité de paix entre le Pays du Jaune et le Pays du Bleu empêchant quelque altercation que ce soit, Koyama n'a jamais put laver cet affront. Risa finit tout de même par partager de nouveau la couche de son époux et heureusement, car elle tomba de nouveau enceinte. Des médecins hautement qualifiés l'ont accompagné tout le long de sa grossesse. Quand arriva l'accouchement, tout se passa très mal. Risa perdait trop de sang. Les médecins ne pouvant pas sauver les deux, la Reine décida de se sacrifier pour son enfant. Elle mourut donc en couches, donnant sa vie en échange de celle de son fils.

La Princesse plongea son regard rosé dans celui céruléen de son camarade. Ce dernier, la gorge nouée par l'émotion, sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi le père de Daiki aurait-il fait une chose aussi horrible à la mère de Ryouta ? Pourquoi tant de cruauté ? Tetsuya n'avait pas beaucoup connu le feu Roi Aoi parce que Daiki refusait que son père s'approche de lui, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être d'une telle cruauté.

- Ryouta t'aime plus que tu ne le crois, souffla la Princesse. Je le connais depuis que nous sommes bébés, je suis donc en position de l'avouer. Je pense que, si la situation avait été inversée, tu l'aurais sauvé, n'est-ce pas ?

Percé à jour, le Turquais détourna le regard. Bien sûr, il aurait put trahir père et mère pour sortir son amant d'une telle situation. Il regrettait d'avoir dit une telle chose à Ryouta, mais il se sentait tellement responsable de cette guerre qu'il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Tout était tellement confus dans sa tête et dans son cœur qu'il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était...Devinant le fil de ses pensées, Satsuki reprit d'une voix douce comme de la soie :

- Tu n'es pas responsable de cette guerre, Tetsuya. Les tensions entre le Pays du Jaune et le Pays du Bleu existent depuis bien avant notre naissance. Et même si ça me fait du mal de le dire, je pense que Daiki a besoin que l'on se rebelle contre lui, qu'on lui impose des limites. Ryouta fera son maximum pour éviter les effusions de sang, tu dois lui faire confiance. Et si jamais il y a des morts, c'est que ces valeureux hommes étaient destinés à cela, qu'il était temps pour eux de rejoindre le Tout-Puissant.

Tetsuya hocha doucement la tête. Oui, il savait que le nouveau souverain chercherait à éviter quelque bataille que ce soit, mais qu'en est-il de Daiki ? Ce dernier devait se sentir profondément trahi. Trahi par Seijuro qui l'avait défié en couchant avec lui, trahi par Kise qui s'était enfui avec lui...Et surtout trahi par celui à qui il avait toujours donné toute sa confiance. Le poids de la culpabilité l'écrasa tellement qu'il en eu le souffle court. Remarquant le mal aise du Turquais, la Princesse Rosienne s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça. Le visage plongé dans la chevelure rose de la jeune fille, le turquoise relâcha ses épaules et se laissa aller, pleurant comme il n'avait jamais pleuré. Il s'en voulait tellement. Tout cela, tous ces malheurs, c'était à cause de lui...

Une main douce et rassurante frictionna doucement son dos dans le but d'alléger sa peine.

- Tu sais, quand le Tout-Puissant donne du malheur aux hommes, c'est pour ensuite leur donner de la joie au centuple...

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, le turquoise pleurant dans les bras de la rose. Quand il se calma enfin, le ciel se colorait d'orange et de rose.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer au château où Tetsuya avait été installé depuis peu, un cri d'enfant retenti. Un simple regard suffit aux deux amis pour qu'ils tournent les talons et se dirigent vers la source du cri. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'orée d'une petite forêt, mais cela ne les découragèrent pas pour autant. Une chaumière se dressa alors au milieu même des arbres. Son état piteux laissait deviner que ses propriétaires vivaient dans une situation précaire. Cependant, pas de doute : les cris provenait de l'intérieur de l'habitation. La Princesse s'avança la première et toqua à la porte. Aucune réponse. Elle renouvela, frappant un peu plus fort. Toujours rien. Tetsuya et Satsuki échangèrent un regard étonné, avant que la jeune fille ne tente d'ouvrir la porte. A sa grande surprise cette dernière ne montra aucune résistance, ce qui était plutôt étonnant pour une chaumière perdue au milieu des bois.

L'état déplorable de la maison choqua le Turquais. Les meubles étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière et la plupart étaient renversés. Mais ce qui attira tout de suite le regard céruléen de Tetsuya, se furent les deux corps étendus l'un près de l'autre. A en juger par leur couleur de cheveux, ils s'agissait d'une femme Turquaine et d'un homme Jaunien Détournant le regard de cette scène, il laissa Satsuki s'en approcher.

- Ils sont morts, souffla-t-elle en se relevant.

- De quoi ... ? Et depuis combien de temps ... ?

- Il n'y a aucune trace de coups donc je ne pense pas qu'ils ont été assassinés. Leur mort droit remonter à deux jours, pas plus.

Ils sursautèrent quand le cri retenti de nouveau. Tetsuya se hâta d'en localiser la source et se retrouva pencher au dessus d'un berceau. Un tout petit bébé aux cheveux blonds parsemés de mèches bleus clair pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, créant des sillons clairs sur son visage sale. Satsuki s'approcha à son tour du berceau et esquissa un sourire attendri, puis passa ses doigts dans les cheveux bicolores de l'enfant.

- Ca, si ce n'est pas un message du Tout-Puissant...fit-elle en coulant un regard lourd de sens au Turquais.

Ce dernier l'ignora, préférant cueillir doucement le poupon. Satsuki lui installa correctement dans les bras, amusée. Le bébé, rassuré par ses bras protecteurs, cessa de pleurer pour se lover contre la poitrine de Tetsuya.

- Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser ici, souffla le Turquais.

- Ramenons-le au palais.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Ryouta avait laissé Tetsuya au Pays du Rose avec son amie d'enfance. Il avait réussi à rallier le Pays du Vert, le Pays du Orange et le Pays du Blanc à sa cause. Le Pays du Pourpre et le Pays du Marron avaient, eux, refusés de mettre les mains dans cette histoire. Quant au Pays du Noir et du Gris, le Roi Shiro avait tout de suite averti Kise qu'ils ne possédaient aucune armée et qu'il était donc inutile de les visiter. Les Turquais n'étaient pas des soldats, mais beaucoup d'hommes tirent à rejoindre la cause du Roi du Pays du Jaune, même le Roi Mikuo en personne.

Kise se retrouvait donc avec beaucoup d'alliés, mais il voulait absolument qu'une certaine personne se joigne à lui.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une seule journée pour faire le voyage jusqu'au Pays du Rouge, puisqu'il était parti du Pays du Turquoise. Foldrea était d'une endurance à toute épreuve et le blond déplorait qu'il soit devenu un simple cheval de voyage pour le Roi du Pays du Bleu. Cet étalon était plus taillé pour la guerre ou les véritables voyageurs. Pourrir au fond d'un box n'était pas une situation adaptée pour une telle bête.

Cependant, Ryouta se félicitait lui-même de l'avoir « volé » à son ancien propriétaire. Il pouvait ainsi couvrir plus de distance en moins de temps. La nuit venait à peine de tomber quand il se présenta aux portes de la fortification, anciennement le palais de la famille Akashi...

- Une guerre ? s'étonna Atsushi en léchant avec délectation un peu de crème au coin de sa bouche.

Assit dans le fauteuil en cuire rouge de son ami, Ryouta hocha gravement la tête. Le violet avait été stupéfié de revoir si vite le blond, mais la raison de sa visite l'étonnait d'autant plus. Bien sûr, le nouveau souverain lui avait expliqué le pourquoi du comment sans omettre le moindre détail, et le Prince du Pays du Violet avait aussi bien comprit les raisons du blond que ceux du souverain Bleuiens. Cependant, il devait avouer que la détermination de son ami de toujours le touchait. Il le connaissait depuis de nombreuses années - les liens entre leurs familles aidant – et jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi.

Ryouta était, d'habitude, une personne plutôt lassée de la vie. Rien ne lui résistait longtemps, autant le savoir que les femmes. Le blond avait vu une once d'espoir en rejoignant la Chevalerie et en fréquentant le reste de l'escadron. Mais quand ce dernier s'était démantelé, le poids de l'ennui s'était de nouveau posé sur ses épaules, quand même bien il était devenu Général de la Chevalerie du Pays du Bleu. Cependant, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Tetsuya, il ne semblait plus lassé de la vie. Mieux, il l'accueillait à bras ouverts. Et cela, Atsushi en était heureux, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais. Il ne pouvait donc que remercier le petit Turquais.

Et il le ferait...A sa façon.

- Tu as l'entière collaboration du Pays du Violet.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Tu te paies ma tête ou quoi ?

Tetsuya hocha négativement la tête.

- Tu me le jures ?

- Je te promets que non.

Satsuki faillit presque laisser tomber le bandage qu'elle était en train de retirer du bras du Turquais. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas vraiment la réaction de la Rosienne, mais se garda de le lui dire.

- Tu ne sais pas qui est le Tout-Puissant ?! éclata finalement la Princesse.

Son cri eu tôt fait de réveiller le bébé qui se mit à geindre. Satsuki se hâta de se rendre jusqu'à son berceau afin de rassurer le poupon. Ce dernier mit quelques minutes à se calmer, mais fini néanmoins à se rendormir.

- Non je ne sais pas, fit Tetsuya. Et arrête de crier, tu fais peur à Suzue.

La Princesse gonfla les joues mais ne répliqua pas. Quand le bébé fut rendormi, la rose revint près du turquoise pour examiner ses plaies. Ces dernières s'étaient bien renfermées, au grand bonheur de la doctoresse.

- Le Tout-Puissant, donc, est le maître de l'univers. C'est lui qui a créé le monde ainsi que toutes les créatures qui l'habitent.

La curiosité qu'elle lut dans le regard céruléen du Turquais cessa de lui confirmer qu'il ne connaissait rien de la religion du continent. La famille Aomine n'était certes pas la plus pratiquante, mais Daiki aurait put raconter l'origine au monde à son favori...La rose avait vraiment du mal à comprendre son ami d'enfance, parfois.

- Le Tout-Puissant, parfois appelé le Créateur, vit dans un univers qui lui est propre. Cependant, il arriva le jour où, ne supportant plus l'ennui de son monde, il décida d'en façonner un. Il créa donc le continent Niji avec le sable blanc de son propre univers. Etant un être fait que de douceur, il créa les arbres et les fleurs. Pour les abreuver, il versa une larme, créant les nappes phréatiques, les lacs et les océans. Mais ce monde manquant d'animation, il donna vie aux petites sculptures de bois qu'il avait imaginé au début de son existence. Il les déposa ensuite sur le continent, créant ainsi les premiers animaux. Pendant des années il se contenta de ses créatures, mais ces dernières le lassèrent vite. Ils leur manquaient un petit quelque chose, qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Il tenta donc de sculpter d'autres animaux, mais se coupa avec son couteau. Une goutte de sang tomba sur Niji, donnant la vie aux premiers hommes. Puisque ces derniers étaient nés du sang du Créateur, ils se retrouvèrent doués d'une raison dépassant celles des animaux. Cette nouvelle créature plut d'autant plus au Tout-Puissant, qui en créa d'autres avec des caractères physiques différents.

Les yeux brillants, Tetsuya écouta cette magnifique légende sur l'origine du monde. Lui qui était friand de ce genre de récit, il était servi.

- Certaines populations sont plus pratiquantes de d'autres, surtout les Pays Fondateurs qui sont, d'après la légende, les êtres créés par le Tout-Puissant. Pour le remercier de nous avoir donnés la vie, nous avons fondés des édifices, des Eglises, où nous prions et chantons ses louanges. Certaines femmes même se dévouent corps et âmes au Créateur en vivant recluses dans des bâtiments clôt, les couvents. Ces femmes n'entretiennent aucune relation avec l'extérieur et leurs corps est pur de la semence d'un homme. D'après elles, trahir leur serment de chasteté fait au Tout-Puissant apporterait malheur et désolation sur la traitresse.

Le turquoise frissonna, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir car son amie, qui avait commencé à remettre un bandage à son bras, reprenait son récit.

- Le Tout-Puissant agit souvent sur la vie des humains, en mettant les femmes enceintes ou en rappelant ses créations auprès de lui. Nous appelons cela la naissance et la mort, mais nous devrions les qualifier de descente et d'élévation. Quand il met un être humain sur terre, il lui assigne une mission et il retourne auprès de lui une fois celle-ci achevée. Les religieuses, comme je le disais précédemment, disent même que le Créateur maudit les femmes ayant faillit à leur serment.

L'histoire qui lui paraissait si belle aux premiers abords dévoilait désormais sa triste vérité. Les actions humaines, telles qu'elles soient, étaient étroitement surveillées par le Créateur. Une seule incartade et il sévissait. Et quelque part, Tetsuya ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa propre situation. Etait-il victime d'une punition du Créateur ? Pourtant, pour aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, son odeur corporelle avait toujours été maudite. Etait-ce alors un écart de conduite de ses parents ? Il ne savait même pas qui ils étaient ...

- Tetsuya ? Youhou, Tetsuya ! Tu m'entends ?

La voix de la Princesse sorti brusquement le turquoise de ses pensées. Il remarqua alors que son amie avait fini les soins et qu'elle tenait désormais Suzue dans ses bras. La petite poussait des petites plaintes tout en mâchonnant la manche de sa tunique rose pâle. Un message du Tout-Puissant hein ... ?

Esquissant un petit sourire attendri, Tetsuya attrapa délicatement le bébé.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ses yeux écarquillés brillant malgré tout d'adoration, Ryouta observa le poupon blond aux mèches turquoise qui se tortillait dans son berceau.

Quand le souverain était revenu de son voyage cinq jours avant la date fatidique, les médecins de l'hôpital du Pays du Rose lui avait apprit que le Turquais avait été installé dans le palais du Roi. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à retrouver son amant avec un bébé ! Et il enchaînait découvertes sur découvertes...

- Tu veux l'adopter ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle, ignorant si le turquoise était sérieux ou s'il se payait royalement sa tête.

- Elle est mignonne, fit l'autre pour toute réponse.

Kise devait lui-même avoué qu'il craquait littéralement pour la petite fille. Peut-être était-ce parce que sa couleur de cheveux était un clin d'œil évident à son couple ? En tout cas, le fait que Tetsuya voulait qu'ils adoptent la petite était la preuve qu'il imaginait un futur avec lui, et non avec Daiki. Ce n'était peut-être pas le cas, mais ça faisait du bien au blond d'y penser...

**OoOoOoOoO**

Deux jours avant la bataille, la tension était à son paroxysme. Rentrés au Pays du Jaune, Ryouta, Tetsuya et leur désormais fille Suzue, accompagnés de Satsuki, observaient les délégations des souverains alliés pénétrés dans la cours du château. Une grande réunion devait avoir lieu entre eux pour la guerre à venir. Le stresse du Roi du Pays du Jaune était palpable, et Tetsuya l'avait rarement dans un tel état.

Lui aussi avait beaucoup d'appréhensions et craignait que tout cela finisse dans un bain de sang, mais ce n'était rien à côté du blond. Ce dernier n'arrivait même plus à dormir et le Turquais l'avait plus d'une fois retrouvé à faire les cents pas au beau milieu de la nuit. Si Satsuki et lui ne le forçait pas à manger, il n'avalerait rien. La culpabilité qui pesait sur les épaules du jeune souverain était bien triste à voir...

Quand tous les chefs d'armés furent arrivés au château, Ryouta ordonna à Tetsuya de s'occuper de Suzue et les rejoignit dans la salle de réunion. Tous ses alliés étaient là, assit à la grande table au plateau de verre. A sa droite, Shiro, du Pays du Blanc, Midorima, du Pays du Vert, Murasakibara, du Pays du Violet et Mikuo, du Pays du Turquoise. A sa gauche, Daisuke, du Pays du Orange, Yuto, du Pays du Rose et, à sa plus grande surprise, Hyûga, le Sous-Commandant du Centre d'Entraînement de la Chevalerie du Pays du Bleu. Tout ce monde prêt à se battre contre Daiki pour le Pays du Jaune ... Non, tout ce monde prêt à se battre pour Tetsuya et lui.

Il ravala ses larmes, préférant leur servir à tous un regard plein de remerciements et de volontés.

- Je vous remercie tous d'avoir accepté de vous joindre à la cause du Pays du Jaune.

- Le Pays du Bleu le mérite depuis longtemps ! ragea Daisuke, le Roi du Pays du Orange, qui entretenait depuis toujours une relation tempétueuse avec la famille Aomine.

- Daisuke, le but de Kise n'est pas l'effusion de sang, lui rappela Yuto, le Roi du Pays du Rose. Il veut justement l'éviter.

- J'ignore combien d'hommes Daiki a réussi à réunir, lança Ryouta, mais je veux éviter que l'on sorte les armes. Mon but n'est effectivement pas de défaire l'armée de Daiki. Je préférerais justement des pourparlers. Notre nombre est seulement là pour l'impressionner.

- Et s'il attaque ? le questionna Midorima.

Une drôle de lueur passa dans le regard or du jeune monarque du Pays du Jaune.

- Nous répondrons.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le soleil de ce début d'après-midi inondait la clairière de ses rayons apaisant. Ebloui par cette luminosité, Tetsuya plaça sa main en visière au dessus de ses yeux.

Ryouta avait bien essayé de le dissuader de venir, mais le Turquais ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il s'était bien gardé de le dire à son amant, mais si Daiki refusait les pourparlers, il était près à revenir près de lui pour empêcher le massacre. Non pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance aux dons d'orateur de Ryouta, mais le Bleuiens, impulsif, pouvait crier à la bataille à tout instant.

Perché sur Kloé, le Turquais observait tout les soldats autour de lui. Ils étaient si nombreux qu'il ne voyait même plus l'herbe de la plaine. Ils portaient tous les armures symbolisant leur nation. Turquais, Violains, Orangeais, Rosiens, Jauniens, Verdiens, Blanchais et ainsi que quelques Noirains et Rougiens, tous perchés sur leur monture, bavardaient à voix basse de la bataille à venir. Certains, plus stressés que d'autre, ne cessaient de vérifier la solidité de leur armure ou la longueur de ses étriers. L'idée même qu'un seul de ces hommes tombe pour lui lui donnait des nausées.

Se tournant sur sa salle, il chercha Ryouta du regard. Il le trouva vite près d'Atsushi, sa cuirasse reluisante brillant sous les rayons du soleil. Décoré de la parure de l'armée du Royaume du Jaune, Foldrea n'était méconnaissable. Cette armure équine mettait en valeur les muscles imposants de l'étalon. Le chanfrein, surmonté d'une petite corne, protégeait l'animal d'éventuelles blessures en pleine tête. Si Tetsuya n'avait pas sût qu'il s'agissait de Foldrea, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas reconnu.

- Tu es sûr que c'est prudent ? fit une voix à la droite du turquoise.

Yuto, le père de Satsuki, venait d'immobiliser son cheval tout près de celui du turquoise. Le Roi du Pays du Rose s'était beaucoup attaché à ce jeune garçon quand ce dernier avait été installé dans son château. Sa vision des choses, forts différentes des mœurs Rosiens, lui plaisait beaucoup. Cependant, le voir sur le champ de bataille l'inquiétait beaucoup. Le Turquais n'avait même pas la force de porter une épée, alors que lui arriva-t-il si la guerre venait finalement à éclater ?

- C'est de ma faute si tout le monde est là aujourd'hui, répondit le plus jeune en fixant le souverain dans les yeux.

- Tu es plutôt du genre têtu tu sais ? fit le Roi avec un petit sourire.

- Vous pouvez toujours prétendre le contraire, mais je suis au centre de toute cette histoire. Si j'étais resté tranquillement dans l'ombre de Daiki, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

- Et tu regrettes ?

Tetsuya baissa les yeux. Depuis que Ryouta était entré dans sa vie, des émotions contraires valsaient dans sa tête. D'un côté, il était heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un insensible à son odeur qui l'appréciait pour ce qu'il était, d'avoir apprit tant de chose, lui qui a toujours rêvé d'être un érudit. Mais d'un autre, il sentait le poids de ses trahisons. Daiki ne méritait pas cela. Sa mère était morte alors qu'il était encore tout jeune et son père l'avait élevé de la pire des façons, bourrant son crâne de haine et de cupidité. Sa mission à lui n'était-elle pas de remettre le souverain impulsif sur le droit chemin ? D'après Satsuki, rien n'arrivait pour rien...

- Ils arrivent !

L'annonce du guetteur sema le trouble parmi les guerriers. Se faufilant tant bien que mal parmi les combattants, Tetsuya se hâta de rejoindre Ryouta qui, en compagnie des autres chefs d'armée, observait la tâche noire qui venait en leur direction. Plus elle se rapprochait et plus la tension montait. Le Turquais sentait son cœur battre la chamade.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, les deux armées se faisaient face, séparées par le court d'eau qui sillonnait le Pays du Rouge d'Ouest en Est. Le bataillon d'Aomine n'était certes pas aussi fourni que celui de Kise, mais ce dernier remarqua tout de suite les Marronais et les Pourprins parmi les Bleuiens. S'étaient-ils alliés de leur plein gré ou craignaient-ils le monarque courroucé ? Le Jaunien reconnu nombres d'hommes qu'il avait tant de fois commandé. Il était tellement de les voir de l'autre côté du torrent...

Prenant une grande inspiration, Ryouta rompit les rangs pour s'avancer sur la plaine, aussitôt imité par Daiki. Les deux souverains se toisèrent pendant de longues minutes qui parurent des heures à Tetsuya qui, le souffle court, s'agitait sur sa selle, anxieux. Même la main rassurante de Yuto sur son épaule ne parvint pas à diminuer un tant soit peu son stresse.

- Je vois que tu as rameuté du monde ! s'éleva finalement la voix de Daiki. Aurais-tu peur de perdre Kise ?

Le concerné encaissa la provocation sans perdre la sérénité peinte sur son visage. Il semblait anormalement détendu depuis l'arrivée de l'armée adverse.

- Cette guerre est stupide Aomine, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Lorsque l'on me provoque, je réponds, c'est tout naturel.

- Je suis navré que mes actions t'aient provoqué, ce n'était vraiment pas mon but.

- Ah ouais ? Alors je devrais te laisser pénétrer dans mon palais, me blesser, kidnapper mon favori et voler mon cheval ? Je ne suis pas sûr que, dans le cas contraire, tu aurais haussé les épaules.

Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi les combattants des deux camps et Tetsuya se fit plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà en se recroquevillant presque sur sa selle. Ryouta ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- Mes actions sont bien infimes face aux tiennes.

- Tu m'en diras tant ? se moqua le Bleuiens.

- Qui a enlevé Tetsuya avant qui d'après toi ?

Le Bleuiens fronça les sourcils en serrant les dents.

- Sais-tu au moins ce qui est arrivé à ses parents ?

Le Turquais sursauta. Kise savait-il des choses sur ses parents qu'il ignorait ? Daiki semblait presque aussi étonné que son favori, comme si la réponse était évidente.

- Bien sûr, ils ont quittés le Pays du Bleu.

- Et qui t'as raconté cela ?

- Mon père.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres fines du jeune souverain Jaunien.

- Et as-tu vérifié ceci de tes propres yeux ?

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? grogna le monarque, agacé par cette discussion sans queue ni tête.

- Ses parents ont été assassinés, Daiki.

Les yeux de Tetsuya et du Roi du Pays du Bleu s'écarquillèrent en même temps. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes se mirent à glisser sur joues pâles du plus jeune. Le monarque, quant à lui, restait sans voix. Conscient qu'il avait désormais toute l'attention du Bleuiens, le blond se chargea de lui raconter tout ce qu'il savait.

- Lorsque ton père a visité la famille de Tetsuya il y a de cela quatorze ans, tu étais avec lui. Mais tu es parti le premier avec l'enfant sans te soucier de ce qu'il se passerait après ton départ. A ton avis, pourquoi les parents ne sont jamais venu réclamer leur fils ? Ils ont été tués par ton père, nous avons des témoins. Leur maison en ruines n'a même pas été vidée de ses meubles pour cacher le meurtre. Tu peux aller le vérifier par toi-même.

Daiki lui lança un regard méfiant. Il est vrai que lui aussi avait été étonné que les parents ne Tetsuya ne soit pas venu ramper devant Aoi pour quémander leur enfant. D'ailleurs, jamais personne ne s'était présenté au château pour réclamer le petit garçon, comme s'il ne possédait aucune famille. Mais, à cette époque, c'était bien le cadet des problèmes du Bleuiens. Cependant, cette révélation ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Son père était tout à fait capable de faire une chose aussi horrible. Aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, Aoi avait toujours préféré l'épée à la voix. Qu'il assassine un couple sans aucuns scrupules n'étonnait en rien le Bleuiens.

Mais tout de même, massacrer les parents de Tetsuya ... Ils n'étaient que des Turquais sans histoire éleveurs de brebis. Certes ils avaient des dettes, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Il avait beau retourner la question dans tout les sens, il ne trouvait aucune réponse tenant la route.

- Sais-tu au moins le nom de famille de Tetsuya ?

La voix calme de Ryouta ne trahissait aucune émotion. Tetsuya, de son côté, encaissait tant bien que mal toutes ses révélations. Le père à Daiki aurait tué ses parents ? Mais pourquoi ? Et surtout, pourquoi son amant ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Ravalant difficilement la bile qui lui remontait dans la gorge, il remarqua le regard intense de Mikuo qui l'examinait sans gêne. Il se ratatina sur sa selle, attendant la suite des événements...

- Kuroko.

La révélation causa une réaction immédiate au sein des deux armées. Ceux qui connaissaient au moins de vu le Turquais se tournèrent vers lui, et bientôt tous les regards étaient dirigés sur le turquoise. Serrant fort les rênes de Kloé entre ses doigts, Tetsuya aurait voulu être une souris pour ne plus être ainsi fixé. Il ne comprenait pas l'agitation soudaine et se demandait bien ce que son nom de famille pouvait changer.

Mais le plus étonné parmi tout était sûrement Daiki. Ses yeux bleus rois écarquillés de stupeur cherchaient Tetsuya dans la foule sans parvenir à le trouver. Des rumeurs commencèrent à se propager dans sa propre armée au sujet de ce rapt. Sa rage commençant à enfler, le souverain ne laissa pas les ragots se propager d'avantage.

- J'n'en ai rien à battre de ton blabla ! Soit t'as les couilles et t'ose m'affronter, soit tu restes caché derrière tes alliés comme une pauvre fillette.

Piqué au vif, Ryouta resserra ses doigts contre ses rênes. De toute évidence, Daiki n'avait rien à faire des pourparlers. Il était venu pour se battre, et rien que pour cela. Et le blond ne voyait pas pourquoi il le priverait de ce plaisir. Il rêvait depuis tellement longtemps de lui faire mordre la poussière.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux...articula-t-il lentement, pour reprendre à voix haute : A l'at-...

- Stop !

Tetsuya rompit les rangs, déboulant dans la plaine comme un bolide. Les deux chefs d'armées déposèrent sur lui le même regard étonné mais il les ignora. Kloé piaffait, ressentant la nervosité de son cavalier.

- Pourquoi devez-vous régler tout cela dans la violence ? déplora-t-il. Majesté, s'il vous plait, ne faites pas ça. Vous valez mieux que ça...Beaucoup mieux que ça...

La paume sur la garde de son épée, Daiki plongea ses yeux bleus rois dans ceux céruléens de l'adolescent.

- Oubliez ce que votre père vous a apprit. Vous ne devez pas prendre le même chemin que lui, car regardez où cela l'a mené...Vous pouvez être un bon Roi, je le sais, et j'en ai jamais douté. Si vous laissez libre court à votre pensée plutôt que rester bloquer dans le sillon de votre père, alors vaudrez plus que lui. Vous êtes le Roi d'un magnifique pays, ne le démanteler pas en usant de la haine et de la violence. Régnez sur votre Pays comme vous auriez du le faire depuis des années. Je vous connais, je sais que vous êtes capable de faire du Pays du Bleu plus beau qu'il ne l'est déjà. Refoulez votre haine, apprenez à faire confiance à autrui. Ce n'est qu'en collaborant avec votre peuple que vous parviendrez à le rendre heureux. Et ainsi, il apprendra à vous faire confiance. Arrêtez de conquérir d'autres Pays et occupez-vous du votre. Le Pays du Bleu a besoin d'avoir à sa tête un souverain comme vous, mais votre haine en moins. Et là, à ce moment là, tout vous paraîtra moins fade. Votre violence en moins, vous êtes l'un des hommes les plus valeureux qu'il m'ait été offert de connaître. Et on ne peut pas dire que je ne vous ai jamais côtoyé.

Le discours du Turquais laissa tout le monde sans voix. La beauté de ses paroles et les louanges qu'il faisait au monarque Bleuiens étaient tellement sincères qu'elles en étaient touchantes.

Daiki, de son côté, n'en menait pas large. Tetsuya lui avait mit la vérité sous le nez, quand bien même cette dernière était dure à encaisser. Et alors, il comprit le sens caché derrière les belles paroles du Turquais. Implicitement, il lui faisait comprendre pourquoi il avait préféré le blond à lui. A cause de sa violence et de son égoïsme, le turquoise était allé se réfugier dans des bras protecteurs.

Poussant un soupire, il lâcha son épée qui resta bien sagement dans son fourreau. C'était dur de l'avouer, mais cette remontrance lui avait fait du bien. Depuis qu'il était enfant, Daiki cherchait à ce qu'on lui impose des limites, en vain. Son père avait fait de lui un enfant pourri gâté mais ne lui avait octroyé l'amour paternel dont il aurait eu tant besoin. Puisque l'on craignait sa famille, on lui accordait tout, on répondait à tous ses caprices. Alors il avait repoussé les limites, encore et encore, cherchant à tout prix cette personne capable de le remettre sur le bon chemin, de lui faire comprendre qu'il cheminait dans le mauvais depuis des années. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait Tetsuya, ce gosse auquel il avait succombé au charme enfantin, qui était cette personne tant attendu...

Il déposa son regard sur Kise qui n'avait rien raté du discours.

- Sur ce champ de bataille, tu m'as vaincu. Je ne peux que m'incliner.

Les deux monarques se saluèrent poliment en se serrant la main, même si une légère tension subsistait encore en eux. Puis chacun retourna auprès de son armée, sans jeter un moindre regard par-dessus leur épaule. Tetsuya resta près du torrent, soulagé d'un poids qui pesait depuis trop longtemps de ses épaules.

- Les Pays assujettis sont libérés.

Le Turquais sursauta sur sa selle et jeta son regard vers Daiki. Ce dernier était toujours de dos et se fondait désormais parmi son bataillon.

Des cris de joie fusèrent alors parmi les alliés du Pays du Jaune. Enfin, les familles chassées de leur trône reprenaient leurs droits. Tetsuya fut alors rappelé par Ryouta qui, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres, lui faisant de grands gestes de la main. Un rictus amusé prit place sur le visage de Tetsuya qui, après avoir jeté un dernier regard vers l'armée de Daiki, rejoignit son amant parmi ses alliés.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Félicitations !

Tetsuya eut quelques secondes le souffle coupé quand Kagami lui administra une claque dans le dos.

L'armée de Ryouta, rentrée au Pays du Jaune, s'était réunie dans la cours du château pour fêter leur pseudo-victoire et la libération des nations assujetties. Kagami n'était pas le premier à venir féliciter ou remercier Tetsuya, et pourtant ce dernier ne s'y faisait pas. C'est Daiki qu'il faut remercier, pas lui. Il s'était seulement contenté de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis de nombreuses années. Et si cela avait fait réagir le Bleuiens, tant mieux, mais ce n'était vraiment son but premier.

Debout près de Kloé, il observait Ryouta de loin. Ce dernier discutait avec ses pairs, étrangement à l'aise parmi ces personnages royaux. Et dire qu'il était Roi maintenant... Qu'était-il à côté ? Il ne savait même pas qui il était vraiment, alors comment pouvait-il prétendre être l'amant du nouveau Roi du Pays du Jaune ?

Remarquant le regard du Turquais, Ryouta se hâta de le rejoindre. Une fois près de son ami, il lui adressa le plus beau de ses sourires.

- Pourquoi tu ne te joins pas à nous ?

- Vous êtes des Rois et moi...

- Tu es un héros.

Tetsuya détourna le regard. Il bien loin d'être un héros. Mais il ne préféra pas répliquer, connaissait mieux que quiconque le caractère têtu de son amant. Alors que ce dernier tentait de le traîner jusqu'aux autres personnages royaux, un gamin passa tout près d'eux en courant et marcha sur la cape du Turquais.

Le nœud se défit avec une facilité étonnante et le vêtement glissa de ses épaules avant que le turquoise ou le blond n'ait le temps de réagir.

Ecarquillant les yeux, Kise emprisonna tout de suite son amant dans ses bras alors que le plus petit s'attendait au pire.

Mais rien.

- Et Kise, va le cajoler ailleurs, il y a des enfants ici ! se moqua Yuto.

Les amants échangèrent un regard étonné. Ils étaient au beau milieu d'une foule presque compacte de gens et personne ne semblait vouloir tenter le moindre geste sur Tetsuya. Comme si...

Comme si son odeur ne les atteignait pas.

Désireux de vérifier sa théorie, Kise attrapa la cape et prit la main du Turquais. Il se mit alors à déambuler parmi les guerriers, mais personne ne leur prêta attention. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant le groupe formé par les Rois, Shiro les accueillit en grandes pompes.

- Tetsuya, c'est toi ? Tu as retiré ta cape ?

- Elle est tombée, expliqua le turquoise, encore déboussolé.

- C'est mieux de te voir sans, sourit Daisuke.

- Aucun doute, tu es bien un Turquais ! rit Mikuo.

Kise lui adressa un sourire enjôleur, auquel il répondit. Ils n'avaient plus aucun doute maintenant. La malédiction de Tetsuya était levée.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Tu veux partir ?

La voix de Ryouta se brisa en prononçant ces mots.

Perché sur Kloé, Tetsuya observa le visage ravagé par le chagrin de son amant. C'était dur pour lui aussi de s'en aller, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

- Oui, j'en ai besoin. J'ai vécu toute ma vie enfermé dans un château à épier le monde par ma fenêtre en rêvant de pouvoir le sillonner un jour. Maintenant que ma malédiction est levée, je peux me le permettre.

- Laisse-moi venir avec toi, l'implora le blond.

- Tu as un Royaume a gouverné, Ryouta. Et je veux que tu prennes soin de Suzue...pour ne pas qu'elle m'oublie. Je ne pourrais pas vivre pleinement heureux à tes côtés en ignorant ma propre identité. Dès que je le saurais, dès que je serais satisfait, alors je reviendrais.

- Je te comprends, ce serait égoïste de ma part de te retenir, quand bien même ça me fait mal de l'avouer...Laisse moi juste te conseiller de visiter le Roi Mikuo en premier lieu, il est le mieux placer pour t'aider dans ta quête.

Ils restèrent un long moment immobile, face à face, yeux dans les yeux. Tetsuya fini par se pencher sur son amant afin de lui donner le plus beau baiser qu'il ne lui ait jamais donné.

Ce baiser était sa promesse. Il reviendrait.

Les yeux de l'eau mais le cœur léger, Ryouta regarda le Turquais disparaître petit à petit à l'horizon, accoudé au balcon de ses appartements. Quand il disparut totalement de son champ de vision, le blond retourna à l'intérieur pour se pencher au berceau de la petite Suzue qui dormait à poings fermés.

Tetsuya venait de partir, et il lui manquait déjà.

* * *

* _rosano-turquaine_ : frontière séparant le Pays du Rose & le Pays du Turquoise (cf. carte sur mon profil)

* * *

& voilà le chapitre final de l'Arôme du Désir ! Mais n'ayez crainte, un épilogue est bien évidemment prévu ^^

Oui ce chapitre est affreusement long (12.548 mots d'après le site) mais une certaine personne qui se reconnaîtra (vivement la naissance de Jésus-Ange !) n'a absolument pas voulu que je le coupe. J'ai donc été forcée de vous poster un gros pavé xD J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas perdu dans les différentes situations qui s'enchaînent, sinon n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes autant dans le chapitre quand dans cette partie-là mais il est 3h du matin & j'me suis couchée à 6h la veille donc je ne suis pas au top de ma forme XD

Alors, vous avez reconnu la chanson que chante Tetsuya au début du chapitre ? Et oui, il s'agit de Amazing Grace, mais la version Uta No Prince Sama (si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous conseille d'aller écouter cette chanson superbe, j'adore l'accent anglais des japonais...). Je n'ai pas résisté de mettre ce petit passage Akashi/Kuroko sur leur enfance, car je voulais bien montrer le lien spécial qui les lient. J'ai toujours adoré les amitiés défiant la fraternité =3

Je vous avoue mettre complètement lâchée lorsque j'ai commencé à parlé de la religion du continent...Je voulais à tout prix lui donner une bonne place, mais c'est en lien plus que direct avec la malédiction de Tetsuya. Je suis même allée jusqu'à inventer la création du Monde...J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ceci trop lourd ^^"

Sinon, vous n'êtes pas deçu par la fin j'espère ? J'avoue ne pas du tout aimer mon passage avec les armées, je voulais faire le discours de Tetsuya beaucoup plus beau mais je suis restée bloquée tellement longtemps devant que j'ai finalement écrit comme ça venait, donc ça fait un peu fouillis...Mais bon, va falloir faire avec, malheureusement Dx.

Je ne pense pas avoir grand chose à dire de plus, j'espère encore et toujours que ce chapitre vous aura plût et aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes. J'ai tellement peur de vous décevoir pour la fin de cette fiction que je n'arrive presque plus à l'écrire xD

Je remercie une nouvelle fois toutes mes lectrices qui me sont fidèles et qui me donnent vraiment du courage pour continuer à écrire. Cependant, je voudrais ce soir (enfin ce matin, il est 3h Dx) faire une dédicasse spéciale à **Aomine** (mon ti hélico, qui se reconnaitra sans aucun doute possible), à **Haya-chan** (ou MadLu-chan sur le site : aller lire sa fic _Muet_, elle est géniale !) & à **Kaita-Chan**, ma ane-san qui me soutiens depuis le début, tout comme **Caath** & **lalala1995**. Bien sûr je remercie énormément les autres revieweuses mais celles-ci méritaient vraiment une dédicasse :P

Mais avant de vous quitter, je vais vous faire une petite compilation des phrases que j'ai trouvé plutôt tendancieuses dans ce chapitre (Je l'avais promis Ao, la voilà XD)

- "Le Général Kise vous attends dans votre salon privé" : ce n'est pas la pire, mais quand même ... Mais ... Du MidoKi ... Berk ...

- "Grâce aux bons soins de Satsuki" : nous ne parlons bien sûr des bons soins médicales, hein ...

- "s'étonna Atsushi en léchant avec délectation un peu de crème au coin de sa bouche." : No comment, neh ... ?

- "Rien ne lui résistait longtemps, autant le savoir que les femmes." : Kise passe pour un libertin en puissance ... 8D

Voilà je ne vous embête pas plus, je pense que l'épilogue mettra deux semaines à arriver à cause des cours & tout le toutim. & le moins que je puisse dire, c'est que vous apprécierez obligatoirement l'épilogue ;)

Kisu ! _Moona-sama_


	12. L'Épopée de Tetsuya

**.o0 Chapitre IX : L'Epopée de Tetsuya 0o.**

Perché sur Kloé, Tetsuya dégluti en arrivant devant le palais du Pays du Turquoise. D'après Ryouta, s'il voulait des réponses à ses questions, c'est ici qu'il devait se renseigner en premier lieu. Laissant sa monture aux bons soins des palefreniers, il pénétra dans le château, Ni-Go sur les talons, et fût tout de suite accueillit par l'un des serviteurs.

- J'aimerais m'entretenir avec le Roi, déclara l'adolescent.

- Nous lui faisons part de votre requête, veuillez patienter.

Le turquoise s'installa donc sur l'un des sofas de la salle de réception du jeune souverain. Même si le stresse lui broyait l'estomac, il tenta de rester le plus calme possible en caressant doucement la tête de son chiot. Il n'eût pas le temps d'admirer la riche décoration de la salle que Mikuo le rejoignait déjà.

- J'attendais ta visite ! lança le jeune souverain en souriant largement à son visiteur.

Ce dernier arqua un sourcil, surprit. Pourquoi Mikuo pouvait-il bien l'attendre ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient créés une quelconque amitié pendant les quelques jours qu'ils avaient passés ensembles au Pays du Jaune. A sa grande surprise, le Roi – qui ne devait avoir que trois ou quatre ans de plus que lui – lui saisit le bras et le força à le suivre dans le palais. Il s'arrêta devant une porte sur laquelle il tapa trois coups, puis entra.

- Grand-père ! Il est venu !

Ni une ni deux, Tetsuya se retrouva face à un vieil homme dont les cheveux autrefois turquoise tiraient désormais sur le blanc. La vieillesse avait creusé ses sillons sur son visage, mais le sourire qui y trônait donnait au vieillard un air très sympathique.

- Je suis vraiment heureux de te rencontrer, fit le grand-père de Mikuo.

- Et moi honorer, votre Majesté.

Le vieil homme se tourna alors vers son petit fils qui, le regard brillant d'admiration, ne quittait pas leur visiteur des yeux.

- Mikuo, tu ne lui as encore rien dit ?

- Je n'aurais pas osé sans vous ! s'effraya le jeune homme.

Plutôt perdu dans cette drôle de discussion, Tetsuya regarda tour à tour Mikuo et son grand-père. Ce dernier posa alors sa main osseuse sur une épaule de l'adolescent.

- Il est grand temps que tu saches tout sur tout, Tetsuya. La famille Kuroko, à laquelle tu fais partie, est la famille royale du Pays du Turquoise.

Il lui aurait dit que les éléphants roses existaient, cela aurait été la même chose. S'il faisait réellement parmi de la famille royale, alors par quel moyen avait-il atterrit dans le palais de Daiki ? De plus, ça ne concordait pas avec les révélations de Kise lors de la bataille...

- Il ne nous croit pas ? s'étonna Mikuo.

- Apparemment ...

- Tetsuya, tu dois nous croire ! Ton père était mon oncle, le frère de mon père. Tu es mon cousin, Tetsuya.

- Ton père s'appelait Ame, reprit le vieux monarque, et il était mon fils aîné.

- Je n'avais que quatre ans quand il soudainement disparu, continua Mikuo.

- J'ai envoyé des hommes à sa recherche, en vain. Ame restait introuvable. Et quand enfin nous avons retrouvé sa trace, il était trop tard.

- Ame et sa femme étaient morts et leur enfant, disparu.

- Nous ignorions ce qu'il était advenu de toi et nous te pensions mort, comme des parents.

- Mon père a donc été couronné à la place du tien, mais il est mort il y a un an d'une chute de cheval. J'ai donc du le remplacer.

La tête lui tournant, Tetsuya assimila tant bien que mal toutes ses révélations. Alors comme ça, son père, Ame, était le fils aîné du chef de la famille Kuroko, qui règne sur le Pays du Turquoise ? Mais alors...Ca faisait de lui...

- Si nous t'avions retrouvé avant, tu serais aujourd'hui le Prince héritier du Pays du Turquoise.

La voix du grand-père de Mikuo – il pouvait même dire de _son_ grand-père – résonna dans ses oreilles comme le tintement d'une cloche. Lui, un Prince ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait vraiment rien d'un personnage royal. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, une phrase de Ryouta lui revint en tête.

« _Je trouve que Mikuo et toi, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Pas toi ?_ »

Il devait avouer que, maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, il remarquait quelques airs de famille entre lui et le jeune souverain. Ce qui était logique si, comme Mikuo le disait, ils étaient bien cousins...

- Tu es tout à fait en droit de reprendre le trône auquel tu as été destiné à ta naissance, lui apprit son cousin d'une voix sérieuse.

Tetsuya leva sur lui un regard étonné. Lui, Roi ? Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée plus que stupide de sa tête. Comment une personne qui avait passé toute sa vie séquestrée pouvait prendre les commandes d'une nation qu'il ne connaissait même pas ? Si son père avait renié son sang bleu, alors il ferait de même.

- Ce trône est le votre, Mikuo...souffla-t-il sans oser le regard.

- Je refuse que tu me vouvoies ! s'affola le jeune Roi. Nous sommes de la même famille !

L'adolescent était, il faut l'avouer, plutôt déboussolé par le caractère de son cousin. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré au Pays du Jaune, il lui était apparut comme un souverain calme et posé. Il lui offrait en ce moment une toute autre face. Peut-être créait-il une autre image de lui-même face à ses pairs ? Tetsuya trouvait cela plutôt dommage, mais il était bien mal placé pour juger son cousin.

Jugeant qu'il fallait mieux laisser l'adolescent digérer toutes ses révélations, le vieux monarque ordonna à Mikuo de le conduire dans une des chambres de l'aile royale. C'est ainsi que Tetsuya se retrouva assit sur un magnifique lit à baldaquin aux magnifiques draps turquoise et blanc.

Mille et une questions tournoyaient dans sa tête. Hier il croyait qu'il n'était rien, aujourd'hui il apprenait qu'il était l'héritier du Pays du Turquoise...Ca, si ce n'était pas une brusque transition...Poussant un long soupire, il se laissa tomber sur les draps. L'adolescent ne pouvait sortir ces révélations de sa tête. Si père était le Prince héritier, pourquoi avait-il quitté son Royaume ? Il n'avait aucun souvenir des courtes années qu'il avait passé avec ses parents. Il lui arrivait de rêver d'une jolie Turquaise – qu'il soupçonnait désormais être sa mère – mais il ne voyait jamais clairement les traits de son visage. Tetsuya ne s'était jamais questionné sur ses géniteurs avant cela, puisqu'il avait été élevé par Rosa. Il ne l'avait jamais appelé maman, et ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé pourquoi. Après tout, il avait grandi avec Seijuro et Daiki qui n'avaient jamais vraiment connu leur mère non plus.

Cependant, Tetsuya ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner sur sa mère. Qui pouvait-elle bien être ? La légende Satsuki lui revint alors en tête.

« _D'après elles, trahir leur serment de chasteté fait au Tout-Puissant apporterait malheur et désolation sur la traitresse_._ Les religieuses, comme je le disais précédemment, disent même que le Créateur maudit les femmes ayant faillit à leur serment. »_

Sa mère avait-elle été une religieuse ayant faillit à son vœu ? Ca se tenait : sa punition a été l'enlèvement de son enfant et sa mort, provoqué par la malédiction de Tetsuya lui-même. Le Turquais se promit alors de mener sa petite enquête...

**OoOoOoOoO**

Tetsuya dîna avec sa famille retrouvée au repas du soir et eu la chance de rencontrer l'épouse de son cousin : une jolie Turquaise nommée Yui. Cette dernière attendait son premier enfant et le regard énamouré avec lequel Mikuo couvait sa femme était absolument adorable. L'adolescent les écouta raconter l'histoire du Pays et les déboires d'Ame et d'Arashi, feu le père de Mikuo. Arriva alors un passage fort intéressant dans l'histoire...

- Ame était un véritable bourreau des cœurs, avoua le vieux monarque avec nostalgie. On disait même qu'il passait beaucoup de temps près du couvent. Ca ne plaisait pas vraiment à la Mère Supérieure.

Le couvent, hein ... ? Ame aurait-il rencontré la mère de Tetsuya là-bas ? Cela expliquerait alors leur fin funeste...Le Prince retrouvé fini difficilement son repas, son estomac contracté par le trop-plein de révélations.

Le lendemain, il quitta tôt le palais pour se rendre au couvent où Ame allait si souvent autrefois. Il ignorait s'il allait trouver quoi que ce soit, mais Tetsuya devait mettre au clair cette affaire qui le torturait depuis la veille. Mikuo avait insisté pour le suivre mais son cousin avait réussi à le dissuader. Le Roi lui avait juste fait promettre de rentrer au château. Puisque Tetsuya comptait en apprendre plus sur son Pays d'origine, il ne risquait pas de partir de sitôt.

Il arriva plutôt rapidement à destination et à peine s'était-il présenté qu'on le faisait déjà entrer. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva très rapidement face à face avec la Mère Supérieure qui le regardait mi-haineuse, mi-admiratrice.

- Vous lui ressemblez.

- A qui ? s'étonna le jeune Prince.

- A votre mère. Vous êtes bien Kuroko Tetsuya, le fils d'Ame ?

Le concerné hocha doucement la tête, pas encore habitué d'être appelé par son nom de famille en plus de son prénom.

- Ta mère s'appelait Hana, et vivait bien dans ce couvent. Mais elle a été éconduite par le Prince et s'est enfuie avec lui une fois enceinte. Je lui ai moi-même prédit le destin de son enfant. Je n'aurais jamais cru vous rencontrer un jour.

Il est vrai qu'avec une telle malédiction sur le dos, le turquoise s'étonnait lui-même d'être encore en vie. Dans son malheur, il était tombé sur une personne qui avait sut prendre soin de lui et le préserver...à sa façon.

La Mère Supérieure se chargea de lui raconter tout ce qu'elle savait sur Hana. Cette dernière avait était déposé toute petite au couvent par ses parents. Puisqu'ils avaient déjà trois filles avant elle, ils avaient décidé de la mettre au couvent pour qu'au moins une de leur fille consacre sa vie au Tout-Puissant. Cependant, Hana n'a jamais eu l'esprit d'une nonne malgré l'éducation offerte par le couvent. Elle s'est mise à rater de plus en plus souvent les séances de prière et développait un esprit beaucoup trop rebelle. Un soir, la Mère Supérieure l'avait surprise avec un baluchon sur l'épaule, tentant de s'enfuir par la porte de derrière. Hana lui avait alors avoué être tombé amoureux du Prince héritier du Pays et qu'elle attendait son enfant. Cela étant autant une trahison à sa famille pour Ame et qu'une au couvent pour Hana, ils avaient décidés de s'enfuir dans un autre Pays où ils pourraient vivre ensembles et élever leur enfant à venir. Avant de lui fermer définitivement la porte du couvant, la Mère Supérieure lui avait prévu son funeste avenir.

Remué par cette histoire, Tetsuya avait fuit de la Maison du Tout-Puissant et était directement rentré au palais. Etonné de voir son cousin dans un tel état, Mikuo l'avait questionné sur l'origine de son mal aise. Le plus jeune lui avait alors raconté tout le malheur qu'avait été la courte histoire de ses parents et à quel point il aurait voulu les connaitre.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Suite à cet événement, Mikuo accorda beaucoup de temps à son cousin retrouvé. Il lui parla d'avantage de l'histoire de leur famille et lui présenta plusieurs familles nobles. Beaucoup d'entres elles tentèrent même de le faire épouser l'une de leur fille, mais Tetsuya refusa poliment toutes ses demandes.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, le Turquais s'imprégna de la culture Turquaise et dévora plusieurs livres de la grande bibliothèque royale. Puisqu'il était un Prince du Royaume, il avait été installé dans de magnifiques appartements où il ne manquait de rien. Il était très étrange pour lui de devenir le Prince alors qu'il avait longtemps été le courtisant. Cependant, l'adolescent s'habitua vite à ce luxe et accepta finalement son sang bleu, même s'il refusait de prendre le trône. Il ne se voyait pas en déloger Mikuo alors qu'il régnait si bien.

Tetsuya resta plus de deux mois dans son Pays d'origine. Tout ce qu'il avait découvert dans la bibliothèque royal avait réveillé en lui son désir de voyage. Maintenant que chaque familles royales avaient reprit son trône, les relations entre les nations étaient devenues beaucoup plus pacifiques. C'est pourquoi l'adolescent décida de visiter l'intégralité du continent...

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Tu nous quittes ? s'affola Mikuo quand Tetsuya communiqua ses projets à sa famille au repas du soir.

- J'ai vécu toute ma vie dans un château, j'ai envi de voir le monde.

- C'est qui est parfaitement compréhensible, l'appuya son grand-père.

- Mais tu reviendras ? se permit de rajouter le jeune souverain.

- Quand je repasserais près d'ici je vous rendrais visite. De toute façon, je n'avais jamais prévu de passer le reste de ma vie ici, même si j'ai passé de très bons moments en votre compagnie. Je sais que ma place n'est pas ici.

Même s'il comprenait les motivations de son cousin, Mikuo avait beaucoup de mal à le laisser partir. Pendant ces deux mois passés avec lui, ils avaient noués des liens très forts et l'idée seule de son départ lui laissant un grand vide dans le cœur. Mais Tetsuya avait le droit de vivre sa vie, lui aussi. Après tout, le jeune monarque allait bientôt devenir papa...

Le lendemain matin, le Prince fit ses adieux à sa famille avec une pointe de regret. Il avait apprit à tous les connaître et avait passé de très bons moments à leur côté. Cependant, il se promit de les visiter le plus souvent possible une fois son voyage achevé. Il savait pertinemment qu'il serait toujours accueillit à bras ouverts.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Il commença son périple en sillonnant le Pays où il avait toujours vécu : le Pays du Bleu. Tout ce qu'il avait put voir de cette nation, c'était ce qu'il avait bien put observer par sa fenêtre ou durant les balades avec Ryouta. Pour la première fois en seize ans d'existence, il visita seul le Pays de la famille Aomine. L'adolescent évita tout de même les abords du château, et ce pour deux raisons : premièrement, il les connaissait déjà pour s'y être promener souvent à cheval pendant le voyage de Daiki, secondement il ne voulait pas tomber sur Daiki quelques mois à peine après leurs retrouvailles au Pays du Rouge. Tetsuya le connaissait mieux que quiconque pour affirmer que le monarque devait encore être sur des charbons ardents et qu'il fallait éviter de jouer avec ses nerfs.

Le Prince visita plutôt les petits villages, en particulier celui où il avait vécu deux années de sa vie avec ses parents. Il n'eut pas de mal à trouver la chaumière avec les indications des habitants.

Retrouver cette maison où il avait vu le jour ne le laissa évidemment pas insensible. Quand il ouvrit la porte en bois pourrie, une myriade de souvenirs défila dans son crâne. Il se revoyait, petit garçon, courant après des brebis ou salissant ses braies. Et puis, il y avait cette voix...Cette douce voix qui lui chantait des berceuses le soir, quand la nuit tombait sur le Royaume. Aujourd'hui encore il entendait cette voix dans ses rêves. Il lui avait fallut attendre de rencontrer sa famille paternelle pour mettre un nom sur l'auteure de ces litanies.

Bien qu'il ne reste pas grand-chose dans la maison en ruines, Tetsuya parvint à mettre la main sur quelques vieux objets, tels qu'un petit anneau en argent et un pendentif représentant un loup hurlant, l'animal symbole du Pays du Turquoise. Ces deux bijoux ayant appartenu à ses parents, l'adolescent les considéraient comme plus précieux encore que des trésors.

Tetsuya resta quelques temps dans son village natal, ravi de pouvoir compter sur les habitants pour en apprendre d'avantage sur ses parents. Certains villageois n'en revenaient pas qu'il soit le petit garçon souriant qui s'amusait tant à courir maladroitement après les animaux. Bien sûr, le Turquais ne préféra pas leur divulguer ses origines royales.

Son séjour au Pays du Bleu dura un peu plus de trois semaines, lui permettant d'enrichir sa culture Bleuienne. Il apprit également, et avec satisfaction, que le Roi faisait de grands efforts pour s'occuper de sa population depuis la libération des nations assujetties. Quand il jugea avoir passé assez de temps dans le Pays du Bleu, Tetsuya rallia le Pays du Vert.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La famille Midorima, enfin revenue au pouvoir, accueillit avec beaucoup de joie celui qu'elle considérait comme leur libérateur. La Reine constata avec amusement que Ni-Go était toujours autant attaché à son sauveur et confirma le rétablissement du chiot. Quand ils apprirent les origines royales du Turquais, ils ne changèrent pas d'un poil leur comportement envers lui, et Tetsuya ne pouvait que leur remercier leur naturel.

Il ne resta pas longtemps au palais, mais assez pour avoir plusieurs discussions avec Shintarou. Ce dernier passait moins de temps à l'Observatoire depuis que sa famille avait reprit les rênes du Pays mais était toujours autant passionné par l'astronomie et l'astrologie. Il prétendait même que, selon la position des astres lors de la naissance d'un être, il était capable de relater les futures grandes expériences de sa vie. Puisqu'il ignorait quand il était né, Tetsuya ne put lui demander de dresser les siennes, quand bien même il ne croyait pas vraiment à ce genre de chose.

Au Pays du Vert, Tetsuya s'intéressa aux différents moyens d'agricultures. Le Royaume des Midorima étant spécialisé dans les fruits et les légumes, le Turquais se régala des spécialités locales et de leur amour de la nature. Il participa à quelques travaux au champ et cueilli plusieurs variétés de fruits. Mettre ainsi la main à la pâte lui permettait de mieux s'imprégner de cette culture bien différente de leurs voisins du Nord et de l'Ouest.

Le Prince resta un mois complet parmi les Verdiens à apprendre à moissonner des graines comme à éplucher correctement des légumes. Il remercia chaudement la famille royale et les divers agriculteurs qui lui avaient permis de participer à de telles activités très enrichissantes. Il jeta ensuite son dévolu sur le Pays du Pourpre.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cette nation était l'une des plus jeunes avant le Pays du Turquoise. De ce fait, elle n'avait pas encore de spécialité, même si elle était en voie de concurrencer le Pays du Noir sur le marché des produits de la mer. Néanmoins, ce Pays en voulait encore au Pays du Bleu de l'avoir vaincu et, de ce fait, se méfiait des étrangers. S'il n'avait pas été un Turquais, Tetsuya aurait sûrement eu des ennuies.

Le Roi Haru ne l'invita pas dans son palais et l'adolescent ne chercha même pas à s'y rendre. Il s'intéressa plutôt aux légendes qui effrayaient tant les Pourprins. Tetsuya eu d'ailleurs la chance d'être invité à une Fête de la Pleine Lune par le bibliothécaire d'un village de l'Ouest qui avait été charmé par la curiosité du Turquais.

Les Fêtes de la Pleine Lune avaient lieux à la pleine lune sur les grandes places de chaque village. Chacun d'eux avait sa propre légende, et le doyen du bourg se devait de la conter aux jeunes. C'était la première fois qu'un étranger participait à ce genre d'événement, mais Tetsuya fut de suite intégré par les Pourprins qui lui réservèrent l'honneur d'être assit tout près du doyen ce soir-là. En temps normal, c'était la place réservé au chef de la plus riche famille mais ce dernier en personne qui obligea Tetsuya à prendre sa place.

La Fête de la Pleine Lune commença au coucher du soleil par un grand banquet. Tetsuya goûta aux spécialités pourpriennes et se régala de leurs fruits de mer. Quand la nuit tomba sur le continent et que la pleine lune se mit à briller, le Prince fut installé tout près d'un très vieil homme au dos voûté et aux cheveux blancs. Ce dernier adressa un sourire amical au Turquais qui le salua poliment.

- Mes amis, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à la septième Fête de la Pleine Lune de notre village. Nous avons la joie ce soir d'avoir parmi nous un Turquais friand de légendes en tout genre. Remercions-le d'avoir autant d'intérêt pour nos mythes.

Le turquoise rougie d'humilité quand une centaine de paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui pour le remercier dans une cacophonie joyeuse. Quand le silence revint, le doyen put commencer son histoire.

- Le mythe de notre village est celui de l'homme-loup. Il y a des centaines d'années, alors que le Pays du Pourpre n'existait pas encore, une légende racontait qu'une bête étrange vivait dans la forêt bordant notre village.

Apeurés, les enfants se recroquevillèrent contre leur mère en jetant de petits regards obliques vers ladite forêt.

- Cette bête aurait l'apparence d'un homme et vivait seul dans les bois. Personne ne le voyait jamais, sauf les rares fois où il allait s'abreuver au ruisseau sillonnant aujourd'hui le village. Il n'avait dès lors pas l'air plus menaçant que ça. Néanmoins, les nuits de pleine lune, des plaintes venant tout droit de la forêt déchirait le calme de la nuit. Et quand la lune brillait parfaitement dans les cieux, une horrible bête mi-homme mi-loup terrorisait les villageois et dévorait tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage.

Une petite fille éclata en sanglots et son père se hâta de la rassurer.

- Des dizaines de villages furent ainsi dévastés par la bête. Des hommes se mirent alors en tête d'abattre ce monstre, mais ils ne retrouvaient jamais sa trace. Elle semblait disparaitre dans la forêt et ne laissa dès lors plus aucune trace. C'est un enfant qui, en toute innocence, proposa la thèse de l'homme sauvage. Les chasseurs se lancèrent alors sur cette piste et c'est une autre nuit de pleine lune qu'ils assistèrent à la transformation du sauvage. Ce dernier semblait atrocement souffrir lors de la métamorphose mais une fois devenu la bête, il ne pensait plus qu'à une autre chose : tuer.

Bien qu'il tente de rester le plus calme possible, Tetsuya n'en menait pas large. Il se souvenait avoir entendu des hurlements de loups à la frontière bleuio-pourpraine lors de son voyage avec Ryouta...

- On raconte que la bête est morte aujourd'hui, tuée par un chasseur qui avait appréhendé l'homme sauvage avant qu'il ne se transforme. Mais méfiez-vous, les hurlements que vous pouvez entendre les nuits de pleine nuit dans la forêt pourraient bien être ceux de la bête...

Les yeux écarquillés et brillant de larmes, les enfants ravalaient difficilement leur salive. De toute évidence, ils étaient terrorisés. En dépit de son calme Tetsuya tentait tant bien que mal de se dire que tout cela n'était qu'une légende et que ce n'était donc pas réel. Il se demandait si tous les villages racontaient de telles légendes à leurs progénitures les nuits de pleine lune...

Tetsuya eu la chance d'apprendre d'autres légendes pendant son séjour qui dura un peu plus d'un mois. Il comprenait désormais pourquoi les habitants étaient si superstitieux. Cependant, c'est la tête plein de légendes qu'il prit la direction du Pays du Noir.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Tetsuya visita ainsi tout les Pays du continent. Le Pays du Noir et sa faune variée, le Pays du Gris et ses bateaux de pêche, le Pays du Marron et son artisanat, le Pays du Violet et ses magnifiques pierres précieuses, le Pays du Orange et son goût prononcé pour les arts...

Il resta à chaque fois à peut près un mois afin de s'imprégner le plus possible des mœurs et des coutumes de chaque population. Quand il passa par le Pays du Rose, il fut accueillit en grande pompe par Yuto et Satsuki qui le forcèrent à rester plus d'une semaine avec eux. Au Pays du Violet, Atsushi tint à faire plus ample connaissance avec lui et l'incita à passer quelques temps dans son Pays. C'est ensuite avec une pointe d'appréhension qu'il pénétra sur le sol Rougien.

Puisque toutes les nations assujetties avaient été libérées du joug de la famille Aomine, Seijuro, l'héritier au trône du Pays du Rouge, avait également retrouvé ses droits sur son Royaume. Cependant, craignant qu'il ne parvienne pas à le gérer seul, un représentant de chaque Pays voisins surveillait étroitement toutes les décisions qu'il prenait. D'après ce qu'avait entendu dire Tetsuya, son ami d'enfance se débrouillait pour le moment pas trop mal et régnait sur le Pays de ses ancêtres avec sérieux et professionnalisme.

Le Turquais avait longtemps pesé le pour et le contre avant de se rendre au palais. Il se souvenait encore de la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé face à Seijuro, et l'étoile sur sa main droite en était la preuve indélébile. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir au jeune Rougien. Il avait respecté son secret pendant quatorze ans, et qu'il ait voulu voir celui qui se cachait sous cette cape était tout à fait louable. Surtout s'il l'aimait depuis leur enfance...

C'est donc avec un petit mal d'estomac dut au stresse qu'il patienta dans le petit salon du palais, un serviteur étant parti annoncer sa visite à son souverain. Ni-Go fixait son maitre avec une certaine inquiétude, comme s'il ressentait celle du turquoise. Ce dernier le grattouilla doucement entre les oreilles, laissant un très léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres.

- Tetsuya ?

Le Prince sursauta à cette voix si familière. La seconde d'après, il se retrouvait le regard plongé dans les yeux hétérochromes de son ami d'enfance. Ce dernier semblait à la fois étonné et ravi de le voir dans son palais.

- Je...Je tenais à m'excuser, commença Seijuro. J'ai mal agit, je n'ai pas été respectueux envers toi. Ca m'étonne même que tu sois venu me voir.

Il était très inhabituel que le Rougien s'excuse et admette ses erreurs. Il serait plutôt du genre à tenir tête à quelqu'un jusqu'à ce que l'autre abandonne. Cette expérience lui avait peut-être donné une petite leçon...

- Je suis venu te dire que je ne t'en veux pas, avoua Tetsuya sans ciller. Je n'ai pas été honnête envers toi, j'aurais t'avouer dès le début ma malédiction mais...j'avais peur des circonstances.

Un silence embarrassé s'installa envers les deux amis d'enfance. Chacun d'eux se rappelait ce fameux jour et Seijuro dégluti en apercevant la cicatrice sur la main du turquoise. Ce dernier fini néanmoins par reprendre la parole :

- Oublions tout ça, d'accord ? Raconte-moi plutôt comment s'est passé ton accession au trône.

- Quand Daiki est parti pour vous rejoindre avec son armée, j'étais encore en convalescence. Je n'ai pas pu l'accompagner à cause de mon étourdissement et j'ai donc dut attendre les nouvelles au palais. Lorsqu'il est revenu, il ne m'a pas adressé un seul mot. Je pense qu'il m'en voudra toute sa vie pour ce que je t'ai fais. Bref, c'est l'un de ses sous-conseillers qui est venu m'apprendre la nouvelle. Même pas deux jours plus tard, des nobles du Pays du Rouge sont venus me chercher pour me mettre sur le trône. Je t'avoue que cela m'a beaucoup désorienté. Mais des représentants de chacun de mes voisins sont venu se présenter au palais pour me dire qu'ils surveilleraient étroitement mes agissements et me conseillerait sur ma tâche. Je n'aime pas franchement ça, mais plus vite ils verront que je me débrouille plus vite ils ficheront le camp.

Il y avait encore un peu de froideur dans ses mots, mais Tetsuya le trouvait beaucoup changé. Qui sait, peut-être que cette accession au trône de son Pays lui était bénéfique. Il apprenait à gérer ses émotions pour être toujours droit et juste, au lieu de quoi sa population se soulèvera contre lui. Et ceci, le Prince ne lui souhaitait vraiment pas. Il était tellement plus agréable pour lui de se dire que son ami d'enfance pouvait être un bon Roi pour sa nation...

Le voyage de Tetsuya s'acheva donc à la fin de son séjour au Pays du Rouge, où il resta un peu moins de deux mois. Il se fascina pour la maitrise quasiment parfaite des Rougiens sur les différenteCets matières qu'ils tordaient et retordaient jusqu'à donner de magnifiques pièces uniques en leur genre. Ils étaient de véritables artistes de la forge. Le turquoise profita également de son séjour pour passer du temps avec son ami d'enfance qui, de toute évidence, avait beaucoup souffert de son absence pendant ces années qu'il avait passées quasiment qu'avec Daiki.

C'est donc la tête pleine de souvenirs que le Turquais acheva son voyage. Il avait apprit tellement de choses qu'il avait l'impression d'être une toute nouvelle personne. Il avait été en contact avec des populations aux mœurs forts différents, avait goûté à des plats uniques et avait expérimenté les joies et les complications de différents travaux comme l'agriculture ou le tissage.

Une chose était sûre cependant.

Tetsuya ne regrettait rien.

* * *

Ouiii je sais le chapitre précédent devait être le dernier, mais je me suis aperçue que ce que je voulais faire pour l'épilogue ne marcherait pas si je commençais tel qu'il commence ici. Or, je devais absolument parler de la famille de Tetsuya pour vous révéler l'importance de son nom. Alors, c'est à ça que vous vous attendiez ? Beaucoup m'ont évoqués la famille royale du Pays du Turquoise, ce qui était assez logique je pense :P Néanmoins, Kaita-Chan est la seule à m'avoir donné la réponse, bien qu'elle ait bataillé pour la trouver xD

Ce chapitre n'avait pas lieu d'en être un à la base il doit donc faire parti des plus courts que j'ai posté. Sachez que l'épilogue ne sera pas non plus bien long, je suis même pas sûre qu'il fera la moitié de celui-ci. Mais bon, l'épilogue n'a pour but que de conclure une fois pour toute la fiction ^^

Merci à celles qui m'ont déjà mit des reviews pour le chapitre précédent, je suis réellement ravie que vous aillez apprécié mon histoire et j'espère que vous aimerez encore ce petit chapitre et l'épilogue. Si jamais vous avez encore des questions il faut me les poser comme ça j'y répondrais à la fin de l'épilogue afin d'en faire partager tout le monde :P

Cette fois je vous donne bel et bien & sans faute rendez-vous pour l'épilogue qui sera sûrement là vendredi !

Kisu ! _Moona-sama_


	13. Epilogue 01

.**o0 Epilogue 0o.**

_« Je te l'avais promis »_

Comme Tetsuya l'avait promit à sa famille, il retourna au Pays du Turquoise à la fin de son voyage. Il fut accueillit avec grande joie par Mikuo qui lui présenta avec fierté Jun, son premier fils. Le bébé, en bon Turquais qu'il était, avait déjà le crâne recouvert d'un fin duvet turquoise. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient si bleus qu'ils semblaient irréels.

Au repas du soir, le Prince raconta son voyage aux oreilles attentives qu'avait tendues sa famille. Yui semblait passionnéd par ce que l'adolescent racontait sur le Pays du Orange alors que Mikuo était curieux de voir un artisan Rougien à l'œuvre. Tetsuya répondit avec joie à toutes les questions qu'on lui posait. Lui qui avait toujours été ignorant était aujourd'hui plus qu'heureux de pouvoir apprendre des choses aux autres.

Le dîner dura tellement longtemps à cause de l'animation qu'était le récit de Tetsuya que les serviteurs durent allumés les chandelles de l'immense salle à manger royale. Quand Yui prit congé de sa belle-famille pour aller allaiter son bébé, le Prince se retrouva seul avec son grand-père et son cousin. Il en profita pour questionner ce dernier.

- Ton fils est né quand ?

- Il y a deux mois, répondit fièrement le papa.

- Mais...Ca fait si longtemps que je suis parti ?

- Une année s'est écoulée depuis que tu as fait notre connaissance, lui apprit son grand-père.

La révélation laissa le Turquais pantois. Un an ? Cela faisait réellement un an que la bataille au Pays du Rouge avait eu lieu ?

Cela faisait-il _vraiment_ un an qu'il avait quitté Ryouta ?

La culpabilité lui rongea alors le cœur. Il lui avait promit de revenir lorsqu'il aurait découvert ses véritables origines. Or, il s'était en plus accordé un voyage de dix mois, sans même lui faire parvenir la moindre lettre. Le Roi du Pays du Jaune l'avait-il oublié ? Avait-il finalement prit une femme qui, elle, pouvait lui garantir la prospérité de la famille Kise ? Si c'était le cas, alors Tetsuya comprendrait parfaitement. Il s'était absenté pendant une année sans lui donner la moindre nouvelle. Cependant, il voulait vérifier ceci de ses propres yeux.

Le lendemain, il sella Kloé sous le regard de Ni-Go qui avait, lui aussi, bien grandi. Il n'était plus le chiot maigre et blessé qu'il avait recueillit au Pays du Vert. Il était désormais capable de marcher à côté de Kloé sans qu'il ne geigne pour monter sur les genoux de Tetsuya. De toute façon, il ne tiendrait pas.

Le Prince avait déjà salué sa famille en leur promettant – une fois encore – de leur rendre visite le plus possible. De toute façon, si Ryouta ne voulait plus de lui, Tetsuya avait pour projet de s'installer définitivement au palais du Royaume du Turquoise. Il ne l'avait bien sûr pas dit à Mikuo, afin de ne pas lui faire de faux espoirs s'il ne venait pas habiter sous le même toit que lui.

C'est donc au petit matin qu'il prit la direction du Pays du Jaune. Pendant son voyage, le Turquais avait entendu beaucoup de personne qui chantait les louanges du monarque. Il semblait régner sur son Pays de la meilleure des façons. Le Roi Shiro lui avait même avoué qu'il allait bientôt épouser la cousine de Ryouta – qui l'avait toujours prit pour sa sœur avant d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas le fils de Nori.

Pour rejoindre le Pays du Jaune, le Prince devait passer par le Pays du Violet. Il ne préféra pas s'annoncer à Atsushi, sinon il ne le laisserait partir qu'après lui avoir fait avaler l'équivalant de deux repas. Or, le turquoise n'avait vraiment pas faim – son estomac était beaucoup trop noué par l'appréhension. Il s'arrêta plutôt à une auberge où il se força à avaler un léger déjeuner et reparti aussitôt son estomac rempli, cap pour le Pays du Jaune.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Un an. Une année entière s'était écoulée depuis que Tetsuya était parti. Mais Ryouta ne se décourageait pas. Il lui avait promit qu'il reviendrait. Alors il l'attendait. Il avait récemment eu la visite de son ami Atsushi qui lui avait raconté la visite du Turquais dans son Pays. Il était normal que Tetsuya veuille connaître le monde, après seize ans d'enfermement.

En attendant son retour, Kise élevait leur fille adoptive, la petite Suzue. La gamine approchait des un an et demi mais était une petite fille calme et obéissante. Ses jolis cheveux bicolores lui atteignaient désormais les épaules et le blond s'amusait à lui faire toutes sortes de jolies coiffures que lui avait apprises Satsuki. Une chose était sûre : la fillette n'était pas malheureuse. Pour ne pas qu'elle oublie Tetsuya, Ryouta lui parlait souvent de lui. Bien sûr Suzue ne se souvenait plus exactement du visage de son sauveur mais il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle l'aimerait autant que le blond qui s'était occupé d'elle lui-même pendant une année.

Ce jour-là, Ryouta avait passé la journée entière à recevoir des villageois lui ayant demandé une audience dans la salle du trône. Depuis qu'il avait prit le pouvoir il y a de cela un an, il n'avait presque plus de temps pour lui. Il enchaînait tâche administrative sur tâche administrative et le seul répit dont il jouissait, il le consacrait à sa fille. Le blond refusait que la petite soit élevée par les servantes et le seul moment où ce n'était pas lui qui s'en occupait, c'est lorsqu'il avait des audiences. Puisque Suzue serait sûrement appelée à régner plus tard, son père adoptif la plongeait déjà dans les affaires royales.

Le ciel se colorait d'orange et de rose quand Ryouta rejoignit ses appartements. Le rire tellement familier de sa fille lui chatouilla les oreilles telle une douce mélopée. Il la retrouva rapidement au milieu du salon à jouer avec sa petite poupée en chiffon sous la surveillance de Nori qui s'était beaucoup attaché à la petite Princesse. L'oncle et le neveu s'échangèrent quelques mots avant que le vieux âgé ne quitte les appartements royaux, laissant le père et la fille en tête à tête.

- Aller petite Princesse, il est l'heure de prendre ton bain.

Suzue prit d'elle-même la direction de la salle de bain, pas encore très stable sur ses petites gambettes. Le petit bassin avait déjà été rempli et Kise n'eût qu'à retirer la robe de la petite avant de la mettre dans l'eau. Suzue poussa de petits cris de joie en éclaboussant son père qui ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

Alors qu'il rinçait la jolie chevelure blonde et bleue de la Princesse, une servante apparut à l'embrasure de la porte.

- Votre Majesté, on demande à vous voir.

- Qui donc ?

- Quelqu'un que vous attendez depuis longtemps.

Le sourire lourds de sous-entendus de la jeune femme arrêta pendant quelques secondes le cœur du blond. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il sorti Suzue de l'eau et l'emmaillota dans des serviettes propres. Remerciant la servante, le Roi se hâta vers la sortie, prenant la direction du petit salon, où l'on faisait toujours attendre ses invités.

S'il ne faisait pas une confiance totalement en ses yeux, il ne les aurait pas crus lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte du petit salon, Suzue lovée contre sa poitrine.

Tetsuya était bien là, debout devant un portrait de feu le Roi Koyama. Il avait tellement changé que Ryouta se demandait s'il n'était bien parti qu'un an. Ses cheveux turquoise avaient poussés et encadraient d'avantage son visage. Même si sa peau restait claire, il n'était plus aussi pâle qu'avant. Il avait prit quelques centimètres et ses vêtements raffinés prouvaient à son amant qu'il avait à coup sûr découvert ses origines royales.

Quand le Prince se tourna vers lui et qu'il plongea son regard céruléen dans les pupilles dorées du Roi, ce dernier y lut tellement de bonheur et de vie qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire tendre. Les deux adultes sortirent de leurs contemplations lorsque Suzue se mit à babiller, fascinée par la peinture juste en face d'elle.

Lorsque le Turquais s'approcha, le blond ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais, la gorge comprimée par l'émotion, aucun mot ne se résolu à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Des larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux et il fit de son possible pour les refouler.

- Ryouta je...commença Tetsuya, hésitant. Je suis désolé. Je suis parti tellement longtemps que...Que je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu as épousé une femme...Après avoir découvert qui j'étais j'ai eu envi de voyager, de voir le monde, de grandir...Mais j'aurais du te prévenir, même une lettre, un petit quelque chose...Mais je n'y ai pas pensé...Je suis vraiment dé-...

- Je comprends. Et je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis même heureux que tu aies prit cette décision. Et sache que je n'ai répondu aux avances d'aucunes femmes pendant ton absence.

Suzue tourna alors sa petite tête vers Tetsuya qui ne put détacher ses yeux du magnifique regard bleu ciel du poupon. Elle avait tellement changé que, si ses cheveux n'avaient pas été si inhabituels, il ne l'aurait peut-être pas reconnu.

- Elle a tellement grandi, souffla le Turquais en caressant les joues roses de l'enfant.

- C'est un véritable petit ange.

Puisque la petite se plaignait de plus en plus, les deux adultes quittèrent le petit salon afin de rejoindre les appartements de Kise. Ce dernier acheva de sécher la jolie chevelure de sa fille puis lui fit revêtir une chemise de nuit jaune pâle. Une fois habillée, Suzue s'en alla chercher sa poupée et se posta derrière la porte. Elle savait très bien qu'après le bain, c'était le dîner.

Et la Princesse semblait affamée.

Amusés par l'attitude de la fillette, Tetsuya et Ryouta la rejoignirent et prirent tout trois la direction de la grande salle à manger du palais. Suzue alla tout naturellement trouver sa place et grimpa non sans difficultés sur sa chaise. Les adultes prirent également place à table et les serviteurs commencèrent à les servir.

Ayant prit l'habitude de beaucoup parler à table au palais de sa famille, le Prince Turquais se mit à raconter son voyage à son ami qui montra un vive intérêt au récit. Ayant également beaucoup voyagé – sa carrière de Général aidant – il participait activement à la discussion, partageant ses impressions. Le blond ne sut s'empêcher de noter la lueur de joie qui brillait au fond des yeux céruléens du turquoise lorsqu'il racontait son épopée. Cette aventure l'avait rendu plus mature qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il avait réalité son rêve.

- As-tu eu des nouvelles de Satsuki ? lui demanda Tetsuya une fois son récit terminé.

- Elle m'a envoyé une lettre il y a deux semaines. Savais-tu que Daiki avait enfin répondu à ses avances ? Ils se marient le mois prochain.

Les yeux exorbités, Tetsuya n'arrivait pas à y croire. Quand il était plus jeune, Daiki lui avait souvent parlé de la Princesse Rosienne qui lui avait été « destiné » à sa naissance, Yuto et Aoi visant ainsi une alliance entre leurs Royaumes. Mais le Prince du Pays du Bleu, ne voyant en Satsuki qu'une amie, avait refusé de l'épouser. Ils avaient néanmoins gardé un lien épistolaire très régulier. Le Turquais n'aurait cependant jamais cru que le Roi du Pays du Bleu revienne sur ses paroles.

- Après ton départ, elle a reçu de plus en plus de lettres de sa part, lui apprit Ryouta. Apparemment, tous ces événements l'avaient drôlement bouleversé. Alors elle l'a rejoint dans son Pays pendant trois mois, puis elle est revenue. Tu l'as rejointe durant cette période. Puis elle est repartie et elle n'est pas revenue depuis. Toute cette histoire a le mérite de les avoir beaucoup rapprochés. La preuve, ils vont se marier !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tetsuya. Daiki méritait d'être heureux, et il savait que Satsuki saurait le combler mieux que quiconque. L'avenir se présentait heureux pour chacun.

Cette nuit-là, Tetsuya put de nouveau profiter de la chaleur du corps de Ryouta contre le sien. Cette présence réconfortante lui avait tellement manqué pendant son voyage. Puisque que Suzue avait une chambre rien qu'à elle, les deux amants profitaient de leur intimé pour s'embrasser sans gêne. Ils s'étaient retenus devant l'enfant mais, désormais, plus rien ne pourraient les empêcher de laisser libre court à leurs envies.

Après une étreinte passionnée, le Prince du Pays du Turquoise se lova contre le Roi qui lui déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

- Tu es revenu...

- Je te l'avais promis.

* * *

& voilà l'épilogue de l'Arôme du Désir :D Cependant, ce n'est pas ici que je vous ferait mon petit discours de fin de fiction...Et oui, regardez bien le menu déroulant des chapitres, et vous verrez qu'il en reste encore un ... ;) Je vous donne donc rendez-vous là-bas !


	14. Epilogue 02

**.o0 Epilogue 0o.**

_« Loin des yeux loin du cœur »_

Etant un homme de parole, Tetsuya était, comme promit, retourné au palais du Royaume du Turquoise pour rendre visite à sa famille. A peine avait-il pénétré dans le château que Mikuo venait à sa rencontre, un tout petit bébé blotti au creux de ses bras.

- Tetsuya, tu es enfin revenu ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est une lettre ?

- Je suis désolé Mikuo, j'étais beaucoup trop occupé...Mais je suis parti si longtemps ?

- Presque un an ! Oh, laisse-moi te présenter mon fils, Jun. Il est né il y a deux mois.

Habitué aux brusques changements de sujet de son cousin, le Prince s'approcha et admira le poupon lové dans les bras de son père. Malgré son jeune âge, un fin duvet turquoise recouvrait déjà son crâne fragile. Le petit héritier semblait être la prunelle des yeux du Roi qui l'admirait avec une fierté attendrissante.

Cependant, Tetsuya n'arrivait presque pas à croire que ça faisait un an qu'il avait quitté le Royaume du Jaune. Il aurait pourtant du le remarquer grâce à Ni-Go qui n'avait plus rien du chiot qu'il avait sauvé au Pays du Vert. L'animal lui atteignait désormais les genoux et avait un aboiement bien plus menaçant. Le temps passait si vite...

**OoOoOoOoO**

Au repas du soir, Yui insista pour que Tetsuya lui raconte tout ce qu'il avait vu. Il se lança donc avec joie dans le récit de son épopée, ne négligeant aucuns détails. Le dîner se prolongea donc jusque tard dans la nuit, jusqu'à ce que la Reine ne soit obligée de quitter la table pour aller s'occuper de son fils. Les deux cousins se retrouvèrent donc seul à seul.

- J'ai eu des nouvelles du Pays du Bleu et je pense que je me dois de te les communiquer, avoua alors Mikuo.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il paraît que le Roi n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il s'est montré exemplaire les huit premiers mois de son règne mais depuis quelques temps, il ne reçoit plus personne et refuse de quitter ses appartements. Il délaisse complètement son peuple qui a pourtant besoin de lui en cette période de mauvais temps.

Tetsuya fronça les sourcils. Daiki n'était pourtant pas du genre à déprimer. En quatorze ans, le Turquais ne l'avait même jamais vu pleurer. Alors l'idée même qu'il se cloitrait lui-même dans ses appartements était le signe d'un mal profond qui dépassait tout ce qu'il avait enduré jadis.

En allant se coucher à la fin de sa discussion avec Mikuo, le Prince ne cessa de penser à cette histoire. Ce chagrin était-il causé par son départ ? Tetsuya ne voulait pas passer pour un narcissique, mais il connaissait mieux que quiconque ce qu'il allait toujours représenter pour le Bleuiens. Sa mère étant morte très tôt, Daiki n'avait jamais connu l'amour maternel, et encore moins celui paternel, malgré la présence d'Aoi. Il avait été élevé par les serviteurs du palais mais ces derniers ne lui avaient jamais donné la moindre marque d'affection. Quand le Turquais était arrivé au château, le Prince du Pays du Bleu avait trouvé quelqu'un qui n'aimerait que lui, qui saurait lui donner l'affection qu'il avait toujours quémandée.

Allongé sur les draps frais de son lit, Tetsuya ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il ne cessait à repenser à ce que lui avait dit Satsuki lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté ses histoires sur le Tout-Puissant.

_« Quand il met un être humain sur terre, il lui assigne une mission. »_

Et si sa mission, à lui, c'était d'être aux côtés de Daiki ? Après tout, il n'était pas tombé dans son palais au hasard. Comme lui disait la Princesse Rosienne, jamais rien n'arrivait au hasard. Malgré tout ses efforts depuis leur séparation lors de la bataille, Tetsuya n'arrivait pas à chasser l'image du monarque disparaissant dans son bataillon, digne jusqu'au bout, de son esprit.

Se couchant sur le ventre, le Prince poussa un long soupire. Tout était confus dans sa tête. Il parvint néanmoins à s'endormir, mais passa une nuit hantée de cauchemars dont il ne se souvenait plus une fois réveillé. C'est donc très tôt et les yeux cernés qu'il quitta son lit ce matin-là afin de rejoindre le salon royal. Là, il s'installa devant l'âtre et regarda les bûches se consumer, réfléchissant à sa situation.

Il avait beau se torturer l'esprit, il ne parvenait toujours qu'à une seule solution. Il devait retourner auprès de Daiki. Non parce qu'il s'agissait de sa mission ou parce que le Roi était en dépression, mais parce que, quelque part, Tetsuya avait toujours sut que sa place était à ses côtés. Que Daiki avait toujours été le seul, quand bien même Ryouta l'avait supplanté un temps. Qu'il avait besoin de Daiki autant que ce dernier avait besoin du Prince Turquais. Qu'ils avaient été destinés l'un à l'autre, quoi qu'il arrive.

C'était décidé. Il retournerait au Pays du Bleu.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Tu veux y retourner ? s'étonna Mikuo en regardant son cousin réunir ses affaires.

- Oui.

- Mais enfin Tetsuya, c'est pour ta libération que nous avons défié Daiki !

- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez. Mon choix paraît étrange, je le conçois parfaitement, mais je n'y retourne pas en tant que prisonnier, quoi que je n'en étais pas réellement un.

- Il a tué tes parents !

- Ce n'est pas lui, mais son père. Nous ne devons jamais juger quelqu'un part les actions de ses ancêtres.

- Tout ce que je pourrais te dire ne suffirait pas à te raisonner n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement. J'ai pris ma décision.

- Et Kise dans tout ça ?

Une flèche en plein cœur aurait sûrement été moins douloureuse ?

- Q-quoi Kise ? balbutia Tetsuya d'un encore coupable.

- Tu lui as promit que tu reviendrais près de lui. Il a risqué sa vie pour toi, pour t'arracher à Daiki, et c'est comme ça que tu le remercies ? En y retournant ?

- Mikuo, s'il te plait...Je ne pense pas qu'il soit aisé pour toi de comprendre ma situation et je doute que quelqu'un comprenne un jour...Mais essaie au moins. Oui, je sais ce que Ryouta a fait pour moi et je le remercierais toute ma vie. Cependant, cette expérience a eu le mérite d'ouvrir les yeux de chacun. J'ai aimé Ryouta. Passionnément. Mais Daiki...Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange, Tetsuya Kuroko.

Le concerné ne répondit pas et quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre le salon royal. Il se saisit alors d'une plume, d'un pot d'encre et d'une feuille. Il s'installa alors à une table et commença à écrire. Il devait s'excuser. S'excuser de l'avoir fait espérer, de l'avoir trahi. D'être entré dans sa vie.

« Je t'ai aimé, véritablement. De tout mon cœur. Mais quelque part, je le savais. Je le savais que je ne me libérerais jamais de lui, car il est tout pour moi comme je suis tout pour lui. Nous avons vécu une belle idylle, et je ne te remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir donné autant d'amour. J'aurais tellement aimé que ça se finisse autrement, mais je ne veux pas te mentir. Je ne veux pas revenir et te faire croire que je suis heureux. Pas que je serais mal auprès de toi, mais parce qu'il me manquera la présence qui est presque devenu vitale pour moi. Je n'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes, et je comprendrais si tu venais même à me haïr. Néanmoins, permets-moi d'être égoïste une dernière fois en te demandant d'être le meilleur des pères pour Suzue. Je sais que tu sauras faire d'elle une femme dont nous serons fiers. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Ce n'était là que la fin de sa longue lettre, mais il ne put la relire en entière, l'émotion l'ayant saisit à la gorge. Tetsuya plia parfaitement le papier et le glissa dans une petite enveloppe. Il appela alors un messager et lui ordonna d'aller porter le message au Roi du Pays du Jaune. Le serviteur s'inclina respectueusement devant le Prince et détala, s'en allant remplir sa mission.

L'esprit un peu plus tranquille, le Turquais rejoignit les écuries.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Même s'ils ne comprenaient pas le choix de Tetsuya, les membres de sa famille vinrent quand même lui faire leurs adieux aux écuries. Le Prince leur promit de leur écrire souvent et de revenir le plus souvent possible. Après tout, le Royaume du Bleu et le Royaume du Turquoise sont voisins, rien ne l'empêcherait de rendre visite à sa famille.

C'est donc perché sur Kloé et suivi de près par Ni-Go que le Prince prit la direction du Pays du Bleu. Chaque foulées de la jument le rapprochait de Daiki et accélérait les battements de son cœur. Comment allait-il être reçu par le monarque ? L'accepterait-il seulement dans son palais ? Tetsuya chassa ses questions de son esprit. Il ne devait pas faire de conclusion hâtive. Ce n'est qu'une fois sur place que ces questionnements trouveront des réponses.

Il chevaucha toute la journée à un rythme plutôt lent pour ménager Kloé. Même si cette dernière avait fait la totalité du périple du Prince avec lui, il ne voulait pas la fatiguer de trop. Ils prirent quelques pauses pour manger et s'arrêtèrent à une auberge pour la nuit. Ils reprirent la route au matin et midi approchait lorsqu'ils commencèrent à voir l'imposant château. Tetsuya accéléra alors le rythme malgré le stresse qui lui broyait l'estomac.

C'est en début d'après-midi qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le village bordant le palais. Le Turquais décida de déjeuner d'abord dans une petite taverne avant de se présenter au château. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il s'annonça, les sentinelles se montrèrent méfiantes. Après tout, ils ne connaissaient Tetsuya qu'avec sa cape. Ils finirent cependant par le laisser entrer et lui demandèrent de patienter dans le petit salon où le Roi recevait ses visiteurs. Néanmoins, le Prince savait qu'il ne viendrait pas. Alors, sourd aux protestations des serviteurs, il fila jusqu'aux appartements de Daiki. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur, si bien qu'il pourrait s'y rendre les yeux fermés.

Quand ses mains se posèrent sur le bois devenu tellement familier des grandes portes des appartements royaux, Tetsuya eu un instant d'hésitation. Faisait-il ce qu'il fallait ? Avait-il prit la bonne décision ? Comment allait réagir Daiki en le voyant entrer comme il l'avait si souvent fait pendant quatorze années ? Toutes ces questions lui donnait presque mal à la tête.

Il finit cependant par pousser la porte.

Rien ne semblait avoir changé dans les appartements du Roi. Comme si Tetsuya n'était jamais parti, comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Il y avait toujours cette magnifique table au plateau de verre au milieu de sa salle, toujours le fauteuil en velours préféré de Daiki, toujours la grande carte du continent accroché au mur de droite. Et, debout devant l'immense fenêtre, les rayons du soleil caressant son visage, il y avait le Roi du Pays du Bleu.

Il ne tourna que légèrement la tête, comme s'il s'attendait à voir un serviteur venu le chercher pour un quelconque entretien. Son cœur rata un battement quand il reconnu l'adolescent aux cheveux turquoise qui se tenait juste à côté des grandes portes menant dans ses locaux privés. Pendant un instant, Daiki crut à une hallucination. Après tout, il s'attendait tout les jours à le voir débarquer, emmitouflé dans sa cape sombre. Néanmoins, il avait beau se pincer la peau du plat de la main, Tetsuya ne disparaissait pas.

Mieux encore, il avançait. Malgré le stresse qui lui comprimait l'estomac, le Prince avait comprit que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas. Cependant, plus il se rapprochait du monarque, plus il sentait son cœur s'accélérer. Lorsqu'il se retrouva à un mètre seulement du Bleuiens, il s'arrêta.

- Je...commença-t-il en déglutissant difficilement. Je suis revenu.

Les yeux écarquillés, Daiki resta complètement immobile. Il ne s'était sûrement attendu à tout, sauf au retour du Turquais. Ce dernier se força à continuer malgré sa douleur à l'estomac.

- Quelques jours après notre séparation, j'ai quitté le Pays du Jaune pour...découvrir qui j'étais. Une fois ma véritable identité révélée, j'ai décidé de voyager...Mais, à mon retour, Mikuo m'a apprit que vous n'alliez pas bien...Je...J'ai compris alors que je devais revenir. Parce qu'envers et contre tout, j'ai toujours sut que j'étais né pour être avec vous. Que la mission que m'a assignée le Tout-Puissant est de vous donner l'amour que vous méritez. Et vous me manquiez...Affreusement.

Le monarque tendit la main afin de caresser doucement la joue du Prince, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, qu'il était bien là, devant lui, que les mots qui résonnaient dans son crâne n'étaient pas des créations vicieuses de son esprit torturé.

Mais tout était réel. Il était revenu, malgré tout cela. Malgré tout ce par quoi ils étaient passés. Malgré sa réaction lors de son viol. Malgré tout ceci, il était revenu.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Daiki laissa une unique larme rouler sur sa joue.

- Tetsu...Je suis vraiment désolé. Pour tout ce que j'ai fais, pour tes parents...

- Mes parents ont rejoint le Tout-Puissant parce qu'ils avaient accomplis leur mission. Quant à moi...Je n'ai jamais souffert. Jamais.

Le Bleuiens ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le Prince. Il avait prit quelques centimètres et ses cheveux turquoise avaient poussés. Dans son regard céruléen, brillait un éclat de ravissement. Il avait prit en maturité et son corps devenait progressivement celui d'un homme. Sa posture elle-même n'était plus la même. Il semblait plus digne, plus fier.

Après tout, il avait découvert ses origines. Il savait qu'il était l'héritier du trône du Pays du Turquoise. Sûrement avait-il laissé son cousin gouverner, Daiki ne le voyait pas du tout régner. Tetsuya trouvait d'avantage sa place dans une bibliothèque que sur un trône. Cependant tout en lui montrait désormais qu'il possédait du sang bleu, le rendant encore plus beau qu'avant. Néanmoins, ce qui étonna le plus le monarque, ce fut de voir à quel point son favori était devenu croyant. Sa famille n'était pas les plus pratiquantes et la religion n'avait jamais été ce qui les attiraient le plus. C'était sûrement à cause de cela que sa lignée était appelée à s'éteindre, le Roi refusant de prendre femme.

Cependant, mais l'immédiat, ce n'était pas cela qui l'importait, mais bien le Prince qui était revenu de lui-même vers lui. Ses petites mains pâles se déposèrent alors sur la nuque du Roi, l'incitant à approcher son visage.

Et alors, Tetsuya offrit au souverain le premier véritable baiser qui marquait la fin de cette histoire et le début de la leur. Ne pouvant rester insensible aux lèvres délicieuses de son cadet, Daiki, se hâta d'approfondir le baiser, allant conquérir cette petite bouche qui lui avait terriblement manquée.

Frémissant sous l'intensité de ce baiser porteur d'espoir, Tetsuya oublia tout ce qui avait été sa vie passée. Tout ce qui comptait aujourd'hui pour lui, c'était de combler Daiki jusqu'à la fin. Il ne regrettait pas son choix. Après tout, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, non ?

Loin des yeux, loin du coeur, un poème tellement menteur ... ~

* * *

& oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bel et bien un double épilogue ! :D Je trouvais cela vraiment dommage de mettre ainsi un terme à l'histoire AoKuro que j'avais démantelé petit à petit tout au long de la fiction. C'est donc très vite que j'ai pensé à cette solution là, à la double fin. Comme ça, tout le monde est satisfait, moi en première :3 Je devais absolument renouer nos deux bleus préférés. D'ailleurs, j'ai été plus clémente avec Aomine. Dans les deux fins, il finit avec une personne qu'il aime. N'allez pas me dire que je n'apprécie pas notre panthère favorite après ça :P

Ça me fait bizarre quand je me dis que c'est la fin de ma fiction...C'est la première fois qu'un tel projet se termine aussi vite et surtout en répondant à mes attentes. La seule chose que je regrette dans ma fiction, c'est l'action qui, finalement, est restée assez molle tout le long. J'ai longtemps hésité à faire s'affronter les deux armées dans le chapitre huit mais je ne pouvais pas faire intervenir Tetsuya six cent ans après, je n'ai donc mit aucune bataille.

Je ne remercierais jamais assez les lecteurs qui m'ont accompagnés tout le long de cette aventure et qui sillonnés avec Tetsuya les Royaumes du continent Niji. Sans vos encouragements, je n'aurais peut-être jamais terminé cette fiction. Je ne m'attendais d'ailleurs pas à ce qu'elle plaise à cause du changement radicale d'environnement. Lors des premières reviews, j'ai vraiment été touché par les commentaires d'encouragements. Puis, au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avançait, de nouveaux lecteurs se sont joint à mon aventure et m'ont laissés des reviews, encore et encore, m'encourageant à continuer. J'ai même put faire de supers rencontres grâce à cette fiction, et eu la chance de rejoindre un super forum sur Kuroko no Basket où j'ai eu la joie de discuter avec quelques uns de mes lecteurs. Tout les remerciements du monde ne suffirait pas pour vous témoigner ma gratitude.

J'espère que ces fins auront été à votre goût et que l'Arôme du Désir vous aura plut jusqu'à la fin. Sachez que je compte sûrement créer un recueil d'histoires sur cette fiction afin de vous écrire des passages inédits que je n'ai pas eu le loisir d'intégrer dans ma fiction. Je compte également écrire, à la suite de cette fiction, une sorte de petit atlas en expliquant comment cette fiction a vu le jour et tout le toutim. Alors si vous voulez des informations sur divers sujets autour de cette fiction, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et j'expliquerais tout cela dans l'atlas.

L'Arôme du Désir c'est fini, mais pas mon aventure sur le site ! Maintenant je compte bien reprendre Notre Drame Romantique en parallèle avec un nouveau projet que l'on m'a donné & qui s'intitulera Les Jeux de l'Amour & du Hasard. Je vous rassure, il n'y aura aucun rapport avec la pièce de théâtre. Sachez simplement qu'il mettra en scène une drôle de paire, inédite et originale. Je n'en dis pas plus ( même si certains savent déjà de quoi il en retourne ) pour vous laisser la surprise.

Sur ce, je m'en vais vite mettre en ligne cet épilogue et ajoutez "complete" à cette fiction ! Ca me fait tellement bizarre ... xP

Kisu ! _Moona-sama_


End file.
